Dénégation
by shiroucchi
Summary: Berawal dari ketua murid, kekhawatiran pada keluarga, ciuman saat mabuk, perasaan takut disakiti, perbedaan darah, kiss mark menghebohkan, penyangkalan akan akal sehat, legilimens, pengambilan keputusan, diam, benda muggle yang aneh, masalah tak terduga - Bagaima akhir dari kisah Dramione yang terus saling menyangkal itu?
1. Chapter 1

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THIS FIC ORIGINALY MINE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I NEVER THOUGHT THAT I WAS WRONG**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 1**

Hogwarts pada tahun ke-7 – tidak, jangan berpikir ini sudah selesai. Ini sama sekali belum berakhir –. Voldemort dan Para Pelahap Maut setianya sudah tidak malu-malu menunjukan diri mereka. Mereka terang-terangan membuat kekacauan dimana-mana. Membuat semua orang cemas. Dan tidak, – jangan pernah berpikir bahwa – Harry James Potter sudah kalah telak dari Voldemort. Harry Potter masih belum menentang Voldemort dan mengalahkannya. Saat ini Harry James Potter, Ronald Bilius Weasley, dan Hermione Jean Granger masih berada di Hogwarts. Ya, Trio Emas Gryffindor itu masih meneruskan pendidikan sihir mereka dibawah pimpinan Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Dan Ya – lagi – kalau Albus Dumbledore belum mati. Itulah sebabnya _dia _masih berada di Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. _Dia _masih ada di tempat itu. Pria muda berambut pirang platina, bermata biru kelabu, berwajah tampan, tinggi dan proposional. Cassanova, Sang Pangeran Slytherin, Seorang Darah-Murni keturunan Malfoy yang tersohor, Draco Lucius Malfoy.

Draco, di tahun ketujuhnya di Hogwarts, telah terpilih secara resmi sebagai Kapten Quidditch Slytherin dan – yang tak kalah penting – Ketua Murid Putra. Tentu saja dengan banyak pertimbangan dari Albus Dumbledore yang sempat ragu dengan pilihannya ini. Tapi tak dapat dipungkiri, nilai Draco yang terbaik kedua diseluruh Hogwarts, kepengaruhan Draco yang besar di Hogwarts, dan terlebih lagi nama Malfoy yang tersohor membuatnya di segani banyak orang. Di tinjau dari segi itu, kandidat kedua pilihan Dumbledore, Harry Potter, tak bisa menang.

Setelah kita mengetahui siapa yang menduduki posisi Ketua Murid Putra, mari kita lirik patner sang Ketua Murid Putra. Dan disanalah bertahta seorang gadis cantik, berambut ikal semak-semak yang berwarna cokelat, bermata cerdas berwarna cokelat madu, sahabat Harry Potter – the choosen one – dan Ronald Weasley – si darah penghianat –, murid tercerdas di seluruh Hogwarts, berprilaku baik, favorite setiap Profesor yang mengajar di Hogwarts, seorang Muggle-Born, Hermione Jean Granger. Tidak pernah diragukan, tak pernah ada saingan, tak ada yang pantas menjabat Ketua Murid Putri Hogwarts di tahunnya itu selain Putri Gryffindor itu. Putri Gryffindor favorite Dumbledore.

**RUANG REKREASI KETUA MURID, 40 MENIT SEBELUM MAKAN MALAM.**

Sang Pangeran Slytherin sedang mencumbu seorang cewek berambut pirang yang seragam Hufflepuff-nya sudah terbuka lebar mengekspos tubuh bagian atasnya yang menggoda di sebuah sofa didekat perapian.

"Draco…" desah cewek itu menikmati cumbuan Sang Pangeran Slytherin. "Ti… tidak ah… kita pindah… ke kamar… ah…" cewek itu mencoba berkata-kata di sela desahannya.

"Tidak ada orang disini" jawab Draco tak perduli melanjutkan kesenangannya.

"Ta… tapi… Grang… ah…"

"Granger sedang berada di perpustakaan" jawab Draco sekedarnya.

Dan kemungkinan besar jawaban Sang Pangeran Slytherin itu benar, mengingat kebiasaan Hermione sebagai kutu buku sejati. Tapi kali ini, bukan, malam ini, jawaban itu salah. Hermione memanjat masuk ke Asrama Ketua Murid dan mendapatkan pemandangan yang membuat matanya tercemari begitu mendapati tontonan gratis di ruang rekreasi Ketua Murid.

"MALFOY!" seru Hermione marah, sukses membuat dua insan itu menghentikan kegiatan 'bersenang-senang' mereka.

"Ck, Granger, kau menginterupsi di saat yang menarik" cibir Draco sebal memakai kembali kemejanya sambil berjalan ke meja yang menempel di dinding sisi kanan ruang rekreasi, sedangkan wajah si Hufflepuff memerah malu sambil memakai kembali bajunya.

"Potong 50 poin dari Slytherin" geram Hermione. "Dan" tambahnya menoleh pada si Hufflepuff. "30 poin dari Hufflepuff"

"30 poin dan 2 detensi" tambah Draco datar.

"APA?!" tanya keduanya kaget.

"Kau harus mengajarkan disiplin, pemotongan poin saja tidak cukup" kata Draco santai menuangkan air kedalam gelas bening dan meneguknya.

"Kau yang mengajaknya melakukan, er…" kata Hermione menggeram dan tidak berani mengatakan kata 'sex' yang menurutnya taboo.

"Salahnya sendiri dia mau" kata Draco enteng membuat si Hufflepuff menatap tidak percaya pada Sang Pangeran Slytherin itu. "30 poin dan 2 detensi" kata Draco datar membuat si Hufflepuff menahan air matanya.

Hermione menatap Draco tak percaya. Emosi memuncak membuatnya hampir mengambil tongkatnya dan melemparkan kutukan kepada Sang Pangeran Slytherin kalau bukan logikanya yang menghentikannya – logika yang memperhitungkan plus-minus dalam menyerang si musang pirang brengsek itu –. Hermione menghampiri si Hufflepuff yang sekuat tenaga menahan tangisnya.

"Potong 50 poin dari Slytherin dan 3 detensi untukmu, Malfoy" kata Hermione menggeram. Membuat Draco menatap horror pada Hermione dan membuat si Hufflepuff tersenyum kecil. "Dan 30 poin dari Hufflepuff dan 1 detensi untukmu" kata Hermione tenang pada si Hufflepuff. Hermione membantu si Hufflepuff bangkit dari sofa, merapihkan seragam si Hufflepuff seperti ibunya, dan menepuk pelan punggungnya. "Kembalilah, kau mau ke Aula Besar untuk makan?" tanya Hermione lembut.

"Ti, tidak, terima kasih" jawab si Hufflepuff pelan dan serak.

Draco hanya mendengus dan mendapat pelototan maut dari Hermione. Hermione kembali menatap si Hufflepuff dengan lembut.

"Aku akan antar ke asramamu dan bisa memanggil peri rumah untuk membawakanmu makanan" kata Hermione menuntun si Hufflepuff menuju pintu keluar. Si Hufflepuff mengangguk. "Dan, Malfoy, jangan membuat suatu keributan lagi, aku benci mengingatkanmu kalau jabatanmu itu sebagai Ketua Murid Putra, jadilah contoh yang baik!" geram Hermione sebelum keluar.

Draco mendengus tidak perduli. Ck, Hermione Granger, benar-benar menyebalkan. Mengganggunya disaat yang menyenangkan, dan sekarang dia menolong mangsanya. Bahkan bersikap baik padanya! Draco baru saja mulai menikmati saat si Hufflepuff menahan tangis ketika dia mengusulkan detensi, memandangnya dengan tekejut dan ada amarah dalam matanya. Oh, Merlin, itu sangat menyenangkan melihatnya tersakiti seperti itu. Sayang, Sang Putri Gryffindor, penyelamat para mangsanya datang tepat waktu. Bahkan memberikan 3 detensi! Dan 50 poin asramanya diambil!

Draco meletakan gelas air putihnya dan menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa hendak memejamkan matanya, ketika pintu asramanya kembali terbuka dan kepala Hermione menyembul masuk.

"Makan malam 20 menit lagi, jadi cepat turun sebelum kau melewatkannya" kata Hermione. "Dan, Malfoy, perhatikan apa yang kau makan" tambahnya lalu menarik keluar kepalanya tanpa perlu mendengar jawaban Sang Pangeran Slytherin.

Draco hanya menghela nafas. Granger baru saja membentaknya, menggeram padanya, memberikan detensi padanya, memotong poin asramanya kurang dari 2 menit yang lalu. Dan baru saja dia kembali mengingatkannya jam makan malam dan berhati-hati dalam memakan sesuatu. Yeah, tentu, sejak 2 minggu lalu Hermione selalu menambahkan kata-kata _'Dan, Malfoy, perhatikan apa yang kau makan'_ ketika mengingatkannya jam makan. Kenapa? Karena 3 minggu lalu Draco yang sangat lapar setelah latihan keras Quidditch Slytherin, memakan tanpa memperhatikan bahkan tak mengingat apa yang dimakannya. Malamnya, Hermione yang kerepotan karena ternyata dari daftar makanan yang di santap membabi buta oleh Draco ada 1-2 jenis yang membuatnya alergi. Terlebih lagi, Draco berakhir di Hospital Wings selama 3 hari karena alerginya.

_Well,_ walaupun Darah Lumpur itu pemarah, menyebalkan, cerewet, dan banyak sikap buruk lainnya dalam dirinya, tapi sepertinya sikap Granger yang perhatian itu tak bisa dihilangkan. Berkali-kali dia memaki dan membuat Granger benci padanya, tetap saja pada akhirnya sifat _caring_ Granger tak berkurang sedikitpun. Awalnya dia pikir karena Granger suka padanya, tapi ternyata tidak, Granger memang perhatian pada semuanya. Semuanya, termasuk Slytherin. Ketika Blaise dan dia baku hantam karena Pansy, dia lebih mendahulukan menolong Blaise. _Well,_ saat itu luka Blaise memang lebih parah. Setelah itu mengobati luka Draco lalu mencoba menenangkan Pansy yang shock. Demi Merlin! Pansy dan Granger benar-benar tak bisa disatukan, tapi tetap saja sifat _caring_ Granger sepertinya terlalu rakus sampai-sampai Pansy saja – untuk sejenak – takluk pada Granger saat itu. Setelah Pansy sudah tenang, Pansy kembali pada Pansy yang dulu. Pansy si Anti-Granger. Dan kenyataan bahwa sifat _caring _Granger berlaku untuk umum membuatnya sedikit kecewa begitu mengetahuinya. _Apa? Kecewa? Kau gila Draco! Kau berharap Darah Lumpur itu suka padamu?_ Batin Draco berkecamuk.

"Ck, darah lumpur cerewet" gumam Draco. Walaupun begitu, Draco bangkit dari sofa dengan ogah-ogahan dan keluar dari asrama Ketua Murid menuju ke Aula Besar untuk makan malam. Dan tentunya, dia akan memperhatikan apa yang akan dimakannya malam ini.

**RUANG REKREASI HUFFLEPUFF, JAM MAKAN MALAM.**

Hermione merangkul si Hufflepuff korban Draco yang sedang terisak sambil memegangi sekotak tissue.

"Aku tidak percaya! Dia mengusulkan untuk memberikan detensi!" kata si Hufflepuff terisak. "Aku sudah menyuruhnya untuk pindah ke kamar, tapi dia menolak" isaknya lagi.

Hermione memutar bola matanya. Dia sudah terbiasa dalam mengatasi korban-korban Draco Malfoy yang terisak. Hermione terkadang merasa sedih menatap para korban malang Draco Malfoy. Mereka tidak lebih dari pada mainan penghibur Sang Malfoy – tidak, Hermione takkan pernah mengakui gelarnya sebagai Sang Pangeran Slytherin. Sang Malfoy saja sudah cukup, _well,_ dengan sedikit ketidak relaan –. Yang bisa dilakukan Hermione hanya diam, merangkul, mendengarkan semua uneg-uneg mereka, dan menenangkan. Mereka terlalu polos, mereka semua tertipu dengan wajah licin Sang Malfoy. Itulah yang Hermione batinkan.

Dan disinilah Hermione, mencoba menenangkan si Hufflepuff korban Sang Malfoy yang bahkan tidak diketahui namanya oleh Hermione. Hermione tidak bisa menutup mata dan tidak perduli ketika melihat betapa tersakitinya hati para mainan penghibur Sang Malfoy. Dia tidak bisa sama sekali. Terkadang, Hermione menyesali dan mengutuki sifat _caring_-nya yang berlebihan. Itu membuatnya lelah, dan membuatnya tidak bisa menutup mata bahkan untuk seorang Malfoy. Malfoy yang selalu menghina dan ribut dengannya! Ketika dia terluka setelah latihan Quidditch atau alergi makanan atau habis baku hantam dengan Ron atau Harry, Hermione pasti mengobatinya. _Well, _kalau habis baku hantam dengan Ron atau Harry, jelas Hermione mencemaskan kedua sahabatnya itu dulu. Tidak perduli kalau luka Malfoy dua kali lebih parah dari mereka. Tapi tetap, pada akhirnya dia juga akan mengobati Malfoy.

Peri Rumah bernama Kreacher muncul di ruang rekreasi Hufflepuff dengan sebuah nampan besar berisi makanan untuk 2 orang. Si Hufflepuff mulai tenang tak terisak lagi begitu Peri Rumah itu hadir.

"Thank you, Kreacher" kata Hermione tersenyum lembut.

"Anytime, Miss Granger" jawab Kreacher membungkuk hormat lalu menghilang, kembali ke dapur.

Hermione mengelus-elus lembut punggung si Hufflepuff dan si Hufflepuff membalas dengan senyum tulus dan penuh terima kasih pada Hermione.

"Kita makan?" ajak Hermione.

Si Hufflepuff mengangguk. Padahal dia tadinya tidak ada selera makan sama sekali, tapi setelah meluapkan semua perasaannya pada Hermione justru membuatnya sangat lapar. Menangis benar-benar menguras tenaganya. Terlebih lagi, dia sudah merasa lebih tenang.

Hermione dan si Hufflepuff makan sambil bertukar cerita. Setelah itupun si Hufflepuff dengan cerianya dan semangat menceritakan ini-itu tentangnya, seakan dia sudah lupa bahwa satu jam yang lalu dia dicampakan begitu saja oleh Draco. Hermione tersenyum lega begitu senyum lebar si Hufflepuff kembali menghiasi wajahnya. Dia terus bercerita dengan semangat sampai lupa waktu. Anak-anak Hufflepuff lainnya sudah setengahnya kembali ke dalam asrama, dan itu kode Hermione untuk kembali ke asramanya.

"Kau akan pergi, Mione?" tanya si Hufflepuff itu kecewa.

"Aku harus kembali ke asramaku. Dan aku juga harus berpatroli nantinya" kata Hermione tersenyum. "Kau tahu, kita bisa melanjutkannya lain kali. Kalau kau perlu teman bicara, cari aku saja, okay?" kata Hermione tersenyum menepuk bahu si Hufflepuff itu lembut.

"Kau tahu, Mione" kata si Hufflepuff tersenyum. "Aku beruntung di campakan Draco dan bisa berbicara denganmu. Kau benar-benar… menenangkan" katanya tersenyum.

Hermione hanya tersenyum kecil. Pujian itu sudah biasa juga didengarnya dari para korban Sang Malfoy. "Kau tahu? Masih banyak pria yang jauh lebih baik daripada seorang Malfoy" kata Hermione tersenyum. "Aku pergi, ya"

Si Hufflepuff mengangguk semangat sambil tersenyum. Hermione membalas senyum itu dan keluar dari asrama Hufflepuff lalu menuju ke asrama Ketua Murid.

**RUANG REKREASI KETUA MURID, 15 MENIT SETELAH PATROLI MALAM.**

Hermione menghela nafas lelah setelah memanjat masuk ke dalam asrama Ketua Murid. Ruang rekreasi Ketua Murid itu tenang dan hanya ada seorang cowok berambut pirang platina yang dengan ekspressi bosannya membaca buku tebal Hermione yang ditinggalkannya di situ kemarin malam.

Merasakan kehadiran mahluk lain selainnya dirinya, Sang Pangeran Slytherin itu menoleh dan mendapati gadis rambut semak-semak berwarna cokelat dengan mata cokelat madunya yang cerdas namun tampak lelah, Sang Putri Gryffindor.

Draco menatap Hermione yang menghela nafas lelah, lalu matanya mengikutinya begitu dia menyeret kakinya menuju sofa single favorite Sang Putri Gryffindor yang bersebrangan dengan sofa tempat Draco duduk. Hermione menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa dan untuk kesekian kalinya, dia menghela nafas.

"Kembali menjadi malaikat, Granger?" kata Draco mencemooh.

Hermione hanya memutar bola matanya dengan malas tanpa menjawab. Hermione sedang lelah saat ini, dia sedang malas meladeni cemoohan Draco.

"Ck, kau bertingkah begitu malah terlihat munafik. Seberapa baiknya kau, tetap saja tidak mengubah semua kotoran dalam darahmu, Mudblood" kata Draco merendahkan Hermione.

Hermione memejamkan matanya erat-erat dan menggenggam kedua lengan sofanya dengan erat. Saat ini dia sangat lelah, dan cemoohan Draco benar-benar membuatnya ingin sekali membunuhnya. Draco tersenyum puas melihat seberapa keras Hermione tidak membalas cemoohannya dan menahan amarahnya.

Hermione paling benci ketika dia tetap tidak bisa mengurangi rasa _caring_ pada Malfoy sedikitpun. Bahkan ketika perlakuannya seperti saat ini. _Caring… caring!_ Batin Hermione membuka matanya tiba-tiba membuat Draco terkejut. "Kau tidak salah makan lagi, kan?" tanya Hermione was-was.

Draco yang tadinya terkejut sekarang malah menatap Hermione dengan bosan dan datar. Ck, barusan dia menghinanya dan sekarang dia jadi tidak mood lagi menghina Hermione karena sifat _caring_ Hermione keluar lagi. "Tidak. Aku sudah makan dengan hati-hati" jawabnya malas. "Mudblood" tambahnya dengan seringai khasnya yang merendahkan.

"Okay, cukup" kata Hermione bangkit dari sofa.

Draco waspada dan siap mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya.

"Kau sudah mandi?" tanya Hermione.

"Hah?" tanya Draco heran.

"Kau mendengarku, Malfoy" kata Hermione malas.

"Ck, kenapa kau menanyakan hal seperti itu. Kau bertingkah seperti ibu-ibu, Granger" cela Draco.

Hermione hanya diam mengamati Malfoy. "Rambutmu masih setengah basah, berarti kau sudah mandi. Dan, ck, Malfoy, bukannya sudah kubilang, keringkan rambutmu dengan benar! Kau bisa sakit!" omel Hermione dengan kedua tangannya sisi-sisi pinggang rampingnya.

"Ini rambutku, Mudblood. Terserah aku!" kata Draco kesal diperlakukan seperti anak umur 5 tahun.

"Terserah kau, Ferret tolol" kata Hermione kesal, berbalik. Hermione menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya lalu keluar lagi menuju kamar mandi – diiringi sumpah serapah dari Draco sebagai backsoundnya –.

Setelah kurang lebih 30 menit Hermione berada dikamar mandi Ketua Muridnya, berendam dan melepas lelah seharian, ia keluar dengan senyumnya yang sumringah. Senyum itu semakin mengembang begitu tidak didapatinya si pirang platina brengsek itu di ruang rekreasi Ketua Murid. Mungkin sudah tidur, itulah pikiran Hermione. Hermione masuk ke kamarnya, mengambil semua barang-barang penunjang tugasnya lalu duduk dengan nyamannya di sofa favoritenya sambil mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya ditemani segelas cokelat hangat.

**AULA BESAR, SAAT SARAPAN PAGI.**

Hermione memasuki Aula Besar untuk sarapan dengan senyum sumringahnya. Sang Putri Gryffindor itu berjalan dengan anggunnya menuju ke meja Gryffindor dimana seorang pria muda tampan berambut hitam, bermata biru laut, dengan luka goresan petir di dahinya, Harry Potter menunggunya. Harry sudah duduk tenang disana sambil membaca Daily Prophet bersama dengan seorang pria berambut merah acak-acakan yang sedang menyantap sarapannya dengan lahap, Ronald Weasley.

"Pagi, Mione!" sapa seorang dari meja Hufflepuff melambai pada Hermione dengan semangatnya.

Hermione yang merasa namanya dipanggil, menoleh dan menemukan si Hufflepuff korban Draco semalam. Dengan senyum menyejukan, Hermione membalas melambai membuat beberapa cowok di meja Hufflepuff menatap takjub dan tak bisa mengalihkan pandangan mereka dari Sang Putri Gryffindor itu.

Draco hanya mendengus menatap pemandangan dimana Hermione berjalan ke meja Gryffindor diiringi sapaan-sapaan dari tiga perempat korban-korban Draco yang dulu pernah di selamatkannya. Dan yang paling membuat Draco sakit mata adalah bagaimana setengah penghuni laki-laki asrama Hogwarts menatapnya dengan nafsu dan – ah, kenapa kau harus peduli, Draco! –.

"Hai, Draco!" sapa Pansy dengan manjanya bergelayut di lengan Draco.

"Pans" jawab Draco sekenanya.

Pansy mengobrol dengan Draco tanpa melepaskan tangan kanan Draco. Draco hanya menanggapi sekenanya, dia tidak teratrik. Kejadian pagi ini di asrama Ketua Murid membuatnya malas – selalu –.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Malfoy! Buka pintunya sekarang!" perintah suara nyaring menyakitkan telinga yang membangunkan Draco dari tidurnya._

_Demi Merlin! Si darah-lumpur Granger itu benar-benar mengesalkan!, maki Draco dalam hati menutupi kepalanya dengan bantal._

"_MALFOY! BANGUN DAN MANDI SEKARANG JUGA!" perintah Granger yang mengeraskan suaranya. Oh, aku yakin dia menusukan tongkatnya ke lehernya supaya suaranya 10 kali lebih keras, batin Draco malas._

_Draco – pada akhirnya – bangun dan dengan malas-malasan menuju ke pintu kamarnya, membukanya, dan menemukan Granger sudah rapih dengan kedua tangan di kedua sisi pinggangnya yang ramping dengan mata melotot ke Draco. Ah, Draco benci ini, posenya yang seperti itu semakin memperlihatkan betapa arrogantnya Sang Putri Gryffindor – tunggu, tadi aku bilang dia putri? Ah, lupakan, ganti kata Putri dengan darah-lumpur. Sang darah-lumpur Gryffindor –._

"_Ada apa, Granger?" tanya Draco malas dan sebal._

"_Kau tidak mendengarku, Malfoy?" tanya Granger sebal. "MANDI SEKARANG JUGA! SARAPAN DIMULAI 30 MENIT LAGI!" perintah Granger keras._

"_Jangan perintah aku, darah-lumpur!" balas Draco menusuk._

_Granger langsung memanggil baju mandi Draco yang mendarat halus di bahu Draco, lalu dengan tongkat sihir yang mengacung pada Draco, dia memantrainya, memindahkan tubuhnya masuk ke kamar mandi dan mengunci pintu kamar mandi dengan mantra._

"_GRANGER!" geram Draco dari kamar mandi._

_Draco mandi sambil menyerukan sumpah-serapah dari kamar mandi. Tapi, Granger tak membalasnya. Lelah – dan kesal – karena tak ditanggapi, Draco melanjutkan mandinya dalam diam._

"_Malfoy! Dimana buku Transfigurasimu! Oh, Merlin! Bukannya sudah kusuruh kau untuk membereskan kamarmu ini!" kata Granger mengomel dari kamar Draco._

_Ck, pasti saat ini Granger sedang membereskan buku-buku pelajarannya hari ini. Dia selalu begitu, hidup dengan Granger serasa hidup dengan seorang ibu-ibu cerewet yang terobsesi dengan kedisiplinan, keteraturan, dan kebersihan._

"_Cari saja, Granger! Mungkin di kolong tempat tidur" jawab Draco malas sambil menggosok giginya._

_Dia sempat mendengar Granger mengumamkan sesuatu – tapi tak jelas – dengan nada kesal. Ah, dia pasti mengomentari ini-itu tentang kamar Draco yang tidak terlalu rapih itu._

_Draco keluar dari kamar mandi dengan rambut basah dan baju mandi yang menutupi tubuhnya. Dia masuk ke kamarnya dan mendapati Granger masih disana memasukan buku-buku pelajarannya hari ini ke dalam tasnya yang berada di tempat tidur. Granger yang membelakanginya tidak menyadari kehadiran Draco, Draco sejenak hanya diam dan menatap Granger dari belakang, membuatnya sedikit – err – bergairah. Dia darah-lumpur, Draco! Dimana akal sehatmu!,_ _pikir Draco. Draco menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, dia menuju ke samping cermin dimana seragam Slytherinnya tergantung rapih di sana. Dia mulai mengganti baju tidak memperdulikan keberadaan Granger yang masih sibuk dengan peralatan sekolahnya._

"_Draco! Dimana essay ramuanmu?" tanya Granger setengah berteriak karena dia tidak tahu Draco sudah berada di ruangan yang sama dengannya._

"_Di laci meja sebelah kanan tempat tidur" jawab Draco datar memakai celananya._

_Granger tanpa menoleh pada Draco berjalan ke meja di sebelah kanan tempat tidur Draco, membukannya dan menatap sekilas 4 lembar perkamen itu lalu menggulungnya dengan rapih dan kembali ke tempat dimana tas Draco berada. Membereskan lagi lalu berbalik menatap Draco yang sedang memakai dasinya dengan asal-asalan. Ini memang bukan keahlian Draco. Granger kembali bertolak pinggang dengan kesal karena melihat rambut pirang platina Draco yang masih setengah basah. Granger dengan satu lambaian tongkat ringan membuat rambut pirang platina Draco kering seketika. Draco berbalik menatap Granger, frustasi dengan dasinya. Granger dengan lambaian tongkat ringan – lagi – membenarkan dasi Draco. Setelah Granger membenarkan dasinya, Draco kembali berbalik mengambil jubahnya. Granger keluar begitu dia melihat tampilan Draco sudah cukup rapih, tidak bisa dikatakan rapih, tapi cukup._

_Granger kembali ke kamarnya. Draco yang sudah siap mengambil tasnya yang sudah dirapihkan Granger dan pergi duluan menuju ke Aula Besar. Benar-benar, deh, Granger itu sudah seperti ibu-ibu. Bahkan Ibunya sendiri tidak secerewet itu. Apakah semua darah-lumpur itu cerewet? Batin Draco sebal melangkahkan kakinya ke Aula Besar._

_Padahal Draco sudah memakinya, mengancamnya, dan melakukan apapun supaya Granger berhenti bersikap seperti itu padanya, tapi sepertinya sikap itu sudah mutlak seperti sifat caring-nya. Sifat itu seperti gerak reflek yang sulit, bahkan tidak bisa dihilangkan dari seorang Hermione Jean Granger – tunggu, kenapa aku menyebut namanya selengkap-lengkapnya? Ah, lupakan –._

"Draco! Kau tak mendengarkanku!" protes Pansy kesal.

"Aku tidak tertarik dengan omonganmu, Pans!" jawab Draco kesal.

Pansy mendengus kesal tapi kembali melanjutkan obrolannya yang tak ditanggapi sedikitpun oleh Draco.

Nah, Setelah kita lihat keadaan Sang Panger Slytherin, mari kita tengok patnernya yang bertolak belakang dengannya, Sang Putri Gryffindor. Hermione duduk masih dengan senyum sumringahnya yang membuat Draco jengah melihatnya. Berbicara akrab dengan Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Dean, dan beberapa anak Gryffindor lainnya sambil sesekali mengomeli Ron karena makan sambil bicara. Pembicaraan pagi itu tampak tenang, Seamus datang dengan wajah lelah namun tetap tersenyum lega membuat kelompok itu terdiam sejenak mengamatinya. Seamus duduk di samping Neville, meneguk jus labu, menghirup nafas panjang dan dalam lalu menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan.

"Pelahap Maut menyerang rumahku semalam" kata Seamus pelan dan lelah membuat suasana pagi yang tenang dan bersahabat di tengah kelompok itu berubah drastis menjadi dingin dan mencekam.

Hermione menatap ngeri. Dean refleks mencengkam tangan Neville erat. Semua menatap Seamus terkejut, prihatin, dan… sulit untuk disampaikan.

"Tapi untungnya tidak apa-apa. Orde sudah mengamankan orang tuaku seminggu sebelumnya" kata Seamus tersenyum dengan lega.

Semua – yang tanpa disadari menahan nafas sedari tadi – menghembuskan nafas lega. Dean mengangguk. Orang tua Dean sudah diamankan oleh orde sebulan yang lalu. Namun tidak dengan Hermione. Kabar itu menerpanya bagai topan. Benaknya terus terbayang bagaimana jika Pelahap Maut datang ke rumahnya, mereka tidak mengerti sama sekali. Mereka 100% Muggle! Berbeda dengan Seamus yang ibunya seorang penyihir. Setidaknya ibunya masih bisa membuat perlindungan. Tapi orang tua Hermione tidak. Mereka tidak mengerti apa-apa. Mereka benar-benar buta dunia sihir.

"Mione?" tanya Ginny cemas melihat perubahan raut wajah Hermione. Tak ada senyum sumringah lagi di wajahnya, di wajahnya hanya tertera rasa takut, cemas, dan gelisah.

"Tenang saja, Mione, orde akan bertindak" kata Harry menenangkan merangkul bahu Hermione dengan hangat.

"Kenapa kau tidak minta orang tuamu dipindahkan oleh orde? Mereka pasti tidak keberatan" usul Ron.

"Hm-mm, aku akan minta" jawab Hermione lemas dan berusaha memaksakan untuk tersenyum.

"Tapi, Mione, kau sudah mengatakan itu sebulan yang lalu. Tapi sampai sekarang kau tidak memberi tahu orde sama sekali" kata Neville.

Hati Hermione terasa seperti di tusuk sebilah pisau. "Aku-akan-minta-Neville. Jangan mendesakku!" protes Hermione berdiri dari tempat duduknya menarik perhatian sekitar mereka. Entah kenapa emosi Sang Putri Gryffindor itu memuncak dengan cepat. "Aku duluan" kata Hermione cepat lalu pergi meninggalkan teman-temannya yang menatap Hermione dengan aneh.

**KELAS TRANSFIGURASI.**

Beberapa orang menyadari perubahan drastis sifat Hermione, dan terlihat jelas di kelas Tranfigurasi ini. Hermione duduk di paling pojok kiri, dengan wajah lesu, jauh dari Profesor McGonagall, jauh dari Harry dan Ron. Dia tidak mengangkat tangan, tidak berinisiatif menjawab bila ada pertanyaan dan cenderung pasif. Satu yang tak berubah, dia tetap mencatat setiap kata yang Profesor McGonagall ucapkan. Harry dan Ron tak henti-hentinya melirik dengan cemas ke arah gadis berambut semak-semak cokelat itu, tapi Hermione hanya menunduk dan mencatat. Draco sendiri sangat menyadari keanehan patner Ketua Muridnya itu sejak setelah sarapan. Setelah kedatangan Seamus yang tak diketahuinya membawa kabar buruk apa sampai merubah mood Hermione menjadi turun drastis seperti ini.

"Hei, perasaanku saja atau Granger berubah menjadi bisu hari ini?" bisik Blaise pada Draco.

Kalian bingung mereka masih berteman padahal sempat dikatakan keduanya baku hantam? Yap, karena Hermione dengan sifat _caring_-nya yang berlebihan mendengarkan uneg-uneg Blaise sambil mengobatinya pasca baku hantam dengan Draco. Memberi sedikit motivasi dan saran hingga sampai saat ini keduanya masih tetap berteman.

_Yeah, dia memang aneh,_ batin Draco dalam hati. "Itu lebih baik, mungkin dia sadar kalau suaranya itu berisik dan mengganggu telinga" jawab Draco asal dan berusaha terlihat tidak perduli.–Apa? Berusaha? Tidak! Draco, kau tidak harus berusaha, kau memang seharusnya tidak perduli! Kau semakin aneh, Draco!–

"Kau yakin tidak tahu, Draco? Maksudku, apa terjadi sesuatu pada Granger pagi ini di asrama Ketua Murid?" tanya Pansy sedikit penasaran.

Draco mengangkat bahu tidak perduli. Aneh, bahkan seorang Pansy Parkinson yang Anti-Granger menanyakan alasan perubahan sikap Hermione saat ini – tunggu dulu, apa tadi aku bilang Hermione? Ah, lupakan, ganti kata itu dengan Granger atau darah-lumpur –, lagi-lagi ada pertarungan dalam benak Draco.

Draco mengalihkan pandangan sejenak dari Hermione ke arah kedua sahabat Hermione, Harry dan Ron yang sesekali melirik cemas ke arah Hermione. Berdebat sesuatu dengan serius lalu kembali menatap Hermione dengan cemas. Lalu kembali berdebat, lalu kembali menatap Hermione dengan cemas. Dan terus begitu sampai pelajaran Tranfigurasi berakhir.

Begitu pelajaran selesai, Hermione langsung membereskan buku-bukunya dan beranjak meninggalkan kelas terburu-buru, namun suara dalam dan tegas dari Profesor McGonagall menghentikan langkahnya.

"Miss Granger, bisa tolong tinggal disini sebentar? Ada yang perlu kubicarakan" kata Profesor McGonagall tenang dan membuat pasangan mata seluruh kelas memandang ke arahnya.

Hermione dengan enggan berbalik dan kembali menuju ke tempatnya. Perlahan kelas mulai kosong. Sampai tinggal Harry, Ron, dan Draco di kelas itu.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, dan Mr. Malfoy, apa yang kalian tunggu disini?" tanya Profesor McGonagall heran.

"Kupikir anda ingin membicarakan sesuatu pada Granger tentang kinerja Ketua Murid mungkin" jawab Draco asal.

"Tidak, Mr. Malfoy, ini bukan soal itu. Dan, ini tidak ada kaitannya dengan kalian berdua, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley. Jadi silahkan kalian bertiga keluar" tegas Profesor McGonagall tenang.

Ketiganya menatap Hermione yang menunduk dengan cemas, lalu dengan enggan ketiganya keluar. Draco duluan yang meninggalkan ruang kelas itu, disusul oleh Harry dan Ron.

"Miss Granger" panggil Profesor McGonagall – setelah ketiga pria muda itu keluar dari ruang kelas transfigurasi – tenang namun tetap tak bisa menutupi nada cemasnya.

"Ya, Profesor?" tanya Hermione mengangkat wajahnya menatap Profesor McGonagall. Wajahnya terlihat frustasi, lesu, dan gelisah. Seratus delapan puluh derajat berbeda dari wajah Hermione yang biasanya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Profesor McGonagall cemas.

'_Kau baik-baik saja?'_ Hermione sangat tidak ingin mendengar kata-kata pertanyaan tolol itu saat ini. Dia berusaha untuk mencoba baik-baik saja, tapi semua itu tak berhasil. Semua orang yang melihatnya tahu dia tidak baik-baik saja, jadi dia sangat muak ketika pertanyaan itu terlontar untuknya dimana pertanyaan itu akan membawanya untuk mendiskripsikan perasaannya saat ini. Sesuatu yang sedang dan sangat Hermione hindari saat ini.

Hermione hanya tersenyum paksa terhadap Profesor yang mengajar kelas favoritenya sejak dia bersekolah di Hogwarts itu.

"Profesor, apa yang ada ingin bicarakan?" tanya Hermione mencoba mengalihkan topik.

"Hermione, dear" panggilnya cemas.

Oh, Merlin! Profesor McGonagall mengeluarkan sifat keibuannya saat ini. Melihat Hermione yang frustasi itu benar-benar tidak bisa menenangkannya, membuat dia melepaskan peran seorang Profesor yang tegas dan disiplin.

"Kurasa aku hanya butuh waktu untuk istirahat sejenak, Profesor" jawab Hermione mencoba tersenyum.

"Ya, kurasa itu yang perlu kau lakukan saat ini, dear" katanya lembut membelai rambut semak-semak cokelat Hermione. "Kembalilah ke asramamu. Aku akan membuatkan surat kepada Profesor kelasmu hari ini"

"Tidak, Profesor. Tidak bisa seperti itu" tolak Hermione halus.

"Tidak, Hermione, kau butuh istirahat yang cukup sebelum kau tumbang nantinya. Kembali ke asramamu dan beristirahatlah, okay?" perintahnya lembut.

Hermione berpikir sejenak, yeah, sepertinya dia memang butuh istirahat – dan mengistirahatkan otaknya –. Hermione menatap kembali ke wanita tua yang sedang menatapnya dengan cemas. Tidak ada yang pernah melihat ekspressi yang sangat cemas tergambar di wajah tegas Profesor McGonagall. Dengan beberapa pertimbangan, akhirnya Hermione mengangguk dan menyetujui saran Profesor McGonagall. Profesor McGonagall tersenyum lega ketika Hermione mengambil sarannya. Profesor McGonagall mengantar Hermione sampai di depan asrama Ketua Murid dan memastikan bahwa Hermione benar-benar masuk ke sana.

*_*_*_*TBC*_*_*_*


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THIS FIC ORIGINALY MINE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I NEVER THOUGHT THAT I WAS WRONG**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 2**

**RUANG REKREASI KETUA MURID, 15 MENIT SEBELUM KELAS RAMUAN.**

Hermione duduk di sofa favoritenya dengan buku-buku tebal di sekitarnya dan satu buku tebal di pangkuannya. Dia mencoba menenangkan pikirannya dengan membaca bukunya. Pintu asrama berderit dan munculah Sang Pangeran Slytherin yang tengah mengatur nafasnya. Sepertinya dia berlari kesini. Hermione mengalihkan pandangannya dari bukunya dan menatap Draco dengan aneh.

"Ada masalah, Malfoy?" tanya Hermione aneh dan dengan ringan melambaikan tongkatnya dan munculah segelas air didepan Draco yang langsung di teguknya habis.

"Mana essai Ramuanmu? Ah, ya, sekalian juga essai Arithmancy-mu" kata Draco masih sedikit terengah.

"Um, di tas?" jawab Hermione ragu masih tak mengerti.

Dengan tak sabar, Draco mengambil tas Hermione yang tergeletak di samping sofa. Dia mengeluarkan kedua essai itu, menatap sekilas memastikan dia mengambil perkamen yang benar, lalu beranjak pergi.

"Um, Malfoy? Mau kau apakan essai-essaiku?" tanya Hermione bingung.

"Ck, kau tidak ikut kelas jadi aku yang akan mengumpulkannya, idiot" jawab Draco malas.

"Jangan panggil aku idiot, Ferret pirang!" protes Hermione kesal.

"Yah, terserahlah, Beaver" jawab Draco asal bersiap keluar.

"Malfoy" panggil Hermione lagi.

Draco menatapnya dengan tatapan ada–apa–lagi andalannya.

"Terima kasih" kata Hermione.

"Hm" hanya itu tanggapannya lalu pergi. Kurang dari satu menit, rambut pirang platina itu kembali muncul di pintu asrama Ketua Murid. "Granger"

Hermione terkejut menoleh kedatangan Draco kembali. Belum sempat Hermione menjawab panggilannya, Draco sudah bicara.

"Kuharap kau cepat membaik" katanya lalu langsung pergi meninggal Hermione dengan kebingungannya.

Draco berlari dengan terburu-buru. Kelas Ramuan akan dimulai 5 menit lagi, dan saat ini dia sedang berjuang untuk tidak terlambat masuk kelas. Dia berlari dengan essai Hermione di tangannya. APA? Essai Hermione? Dia berlari dari kelas Ramuan ke asrama Ketua Murid, mengambil essai Hermoine lalu kembali ke kelas Ramuan. Demi Merlin! Dia mengambil resiko kena detensi pada kelas Ramuan hanya untuk mengumpulkan essai Hermione! Seorang Pangeran Slytherin, seorang darah murni keturunan Malfoy yang tersohor, rela kena detensi karena keterlambataannya demi mengumpulkan essai Hermione Granger, Sang Putri Gryffindor, seorang darah-lumpur! –tunggu, apa lagi-lagi aku menyebutnya Putri? Argh, lupakan–. Draco tahu ada yang salah dengan dirinya, dia melakukan sesuatu untuk Granger si darah-lumpur. Dia – yang bahkan tidak mau mengotori tangannya untuk menolong teman-teman Slytherinnya yang berdarah murni – mau repot-repot mengambil resiko kena detensi hanya untuk seorang Granger. Dia tahu tidak seharusnya dia merendahkan dirinya seperti ini, tapi dia tidak bisa berhenti. Sepertinya tubuhnya bergerak diluar kendalinya.

**KELAS RAMUAN, 5 MENIT SETELAH KELAS DIMULAI.**

Draco sampai di kelas Ramuan ketika Profesor Snape sedang mengajar, dan Draco terlambat lima menit.

"Potong 20 poin dari Slytherin dan satu detensi untukmu, Mr. Malfoy" kata Profesor Snape tegas begitu Draco masuk kelas.

_Merlin, aku akan membunuh Granger nanti!_ Batin Draco kesal.

"Ada denganmu, dude?" tanya Blaise aneh begitu Draco duduk di sampingnya.

"Tanyakan pada otakku" jawabnya sarkastik.

Blaise hanya memandang Draco dengan aneh. Tapi jawaban Draco benar, dia harus menanyakan ada apa dengan otaknya, kenapa otaknya tak bisa berpikir jernih dan tubuhnya benar-benar di luar kendalinya.

"Dimana Hermione?" bisik Ron pada Harry namun terdengar jelas oleh Draco dan Blaise yang duduk 3 bangku di belakang mereka.

"Profesor McGonagall menyuruhnya untuk izin kelas seharian penuh" jawab Harry sambil memandang waspada ke Profesor Snape.

"Bloody-hell! Aku juga mau!" serunya membuat semua mata tertuju pada Weasley si rambut merah itu.

"Detensi untukmu, Mr. Weasley" kata Profesor Snape tegas.

"Crap" maki Ron pelan.

Profesor Snape kembali mengajar kelas Ramuan, perhatian kelaspun kembali padanya. Harry dan Ron kembali berbisik.

"Dia memang butuh istirahat, Ron, kabar dari Seamus benar-benar mengejutkannya" bisik Harry.

Draco yang mendengar itu memfokuskan pendengarannya pada pembicaraan Harry dan Ron.

"Aku sudah menyuruhnya meminta perlindungan orde, aku heran apa yang dia ragukan! Maksudku, dia selalu bilang 'akan-meminta' tapi dia tak pernah memintanya!" bisik Ron habis sabar. "Aku yakin dia menyembunyikan sesuatu!"

"Hermione akan katakan pada kita semuanya, Ron. Dia tidak akan berbohong" kata Harry membela.

"Harry, dia menyembunyikan sesuatu yang besar! Kau tidak melihatnya? Dia mencurigakan! Dia selalu panik kalau kita mengusulkan hal itu, dia terlihat seperti menghindarinya, Harry" kata Ron mencoba tetap merendahkan suaranya.

"Jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh, Ron. Hermione tidak akan seperti itu. Dia hanya panik dan syok karena mendengar kabar tentang Seamus pagi ini" kata Harry mencoba menekan asumsi-asumsi gila sahabatnya ini.

"Terserahlah, Harry, tapi aku yakin ada yang disembunyikannya" bisik Ron keras kepala.

Draco mendengar semua percakapan itu dengan jelas. Hatinya semakin tidak tenang. Dia benar-benar tak bisa fokus lagi dengan apapun yang Profesor Snape katakan di depan kelas hari itu.

**KORIDOR, 5 MENIT SETELAH KELAS RAMUAN.**

Draco sedang berjalan bersama-sama dengan teman-teman Slytherinnya, ketampanannya benar-benar menarik perhatian para gadis di sekitarnya seperti magnet yang kuat. Ah, Draco pasti tidak mengerti benda muggle semacam magnet.

"Apa kalian tahu apa yang terjadi pada Finnegan?" tanya Draco pada Vincent dan Greg.

"Kudengar orang tuanya diincar, sayang 'mereka' sudah duluan mengamankan kedua orang tuanya" jawab Vincent kecewa.

"Yeah, Thomas juga diincar, tapi gerak 'mereka' cepat juga. Kami kehilangan jejak dimana orang tuanya saat ini" jawab Greg kesal.

Draco mengerutkan kening. 'Mereka' yang dimaksud jelas adalah Orde Phoenix. Jadi ini yang dimaksud dengan Potty dan Weaselbee saat kelas ramuan. Granger sedang mengkhawatirkan orang tuanya, tapi sepertinya dia menghindari usul kedua orang itu. Granger sangat aneh,itulah pikir Draco.

"Ada yang salah, Drakkie?" tanya Pansy dengan nada manjanya memeluk lengan Draco dengan mesra.

"Tidak ada" jawabnya singkat lalu pergi meninggalkan kelompok Slytherin-nya.

Blaise, Theo, Pancy, Millicent, Daphne, Astoria, Vincent, dan Greg hanya memandang kepergian Draco dengan aneh.

**RUANG REKREASI KETUA MURID, JAM MAKAN MALAM.**

Hermione masih meringkuk di sofa favoritenya di ruang rekreasi Ketua Murid. Entah sudah berapa buku yang dihabiskannya seharian ini. Dia tidak ikut kelas, tidak bisa tidur, dan hanya duduk sambil membaca buku tebal di sofa favoritenya itu.

Hermione merogoh tasnya mengambil sebuah buku tebal lainnya. Ketika merogoh tasnya dia teringat kejadian siang tadi. Dimana seorang Draco Malfoy, terengah-engah ke asrama Ketua Murid hanya untuk mengambil essai miliknya untuk dikumpulkan. Seorang Draco Malfoy! Draco Malfoy! Orang yang setiap harinya memanggilnya dengan sebutan darah-lumpur! Hermione yakin dia meninggalkan asrama kurang lebih 5 menit sebelum kelas ramuan dimulai. Dan kemungkinan besar Malfoy terlambat yang mengakibatkannya kena detensi atau poin asramanya dipotong. Hermione tidak habis pikir apa yang Malfoy lakukan, rela kena detensi hanya karena essainya? Tidak mungkin!

Terdengar ketukan dari pintu masuk asrama Ketua Murid membuatnya sadar dari lamunannya. Hermione mengerutkan kening, siapa yang mengunjunginya pada saat jam makan malam? Malfoy? Dia sudah tahu kata kuncinya, untuk apa dia susah-susah mengetuk. Hermione bangkit berdiri membukakan pintu asramanya.

"Zabini?" tanya Hermione aneh dengan kedatangan tamu tak terduganya. Blaise Zabini, orang yang tak pernah terlintas di pikiran Hermione.

"Granger" katanya sopan. "Boleh aku masuk?" tanyanya.

"Uh, ya. Silahkan" katanya membukakan pintu asramanya lebih lebar.

Blaise masuk dan duduk di sofa yang bersebrangan dengan sofa favorite Hermione. Hermione yang masih aneh dengan kejadian langka ini, duduk kembali ke sofanya.

"Ada apa, Zabini? Ini sedang jam makan malam dan kau berada disini?" tanya Hermione aneh.

"Err, Granger, kudengar kau tidak baik-baik saja" kata Blaise lebih seperti gumaman. "Aku hanya ingin melihat keadaanmu" jawabnya pelan.

Mata cokelat madu Hermione membulat, menatap Blaise tak percaya. Blaise Zabini! Seorang Slytherin! Melewatkan jam makan malam untuk datang ke asrama Ketua Murid hanya untuk memastikan Hermione baik-baik saja.

"Apa kepalamu terbentur sesuatu, Zabini?" tanya Hermione yang tanpa sadar melontarkan pertanyaan itu.

Mendengar itu Blaise jadi makin tampak gelisah dan salah tingkah. Menyadari itu Hemione langsung meminta maaf, "Ah, maaf. Terima kasih mencemaskanku, Zabini. Aku baik-baik saja" kata Hermione cepat melarat perkataannya.

Blaise menatap Hermione, kini tidak tampak gelisah, malah tampak cemas. "Kau yakin, Granger? Maksudku, kau melewatkan semua kelas hari ini. Dan kau… _well_, tampak berbeda" katanya cemas.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Zabini" jawab Hermione tersenyum lembut. "_Well,_ kalau memang tadi aku tidak terlihat seperti aku, kurasa aku butuh istirahat. Dan hari ini aku sudah istirahat sepanjang hari, jadi aku baik-baik saja" kata Hermione.

"Kau benar-benar sudah baik-baik saja, Granger?" tanya Blaise, nada cemasnya sudah berkurang.

Hermione mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Jadi, Zabini, kau melewatkan makan malam hanya untuk ini? Apa kau tidak lapar?" tanya Hermione tertawa kecil. Blaise jadi salah tingkah lagi. "Tidak apa-apa, Zabini, aku akan panggil Kreacher untuk membawakan makanan kesini"

"Tidak apa-apa?" tanya Blaise.

Hermione mengangguk dengan senyum lalu memanggil Kreacher. Memberi instruksi sebentar lalu tak lama kemudian Kreacher sudah kembali lagi dengan semua pesanan Hermione. Blaise dan Hermione makan berdua sambil mengobrol santai seperti mereka sudah kenal lama.

"Zabini, boleh tahu sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu? Atau ternyata kau adalah Harry yang meminum polijus?" tanya Hermione menyelidik, bercanda.

"Oh, kau menyakitiku, Granger" jawab Blaise dengan nada dibuat-buat sambil memegang dadanya seakan-akan dia sakit.

Hermione tertawa melihatnya.

"Kau tahu, Granger, kau sudah sering menolongku. Well, tidak perduli aku Slytherin, kau selalu membantuku kalau aku ada masalah" jawab Blaise serius. "Jadi saat kulihat kau aneh, err, aku hanya berharap bisa membantumu sedikit. Kalau kau ada masalah, misalnya" jawab Blaise.

Hermione lagi-lagi terkejut mendengar jawaban Blaise. Lalu dia tersenyum. "Zabini, terima kasih. Aku tak menyangka kau akan berkata begitu" kata Hermione tersenyum tulus. Membuat Blaise tak tahan untuk tidak membalas senyum hangat Sang Putri Gryffindor. "Dan… kau sudah membantuku, bicara denganmu terasa menyenangkan. Membuatku ringan, aku tak percaya kalau kau punya bakat menjadi seorang pelawak" kata Hermione tertawa.

"Pelawak?" tanya Blaise aneh.

"Ah, di dunia Muggle ada profesi yang namanya pelawak, mereka berdiri di panggung besar dan menceritakan lelucon-lelucon yang membuat orang-orang tertawa mendengarnya" jelas Hermione sambil tertawa.

"Wow, kurasa itu cukup bagus juga. Apakah mereka orang terkenal?" tanya Blaise sedikit tertarik.

"Ya, tentu saja. Semakin lucu lelucon yang mereka buat, semakin terkenal nama mereka" jelas Hermione.

Pembicaraan mereka terus berlanjut dengan santai dan ringan. Hermione seakan terlupakan dari masalahnya sejenak. Suasana yang bersahabat itu terinterupsi ketika pintu asrama Ketua Murid terbuka dan munculah kepala pirang platina di ruangan itu.

"Blaise? Granger? Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" tanya Draco aneh dan sedikit rasa cemburu yang membakar dalam dirinya – Cemburu? Kau gila, Draco! Dia itu darah-lumpur, camkan itu dalam otakmu, Draco Malfoy! – otaknya kembali beragumen sejenak melihat patner Ketua Muridnya sedang mengobrol dengan santai dan akrabnya dengan sahabat Slytherinnya.

"Draco!" seru Blaise horror dan langsung bangkit dari sofa itu.

"Hanya mengobrol, Malfoy. Aneh memang, tapi mengobrol dengan Zabini itu menyenangkan" kata Hermione tersenyum melirik Blaise yang masih tegang karena kedatangan Draco yang tiba-tiba.

Draco masih menatap Blaise dengan tatapan dingin dan waspada, menyadari hal itu, Hermione tahu suasana telah berubah menjadi tegang.

"_Well,_ Zabini tadi mencarimu sekitar 10 atau 15 menit yang lalu, kubilang kau sedang ada di Aula Besar untuk makan malam jadi aku menyuruhnya menunggumu disini" kata Hermione berbohong dengan lancarnya.

Blaise menatap Hermione terkejut tapi tersenyum kecil yang mewakili ucapan terima kasihnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak ke Aula Besar untuk makan malam? Kau tahu aku kemungkinan besar ada disana" kata Draco menusuk dan menatap menyelidik.

Blaise menatap Hermione dengan pandangan selamatkan-aku-apapun-caranya.

"Tidakah kau tahu? Zabini bergelut dengan essai Transfigurasinya selama makan malam, seharusnya kau membantunya kalau kau benar temannya" jawab Hermione yang berbohong selancar mungkin.

Draco mengerutkan kening. Dia merasa aneh, merasa mereka berdua menyembunyikan sesuatu, dia merasa tidak suka dengan kedekatan keduanya. Dan dia benci cara Granger menjawab seakan dia mengerti semua tentang Blaise. Demi Merlin, Draco! Ada apa denganmu? Pertama kau memperhatikan Granger, lalu kena detensi hanya karena ingin mengumpulkan essainya, dan sekarang kau tidak suka melihatnya bersama dengan Blaise. Draco Lucius Malfoy, kalau keanehan ini terus terjadi maka Abraxas Malfoy akan bangkit dari kuburnya dan membunuhmu!

"_Well,_ Draco, benar kata Granger. Aku frustasi karena mengerjakan essai Transfigurasi itu jadi aku kesini mencarimu untuk menemaniku minum, kalau kau berminat, sih" kata Blaise akhirnya bisa berbicara dengan tenang.

"Kau mengajakku minum atau membantumu mengerjakan essaimu?" tanya Draco melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Gaya arrogant andalannya. Hermione memutar bola matanya begitu melihat gaya Sang Malfoy tersohor itu.

"Hanya minum, kalau kau tidak keberatan mengerjakan essai juga oke" kata Blaise nyengir.

"Aku lebih suka kau membantunya mengerjakan essai. Tidak ada minum Fire Wishkey atau Butterbeer, apapun itu tidak boleh. Hot Choco, oke" kata Hermione dengan gaya 'bossy'-nya.

"Aku tak menyuruhmu bicara, darah-lumpur!" geram Draco kesal.

"Kau mau aku menambah detensimu, Malfoy?" balas Hermione tajam. "Ah! Detensi! Kau punya hutang 3 detensi padaku!" kata Hermione teringat. "Nah, detensi yang pertama bantu Zabini mengerjakan essai Transfigurasinya" kata Hermione tersenyum puas dengan idenya yang muncul tiba-tiba itu.

"Jangan memerintahku, darah-lumpur!" geram Draco semakin kesal.

"Aku tidak memerintahmu, Ferret idiot! Aku memberikanmu detensi!" jawab Hermione kesal.

"Detensimu itu benar-benar menyita waktu, Beaver!" balas Draco.

Suara pintu asrama Ketua Murid diketuk, hening sejenak. Blaise membukakan pintu asrama dan masuklah si Hufflepuff korban Draco.

"A-A-Aku datang karena detensi" katanya menunduk malu saat menatap Draco.

Draco terdiam sejenak.

"Detensimu adalah menjalankan detensi pertamaku. Bantu Blaise kerjakan essai Transfigurasinya" kata Draco memerintah.

Hermione melotot pada Draco yang tidak di tanggapinya sama sekali. "Tidak bisa begitu! Detensi pertamamu dibatalkan!" kata Hermione tidak terima dan bertolak pinggang.

"Tidak bisa, Granger. Detensiku hanya tinggal dua" jawab Draco santai. "Kecuali kau ingin membatalkan satu detensiku lagi, jadi detensiku hanya tinggal satu" katanya ringan.

"MALFOY!" seru Hermione kesal.

"Jangan berteriak-teriak padaku begitu, darah-lumpur!" geram Draco.

Pintu asrama Ketua Murid menginterupsi pertengkaran kedua Ketua Murid itu. Semua perhatian kembali ke pintu asrama dan munculah 2 kepala berambut merah dan satunya lagi berambut hitam. Harry, Ron, dan Ginny masuk ke dalam asrama dan suasana hening.

"Hermione? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Ron cemas dan menatap waspada pada Draco, Blaise, dan si Hufflepuff. Terutama pada Draco.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Harry bingung dengan situasi yang tegang dalam ruangan itu.

"Bukan urusanmu, Potty" jawab Draco ketus.

"Kau-!" Ron hendak maju untuk memulai baku hantam dengan Draco, untungnya Harry dengan sigap menangkap tangannya.

"Ron" tegur Harry.

"Kami cemas karena kau tidak datang makan malam, dan kudengar kau tidak ikut kelas seharian ini" kata Ginny maju menggenggam tangan Hermione, cemas.

"Aku sudah baik-baik saja, Ginny" jawab Hermione tersenyum. "Dan aku sudah makan"

"Benarkah?" tanya Ron cemas menghampiri Hermione, sudah lupa dengan kekesalannya pada Draco.

Hermione mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Tenang saja, Granger tadi benar-benar sudah makan denganku" jawab Blaise nyengir.

Hermione menatap Blaise dengan horror. Draco mengerutkan kening. Harry, Ron, Ginny menatap Blaise dan Hermione bergantian mencoba mengklarifikasi. Si Hufflepuff hanya diam tak mengerti. Seakan baru sadar, Blaise membalas tatapan Hermione dengan horror setelah menyadari kebodohannya.

"Kau dan Zabini…?" tanya Harry tak percaya.

"Kau bilang datang karena menungguku!" protes Draco.

"Hermione, Aku tak menyangka kau berkencan dengan Zabini! Dia Slytherin!" seru Ron makin memperpanas keadaan.

Hermione melotot pada Ron, bagaimana mungkin keadaan bisa seperti ini? Dia dan Blaise? Hell no!

"Jaga mulutmu, Weasel!" kata Draco dan Blaise tajam.

"Kau berkencan dengan ular!" seru Ron semakin marah.

"Aku sudah bilang untuk menjaga mulutmu, Weasel!" seru Draco mengeluarkan tongkatnya.

"Hermione, jangan-jangan kemarin juga kau melewatkan makan malam karena dia?" tanya Harry dingin.

"Merlin, Hermione! Dimana kewarasanmu!" seru Ron.

"Blaise, aku tak menyangka kau berkencan dengan darah-lumpur itu!" seru Draco membuat Ron dan Harry terbakar emosinya.

Harry dan Ron hendak melempar mantra pada Draco dan Blaise yang juga sudah siap melempar mantra kepada dua orang itu.

"Protego!" seru Hermione melemparkan mantra membuat selubung transparan di kedua kubu itu. "Hentikan semua kegilaan ini!" seru Hermione. "Aku tidak berkencan dengan Zabini! Dia belum makan karena mengerjakan essai transfigurasinya, dan dia kesini untuk mencari Malfoy. Karena aku tahu dia belum makan maka aku mengajaknya makan sekalian! Bisakah kalian berpikir jernih!" kata Hermione frustasi melihat kegilaan keempat remaja laki-laki itu.

"Tapi kemarin malam–" Ron mulai beragumen.

"Hermione makan denganku di asrama Hufflepuff" jawab si Hufflepuff angkat bicara ditengah kerusuhan itu.

"Dan aku jelas-jelas ada di Aula Besar untuk makan malam kemarin, Weasel" kata Blaise sebal.

"Kalian benar-benar membuatku frustasi!" kata Hermione kesal mengambil buku-bukunya lalu pergi ke kamarnya.

Ginny naik menuju kamar Hermione mengetuk pintunya dan masuk setelah Hermione mempersilahkannya. Kelima orang itu masih terdiam di ruang rekreasi Ketua Murid. Sekitar 10 menitan Ginny keluar lagi. Dan berdiri di ujung tangga.

"Harry dan Ron, Hermione bilang jangan lupa mengerjakan essai Sejarah Sihir. Lalu juga Ron, Hermione bilang kau tidak seharusnya makan ayam lebih dari 5 potong, besok kau tidak boleh makan ayam lagi. Lalu dibilang, kalian harus segera mandi begitu sampai asrama, jangan mandi lebih dari jam 9. Zabini, kerjakan essaimu dibantu dengan si Hufflepuff besok. Dan Malfoy, Hermione tanya apa kau makan sembarangan atau tidak" kata Ginny.

_Demi Merlin, Granger! Dimana otakmu! Kau baru saja membentak kami semua kurang dari 10 menit yang lalu dan dia menyuruh Weaselette mengatakan hal tidak penting begitu? Kau benar-benar tidak waras, Granger!_ Pikir Draco yang masih tidak terbiasa dengan sifat _caring_ patner Ketua Muridnya itu.

"Malfoy? Kau tadi makan sembarangan atau tidak? Kalau iya, segera minum obat alergimu. Ada di laci meja yang sebelah kanan, katanya. Jangan yang sebelah kiri, karena itu obat diare" kata Ginny menginterupsi pikiran Draco.

"Aku-tidak-makan-sembarangan-!" jawabnya sebal.

"Dan kalian disuruh kembali ke asrama masing-masing" kata Ginny. "Sekarang" tambahnya.

"Gin-" panggil Harry dan Ron cemas.

"Aku akan handle Hermione. Kembalilah duluan, mungkin aku akan menginap disini" kata Ginny.

Harry dan Ron menatap cemas lalu mengangguk. Harry dan Ron pergi keluar diikuti Blaise dan si Hufflepuff. Ginny masih tetap disitu dan belum masuk ke kamar Hermione. Draco menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa favoritenya, bersebrangan dengan sofa favorite Hermione.

"Malfoy, Hermione bilang kalau kau sudah selesai mandi jangan lupa mengeringkan rambutmu sampai benar-benar kering" kata Ginny. "Itu saja" katanya mengakhiri lalu masuk ke kamar Hermione.

"Dasar cerewet" gumam Draco. Tapi sebenarnya di dalam hatinya, dia merasa senang ketika diperhatikan oleh Hermione bahkan ke hal yang paling kecil. Yang paling menyebalkan adalah dia ternyata juga memperhatikan yang lainnya. Dan tadi namanya disebut belakangan! Kenapa Granger selalu mendahulukan Potty dan Weaselbee! Dan nama Blaise diucapkan duluan! Demi Merlin, kenapa nama Draco Malfoy yang paling belakangan! – Tunggu! Ini benar-benar gila! Kenapa aku harus marah karena hal sekecil ini? Draco Malfoy, kau seharusnya tidak menerima perhatian dari darah-lumpur menjijikan itu! Oh, tidak, Abraxas Malfoy benar-benar akan membunuhmu malam ini! – Pikiran Draco benar-benar makin berkecamuk. Bertolak belakang satu sama lain.

**AULA BESAR, SAAT SARAPAN PAGI.**

Draco masuk ke Aula Besar dan langsung menuju ke meja Slytherin. Dia duduk disamping Theodore Nott dan Pansy Parkinson. Dihadapannya ada Blaise Zabini yang sibuk dengan makanannya.

"Draco, dasimu berantakan hari ini. Ada apa?" tanya Pansy bergelayut manja di lengan Draco. "Biar kubetulkan" katanya lagi tersenyum hendak meraih dasi Draco untuk dibenarkan.

"Tidak perlu" jawab Draco dingin menepis kasar tangan Pansy. _Hanya Granger yang boleh membetulkannya untukku. Ini semua karena kesalahannya dan kebodohannya yang terlalu berlarut-larut sampai tak mengurusiku pagi ini. Dasar darah-lumpur Granger tak bertanggung jawab!_ – Draco, Draco, Draco, lagi-lagi pikiranmu tersita untuk darah-lumpur itu. Sekarang kau mengamuk karena dia tidak mengurusimu pagi ini. Draco Lucius Malfoy, sepertinya kau benar-benar ingin di '_Avada Kedavra_' oleh Abraxas Malfoy dan Lucius Malfoy secara bersamaan – Draco merinding dengan pikiran itu.

Hemione berjalan bersama dengan Ginny menuju meja Gryffindor. Senyum masih mengembang di wajahnya, tapi itu bukan senyum sumringah yang biasanya. Dengan tenang, Hermione dan Ginny duduk di meja Gryffindor berhadapan dengan Ron dan Harry. Membelakangi meja Slytherin. Draco menatap patner Ketua Muridnya itu, tadi pagi tak ada yang berteriak-teriak membangunkannya, membereskan bukunya, mengeringkan rambutnya, tak ada yang mengurusinya pagi ini. Tapi dia bangun tepat waktu karena Hermione menyelinap masuk malam hari ke kamar Draco dan meletakan alarm super keras yang sukses membuatnya bangun tepat waktu pagi ini.

Granger, keanehan itu masih melekat pada dirinya sejak kemarin. Membuat Draco sakit mata melihatnya seperti orang lemah seperti itu. Terlebih lagi, rasanya Draco ingin mengcovernya saat ini, mengatakan semua akan baik-baik saja. – Merlin, Draco! Lagi-lagi kau berpikir tentangnya! Berhentilah peduli padanya!–.

"Draco! Kau menatapnya lagi!" kata Pansy kesal yang masih bergelayut manja di lengan Draco.

Seakan tersadar dari lamunannya, Draco menatap Pansy yang raut wajahnya berubah kesal. Apa yang tadi Pansy katakan padanya? _'Kau menatapnya lagi'_ APA? Seorang Draco Malfoy menatap darah-lumpur Granger? Lagi? _Merlin, tubuhku mulai mengkhianatiku! Menjauh dari darah-lumpur Granger itu, tubuh tolol!_ Batin Draco mencoba mengendalikan tubuhnya.

"Draco, apa dia sudah baik-baik saja?" bisik Blaise.

"Siapa?" tanya Pansy ingin tahu.

"Diamlah, idiot. Ini bukan urusanmu" kata Blaise kesal Pansy turut ikut campur.

"Kenapa kau tidak lihat sendiri, Blaise" jawab Draco meneguk jus labunya.

Blaise melirik sejenak ke arah meja Gryffindor. Hermione terlihat sedang mengobrol dengan temannya. "Well, setidaknya tidak seburuk kemarin" gumam Blaise lega yang hanya terdengar oleh Draco.

Hermione – untuk kesekian kalinya – membalikan badannya dari satu sisi ke sisi lain lalu meringkuk di tempat tidurnya. 2 menit kemudian, dia membalikan badannya lagi. Dan terus seperti itu sampai sepuluh menit kedepan. Pada akhirnya, cewek berambut semak-semak berwarna cokelat itu duduk di tempat tidurnya.

_Stress ini membuatku insomnia,_ pikir Hermione menghela nafas. _Apakah Mum, Dad, dan Davis baik-baik saja? Rasanya aku ingin pulang,_ batin Hermione sedih. _Mungkin segelas hot cocoa akan membantu._

Setelah berpikir begitu, Hermione turun tanpa menutupi gaun tidurnya yang setengah transparan berwarna soft blue itu dengan mantel. Dia berpikir bahwa tidak ada orang di Ruang Rekreasi Ketua Murid.

**RUANG REKREASI KETUA MURID, TENGAH MALAM.**

"Malfoy!" kata Hermione terkejut begitu turun dari tangga dan mendapati patner Ketua Muridnya setengah sadar dengan beberapa botol kosong Fire Wishkey dan beberapa botol Fire Wishkey penuh disekitarnya.

"Granger~" sapa Draco melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

Ralat, patner Ketua Muridnya benar-benar sudah mabuk. Dia bahkan menyapanya dengan hangat!

Hermione maju dengan waspada dan cemas menghampiri Draco yang sedang mabuk itu. Hermione duduk berlutut di samping sofa favorite Malfoy. Menyingkirkan botol-botol Fire Wishkey itu. Hermione kembali menatap patner Ketua Muridnya itu. "Malfoy, apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanya Hermione cemas.

"Jangan, Granger-" bisik Draco lirih lalu mengalihkan pandangannya menatap Hermione. "Jangan. Jangan tatap aku dengan pandangan cemas dan bertanya padaku dengan nada cemas seperti itu, Granger"

"Malfoy-" panggil Hermione cemas.

"Aku bermimpi buruk" bisik Draco lirih. "Mimpi buruk itu terus menghantuiku dan tak pernah mau pergi. Saat dimana Pangeran Kegelapan menghukumku karena kegagalanku membunuh Dumbledore" kata Draco merendahkan suaranya. "Aku takut" tambahnya.

Hermione bisa melihat seberapa besar ketakutan Draco tergambar di mata biru kelabunya yang indah itu. Tangannya gemetar menggenggam sebuh botol Fire Wishkey yang sudah setengah kosong. Hermione semakin cemas dan sedih melihat keadaan Draco saat ini. Rasanya ingin sekali Hermione menggenggam tangan itu, memeluk Draco, menenangkannya. Tapi dia merasa tidak boleh, karena dia seorang darah-murni, karena dia seorang Malfoy. Sedangkan Hermione seorang darah-lumpur, seorang Granger, seorang yang bahkan memanggil nama kecilnya saja tidak diperbolehkan.

Setelah hening sejenak, melawan semua keraguan dalam hati Hermione, Hermione mengangkat tangannya mengambil botol Fire Wishkey dari tangan Draco lalu meletakannya di meja, jauh dari jangkauan Draco Malfoy. Lalu setelah itu, Hermione bangkit dan beranjak pergi. Ya, untuk saat ini dia tidak bisa menolong Sang Pangeran Slytherin itu. Dia tidak boleh, karena saat ini dia sedang mabuk. Saat sadar nanti, kalau Draco teringat malam ini dia pasti akan memaki-makinya. Dan dia akan sangat sedih, dan seandainya malam ini mereka membuat suatu kenangan yang berharga tertanam dalam benak Hermione lalu saat pagi Draco melupakannya, Hermione akan merasa lebih sedih lagi. Jadi, saat ini Hermione beranjak pergi dari tempat itu dan menuju kamarnya, menyangkal tubuhnya yang berteriak-teriak ingin menolong Draco yang mabuk itu. Dia pergi, Jauh dari Sang Pangeran Slytherin, jauh dari semua hal yang akan membuatnya sakit. Ya, Hermione tidak ingin tersakiti.

Sebuah tangan pucat dan panjang meraih dan menangkap pergelangan tangan Hermione yang kecil itu. Hermione refleks menatap tangannya. Draco menatap Hermione, ekspressi ketakutan masih tergambar di wajahnya.

_Tidak, jangan-,_ batin Hermione. _Jangan minta aku untuk tinggal, Malfoy. Jangan pernah, kumohon. Karena aku takkan bisa membantahnya,_ batin Hermione menjerit.

"Jangan pergi, Granger. Tetaplah disini, hanya untuk malam ini. Hanya untuk saat ini saja" pinta Draco serak. "Hanya untuk saat ini…"

Tubuh Hermione mengkhianati akal sehatnya. Alarm dalam otaknya berdering keras menyuruhnya pergi menjauh dari Draco Malfoy, tapi tubuhnya kembali mendekat, menghampiri Sang Pangeran Slytherin, dan duduk di lengan sofa favorite Draco itu.

_Tidak, ini tidak benar. Hermione, dimana akal sehatmu? Pergi dari sisinya sekarang juga!,_ alarm dalam otaknya berkali-kali menderingkan hal itu. Tapi tubuhnya berbicara lain, kedua tangan Hermione yang kurus dan kecil itu menggenggam kedua tangan Draco yang masih bergetar. "Itu hanya masa lalu. Kau tidak salah, kau hanya di manipulasi. Kau melakukannya untuk melindungi keluargamu. Itulah sebabnya kau adalah anak yang baik" kata Hermione menenangkan.

Mendengar hal itu, pandangan Draco yang tadinya menatap kedua tangan Hermione yang menggenggam tangannya kini beralih dan menatap Sang Putri Gryffindor itu. Ketulusan dalam mengatakan hal tadi sekaligus kecemasan tergambar di wajahnya. Biru kelabu bertemu cokelat madu, mereka hanya saling menatap untuk sejenak. Perlahan, tangan kanan Draco lepas dan menyusuri sisi tangan Hermione. Semakin naik, menuju pundak, leher, dan akhirnya mencapai di pipi mulus Sang Putri Gryffindor. Dia menyelipkan rambut Hermione di belakang kupingnya dan membelai pipi Hermione dengan lembut.

"Mal-"

"Shhh, jangan bicara dulu" kata Draco perlahan membawa wajah Hermione mendekat padanya.

Alarm dalam otak Hermione berdering semakin keras menyuruhnya pergi menjauh saat tangan Draco menarik wajahnya mendekat ke wajah tampan Sang Pangeran Slytherin, tapi tubuhnya tak bisa dikendalikannya. Dia tidak lagi mengindahkan alarm yang berdering dalam otaknya. Hermione menutup matanya, membiarkan wajahnya semakin mendekat dan mendekat dengan wajah Draco, saling merasakan hembusan nafas, lalu mempertemukan bibir mereka.

Draco mencium Hermione dengan lembut. Hermione terkejut karena kelembutan yang dirasakan oleh bibirnya, matanya sontak terbuka. Seakan sadar akan dunia nyata, Hermione mulai menolak. Hermione menolak tapi juga terbuai dalam ciuman lembut Sang Pangeran Slyhterin. Tidak, Draco tidak membiarkannya pergi. Draco menarik Hermione mendekat dan memperdalam ciumannya. Pasokan udara mereka semakin menipis membuat Draco melepaskan bibir Hermione dari bibirnya. Hermione terengah sambil menatap mata biru kelabu Draco.

"Jangan menolakku, Granger" bisiknya lalu kembali menciumi Hermione.

Hermione terdiam, kembali merasakan ciuman lembut Draco. Kata-kata yang Draco ucapkan seakan mantra yang mengajaknya semakin tenggelam dengan kegilaan mereka yang tanpa akal sehat. Ya, perkataan Draco membuat Hermione semakin melupakan keberadaan dunia nyata, keberadaan akal sehat, perbedaan darah yang mengalir dalam diri dua insan itu.

Perlahan, Hermione mulai membalas ciuman Draco. Draco menciumnya terus-terusan dengan lembut, namun ketika Hermione membalas ciumannya membuat hasratnya semakin terbakar. Ciuman Draco semakin ganas, dia melumat bibir Hermione, meneroboskan lidahnya dalam mulut Hermione dan mengamuk disana. Hasrat dalam diri Hermione tak tertahankan lagi dan membiarkan Draco menjelajahi setiap mulutnya. Perlahan ciuman Draco menurun menuju jenjang leher Hermione. Dia menciuminya, menggigit, menghisap, dan meninggalkan tanda kemerahan disana. Tandanya, tanda bahwa Hermione Granger miliknya.

Tindakan Draco yang menjelajahi leher membuat Hermione mendesah tertahan, dia merasa gila tapi juga menikmati cumbuan Draco. Draco yang pertama kali mencumbunya, merasakan bibirnya, meneliti setiap jengkal mulutnya, orang yang pertama kali meninggalkan tanda kemerahan di leher Hermione yang seputih susu itu. Orang pertama yang menandainya, mengklaim seorang Hermione Granger adalah miliknya. Namun bagi Draco, Hermione bukan yang pertama.

Tersadar dengan apa yang baru dipikirkannya, Hermione melepaskan diri dari Draco. Air matanya perlahan mengalir. Dia bukan yang pertama bagi Draco, bukan dia. Draco menatap wajah Hermione, ah, dia benci melihatnya menangis.

"Ada apa, _Princess_?" tanya Draco cemas merengkuh wajah Hermione dengan kedua tangannya, mengusap air mata Hermione dengan kedua ibu jarinya.

Hermione menggeleng. Tidak, dia tidak boleh menangisi orang mabuk didepannya itu. Tidak, dia tidak boleh menuntut sesuatu apapun itu dari seorang Draco Malfoy. Tidak, dia tidak boleh jatuh dalam jerat pesona Sang Pangeran Slytherin. Hermione melepaskan kedua tangan Draco dari wajahnya dengan perlahan, lalu mundur selangkah.

"Selamat malam, Malfoy" kata Hermione lirih.

"Granger" panggil Draco begitu Hermione beranjak pergi. Hermione berbalik dan menatap Draco. "Ada hal lain yang membuatku mabuk seperti ini. Apa kau tahu?" tanpa mendengar jawaban Hermione, Draco kembali melanjutkan, "Karena aku melihat belakangan ini kau terus tersiksa, mengkhawatirkan keluargamu, kau bukan lagi Hermione yang biasanya"

'Hermione…' untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya dia merasakan namanya begitu terdengar indah. Begitu spesial. Terdengar sangat indah dan spesial begitu nama itu terucap dari mulut seorang Draco Malfoy.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja, Granger. Keluargamu akan baik-baik saja. Karena itu, jadilah Hermione yang biasanya. Yang berteriak padaku pagi-pagi, mengomel hanya karena sesuatu yang kecil tidak berjalan sesuai dengan aturannya, Hermione yang selalu berjalan dengan senyum sumringah dan membalas semua sapaan seakan tidak ada beban dalam hidupmu. Hermione yang seperti cacing kepanasan tidak sabar menjawab semua pertanyaan yang dilontarkan setiap professor yang mengajar di kelas. Aku merindukannya, Hermione yang biasanya" kata Draco menatap langsung pada mata Hermione.

Hermione tidak dapat berkata-kata sejenak. Perlahan air matanya kembali menetes, Hermione langsung menghapus air matanya dengan kasar.

"Kau tahu, Malfoy" kata Hermione tertahan. Dia mengambil udara sebanyak-banyaknya. "Setiap dari perkataanmu selama enam tahun lebih, kata-katamu tadilah yang sangat membuatku… tenang. Tapi perkataanmu itu juga menyakitkan. Sangat menyakitkan begitu aku berpikir bahwa besok kau akan tersadar dari mabukmu dan melupakan semua yang terjadi malam ini. Semua hal ini, terus tersimpan dalam benakku, disini" kata Hermione menunjuk pelipisnya. "Tapi ini juga salahku karena menurunkan pertahananku, membiarkan tubuhku menghampirimu, membiarkan otakku merekam semua kejadian ini. Karena itu, aku juga takkan mengungkitnya selama kau tak mengingatnya" kata Hermione tersenyum pedih. "Dan Draco-"

'Draco' sensasi yang dirasakan tubuh Draco ketika Hermione memanggil namanya sangat berbeda. Dia ingin mulut itu mengucapkannya berkali-kali, hanya mengucapkan namanya. Walaupun dia merasa akan gila mendengarkannya, tapi dia menginginkannya. _Katakan lagi, Hermione. Ucapkan lagi namaku,_ pinta Draco membatin dalam hatinya.

"Terima kasih" kata Hermione tetap tersenyum pedih lalu berbalik menuju kamarnya.

***_*_*_*TBC*_*_*_***


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THIS FIC ORIGINALY MINE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I NEVER THOUGHT THAT I WAS WRONG**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 3**

**ASRAMA KETUA MURID, 80 MENIT SEBELUM SARAPAN.**

Hermione terbangun dan kepalanya terasa berat. Hermione berjalan sambil meraba-raba sampai menuju ke meja riasnya dan berkaca disana. Hermione mengucek kedua matanya untuk melihat apakah benar yang dilihatnya di cermin.

"Merlin, aku benar-benar terlihat rusuh" guman Hermione.

Refleksi yang dipandangnya di kaca adalah mata Hermione yang membengkak karena menangis semalaman, lingkaran hitam dibawah mata karena dia kurang tidur, dan bekas air mata yang mengering di pipinya. Mata Hermione tak sengaja menangkap tanda kemerahan di leher bagian kanan Hermione. Tangan kanan Hermione perlahan naik dan mengusap tanda itu. Kejadian semalam di ruang Rekreasi Ketua Murid bersama seorang Draco Malfoy yang mabuk. Wajahnya sontak memerah. Hermione menenggelamkan wajahnya di kedua tangannya. Rasanya ingin sekali dia menjerit, dia ingin sekali mengutuki kebodohannya itu. Kebodohannya yang membiarkan Draco Malfoy merasuki pikirannya.

Hermione beranjak pergi. Ya, dia butuh mandi, tidak, mungkin berendam. Dia harus menjernihkan pikirannya. Dia harus membuang sosok Draco Malfoy menjauh dari pikirannya. Hermione keluar dan hendak menuju kamar mandi, dia bisa melihat dengan jelas Draco masih tertidur lelap di sofa favoritenya. Rambut pirang platinanya jatuh dengan halusnya menutupi matanya. Dia tampak seperti bayi tak berdosa, membuat dia meragukan bahwa yang terbaring disitu adalah Sang Pangeran Slytherin itu menghabiskan enam tahun lebih menindasnya di Hogwarts. Hermione menepis semua pikiran tak berguna itu dalam pikirannya lalu masuk ke kamar mandi.

Setelah 30 menit berendam, Hermione kembali ke kamarnya. Masih melihat Draco tertidur pulas di ruang rekreasi. Hermione berpakaian dan sudah siap untuk menuju ke Aula Besar untuk sarapan yang akan dimulai 40 menit lagi.

Hermione menghela nafas, dia sudah rapih tapi tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Biasanya dia menghabiskan 40 menit untuk membangunkan Draco, membereskan buku-bukunya, dan mengurusi Draco. Hari ini terasa berbeda, dia tidak sanggup menatap wajah Draco, tak sanggup menatap mata biru kelabu yang indah itu. Rasanya itu akan membuat kewarasan meninggalkannya, dan kenangan semalam akan merasuk dalam otaknya.

"…_Karena itu, jadilah Hermione yang biasanya. Yang berteriak padaku pagi-pagi, mengomel hanya karena sesuatu yang kecil tidak berjalan sesuai dengan aturannya, Hermione yang selalu berjalan dengan senyum sumringah dan membalas semua sapaan seakan tidak ada beban dalam hidupmu. Hermione yang seperti cacing kepanasan tidak sabar menjawab semua pertanyaan yang dilontarkan setiap professor yang mengajar di kelas. Aku merindukannya, Hermione yang biasanya"_

Perkataan Draco semalam kembali terngiang dalam otaknya. Hermione diam sejenak lalu kembali menghela nafas. Setelah dia bangkit berdiri setelah meyakinkan dirinya. Hermione keluar dari kamarnya dan turun ke ruang Rekreasi untuk membangunkan Draco.

"Malfoy, bangun" kata Hermione mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Draco. "Malfoy" panggil Hermione mengguncangkan tubuh Draco lebih kuat.

Perlahan Draco membuka matanya, kepalanya terasa berat. Dia minum terlalu banyak semalam. Dia menatap Hermione yang mengalihkan pandangannya begitu melihatnya sadar, dia sudah berpakaian rapih. Khas Granger.

"Sarapan dimulai 30 menit lagi. Cepatlah mandi" kata Hermione menaruh baju mandi Draco di lengan sofa itu lalu berbalik untuk menuju kamar Draco.

Draco menatap Hermione yang berbalik dengan bingung. Ada apa ini? Apa Granger sudah kehilangan kewarasannya? Kenapa dia tidak meneriakinya pagi ini? Mata Draco menangkap pemandangan botol-botol Fire Wishkey-nya kemarin malam. Ah, dia benar-benar mabuk berat kemarin malam. Tunggu, kenapa Granger tidak menguliahinya pagi ini? Seharusnya dia mengamuk dan mengomel sepanjang pagi, memotong poin asramanya besar-besaran dan memberikan detensi padanya, mungkin 3 atau 2 detensi lagi.

Draco mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Dia menatap Hermione yang berjalan tanpa suara menuju ke kamarnya. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi hari ini? Ada apa dengan pagi yang terlalu hening ini? Demi Merlin, Granger yang seperti ini benar-benar membuat bulu di tengkuknya naik. Draco merinding. Dia langsung berlari menuju ke kamar mandi dan mandi. Dia takut kalau menemukan keanehan yang lebih gila pagi ini.

Selesai mandi Draco menuju ke kamarnya. Hermione sibuk mengurusi bukunya. Draco hanya menatap sejenak lalu menuju ke depan cermin untuk berpakaian. Melalu cermin dia bisa menatap Hermione yang membelakanginya sambil berpakaian, dia tak pernah sadar kalau Draco sudah didalam kamar kalau dia tidak mengeluarkan suara sama sekali. Draco memperhatikan gerak-gerik Hermione, dia hanya diam dan fokus membereskan bukunya. Tak ada yang berbeda, well, memang lebih diam. Tak ada satu katapun yang diucapkannya.

Hermione memeriksa ulang semua buku Draco, tak ada yang tertinggal. Hermione berbalik dan menatap Draco yang sedang mengancingkan kemejanya, dia terkejut. Draco memandang reaksinya dari cermin. Tidak biasanya dia terkejut begitu. Draco meneliti lebih jelas sambil mengancingkan kemejanya, matanya sedikit bengkak, lingkaran hitam terlihat jelas dibawah matanya. Ada apa dengannya? Apa dia menangis semalaman?

Hermione menghindari mata Draco yang menatapnya lewat cermin, dengan lambaian ringan tongkatnya, Hermione mengeringkan rambut Draco. Selesai Draco mengancingkan kemejanya, dia berbalik menghadap Hermione supaya Hermione yang memakaikannya dasi. Dengan lambaian ringan tongkat Hermione, dasi Draco sudah tersimpul rapih di kerah kemejanya. Setelah itu Hermione langsung meninggalkan kamar Draco dan masuk ke kamarnya tanpa berkata apa-apa.

Draco mengerutkan kening. Granger benar-benar aneh. Dia benar-benar pendiam, apa dia sedang sakit? Sakit apa? Ah, iya, sepertinya dia masih berlarut-larut dalam kesedihannya karena mencemaskan keluarganya. Ck, Granger benar-benar tolol, dia harus berhenti bersikap seperti itu. Dengan kasar, Draco mengambil jubah Slytherinnya dan tasnya yang sudah rapih dan menuju ke Aula Besar.

**AULA BESAR, JAM MAKAN SIANG.**

Hermione masuk ke Aula Besar bersama seorang anak laki-laki tahun ketujuh asrama Hufflepuff. Rambut hitamnya tampak tak teratur dan pakaian tidak terlalu rapih. Hermione terlihat bicara serius tapi cowok itu menanggapinya dengan godaan-godaan yang mau tak mau membuat Hermione tersenyum melihat tingkahnya.

"Baiklah, kita bicarakan ini nanti, Watson" kata Hermione tersenyum.

"Sean" ralat cowok Hufflepuff itu. "Panggil saja aku Sean, Hermione" katanya dengan senyum menggodanya.

Hermione memutar bola matanya tapi bibirnya tersenyum kecil lalu mengangguk. Setelah itu Hermione menuju meja Gryffindor dan Sean menuju meja Hufflepuff.

Draco mengamati dalam diam adegan yang tak terlalu disadari oleh kebanyakan orang itu. Hermione tampak aneh pagi ini, dia bahkan tidak turun untuk sarapan pagi, dan sekarang dengan senyum sumringah didampingi seorang anak cowok Hufflepuff – yang bahkan tak dikenal Draco – berjalan beriringan masuk ke Aula Besar untuk makan siang. Pemandangan itu benar-benar membuat Draco jengah. Tidak, tidak ada yang boleh berjalan beriringan dengan Granger sambil menggodanya dengan tebar pesona begitu. Tidak ada yang boleh, Potty dan Weaselbee ataupun Thomas, Finnegan, Longbottom, dan yah beberapa anak Gryffindor yang bersamanya sejak masuk Hogwarts masih ditolerir, tapi untuk Hufflepuff yang satu ini benar-benar membuat Draco sakit mata. Dia ingin sekali menghilangkan anak itu dari muka bumi ini, dari hadapan Hermione Granger. – Demi Merlin dan seluruh hidupnya, Draco! Apa otakmu saat ini sudah terbalik? Berhenti berpikir tentang darah-lumpur itu, dan kenapa kau harus cemburu hanya karena hal kecil seperti ini! Apa? Cemburu? Gila! Tidak mungkin! Dan hal itu bukan hal kecil sama sekali! – lagi-lagi Draco bertarung antara hati dan akal sehat.

"Hermione!" sapa Ginny, Ron – yang mulutnya penuh dengan makanan – dan Harry begitu Hermione muncul dihadapan mereka.

"Ron! Sudah kubilang jangan makan sambil bicara!" kata Hermione kesal sambil duduk di samping Harry, berhadapan dengan Ron. Di samping Ron – didepan Harry – ada Ginny.

Tempat duduk Hermione mengarah ke meja Slytherin, dan tempat Draco duduk mengarah ke meja Gryffindor. Draco bisa melihat jelas ekspressi Hermione yang dengan kesal memarahi si-rambut-merah-Weasel pasti karena dia makan sambil bicara. Draco tersenyum tipis melihat itu, sepertinya Hermione sudah kembali Hermione yang biasa. Draco merasa lega. –Komentari kelegaanku karena Granger sudah kembali seperti biasa, dan aku benar-benar akan membuangmu lalu mencium Granger saat ini juga di hadapan semua orang– Draco yang lelah berdebat dengan akal sehatnya mengancam akal sehatnya sendiri sebelum berkomentar, seperti orang gila. _Ya, aku sepertinya benar-benar sudah gila. Granger, dia yang menyebabkan semua ini. Dasar darah-lumpur tak bertanggung jawab, mengacaukanku sedangkan sikapnya seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa. kau akan membayarnya, Granger. Akan membayarnya!_, batin Draco.

Hermione mengobrol dengan teman-temannya seperti tak ada yang terjadi. Tentu saja Harry, Ron, dan Ginny menanyakannya kenapa ia tidak turun sarapan pagi ini, Hermione bilang dia sedang sibuk mengerjakan tugasnya jadi tak sempat turun untuk sarapan – yang dimana hanya sebuah kebohongan belaka –. Hermione mencuri pandang ke arah Sang Pangeran Slytherin dan mendapatinya sedang menatap intens ke arah dirinya sendiri. Cokelat madu kembali bertemu dengan Biru Kelabu, Hermione memandangnya seakan terenyuh dalam pandangan angkuh Draco Malfoy. Hermione tersadar ketika sikut Harry tidak sengaja menyenggolnya, Hermione dengan rona merah di pipinya mengalihkan pandangannya kepada teman-temannya dan mencoba mengobrol sewajarnya.

"Hermione! Kau punya _kiss mark_!" pekik Ginny girang begitu sadar tanda merah di leher Hermione yang terekspos secara tidak sengaja itu.

Hermione refleks menutupi leher kanannya itu dan wajahnya memerah sudah seperti rambut bersaudara Weasley itu. Pekikan keras Ginny terdengar hampir setengah aula membuat mereka menghentikan aktivitas makan mereka dan menatap penasaran ke arah Trio Emas Gryffindor _plus_ Ginny. Bahkan para Professor-pun mendelik tak percaya dengan pendengarannya. Para Professor itu menatap ke pusat perhatian bintang makan siang mereka hari ini.

Suasana hening.

Hermione menatap horror ke arah si rambut merah keturunan wanita Weasley satu-satunya, Ginevra Weasley. Ginny membalas tatapan Hermione tak kalah horror setelah menyadari dampak mulut besarnya itu. Kilatan amarah terpancar di mata kakak Ginny, Ronald Weasley.

"Hermione? Berniat menjelaskan?" tanya Ron dingin membuat Hermione dan Ginny merinding.

"Di… digi… digigit serangga" jawab Hermione gugup. _Brengsek, jangan gugup! Tenang, Hermione, takkan ada yang tahu!,_ batin Hermione menguatkan.

"Digigit serangga?" ulang Harry tak yakin. Alisnya naik setinggi-tingginya merasa tak bisa mempercayai Hermione.

"Digigit serangga" ulang Hermione kali ini lebih tegas, walau masih ada sedikit getaran dalam suaranya.

"Kau harus ke Madam Pomfrey!" kata Ginny mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Ya, aku memang berniat kesana setelah makan siang. Tapi sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang" kata Hermione masih dengan sedikit getaran di suaranya dan mengambil tasnya bersiap pergi.

"Aku ikut" kata Ginny lalu langsung ngacir bersama Hermione keluar Aula Besar.

Suasana masih hening, setelah kedua bintang sorotan makan siang hari itu pergi dari panggung meninggalkan Ron yang masih memerah karena marah, dan Harry yang memandang dengan curiga. Perlahan, aktivitas dalam Aula Besar itu kembali hidup. Mereka melanjutkan makan siang mereka yang terinterupsi drama singkat dari Trio Emas Gryffindor _plus_ Ginevra Weasley itu. Professor McGonagall masih memandang curiga kearah pintu Aula Besar itu dimana Ketua Murid Putri itu menghilang. Professor Snape dan Hagrid juga masih memandang dengan aneh. Professor Dumbledore hanya tersenyum simpul.

Draco memandang pintu Aula Besar itu dengan amarah. _Kiss mark? Kiss mark _katanya? Granger darah-lumpur jalang itu benar-benar membuatnya gila. _Kiss mark!_ Brengsek! Siapa yang berani menandai Granger? Granger-NYA! Rasanya darah Draco naik langsung ke ubun-ubunnya. Draco menatap ke meja Hufflepuff, menatap cowok yang berjalan beriringan dengan Granger-nya saat masuk Aula Besar beberapa waktu lalu. Cowok itu mengobrol santai, sepertinya dia mendengar hal tadi tapi pura-pura tidak peduli. Draco yakin pasti cowok itu yang menandainya, menandai Granger-nya.

"Blaise, kau tau siapa cowok itu?" tanya Draco menyikut Blaise Zabini yang duduk di sebelah kanannya sambil mengangkat dagunya menunjuk si Hufflepuff yang datang bersama Hermione tadi.

Blaise menatap ke arah yang ditunjukan dagu Draco. "Watson? Sean Watson?" tanya Blaise aneh. "Dia sekelas Ramuan dengan kita sampai saat ini, mate. Kau tidak tahu? Seeker Hufflepuff, dia tenar belakangan ini karena menjadi penyelamat Quidditch Hufflepuff yang payah itu ketika melawan team kita di pertandingan kemarin. Kau tidak ingat, mate? Dia yang mengalahkanmu menangkap Snitch"

Draco menggenggam sendok di tangannya dengan keras. Apa? Kalah? Seorang Draco Malfoy dikalahkan dalam menangkap Snitch? Hell no! Sampai saat ini yang bisa mengalahkannya hanya Potty seorang, dan dia tak bermaksud menambahkan list orang yang diatasnya lagi.

"Jangan masukan di hati, mate" kata Thedore Nott yang duduk di sebelah kiri Draco ikut nimbrung. "Saat itu kau sedang sakit tapi kau memaksakan dirimu. Kita kalah tipis 180-190. Kau pingsan ketika Snitch itu hampir kau raih" katanya menghibur.

"Kita akan balas mereka, mate. Tenang saja" kata Blaise menepuk bahu Draco menguatkan.

Tidak, balas saja tidak cukup. Dia akan menghancurkan Sean Watson. Dia akan menghancurkannya karena membuat harga dirinya jatuh sebagai seeker, dan karena sudah menandari patner Ketua Muridnya. Granger-nya!

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong tadi aku sempat dengan si cewek Weasel itu menyebut-nyebut _kiss mark_ Granger. Ya, ampun! Orang bodoh mana yang mau menandai darah-lumpur itu!" kata Pansy mengalihkan pembicaraan dari Quidditch yang tak disukainya sama sekali.

"Jaga mulutmu, idiot. Itu bukan _kiss mark_, itu karena dia digigit serangga" kata Blaise sebal dengan mulut Pansy yang tanpa kontrol itu. Blaise menghormati Hermione, dia selalu baik padanya walaupun Blaise tidak pernah membalasnya. Bicara dengan Hermione malam itu benar-benar membuatnya mengubah semua pandangan buruknya tentang Hermione. Hermione benar-benar baik, tidak seperti yang digambarkan para Slytherin lainnya selama ini. _Yeah,_ meskipun dia seorang darah-lumpur, dimana sangat disayangkan oleh Blaise.

Pansy mendengus sebal. Berkat tanggapan dingin Blaise, pembicaraan _'kiss mark Granger'_ ditutup begitu saja. Pansy tahu Blaise mulai merubah pandangan tentang Granger setelah Granger menolongnya saat insiden Pansy-Draco-Blaise bulan lalu.

**KORIDOR MENUJU HOSPITAL WINGS.**

"Hermione, tunggu!" kata Ginny berusaha menyamai langkah Hermione. "Aku minta maaf! Tadi itu aku benar-benar refleks" kata Ginny menyesal.

Hermione menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatap si bungsu Weasley itu. Ya, dia tak bisa lama-lama marah dengannya. Sebenarnya ini semua juga bukan salah Ginny, salahnya yang tidak berhati-hati menutupi tanda itu. Hermione menghela nafas lalu mengangguk tanda dia sudah memaafkan.

Mata Ginny berbinar dengan cemerlangnya dan memeluk Hermione dengan erat. Setelah cukup lama, ia melepaskannya lagi. "Jadi, berniat memberitahuku siapa yang memberikan 'itu' padamu?" tanya Ginny nyengir.

"Keberatan kalau aku tidak bicara? Aku benar-benar ingin melupakan hal ini, Gin" kata Hermione sedih.

Ginny bisa melihat perubahan wajah Hermione. Melihat wajah sedih Hermione yang benar-benar terlihat tidak ingin membicarakan hal itu, Ginny hanya tersenyum mengerti. "Tidak apa. Beritahu aku begitu siap" kata Ginny mengelus lengan Hermione.

Hermione tersenyum mewakili terima kasihnya.

"Jadi, kemana kita sekarang?" tanya Ginny kembali nyengir.

"Hospital Wings" jawab Hermione kembali melangkahkan kakinya.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Ginny ragu mengekor Hermione.

"Kita tahu Harry dan Ron tak ragu mengecheck ke Madam Pomfrey hanya untuk mengetahui yang sebenarnya. Aku hanya mengantisipasi" kata Hermione.

Ginny mengangguk mengerti lalu ikut mengekor Hermione. Hermione dan Ginny memasuki Hospital Wings dan menemui Madam Pomfrey, meminta salap anti-gatal-karena-gigitan-serangga.

"Setelah kau oleskan ini, gatalnya akan berkurang dan bekasnya akan menghilang perlahan" kata Madam Pomfrey memberikan sebuah _petridish_ 0,5cm bertutup berisi krim putih susu didalamnya pada Hermione.

"Terima kasih, Madam Pomfrey" jawab Hermione tersenyum mengambil salap itu.

"Oleskan sekarang juga" perintah Madam Pomfrey.

Hermione dan Ginny bertukar pandang. Dengan ragu, Hermione mengoleskan salap itu ketempat _kiss mark-_nya. Terasa dingin dan menyejukan.

"Dan minum ini, aku takut serangga yang menggigitmu mempunyai efek demam. Jadi minum ini untuk mencegah" kata Madam Pomfrey memberikan piala yang berisi cairan berwarna lumpur.

Hermione menatap Ginny dengan panik, namun Ginny hanya menggeleng pasrah. Hermione yang pasrah akhirnya meminum cairan-berwarna-lumpur itu dan menenggaknya habis. Ginny mengelus-elus punggung Hermione.

"Baiklah, kurasa cukup. Kalian bisa pergi" kata Madam Pomfrey tersenyum.

Hermione memaksakan senyum dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada Madam Pomfrey dan meninggalkan Hospital Wings dengan was-was. Dia panik memikirkan efek salap dan cairan-berwarna-lumpur itu. Ginny hanya bisa tersenyum prihatin menyadari kekhawatiran sahabat yang sudah seperti kakak perempuannya itu.

"Gin, terima kasih. Sudah mau mengerti dan tidak mendesakku. Soal keluargaku dan juga soal ini" kata Hermione ragu menunjuk _kiss mark_-nya. "Kau tahu, aku sangat meragukan Harry dan Ron untuk mengerti hal-hal seperti itu"

Ginny hanya tersenyum. "Tidak masalah, Hermione. Aku tahu takkan mudah bagimu untuk menyimpan semuanya sendiri, aku takkan mendesakmu sampai kau yang siap menceritakan semuanya padaku" kata Ginny bijak.

Hermione tersenyum, air matanya mendesak keluar, terharu. Hermione memeluk Ginny. Ginny mengelus-elus punggung Hermione. Hermione melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum sumringah. Senyum Hermione yang biasanya, senyum yang membuat Ginny merasa lega ketika senyum itu menghiasi wajah Hermione.

**RUANG KEPALA SEKOLAH, ALBUS PERCIVAL WULFRIC BRIAN DUMBLEDORE, SETELAH JAM MAKAN MALAM.**

"Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger, silahkan duduk" kata Dumbledore menyambut hangat kedua Ketua Murid itu.

Hermione dan Draco duduk di hadapan Dumbledore. Disebelah kanan Dumbledore ada Professor McGonagall dan disebelah kirinya ada Professor Snape. Hermione memandang bingung, khawatir, takut jika ternyata mereka akan membahas soal _kiss mark_-nya. Dia panik, dan kepalanya terasa pusing. Sepertinya obat penurun panas yang diberikan Madam Pomfrey siang ini malah membuat suhu tubuhnya naik.

"Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger, tentunya kalian tidak lupa bahwa saat ini sudah memasuki musim dingin. Dan sudah tradisi Hogwarts untuk menyelenggarakan Pesta Dansa Natal, dimana Ketua Murid-lah yang mengurusnya" kata Dumbledore memulai dengan kalemnya.

Hermione –yang sedari tadi menahan nafas– kembali menghembuskan nafasnya dengan lega. Draco sempat melirik sebentar ke arah patnernya itu dengan pandangan heran.

"Kami mengerti, Professor Dumbledore" jawab Hermione dengan tenang.

"Pesta Dansa Natal akan diadakan 2 minggu lagi, kurasa kalian dan para Prefek bisa mengurusnya dalam jangka waktu segitu bukan?" kata Dumbledore.

"Kurasa 2 minggu cukup" jawab Draco tenang dan sopan.

Hermione hanya terdiam tanpa melirik Sang Pangeran Slytherin, tidak, dia berusaha untuk menghindari mata biru kelabunya.

"Well? Bagaimana, Miss Granger?" tanya Dumbledore menatap Hermione.

"2 minggu cukup" jawab Hermione cepat.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kalian boleh kembali ke asrama kalian. Selamat malam, , Miss Granger" kata Dumbledore tersenyum hangat.

"Terima kasih, Professor. Selamat malam, Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape" kata kedua Ketua Murid itu kompak memberi salam kepada ketiga Professor itu dengan sopan.

Keduanya bersamaan bangkit dari kursi itu dan beranjak pergi.

"Miss Granger" panggil Professor McGonagall begitu Hermione beranjak pergi.

Hermione menjadi kaku dan merinding begitu namanya dipanggil. Draco tanpa sadar juga ikut berhenti dan berbalik menatap ketiga Professor itu. Hermione berbalik mencoba terlihat setenang mungkin. "Ya, Professor?" tanya Hermione sedikit bergetar.

"Kalau luka karena gigitan seranggamu belum hilang juga sampai besok, Professor Snape bisa meracikan ramuan untukmu" kata Professor McGonagall.

Perkataan Professor McGonagall seperti ultimatum bagi Hermione. Ultimatum yang menyuruhnya menghilangkan _kiss-mark_-berlabel-gigitan-serangga itu besok atau dia harus meminum ramuan misterius –entah apa itu– racikan Professor Snape yang tak tahu efek sampingnya pada dirinya.

"Miss Granger, apakah kau mendengarkan atau membiarkan pikiranmu melayang-layang ke tempat lain?" tanya Professor Snape tajam.

"Maaf, Professor" kata Hermione kembali pada alam sadarnya. "Terima kasih saran anda, Professor. Madam Pomfrey sudah memberikan salap dan obat penurun panas untuk mencegah efek demam dari gigitan serangga itu. Katanya mungkin akan hilang besok pagi" kata Hermione menjelaskan panjang lebar dengan satu tarikan nafas dengan suara sedikit bergetar.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kembalilah ke asrama kalian" kata Professor McGonagall tersenyum lega mengetahui murid kebanggaanya tidak melakukan yang aneh-aneh.

Hermione dan Draco kembali memberi salam dengan anggukan hormat lalu pergi ke asrama Ketua Murid.

**ASRAMA KETUA MURID, SETELAH KEMBALI DARI RUANG KEPALA SEKOLAH.**

Draco mendesak Hermione ke dinding begitu mereka mencapai ruang Rekreasi Ketua Murid dan pintu asrama sudah tertutup rapat. Nafas Draco berhembus hangat di wajah Hermione.

"Apa maumu, Malfoy?" tanya Hermione mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain asal tak melihat mata biru kelabu Sang Pangeran Slytherin, gugup. Rasanya dia bisa mendengar suara detak jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih keras.

Draco menggerakan tangan kanannya menyentuh sisi kanan dan kiri rahang bawah Hermione dan dengan kasar ia menolehkan kepala Hermione ke arah kiri dimana mengekspos jenjang leher kanannya yang tertera _kiss mark_ disana.

"Brengsek!" geram Draco tertahan oleh giginya yang saling menutup rapat mencoba menahan emosinya begitu melihat _kiss mark_ itu terpampang jelas di hadapannya saat ini. Nafas hangat Draco menghembus menerpa jenjang leher Hermione membuat sensasi tersendiri bagi Hermione.

"Mal-Malfoy" panggil Hermione tersekat di tenggorokannya.

"Brengsek!" makinya dengan emosi yang tak lagi dapat ditahannya. "DARAH-LUMPUR JALANG!" seru Draco menggunakan seluruh udara di paru-parunya untuk berteriak pada Hermione.

Mendengar hinaan yang diserukan dengan seluruh nafasnya membuat Hermione sekuat tenaga menahan tangisnya. Hermione merintih kesakitan begitu tangan Malfoy semakin kuat menekan sisi kanan-kiri rahang bawahnya. Hermione berusaha memberontak dan melepaskan diri dari jerat Sang Pangeran Slytherin yang sedang terbakar emosi itu.

"BRENGSEK!" serunya lagi.

"Mal-foy, _please_, hen-hen-ti-kan" kata Hermione terengah-engah karena mulai kehabisan udara. Kepalanya semakin terasa pening. Tenggorokannya tersekat. Jantungnya berdetak 2 kali lebih keras.

Draco melepaskan rahang Hermione dan meninju tembok sisi sebelah kanan Hermione membuat Hermione memekik terkejut. Air mata perlahan turun membasahi pipi Hermione.

"Brengsek" bisik Draco – untuk keempat kalinya sejak mereka tiba di Asrama Ketua Murid – frustasi menundukan wajahnya. "Kau pikir aku akan percaya bahwa itu hanya _gigitan-serangga_? Granger-Jalang, berani-beraninya kau-!" seru Draco tertahan tanpa memperdulikan air mata Hermione yang mengalir.

"Malfoy-" kata Hermione tertahan. Dia mengusap air matanya dengan kasar. "Aku lelah, tolong hentikan semua ini" pinta Hermione memohon lalu beranjak pergi ke kamarnya.

Draco menarik lengan kiri Hermione dengan kasar dan mendorong tubuhnya ke tembok. "Aku belum selesai bicara, darah-lumpur jalang!" seru Draco.

Air mata Hermione mengalir tak tertahankan mendengar kata-kata yang sangat menyakitkan itu. Wajah Draco saat ini benar-benar penuh amarah, mata biru kelabu itu berkilat penuh amarah dan kebencian. Untuk kesekian kalinya Hermione tak memandang wajah Draco yang penuh amarah itu, menghindari mata biru kelabu yang bisa membuatnyagila begitu menatapnya.

"Tatap aku, Granger!" suruh Draco mengangkat dagu Hermione dengan kasar dan memaksanya menatap Draco. Mata biru kelabu yang penuh amarah dan kebencian itu kini bertemu dengan mata cokelat madu penuh kesakitan dan ketakutan dibalik tabir air matanya. Pandangan Draco melunak melihat tatapan itu, tatapan yang membuat hatinya mencelos, meruntuhkan dunianya, membuat nafasnya sesak seketika, tatapan rapuh seorang Hermione Granger.

"Apa lagi yang ingin kau katakan, Malfoy? Mengucapkan kata 'brengsek' untuk kelima kalinya dan seterusnya? Meneriakiku dengan perkataan menyakitkan itu?" tanya Hermione terisak. "Kau tidak tahu apa-apa, Malfoy, jadi kumohon berhenti berteriak padaku. Aku sangat lelah saat ini" pinta Hermione lelah dan terisak.

Perlahan tubuh Hermione merosot kebawah karena kakinya tak kuat menopang tubuhnya itu. Draco masih menggenggam erat lengan kiri Hermione. Draco menatap sedih Sang Putri Gryffindor yang terisak tanpa tenaga itu. Draco bisa merasakan panas tubuh Hermione yang tidak normal dari lengan yang digenggamnya dengan erat. Draco merenggangkan genggaman pada lengan Hermione dan melihat bekas kemerahan disana, bekas genggamannya.

"Maaf" bisik Draco lirih.

Hermione tak berkata apa-apa. Tubuh Hermione terkulai lemas di lantai tanpa tenaga. Wajahnya pucat, tak disadari sama sekali oleh Draco sedari tadi. Panasnya tinggi. Nafasnya berat. Melihat Hermione tak berdaya di depannya membuat Draco menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Draco duduk di lantai, mengangkat tubuh Hermione yang terkulai lemas, membawanya mendekat padanya, memeluknya. Dia menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher Hermione dan berulang kali mengucapkan kata 'Maaf' kata yang taboo dan sangat mustahil diucapkan seorang Malfoy.

Draco mengangkat tubuh Hermione –bridal style– membawanya ke kamar Hermione, membaringkannya di tempat tidur. Dia mengambil tongkatnya dan dengan sebuah lambaian ringan dia mengeringkan keringat di seragam Hermione. Draco memanggil seorang peri rumah –perempuan– untuk menggantikan baju Hermione, sementara Draco sibuk di _pantry_ dengan baskom dan kompress es. Setelah baju Hermione di ganti, peri rumah yanag dipanggilnya sudah kembali meninggalkan mereka. Draco mulai mengompres Hermione.

Draco merawat Hermione dan diam di sisi tempat tidur Hermione, menggenggam tangannya, memperhatikan bagaimana Sang Putri Gryffindor bernafas dengan berat. Wajahnya pucat sedikit memerah. Wajahnya tenang namun masih menggambarkan sebuah kesakitan yang tertahan dibaliknya. Akal sehat Draco terus menyuruhnya pergi dari tempat itu, meninggalkan Sang Putri Gryffindor. Tidak, Draco tak bergerak pergi sedikitpun. Dia mengacuhkan akal sehatnya yang terus berteriak bahwa Abraxas Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy, Pangeran Kegelapan, Seluruh Death Eather dan seluruh Pendahulu Malfoy akan mengutuknya secara bersamaan dengan kutukan _Cruciatus_ dan _Avada Kedavra_. Dia tidak takut jika memang dia akan dikutuk sebegitu menakutkannya, dia tidak takut. Dia hanya tidak mau melepaskan tangan Hermione dan meninggalkan begitu saja. Tidak, Draco bukan tidak mau, dia tidak bisa melepaskannya.

Hermione bergerak gelisah dibawah selimut tebal itu. Draco sigap membenarkan posisi kompress yang bergeser karena pergerakan Hermione. Mata Draco kembali menangkap _kiss mark_ di leher Hermione. Darahnya kembali naik ke ubun-ubun, dia ingin membunuh Sean Watson saat ini juga. Draco mengambil tongkatnya, dia ingin pergi ke asrama Hufflepuff dan mengutuk Sean Watson saat ini juga. Tapi ketika hendak pergi, genggaman lemah Hermione yang menolak terlepas menyadarkannya dari amarah. Draco menatap kembali Hermione. Draco hanya memandangnya untuk waktu yang cukup lama, sampai akhirnya dia mengangkat tongkatnya dan mengarahkannya pada Hermione.

"_Legilimens"_ bisiknya.

Potongan gambar-gambar berklebatan didepan mata Draco. Dia hanya diam dan menatap sampai ketika potongan gambar itu menunjukan padanya rekaman sempurna tanpa cacat malam kemarin saat Draco mabuk berat. Saat Draco mengakui ketakutannya, saat Draco memintanya untuk tinggal, saat Draco menciumnya, saat Draco _menandainya_, ya, Draco _mengklaim_ seorang Hermione Granger. Draco terbalak ngeri dan tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Dialah orang itu, orang yang _menandainya,_ satu-satunya orang yang memberikannya _kiss mark_, itulah sebabnya Hermione tidak pernah berani menatap matanya selama satu hari ini. Dia melihat Hermione menolak, lalu dilihatnya dirinya yang mabuk meyakinkan Hermione dan membuat Hermione membalas ciumannya. Hermione Jean Granger, membalas ciumannya. Hati Draco mencelos ketika melihat Hermione menghentikan waktu bercumbu mereka, air matanya meleleh di pipinya. Apakah Hermione menyesal? Apakah dia sangat menyesal membalas ciumannya sampai dia harus menangis? Dilihatnya Hermione melangkah mundur hendak meninggalkan dirinya. Dia ingin menariknya, menariknya dalam pelukannya dan kembali menciumnya. Tidak, Draco sama sekali tidak menyesal mengetahui fakta bahwa dia mencium seorang darah-lumpur. Dia tidak jijik sama sekali, dia menginginkannya. Tidak perduli dengan akal sehat, tidak perduli dengan darah, tidak perduli dengan semua yang menghalanginya, dia hanya menginginkannya. Dia melihat dirinya mengutarakan lagi isi hatinya. Isi hatinya yang mengkhawatirkan Sang Putri Gryffindor, isi hati yang selalu di sangkalnya. Dan dia menyimak kelanjutannya. Saat Hermione menjawab perkataannya.

"_Setiap dari perkataanmu selama enam tahun lebih, kata-katamu tadilah yang sangat membuatku… tenang. Tapi perkataanmu itu juga menyakitkan. Sangat menyakitkan begitu aku berpikir bahwa besok kau akan tersadar dari mabukmu dan melupakan semua yang terjadi malam ini. Semua hal ini, terus tersimpan dalam benakku, disini" kata Hermione menunjuk pelipisnya. "Tapi ini juga salahku karena menurunkan pertahananku, membiarkan tubuhku menghampirimu, membiarkan otakku merekam semua kejadian ini. Karena itu, aku juga takkan mengungkitnya selama kau tak mengingatnya" kata Hermione tersenyum pedih. "Dan Draco-"_

Sensasi itu kembali menyebar dalam tubuh Draco begitu Hermione memanggil namanya dengan lembut. Hermione mengucapkan terima kasih lalu kembali ke kamarnya. Draco menghentikan _Legelimency_-nya dan kembali ke dunia nyata. Dia menatap Hermione yang masih tertidur pulas.

"…_Sangat menyakitkan begitu aku berpikir bahwa besok kau akan tersadar dari mabukmu dan melupakan semua yang terjadi malam ini. Semua hal ini, terus tersimpan dalam benakku, disini"_

Hermione ingin dia mengingatnya. Ya, dia ingin Draco mengingatnya seperti dia mengingat kegilaan malam tanpa ada akal sehat itu.

"_Tapi ini juga salahku karena menurunkan pertahananku, membiarkan tubuhku menghampirimu, membiarkan otakku merekam semua kejadian ini. Karena itu, aku juga takkan mengungkitnya selama kau tak mengingatnya"_

Hati Draco kembali mencelos teringat kembali kata-kata itu. Ya, Hermione menyesal, dia menyesal sudah mencium Draco. Hermione menyesal membiarkan dirinya terbuai oleh Sang Pangeran Slytherin. Satu kesimpulan yang dapat ditarik Draco, _Hermione tidak mencintainya_. Itu sebabnya dia menyesal. Itu sebabnya dia sangat menyesal membiarkan hasrat yang mengendalikannya. Draco merasa frustasi, dia merasa hancur, rasanya dunianya kembali runtuh, dia menginginkan orang yang tak boleh diinginkannya. Dia menginginkan orang yang tidak mencintainya, orang yang tidak menginginkannya, orang yang menyesal setelah membalas ciumannya.

***_*_*_*TBC*_*_*_***


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

**.**

**THIS FIC ORIGINALY MINE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I NEVER THOUGHT THAT I WAS WRONG**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 4**

**KAMAR ASRAMA DRACO, 40 MENIT SEBELUM SARAPAN PAGI.**

Draco berdiri di cermin kamarnya, wajahnya penuh frustasi, pikirannya kacau, dia tidak cukup tidur malam kemarin. Setelah menarik satu kesimpulan yang menyakitkan bahwa '_Hermione Jean Granger tidak mencintainya'_, Draco kembali ke kamarnya. Mencoba mengembalikan akal sehatnya yang beberapa waktu lalu dikhianatinya dan diacuhkan begitu saja hanya karena perasaannya yang tak tertahankan lagi pada si darah-lumpur Granger. Ya, dia akan terus memanggilnya begitu, dia takkan membiarkan darah-lumpur itu meruntuhkan dunianya. Tidak, dia akan kembali menjadi Draco Lucius Malfoy, seorang Pangeran Darah Murni Keturunan Malfoy Tersohor. Dia akan menghapus semua perasaan yang menganggunya terhadap si darah-lumpur jalang Granger.

Dengan nyeri yang memilukan didadanya, Draco bangkit dan keluar dari kamarnya untuk menuju ke kamar mandi. Patnernya itu belum terbangun. Mungkin dia tak ada tenaga untuk bangun, Draco tidak perduli. Lebih baik dia tak melihatnya, dia takkan kuat melihatnya.

**PINTU MASUK ASRAMA KETUA MURID, 30 MENIT SEBELUM SARAPAN PAGI.**

"Er, kau…" Ginny menggantung kalimatnya menyapa seorang cowok rambut hitam kelam berseragam Hufflepuff tidak cukup rapih yang berdiri di samping pintu masuk Asrama Ketua Murid.

"Watson. Sean Watson" kata Sean membalas sapaan Ginny dengan senyum.

"Weasley. Ginevra Weasley" jawab Ginny. "Kau sedang apa disini, Watson?" tanya Ginny. "Perlu dengan Malfoy? Atau Hermione?"

"Hermione" jawabnya cepat. "Keadaannya aneh sejak makan siang kemarin, aku belum sempat menanyakannya. Aku mencemaskannya, jadi aku bermaksud memastikannya baik-baik saja" jelas Sean.

Ginny mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali masih terkejut. Mulutnya terbuka-tertutup seperti ikan.

"Er, Weasley?" tanya Sean ragu melihat reaksi Ginny.

"Oh!" seru Ginny menguasai dirinya. "Yeah, Hermione sepertinya memang sedang tidak enak badan (_Karena minum obat penurun panas, padahal tidak sakit – _pikir Ginny). Aku juga ingin memeriksanya" kata Ginny. "Kepala Para Pemimpin" kata Ginny mengucapkan kata kunci dan pintu asrama Ketua Murid-pun terbuka. "Masuklah" kata Ginny mengajak dan memanjat duluan lukisan itu.

Sean mengekor di belakang Ginny. Mereka sampai di ruang Rekreasi Ketua Murid yang tak menunjukan adanya kehidupan.

"Sedang apa kalian disini?" tanya Draco dingin yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi berbalutkan jubah mandi hijau mewahnya dengan sulaman perak M besar di dada kirinya.

"Mana Hermione?" tanya Ginny tak sabaran.

"Jaga nada bicaramu, Weasley. Potong 5 poin dari Gryffindor karena bicara tak sopan. Dan 5 poin lagi dari Gryffindor dan 5 poin dari Hufflepuff karena masuk asrama Ketua Murid sembarangan" kata Draco sebal.

Sean menggeram kesal. Ginny menahannya untuk tidak melempar mantra pada Ketua Murid Laki-laki itu.

"Kita langsung check ke kamar Hermione saja" kata Ginny berjalan menaiki tangga menuju ke kamar Hermione yang diikuti oleh Sean yang memandang Draco dengan aura membunuh.

Draco mengikuti pergerakan dua orang itu dengan pandangan dingin sambil mendengus melihat keduanya.

"Oh, iya, Watson, maaf kalau ini terlalu kasar, tapi aku hanya ingin tahu apa kau yang memberikan Hermione _kiss mark_ kemarin?" tanya Ginny terang-terangan begitu sampai didepan kamar Hermione.

Draco menahan nafas mendengar pertanyaan itu. Wajahnya yang keras itu berubah semakin keras dan tegang. Untungnya tak ada yang memperhatikan perubahan ekspressinya itu. Berbeda dengan Draco, Sean malah nyengir-nyengir dengan senyum menggoda.

"Jangan disebar luaskan, ya" katanya tersenyum tipis.

Mata Ginny dan Draco membelalak lebar, terkejut. Namun mata Ginny menyiratkan ekspressi riang dan semangat, tapi mata Draco menyiratkan ekspressi benci dan membunuh.

"Kau bisa mempercayaiku" jawab Ginny tersenyum dan membuka kamar Hermione.

Draco masuk ke kamarnya dan membanting pintunya dengan keras. Dia marah! Dia benci! Dia ingin membunuh Sean Watson yang mengklaim _kiss mark_-nya pada leher Hermione. Draco mengambil tongkatnya dan bergegas keluar mengutuk Sean Watson, tapi akal sehatnya menghentikannya. – Tenang Draco, dia hanya darah-lumpur. Masih banyak gadis darah murni diluar sana menunggu kau klaim. Mereka siap melakukan apa saja hanya untuk bersamamu. Jangan hancurkan reputasimu hanya karena seorang darah-lumpur jalang seperti Granger. Kau seorang Malfoy. Seorang Pangeran Darah Murni Keturunan Malfoy Tersohor –. Draco berbalik dan menjatuhkan dirinya dengan kasar di kasurnya dan menutup matanya. Dia lelah, dia merasa sangat lelah dengan semua hal yang membuatnya sesak nafas, yang membuntukan pikirannya.

Draco masih menutup matanya. Terdengar bunyi-bunyi menyebalkan di luar kamarnya dan percakapan-percakapan yang tak membuatnya tertarik. Sepertinya Weaselbee dan si-brengsek-Watson sedang membawa Hermione ke Hospital Wings dengan paniknya.

**AULA BESAR, JAM MAKAN MALAM – 10 HARI SEJAK INSIDEN SEAN WATSON MENGKLAIM _KISS MARK_ DRACO MALFOY DI LEHER HERMIONE GRANGER –.**

Ya, sudah 10 hari sejak insiden dimana pagi hari itu Hermione di bawa dengan hebohnya oleh Sean Watson dan Ginevra Weasley karena pingsan dan demam tinggi. Hermione dirawat selama 2 hari di Hospital Wings membuat Draco memulai rapat perdana 'Pesta Dansa Natal' dengan para Prefek sendirian. Dia juga mengerjakan tugas Ketua Murid sendirian, berpatroli sendirian, dan mengoordinasi para Prefek sendirian. Tapi Draco tidak mengeluh sama sekali. Draco dan Hermione sama-sama menghindari satu sama lain. Mereka tidak saling menatap, jarang bicara, dan hanya bicara jika hal itu benar-benar hal penting yang menyangkut dengan tugas Ketua Murid – yang pastinya selalu diiringi dengan nada sarkastik dan adu argumen –. Oh, iya, Blaise dan anak Hufflepuff mantan-korban-Draco itu mulai dekat. Dan Blaise semakin dekat juga dengan Hermione, sebagai teman tentunya.

Disisi lain, Sean Watson juga semakin gencar mendekati Hermione membuat para fans Hermione jadi gerah dengan tingkahnya – perlu dikatakan, termasuk Draco –. Sean sering kali menggoda Hermione dan tak jarang godaan mautnya itu membuat Hermione tersipu. Tapi tidak, Hermione tidak jatuh dalam pesonanya. Sean Watson mungkin anak yang menyengkan dibanding Cormac McLaggen, dan mungkin hampir semenyenangkan Viktor Krum – seandainya dia ada di Hogwarts –, tapi Hermione tak bisa _jatuh cinta _pada pesonanya. Entahlah, Sean seperti Blaise. Teman yang menghibur tanpa mengetahui masalah Hermione, mereka hanya menghibur dan itu membuat Hermione merasa nyaman.

"Pesta Dansa Natal akan diadakan 4 hari lagi!" seru Lavender Brown dengan senyum sumringahnya.

"Dia sudah mengatakan itu ke 37 kalinya sejak pagi ini" bisik Ginny pada Hermione yang membuatnya geli mendengarnya. Ginny duduk disamping Hermione mengarah ke meja Slytherin dan Harry didepan Ginny dan Ron disampingnya yang berada di depan Hermione. Sedangkan posisi Draco menghadap meja Gryffindor di apit oleh Pansy di kiri dan Blaise di kanan. Theo didepannya.

Ya, hampir seluruh anak perempuan Hogwarts begitu semangat dengan Pesta Dansa Natal. Lavender Brown dan Romilda Vane contohnya, mereka sangat bersemangat dari pagi ini.

"Kalian pasti bekerja sangat keras" kata Ron prihatin pada Hermione – si Ketua Murid Putri – dan Harry – si Prefek Gryffindor –.

"Well, terima kasih juga, Ron, Ginny, mau terlibat dengan suka rela membantu kami mempersiapkannya" kata Hermione tersenyum kecil.

"Yeah, kami sangat terbantu dengan kalian" kata Harry nyengir.

"Well, tidak masalah. Kalian cukup memisahkan makanan khusus untukku pada hari H" kata Ron sambil mengunyah daging dombanya.

"Ronald Weasley! Aku sudah bilang jangan makan sambil bicara!" seru Hermione sebal.

"Yes, Ma'am" jawab Ron ogah-ogahan masih mengunyah makanannya.

Hermione hanya geleng-geleng kepala. Ginny dan Harry nyengir melihat tingkah mereka.

"Hei, ada paket" tunjuk Neville pada burung hantu abu-abu yang melesat masuk Aula Besar.

Trio Emas Gryffindor _plus _Ginevra Weasley itu menatap ke atas. Burung hantu itu tak pernah dilihat oleh mereka. Burung hantu abu-abu itu melesat dan mendarat dengan mulus di depan Hermione membawakan paket untuknya. Beberapa anak disekitar situ – Well, bahkan beberapa professor – menatap penasaran kotak yang terbungkus kertas putih tebal itu. Hermione memberi kudapan pada burung hantu itu lalu burung hantu itu kembali melesat keluar.

"Dari siapa?" tanya Ron yang sangat penasaran.

Hermione mengangkat bahu membolak-balik seluruh sisi kotak itu tapi tak menemukan nama pengirimnya sama sekali. Ron mengambil kotak itu tak sabaran dan membukanya. Ginny melotot dan geleng-geleng kepala karena tingkah kakaknya itu. Hermione tidak perduli dan melanjut makannya sambil berpikir tentang semua hal yang memenuhi otaknya.

"Wow, apa ini?" tanya Ron bingung menangkat kubus yang ternyata kotak iPhone 4. Hermione tak memperhatikan dan menikmati makanannya, masih sibuk dengan pikirannya.

"Hei! Itu kotak iPhone 4!" seru Dean yang duduk di samping Ron dengan takjub mengambil kotak itu dari Ron.

Seamus yang didepan Dean, disamping Hermione menghentikan makannya dan menatap takjub. "Benar iPhone 4? Coba buka isinya!" seru Seamus girang.

Dean yang berebutan dengan Seamus membuka kotak itu dan mendapati benda berkilau persegi empat itu, membuat orang-orang itu semakin penasaran benda apa itu. Dean dan Seamus takjub melihat benda itu dan berebutan benda itu.

"Wow! Hermione! Siapa yang mengirimkanmu iPhone 4 ini! Ibuku bahkan tak mau membelikannya karena, well, mahal" kata Seamus takjub.

Seakan sadar dari pikirannya, Hermione menatap sumber kehebohan disampingnya dan membelalak ngeri melihat iPhone 4-nya jadi rebutan Dean dan Seamus. "_Itu_ isi paketku?" tanya Hermione horror.

"Kenapa kau horror begitu, Mione?" tanya Harry bingung.

"_Itu_ benda apaan, sih?" tanya Ron dan Ginny penasaran.

"Ini benda Muggle bernama Phonecell, tapi yang satu ini berbeda dengan phonecell lainnya karena yang memproduksi adalah _Apple_ sendiri" jelas Dean semangat sambil memainkan iPhone 4 Hermione.

"Phonecell?" tanya Ginny heran.

"_Apple?_" tanya Ron dan Neville mengangkat apel mereka.

"Phonecell adalah alat komunikasi jarak jauh. Seperti surat dan burung hantu tapi ini lebih cepat dan modern. Mungkin lebih seperti Patronas Charm yang membawa pesan" jelas Harry tersenyum merasa para penyihir darah murni di Hogwarts itu seperti orang primitiv.

"Dan bukan, Ron, Neville, bukan _Apple_ itu yang dimaksud. _Apple_ adalah perusahan elektronik melegenda dan besar di dunia Muggle" jelas Hemione. "Berikan padaku" kata Hermione meminta iPhone 4-nya.

"Siapa yang mengirimkannya padamu, Hermione?" tanya Neville bingung.

"Sepertinya kakakku" jawab Hermione.

"Kau punya kakak? Kau tidak pernah cerita!" protes Ron sebal.

"Dia bukan kakak kandungku, Ron. Dia tetanggaku, hanya saja dia sudah seperti kakakku sendiri" ralat Hermione sebal menerima iPhone 4-nya yang dengan enggan dilepaskan oleh Dean.

Dean, Seamus, dan Hermione masih rebutan iPhone 4 itu membuat _touch screen_-nya tersentuh asal dan mengeluarkan suara membahana;

"_Anda memiliki satu pesan suara"_

Suasana hening mendengar suara operator perempuan.

"_Benda itu_ berbicara!" seru Ron horror.

Harry tertawa geli melihat ekspressi Ron. Hermione hanya memutar bola matanya dan merebut iPhone 4-nya itu dari tangan Dean dan Seamus.

"_Hei, Hermione Jean Granger, tekejut karena aku – Gerald Daniel Gray – mengirimkan benda muggle seperti ini? Kalau kau pintar, kau tahu berarti ini adalah hal yang penting"_ terdengar suara pria dengan santai keluar dari iPhone itu.

"Bagaimana cara mematikan pesan suara ini?" tanya Hermione pada Dean dan Seamus, keduanya mengangkat bahu.

"_Tidak, dear, aku memantrai pesan suara ini agar tidak bisa dimatikan kecuali kau sudah mendengarnya secara utuh"_

Hermione menatap horror iPhone 4-nya. Dia mengambilnya dan mencelupkannya ke pialanya yang berisi jus labu miliknya membuat Dean dan Seamus menatap horror prilaku brutal gadis itu terhadap phonecell impian mereka.

"_A-a, iPhone 4 ini takkan rusak walau kau siram dan tenggelamkan di jus labumu itu"_

Hermione mengambil iPhone 4 itu dari pialanya mengambil garpunya dan menusuk-nusuk layarnya membuat layar itu penuh dengan minyak lemak.

"Hermione! Kau akan merusaknya!" seru Dean dan Seamus histeris.

"Kalau pesannya tidak bisa dihentikan, maka kita harus menghancurkannya" jawab Hermione sebal dengan reaksi berlebihan temannya itu.

"_Tidak, Hermione dear. Itu tidak akan rusak bahkan jika kau menusuk-nusuk layarnya seperti itu"_

Hermione menatap sebal iPhone 4 dihadapannya. Dia mengambil tongkatnya mengacungkan ke iPhone 4-nya. Dean dan Seamus menutup mata mereka tidak tega dengan pemandangan itu.

"_Reducto!_" kata Hermione merapalkan mantra penghancur dan membuat ledakan kecil di meja itu.

Tontonan itu semakin menarik para penghuni Hogwarts. Harry nyengir melihat ekspressi Hermione yang horror begitu melihat iPhone 4-nya tidak lecet sedikitpun bahkan setelah dirapalkan mantra itu.

"_Tidak akan rusak bahkan jika dengan mantra penghancur itu, dear"_

"Kau bisa cabut _battery_-nya. Semua elektronik tak bisa hidup tanpa _battery_" kata Harry nyengir memberi saran.

"Harry! Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi!" protes Hermione mengambil iPhone 4-nya dan berusaha membukanya.

Harry hanya nyengir.

"_Sayang sekali, Hermione. Teknologi iPhone 4 yang canggih ini tidak memakai battery secara terpisah. Kau tidak bisa mematikannya ataupun menghancurkannya. Aku telah memantrai dengan mantra pelindung, anggap saja sebagai terobosan baru sihir-teknologi"_

Hermione menatap horror iPhone 4 di depannya yang daritadi tak berhenti mengoceh itu.

"_Baiklah, setelah pembukaan tadi aku akan langsung menyampaikan pesanku. Kau tahu? Seminggu yang lalu di pagi yang cerah di sebuah apartemenku di Perancis, aku sedang menikmati frappuccino paling terkenal se-Itali ini sehabis ber-one-night-stand dengan Celly. Oh, demi bokong J-Lo yang diasuransikan, she's damn hot!"_

Pembicaraan itu membuat Hermione geleng-geleng kepala kelakuan Gerald yang sudah seperti kakaknya itu.

"_Dan kau tahu apa yang terjadi di pagi yang indah itu? Aku menerima transkrip nilaimu dari German. Dan kau tahu apa? Aku kena serangan jantung seketika dan membuatku dirawat selama 2 hari karena melihat nilai bahasa German-mu!"_

Hermione menahan nafasnya. Yang lain mendengarkan dengan penasaran.

"_Setelah aku sadar, aku melihat lagi dan memeriksakan mataku dan ternyata mataku masih normal. Jadi, aku langsung terbang ke London –setelah berpamitan dengan Celly tentunya– dan menemui Daviss. Oh, demi Pitt Bull dan kepala botaknya, dia sama saja keras kepalanya denganmu dan tak mau menceritakan sedikitpun petunjuk ada apa dengan nilai bahasa German-mu itu. Aku semakin yakin kalau kalian benar-benar saudara kembar, sama-sama keras kepala"_

"Kau punya saudara kembar?" tanya Ron tak percaya.

"Kalian gak tanya" jawab Hermione santai mengangkat bahu.

"_Tapi aku menemukan sesuatu yang meragukan kalau kalian berdua benar-benar saudara kembar. Selain, kau penyihir sedangkan Daviss hanya muggle biasanya. Waktu aku menemuinya, dia terlihat, err, kacau. Kusarankan kau segera meninjau keadaannya. Kalau kau setuju mungkin aku bisa menelpon salah satu dokter jiwa kenalanku untuk mengurusnya"_

Hermione menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya mendengar kabar itu.

"_Okay, enough tentang Daviss. Jadi berhubung dengan sifat keras kepala kalian, aku membuat ramuan Veritaserum. Terima kasih Professor Snape mengajarkannya saat aku sekolah di Hogwarts. Lalu dia membeberkan semuanya. Dia bilang kau –entah bagaimana– mengirimnya ke German untuk menggantikan ujian musim panasmu. Dia bahkan rela menyamar menggunakan wig! Untung saja tak ada yang menyadari dia lebih tinggi 5 cm darimu-"_

"_Muffliato!_" kata Hermione merapalkan mantra membuat tidak ada lagi yang bisa mendengar pesan itu kecuali Hermione, Harry, Ron, dan Ginny.

Beberapa yang lain –termasuk beberapa Professor (McGonagall, Snape, Hagrid, Dumbledore), Draco, Blaise, Seamus, Dean, Neville– yang sedari tadimengikuti pembicaraan menghela nafas kecewa.

"_Aku bersyukur Daviss juga cukup cerdas sepertimu sehingga untuk semua mata pelajaran kecuali bahasa German, mendapat nilai A. tapi bahasa German itu tidak bisa ditolerir! Kau mendapat F, Hermione!"_

Harry, Ron, dan Ginny menatap horror ke Hermione ketika huruf 'F' disebut sebagai nilai bahasa Germannya. Hermione mengantukan kepalanya ke meja dengan frustasi. Melihat perbuhan muka Trio Emas Gryffindor _plus_ Ginevra Weasley itu membuat yang lain menatap penasaran.

"_Aku tidak percaya! Ada nilai F! Nilai F pertamamu! Oh, God, apa yang harus kukatakan pada orangtuamu! Kau bilang akan mengutamakan pendidikanmu didunia Muggle, bukan didunia sihir! Dengan itu aku mau berbohong pada keluargamu selama 6 tahun lebih menyembunyikan fakta bahwa kau bersekolah di Hogwarts, sekolah sihir!"_

"Hermione! Orang tuamu tidak tahu sama sekali tentang ini?!" seru Ron horror. Hermione hanya menggeleng lemah.

"_Dan kau bilang Hogwarts aman, nyatanya? Biar kuberi info sedikit, Daviss ternyata punya kelebihan yang benar-benar memukau, dia bisa membaca pikiran. Jadi dia tahu kau seorang penyihir tapi pura-pura tidak tahu. Aku melihat memory tentangmu dengan legilimency, dan coba tebak yang kutemukan? Kau bermain catur sihir raksasa di tahun pertamamu dan terluka, menjadi patung karena melihat mata basilisk secara tidak langsung ditahun kedua, berurusan dengan Sirius Black dan werewolf di tahun ketiga, menjadi tawanan mermaid ditahun keempat, melawan pelahap maut di tahun kelima! For God's sake, Hermione! Kau melawan pelahap maut dan mengobrak-abrik kementrian bersama teman-temanmu! Dan peperangan Hogwarts ketika pelahap maut menyelinap kesekolahmu ditahun keenam? Gila Hermione! Kau berbohong padaku selama 6 tahun ini! Kau bilang dunia sihir aman dan kau tidak tahu-menahu soal Kau-Tahu-Siapa dan para pelahap maut! Nyatanya kau membantu Potter si Anak-Yang-Bertahan-Hidup itu dan membahayakan dirimu! Hermione Jean Granger, kau benar-benar sudah tidak waras dan aku sangat kecewa denganmu. Aku lihat di berita sepertinya para pelahap maut terang-terangan menghabisi muggle-born, tapi tenang saja, aku sudah mengatur supaya ayah dan ibumu aman. Dan tidak, aku tidak akan membiarkan masalah ini. Karena nilai F pertamamu, kau dikurung tidak boleh keluar rumah ataupun berhubungan dengan teman-temanmu selama 2 minggu. Berterima kasihlah aku meringankan hukumanmu, tadinya aku ingin menguburmu hidup-hidup selama 3 hari. Dan soal dunia sihir, kita bicarakan saat makan malam natal. Siapkan pembelaanmu dari sekarang, karena itu yang menentukan kau akan kembali lagi ke Hogwarts atau aku akan mengirimmu langsung ke German"_

"Bilmey, Hermione! Jangan pulang!" protes Ron.

"_Tidak, Hermione, jangan berpikir bodoh untuk tidak pulang, atau aku akan menjemputmu sekarang juga ke Hogwarts dan kukirim ke German. Aku akan memodofikasi ingatanmu sehingga tidak ada lagi yang namanya sihir dalam hidupmu"_

"Dia kejam!" protes Ginny tidak terima.

Hermione hanya menatap kosong iPhone 4 dihadapannya.

"_Oh, iya, ayah dan ibu tak pulang saat natal sepertinya. Dan mereka tidak tahu seberapa kacaunya Daviss. Kalau bisa kau menyelinap keluar dan menemui Daviss secepatnya, lihat seberapa parah keadaannya. Dia seperti di Cruciatus tapi tidak membuatnya gila melainkan menimbulkan kepribadian ganda. Itu saja yang ingin kusampaikan. Anyway, Selamat Natal, Hermione dan selamat atas nilai F pertamamu dan aku berharap juga nilai F terakhir dalam hidupmu. Bye"_

Dan terdengar bunyi tut tut tut lalu pesan itu mati. Hermione melengos dan menatap kosong. Ginny merangkul Hermione dan mengelus-elus lengannya mencoba menyemangati. Tapi tidak, Hermione tidak bisa lagi bersemangat setelah mendengar pesan itu. Dia senang orang tuanya aman, tapi satu hal yang lepas dari pikirannya digantikan dengan banyak hal yang semakin membuatnya penat. Harry dan Ron tidak meminta penjelasan Hermione yang _tanpa-diketahui-orang-tuanya- bersekolah-di-Hogwarts_. Tidak sekarang, tidak dengan keadaan Hermione yang sedang syok berat seperti ini.

"Tidak apa, Hermione, F tidak buruk, kok. F itu nilai apa sih?" tanya Ron.

Mau tidak mau Hermione sedikit tersenyum dengan sikap Ron, Harry kembali nyengir dan menjelaskan, "Di dunia Muggle, Penilaian A sampai F. A seperti Outstanding, sedangkan F seperti Troll"

"Demi celana dalam Merlin, itu berarti nilai Troll pertama dalam hidupmu! Gila, Hermione sedang dimana otakmu saat itu?" seru Ron heboh.

Hermione memutar bola mata cokelat madunya sambil menghela nafas sebal dengan tingkah bodoh sahabatnya. "Bukan aku yang ikut tes, Ron, tapi Daviss, adik kembarku. Dan dia sama sekali tidak mengerti bahasa German, dia bahkan tidak ada minat untuk mempelajarinya"

"Fred dan George pasti akan senang mendengar kalau kau punya kembaran. Aku tak menyangka dan tak bisa membayangkan kembaranmu, Mione!" kata Ginny berbinar-binar. "Apa dia tampan?"

Harry mendengus sebal. Hermione hanya tersenyum kecil. Ginny nyengir dan melempar pandangan menggoda ke Harry, Ron kembali makan dagingnya.

"Mione, boleh tanya satu hal?" tanya Harry serius.

Suasana hening dan tegang seketika.

"Apa kau yakin orang yang bicara panjang lebar itu adalah laki-laki? Dia cerewet sekal!" kata Harry serius.

Mereka tergelak bersama-sama. Orang-orang yang memperhatikan tanpa bisa mendengar pembicaraan mereka hanya mengerutkan kening dan memandang aneh. Tadi suasana terlihat suram, lalu tertawa, lalu tegang, sekarang mereka tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Aku serius Hermione, dia bahkan bicara sepuluh kali lebih banyak darimu dalam satu kali tarikan nafas!" kata Harry mencoba memasang wajah serius tapi gagal, mereka kembali tergelak.

"Percayalah, Harry, Gerald lebih cerewet dibandingkan seorang Pansy Parkinson, dan dia juga bicara lebih panjang daripada Snape yang bicara dalam satu kali tarikan nafas" kata Hermione tersenyum.

"Gila! Dia akan menjadi laki-laki paling cerewet yang pernah kutemui!" seru Ron sambil mengunyah makanannya.

Hermione melotot pada Ron dengan sebal karena kebiasaan buruk sahabatnya yang tidak pernah hilang itu. "Sulit untuk bertemu dengannya, Gerald orang yang cukup _sibuk_ –dalam arti pekerjaan dan bersenang-senang dengan cewek lain– dia jarang ada di Inggris kecuali ada yang mendesak dan sesuatu yang lebih penting membuatnya kembali kesini" jelas Hermione.

"Seperti nilai 'F' pertama dalam hidupmu?" tanya Ginny nyengir.

"Gin!" protes Hermione pura-pura marah.

Ginny terkekeh geli melihat tampang sahabatnya itu. Harry juga ikut nyengir. Hermione Jean Granger, anak tercerdas se-Hogwarts memiliki _history_ nilai F pertama didunia Muggle. Dunia pasti sudah mau kiamat.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Hermione, kau mengambil _double degree_ di German?" tanya Harry takjub.

"_Double degree?_ Apa lagi itu?" tanya Ron bingung.

"Itu artinya sekolah di dua tempat berbeda dalam satu waktu. Dan, Ya, Harry, aku mendapat beasiswa dan kehormatan untuk sekolah disana. Aku bilang pada orang tuaku aku mengambil beasiswa itu, aku bilang akan menolak sekolah di Hogwarts. Entah kenapa, _Dad and Mum_ aneh saat aku menyebutkan tentang sihir dan Hogwarts. Mereka bahkan sampai bertengkar dan tidak bicara satu sama lain selama lebih dari seminggu, jadi aku bilang aku menolaknya. Gerald dan aku pergi ke German untuk audiensi dengan pihak sekolah sana dan mengijinkanku untuk sekolah hanya saat liburan via internet dan hanya datang kesana untuk ujian" jelas Hermione.

"_Internet? _Apa lagi itu?" tanya Ginny heran.

"_Well_, Guys, lebih baik kalian tidak minta dijelaskan tentang teknologi Muggle yang rumit itu" kata Harry nyengir melihat ke-primitiv-an dua Weasley itu.

"Tidak heran kau selalu sibuk bahkan saat liburan seperti itu. Merlin, Hermione, aku kasihan pada otakmu yang kau paksa untuk terus belajar" kata Ron lagi-lagi sambil mengunyah.

Hermione melotot pada Ron karena tingkahnya. Hermione membereskan iPhone 4-nya itu kedalam kotaknya dan memasukannya ke tasnya.

"Kau akan pergi sekarang?" tanya Ginny heran.

"Ya, aku harus memikirkan benar-benar tentang pembelaanku atau aku tidak bisa kembali ke Hogwarts setelah liburan natal" kata Hermione menghela nafas.

"Dan cara menyelinap untuk pulang dan menemui adikmu?" tanya Harry.

Hermione menatap Harry dengan kedua mata cokelat madunya yang membesar. Mulutnya megap-megap seperti ikan. "Kau menggunakan _Legelimency _padaku?" tuduhnya tak percaya.

Harry hanya nyengir melihat reaksi Hermione. "Tidak, Mione, tapi aku sudah bersama denganmu lebih dari enam tahun dan mudah saja untuk melihat seberapa khawatirnya kau dengan keadaan Daviss. Jadi kapan kau akan menyelinap?"

Ekspressi ikan Hermione, kini tergantikan dengan senyum mendengarkan penjelasan si-Anak-Yang-Bertahan-Hidup itu. "Entahlah, mungkin besok. Well, walaupun belum terlintas bagaimana caranya untuk menyelinap. Kalian mau ikut?" tanya Hermione.

Ketiganya nyengir dan mengangguk dengan semangat. Hermione tersenyum dan mengambil tasnya dan beranjak pergi, melepaskan mantra _Muffliato_-nya. "Sampai jumpa besok" kata Hermione tersenyum.

"Pikirkan baik-baik pembelaan yang mempertaruhkan kepalamu di Hogwarts" ledek Ginny nyengir.

Hermione hanya geleng-geleng tapi tersenyum kecil. Bisa-bisanya sahabat-sahabat yang dianggapnya seperti saudara itu membuat lelucon dari hal yang paling Hermione khawatirkan. Hermione melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari Aula Besar diiringi tatapan-tatapan dari sebagian penghuni Aula Besar itu.

"Kalian juga sudah selesai?" tanya Neville melihat Dean dan Seamus yang buru-buru menyelesaikan makan mereka.

"Yap, aku mau ke tempat Hermione untuk melihat _phonecell_ surga itu" kata Dean nyengir sambil bangkit berdiri.

"Hei, kau mencuri ideku!" protes Seamus sebal berdiri dan mengambil tasnya. "Sampai jumpa, mate" kata Seamus dan Dean bersamaaan lalu langsung ngacir ke asrama Ketua Murid.

Harry hanya terkekeh melihat reaksi teman-temannya itu. Harry bisa menebak pasti Seamus dan Dean tidak akan kembali ke asrama Gryffindor malam ini. Mereka tidak akan keberatan tidur di sofa ruang rekreasi Ketua Murid demi menghabiskan waktu dengan iPhone 4 kiriman Hermione.

***_*_*_*TBC*_*_*_***


	5. Chapter 5

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER**

**.**

**.**

**THIS FIC ORIGINALY MINE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I NEVER THOUGHT THAT I WAS WRONG**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 5**

**RUANG KEPALA SEKOLAH, ALBUS PERCIVAL WULFRIC BRIAN DUMBLEDORE, SETELAH JAM MAKAN SIANG.**

Hermione, Harry, Ron, dan Ginny berdiri menunduk dihadapan Dumbledore dengan Professor McGonagall berdiri di sisi kanannya dan Professor Snape yang berdiri di sisi kirinya. Draco dan Blaise berdiri di sisi ruang kiri dan Hagrid di sisi ruang yang kanan.

"Aku benar-benar tak menyangka tindakan kalian siang ini" kata Professor McGonagall menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya heran.

"Tenang, Minerva. Mereka hanya sedikit ceroboh" kata Dumbledore tenang.

"Mereka mencoba menyelinap keluar, Professor Dumbledore" potong Snape sebal. Tatapan dinginnya menghujam keempat orang itu. "Kalau Mr. Malfoy tidak menggunakan _Legilimency_ pada Miss Granger saat tidur semalam, maka mereka benar-benar akan kabur dari sini"

Hermione mendelik tajam pada Draco yang hanya diam bersender di dinding dengan kedua tangan dilipat didadanya. Draco membalas tatap Hermione dengan tatapan angkuhnya.

"Ditambah Mr. Potter tidak keberatan membeberkan kalian saat makan malam kemarin" kata Professor Snape menambahkan.

Hermione menatap Harry membelalak lebar. Tak percaya temannya ini akan membeberkan masalah pribadinya itu.

"Tidak, Miss Granger, Mr. Potter tidak membeberkan secara suka rela, Professor Snape memberikannya ramuan Veritaserum" kata Professor McGonagall.

Hermione hanya menghela nafas. Ya, dia seharusnya sudah mengantisipasi gerakan keempat professor yang sudah sangat mengenal karakter mereka itu. Hal penting yang terlewatkan oleh Hermione yang membuat seluruh rencana gagal dan seluruh rahasia yang disimpannya selama ini.

"Aku akan segera mengirimkan surat pemberitahuan pada orang tuamu, Miss Granger" kata Professor McGonagall. Disambut tatapan Hermione yang super horror. Ya, sudah saatnya dia harus meninggalkan dunia sihir ini.

"Bilmey! Itu artinya Hermione akan langsung angkat kaki dari Hogwarts" seru Ron tidak terima.

"Jaga mulutmu, Mr. Weasley" tegur Professor Snape.

"Tenang, semuanya" suara Dumbledore membahana di ruangan itu. "Miss Granger, kita akan bicarakan tentang orang tuamu nanti. Sekarang, Severus, Hagrid, tunjukan pada keenam anak muda ini jalan rahasia ke tempat Aberforth"

Hermione, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Draco, dan Blaise menatap penyihir terhebat di masa kini itu dengan terkejut.

"Kalian punya waktu sampai jam malam untuk kembali ke Hogwarts. Dengan syarat, Mr. Malfoy dan Mr. Zabini harus ikut dengan kalian untuk memastikan tujuan kalian hanya rumah Miss Granger saja" kata Professor McGonagall.

Ekspressi terkejut itu masih tergambar membuat keenam remaja itu hanya menatap dengan mata membesar dan mulut yang megap-megap.

"Kalau kalian seperti itu, waktu kalian semakin sempit" kata Hagrid mengedipkan matanya.

"Terima kasih, Professor" kata Hermione yang terharu.

"Lewat sini" kata Professor Snape singkat menunjukan pintu rahasia di belakangnya dan menunjukan sebuah lorong gelap.

Hagrid memimpin jalan, Ginny yang mengikuti duluan, diikuti, Ron dan Blaise. Hermione hendak masuk ke lorong itu namun keluar lagi dan memeluk Professor McGonagall beru setelah itu masuk mengikuti Blaise.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, aku berharap kalian berdua bisa menangani situasi ini" kata Dumbledore tenang.

"Baik, Professor" kata keduanya lalu masuk ke lorong itu.

Professor Snape menutup pintunya. Keheningan menyelimuti ruangan yang berisi tiga petinggi Hogwarts itu.

"Apa kau yakin ini yang terbaik, Albus?" tanya Professor McGonagall cemas.

"Liburan natal masih tersisa satu minggu lagi. Mereka tidak perlu menyelinap seperti ini saat ini" kata Professor Snape.

"Biarkan mereka menyelesaikan masalah Miss Granger dengan cara mereka sendiri, Minerva, Severus" kata Dumbledore tenang.

"Dengan melibatkan Mr. Malfoy dan Mr. Zabini?" tanya Professor McGonagall heran dengan cara pikir kepala sekolah Hogwarts itu.

"Percayalah, Minerva, ini adalah awal terciptanya persatuan antar asrama" kata Dumbledore tersenyum kecil.

"Termasuk menjadikan Miss Granger dan Mr. Malfoy sebagai ketua murid?" tanya Professor Snape semakin heran. "Mereka melempar kutukan setiap harinya, aku sampai heran keduanya masih hidup sampai sekarang"

"Biarlah mereka berjalan dengan cara mereka sendiri, Severus. Kita hanya menonton dan membantu jika mereka tidak sanggup lagi menghadapinya" kata Dumbledore. "Dan aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan salah satu murid kesayanganku, Hermione, hanya untuk dibunuh oleh Mr. Malfoy"

FLOP! Keenam remaja itu ber-Apparate dan sampai sebuah taman kecil. Draco dan Blaise membersihkan jubah mereka seakan ada debu yang mengotori mereka, hal itu membuat Hermione memutar matanya.

"Ini dimana?" tanya Draco.

"Taman Komplek. Tidak mungkin kita ber-Apparate kedepan rumah, ini kawasan Muggle, ingat" kata Hermione.

Draco mengumamkan sesuatu tentang Muggle entah apa itu membuat Ron sebal dan ingin menerkamnya. Hermione hanya geleng-geleng dan berjalan keluar taman. Ginny mengikutinya segera, Harry –sambil menyeret Ron– menyusul Hermione yang diikuti oleh Blaise dan Draco.

"Rumah mereka sama semua!" seru Blaise takjub melihat jejeran rumah yang bahkan tidak ada bedanya sama sekali.

"Tidak punya kreatifitas" gumam Draco mencela.

"Ya, ya, selamat datang di dunia Muggle" kata Hermione mendengus sebal.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengingat rumahmu, Mione? Ini benar-benar sama semua" kata Ron heran.

"Tentunya mudah, Ron, karena Hermione tidak sebodoh kau" kata Ginny menjawab pertanyaan bodoh kakaknya.

"Sepintar-pintarnya Hermione tetap ada nilai F dalam sejarah nilainya" kata Harry nyengir menggoda Hermione.

"Harry!" protes Hermione sebal. "Itu bukan aku! Itu Daviss!"

"Ya, ya, dan adikmu tidak berminat dengan bahasa German sama sekali. Bisakah kita jalan lebih cepat?" potong Draco sebal.

"Terima kasih sudah membaca pikiranku, Malfoy" balas Hermione sarkastik.

"Sama-sama, Granger. Sebenarnya yang mana rumahmu?" tanya Draco heran membedakan rumah yang satu dengan yang lain.

**RUMAH HERMIONE**

Hermione membuka pintu rumahnya yang tidak dikunci sama sekali. Dengan perlahan dia masuk ke dalam. Terdengar alunan musik dengan beat tinggi dan suara keras. Music _dance_.

"Rumahmu sepertinya sedang ada pesta, Granger" kata Blaise nyengir.

"Kuharap tidak" kata Hermione was-was dan menuju ruang tamu. "Daviss!" serunya terkejut.

Hermione menatap terkejut seorang cowok tinggi putih berambut lurus warna coklat sepertinya dan memiliki garis wajah yang sama dengan Hermione. Daviss Robert Granger. Adik kembar Hermione itu tampak sedang menghisap sesuatu seperti rokok tapi itu bukan sekedar rokok sambil merangkul seorang cewek yang mabuk. Benda serbuk berwana putih berceceran di atas meja dengan beberapa bungkusan dan botol-botol beer. Keadaan meja dan sofa itu benar-benar kacau. Emosi Hermione memuncak.

"Ron, Malfoy, Zabini, bantu aku menyeret Daviss ke kamar mandi" kata Harry dengan sigap menghampiri Daviss dan menariknya.

Daviss memberontak sejadi-jadinya, Ron, Draco, dan Blaise langsung sigap membantu Harry menyeret kembaran Hermione itu ke kamar mandi. Hermione menatap perempuan jalan didepannya dengan penuh amarah. Dia menarik perempuan itu dengan kasar dari sofa dan mendorongnya hingga jatuh ke lantai membuat cewek itu sadar seketika.

"PERGI DARI RUMAHKU SEKARANG JUGA, JALANG!" seru Hermione sekuat tenaga membahana di seluruh rumah membuat teman-temannya terkejut. Ketika Hermione berteriak begitu air mata mulai membasahi pipinya.

"Hei, santai, Bitch!" kata perempuan itu berusaha berdiri. "Mari bersenang-senang" katanya yang masih mabuk.

Hermione berlari keluar dari ruang tamu menuju ke atas. Harry, Ron, Draco, dan Blaise masih sibuk menahan Daviss di bath-up kamar mandi. Harry meraih _shower_ dan langsung menyiram Daviss dengan air dingin. Daviss semakin memberontak. Harry menyerahkan _shower_ itu ke Draco.

"Siram dia sampai dia tenang dan tidak memberontak lagi. Aku harus memeriksa keadaan Hermione" kata Harry lalu langsung melesat keluar dari kamar mandi itu.

Harry masuk ke ruang tamu dan terkejut melihat Ginny yang diam tak mengerti apa-apa sedangkan Hermione menodongkan pistol kepada wanita mabuk yang bersama Daviss tadi.

"CEPAT PERGI DARI RUMAHKU SEKARANG JUGA, JALANG!" seru Hermione lagi membuat tiga temannya di kamar mandi itu kembali terkejut.

"Granger sepertinya benar-benar mengamuk" komentar Blaise ngeri sambil terus memegangi kaki Daviss yang terus memberontak.

"Aku bahkan tak pernah melihatnya semarah itu" jawab Ron masih terus menahan kedua tangan Daviss dikedua sisinya sementara Daviss terus menggeliat dan memberontak.

_Yeah, dia sangat lepas kendali,_ batin Draco yang satu tangannya menekan bahu kanan Daviss dan tangan kirinya memegangi _shower_.

"PERGI, DASAR JALANG!"

"Hermione, tenang" kata Harry perlahan mendekati Hermione mencoba menenangkan. "Tenang" kata Harry meraih tangan Hermione dan tangan kanannya merangkul bahu Hermione yang naik turun karena terngah-engah dan juga isakan. Perlahan Harry menurunkan tangan Hermione dan mengambil pistol itu dari Hermione dan menjatuhkannya ke lantai dan ditendang ke sisi ruangan. "Ginny, seret dia keluar"

Ginny mengangguk lalu menyeret perempuan itu keluar rumah. Harry menyandarkan Hermione ke dadanya dan mengelus-elus lengannya. Hermione terisak dalam pelukan sahabatnya itu. Tak lama Ginny kembali ke dalam ruangan itu. Harry menyuruh Ginny membawanya ke dapur dan memberikan cokelat panas untuk menenangkannya. Ginny mengangguk dan pergi membimbing Hermione ke dapur. Harry dengan sihirnya membereskan semua kegilaan pesta narkoba kecil-kecilan adik kembar Hermione itu. Setelah ruang tamu beres dan tidak ada musik lagi, Harry pergi ke dapur melihat keadaan Hermione yang menunduk lemas sambil terisak dalam diam dengan segelas cokelat panas di tangannya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, bahunya naik turun tak beraturan, wajahnya tertutupi oleh rambut cokelat ikalnya yang panjang. Sedangkan Ginny yang duduk disampingnya hanya merangkul tanpa berkata apa-apa.

"Mione?" tanya Ron cemas melihat keadaan Hermione yang seperti itu. Dia masuk ke dapur diikuti oleh Draco dan Blaise. Ron langsung duduk berhadapan dengan Hermione di sebrang meja.

"Daviss?" tanya Harry.

"Sudah sadar. Dia sedang mandi katanya" jawab Draco.

Harry menangguk dan berterima kasih. Keenam Blaise duduk di samping kiri Ron dan Draco duduk disamping kanannya. Harry duduk di kanan Hermione berhadapan dengan Draco. Tak ada yang bicara, hanya diam menatap Hermione yang bergetar hebat karena syok berat. Harry menggenggam tangan Hermione dan mengusap-usapnya. Hermione mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap sahabatnya itu.

"Thanks" bisiknya lirih. "Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi kalau tidak ada kalian, tidak ada kau, Harry" katanya lirih.

"Tidak masalah, Mione. Dan tolong, jangan pernah memegang pistol lagi saat kau emosi seperti tadi. Kau tahu? Aku benar-benar takut kau akan membunuhnya tadi" kata Harry ada nada yang serius walaupun hanya sedikit.

"Aku memang sempat berpikir begitu, Harry" kata Hermione menutup kedua wajahnya dan menenggelamkan pada telapak tangannya. "Aku benar-benar tak menyangka Daviss akan sekacau itu"

"Err– well, Granger, rasanya wajar jika seusia kita pada umumnya bertingkah seperti itu. Apa lagi dia laki-laki. Dia hanya menikmati hidup" kata Blaise mencoba menenangkan.

"Tidak, Zabini" kata Hermione. "Itu tidak wajar" kata Hermione menggeleng.

"Itu bagimu, Hermione" kata Ron mencoba meyakinkan.

"Dan itu tidak wajar bagi Daviss juga, Ron! Daviss adalah kembaranku, dia cukup cerdas untuk tidak terjerumus hal-hal seperti itu! " kata Hermione yang nadanya sedikit naik bahkan dia sampai berdiri.

"Hermione" panggil Ginny bangkit berdiri dan merangkul bahu Hermione. "Tenang, kembalilah duduk" kata Ginny mengusap-usap lengan Hermione.

Hermione menjatuhkan tubuhnya di kursinya dan menghela nafas frustasi. "Apa yang terjadi padanya? Sejak kapan dia berubah begitu? Bagaimana bisa _Dad and Mum_ tidak tahu" bisik Hermione frustasi. "Bagaimana bisa dia dengan bodohnya membuang waktu dengan hal-hal seperti itu, dengan jalang itu! Demi Merlin, dia punya masa depan yang harus dijalaninya!" kata Hermione terisak.

Draco hanya memandang Hermione dalam diam. Melihatnya frusatasi, melihat kerapuhannya, melihat tangisannya. Seharusnya ada rasa senang melihat darah-lumpur itu menderita, tapi tidak Draco tidak senang sama sekali. Draco merasa ada kesedihan dalam hatinya, dia tidak merasa tenang. Dia ingin meraih tangannya, tangan kecil yang bergetar hebat itu. Dia ingin melakukan hal yang Potter dan Weaselette itu lakukan. Dia ingin menenangkannya. Dan tidak, akal sehatnya tidak menghentikannya atau mengomentarinya, tapi dia tidak bisa meraih tangan itu. Dia hanya menatapnya bergetar dan terisak.

"Bicaralah dengannya baik-baik, Granger" kata Draco membuat semua menatap Draco terkejut dan heran. "Kalau dia memang kembaranmu dia takkan melakukan hal itu tanpa sebab. Bicara dan tanyakan baik-baik apa yang dialaminya sampai dia frustasi begitu"

Suasana hening sejenak.

"Malfoy benar, Hermione. Dia Daviss dengan otak yang cerdas sepertimu walau dapat nilai F untuk bahasa German" kata Harry nyengir.

"Harry!" erang Hermione sebal memukul lengan sahabatnya itu.

Mereka tertawa sejenak. Lalu perlahan suasana kembali hening. "Terima kasih" kata Hermione mencoba tersenyum.

Mereka membalas senyum Hermione mencoba menguatkan. Harry dan Ginny membuatkan minuman untuk mereka. Mereka duduk dalam diam, menatap minuman mereka masing-masing.

"Ingin bicara?" tanya Daviss yang sudah berpakaian dan rambutnya masih basah sehabis mandi.

Hermione terkejut dan langsung bangkit berdiri. Semua perhatian teralih pada cowok yang –baru disadari– sangat mirip dengan Hermione. Hermione bangkit berdiri menuju kabinet yang ada didapur itu membukanya dan mencari sesuatu.

"Kalau tidak salah disini ada obat penenang" gumam Hermione mencari di seluruh pintu kabinet dapurnya.

"Air yang teman-temanmu siramkan padaku sudah cukup membuatku tenang" jawab Daviss datar.

"Tidak, itu hanya membuatmu sadar" kata Hermione masih mencari.

"Saat aku sadar itu artinya aku sudah tenang. Berhentilah mencari obat itu, aku baik-baik saja!" kata Daviss meninggikan suaranya sedikit.

"Kau tidak baik-baik saja!" kata Hermione dengan nada tinggi dan berbalik menatap Daviss.

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentangku, Mione!" bentak Daviss. "Jadi berhenti menebak alasan kenapa aku seperti ini. Aku melakukannya hanya untuk menikmati hidup dan tak ada alasan lain!" kata Daviss dingin.

"Tidak, Daviss, kau tidak bodoh seperti itu–"

"Hermione–" kata Harry bangkit.

"Tidak, Harry biarkan aku selesaikan ini. Dia adikku dan aku tahu tentangnya" potong Hermione cepat.

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa, Mione! Berhenti bersikap seperti kau tahu segala hal!" bentak Daviss. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu sedangkan kehadiranmu di rumah ini selalu semu selama 6 tahun belakangan ini. Aku bahkan tidak ingat kapan kita bicara selayaknya kakak-adik seperti dulu. Kau sibuk dengan sekolah sihirmu dan sekolahmu di German, dan kau tidak menyempatkan waktumu untuk tahu apa yang terjadi padaku. Kau bahkan tidak tahu seberapa sering _Dad dan Mum_ bertengkar. Jadi berhenti bilang kau tahu dan mengertiku!" seru Daviss kesal lalu per4gi dari dapur.

"Daviss! Aku belum selesai bicara!" seru Hermione keluar dapur mengejar Daviss. Harry dan Ginny mengikuti dari belakang.

Daviss berbalik dan langsung berhadapan dengan kakak kembarnya itu. "Bicara? Kau berteriak padaku, Mione!" balas Daviss tak kalah kerasnya didepan wajah Hermione.

Seakan ditampar oleh udara, Hermione terdiam. Perkataan Daviss menyadarkannya. Perlahan kedua tangan Hermione meraih kedua sisi lengan Daviss dan mengguncangkannya perlahan. Matanya menatap Daviss dengan air mata yang tertahan di pelupuknya.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu? Sejak kapan kau berubah sampai seperti ini? Bagaimana bisa _Dad and Mum_ tidak tahu" tanya Hermione lirih pada adik kembarnya itu.

Menatap mata cokelat kakaknya dan mendengar suara lirihnya membuat Daviss melunak. Dia melepaskan tangan Hermione dan berjalan ke sofa di ruang tamu dan menghempaskan tubuhnya disitu menghela nafas dan menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Hermione menghampirinya dan duduk disampingnya. Tangannya merangkul Daviss.

"Aku benar-benar kacau, bukan?" katanya frustasi.

Hermione hanya diam dan menatap sedih adiknya. Perasaan bersalah menjalar dalam hatinya, karena membiarkan adiknya yang seperti ini. Daviss melepaskan rangkulan Hermione, dia mengambil satu tangannya dan mulai menggesekan kuku jempolnya dengan kuku jempol Hermione. Kebiasaan saudara kembar itu dari kecil.

"Tidak, jangan merasa bersalah begitu, sist" kata Daviss memejamkan matanya tanpa menghentikan kegiatan kukunya itu.

"Tapi–"

"Kau membuatku semakin kacau jika melihatmu kacau karenaku, sist" kata Daviss menyela. "Kau tahu gadis yang sering kubawa makan malam bersama 3 tahun belakangan ini?"

Hermione hendak menjawab.

"Tidak, jangan sebutkan namanya atau berkomentar apapun tentangnya,_ please_" potong Daviss cepat. "Dia selingkuh dengan– kau-tahu-siapa"

"Dia selingkuh dengan Voldemort?!" seru Hermione terbalak ngeri membuat teman-temannya yang mendengar itu langsung menghampiri ke ruang tamu.

"Kau bilang apa, Hermione?" tanya Harry waspada.

"Pacar adikku selingkuh dengan kau-tahu-siapa!" pekik Hermione.

"_Please_, sist, kau menghancurkan _mood_-ku untuk bercerita karena tafsiran katamu yang melenceng jauh" kata Daviss membuka matanya dan melirik Hermione dengan sebal. "Bukan kau-tahu-siapa dalam arti penyihir jahat yang meneror dunia sihirmu itu saat ini, kau-tahu-siapa maksudku adalah orang yang dekat denganku selama 6 tahun ini"

Hermione membuka mulutnya lagi untuk menyebutkan nama sahabat adik kembarnya itu. Mereka memang sangat dekat.

"Tidak, jangan sebut namanya" potong Daviss cepat. "Intinya mereka berselingkuh dan cewek itu hamil. Lalu kau-tahu-siapa-versi-duniaku itu tak mau bertanggung jawab. Aku dan cewek itu putus, dan dia pergi dari kota ini. Kudengar sebulan yang lalu dia keguguran, dan tak lama setelah itu dia–"

Hermione menelan ludah mencengkram sofa itu dengan tegang. Daviss kembali memejamkan matanya.

"Dia mati. Bunuh diri" bisik Daviss. Terdengar begitu pilunya nada yang mengiringi kata-kata itu. "Aku sempat berpikir, kalau seandainya aku mau bertanggung jawab atas bayi kau-tahu-siapa-versi-duniaku mungkin saat ini aku sedang berbahagia dengannya. Dengan wanita yang kucintai. Tapi nyatanya aku takut mengambil tanggung jawab itu, aku takut mengecewakan _Dan and Mum,_ aku takut mengecewakanmu, aku takut menerima pandangan orang lain"

"Daviss–" panggil Hermione lirih dan tertahan. "Itu bukan salahmu, dear. Kau berhak memilih untuk masa depanmu yang lebih baik–"

"Aku memilih untuk membiarkannya pergi, Mione. Aku memilih membiarkan dia mati" potong Daviss.

"Daviss, kau tidak tahu dia akan mati. Dia sendiri yang memilih begitu" kata Hermione mencoba meyakinkan.

"Aku. Tahu. Dia. Akan. Mati. Mione" kata Daviss menatap Hermione meyakinkan perkataannya. "Aku sudah melihat dalam pikirannya, dan aku tidak mencegahnya"

"Daviss, kau berpikir terlalu jauh. Berhenti menyalahkan dirimu untuk sesuatu yang tidak harus dipersalahkan dan lanjutkan hidupmu sekarang juga" kata Hermione gregetan dengan sikap adiknya.

"Aku selalu mencoba untuk melanjutkan hidup, sist. Tapi lihat aku saat ini! Bangun ditemani beer, rokok, narkotik, musik, perempuan jalang. Aku kacau, Mione! Aku tidak pernah bisa melanjutkan hidupku begitu pikiranku teringat dengan dia. Dia seperti menghantuiku" kata Daviss beragumen.

Harry, Ron, Ginny, Draco, dan Blaise hanya jadi pendengar setia adu argumen dua saudara kembar Granger itu. Benar apa yang dikatakan orang yang mengirimkan Hermione benda muggle itu yang mengatakan bahwa kedua-duanya sangat keras kepala.

"Kalau begitu berhentilah berpikir, Daviss Robert Granger!" kata Hermione sebal dengan adu argumen yang tidak masuk akal itu.

"Tidak bisa, Hermione Jean Granger. Otakku dan otakmu takkan pernah bisa berhenti berpikir bahkan saat tidur sekalipun" balas Daviss tidak sabaran.

"Kau bisa memodifikasi ingatannya" usul Ginny tiba-tiba.

Semua menatap Ginny membelalak lebar. Suasana hening untuk sesaat.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley! Kau jenius!" seru Hermione riang. Matanya yang tadi kelam kini kembali bersinar-sinar. Bibirnya yang tadi menekuk, kini dihiasi senyum sumringah.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Ron ragu.

"Daviss?" tanya Hermione meminta persetujuan.

"Haruskah?" tanya Daviss frustasi.

"Aku hanya ingin kau melanjutkan hidupmu, Daviss" kata Hermione menatap adiknya dengan pandangan sedih. "_Please_"

"Kau sendiri yang tidak yakin, Hermione" kata Daviss. "Kau ragu karena takut kalau salah akan membuatku kehilangan ingatanku"

"Berhenti membaca pikiranku, Daviss. Dan percayalah padaku" kata Hermione tidak sabaran.

"Aku-percaya-padamu, Hermione. Tapi kau sendiri yang tidak percaya" kata Daviss melirik sebal.

"Baiklah kau benar" kata Hermione menghela nafas dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa. "Aku butuh menenangkan diri sebentar" katanya lagi bangkit berdiri dan pergi dari ruang tamu.

"Bantu dia" kata Daviss pada Ginny.

Ginny mengangguk dan menyusul Hermione yang ternyata berada di kamarnya. Suasana hening menyelimuti kelima pemuda itu.

"Jadi, kau benar-benar bisa– err" Harry menunjuk-nunjuk pelipisnya.

"Jadi, apa kalian benar-benar penyihir? Anggap saja pertanyaannya sama seperti itu" jawab Daviss santai.

"Bilmey, dia benar-benar Hermione versi cowok!" seru Ron takjub.

"Aku saudara kembarnya, Weasley. Sama halnya dengan kakak kembarmu" dengus Daviss.

"Darimana kau tahu Fred dan George?" tanya Ron semakin takjub.

"Adikmu daritadi menatapku sambil berpikir _'Fred dan George pasti akan langsung menyerbu Hermione kalau kuberitahu dia punya saudara kembar'_ semacam itulah" jawab Daviss. "Dan, ya, Malfoy, aku nyata. Dan hidupmu akan jauh lebih parah daripada kata mengerikan jika kau tinggal dengan kami bersamaan" tambah Daviss. "Dan tidak, Zabini, lebih baik kau tidak merasakan yang namanya narkotik itu. Kau akan menyesal. Lalu, Potter, berhenti mencemaskan kakakku dan pacarmu. Pikiranmu membuatku semakin tidak tenang" kata Daviss panjang lebar dengan satu tarikan nafas.

Suasana hening menatap saudara kembar Hermione ini.

"Demi celana dalam Merlin, dia benar-benar saudara kembar Hermione! Dia bahkan bisa menirukan kemampuan Hermione yang bicara panjang dalam satu tarikan nafas" seru Ron heboh.

"Gila! Kau benar-benar bisa membaca pikiran!" seru Blaise tak kalah takjub.

"Well, sepertinya impas. Hermione penyihir, adiknya muggle tapi bisa membaca pikiran. Ada kelebihannya tersendiri" kata Harry menatap Daviss dengan takjub. "Aku masih tak percaya kau orang yang sama dengan orang yang kami seret kekamar mandi beberapa waktu yang lalu"

"Saat aku sadar aku sudah kembali pada ketenanganku" jawab Daviss singkat.

"Sejauh mana kemampuanmu membaca pikiran? Kau bisa membaca pikiran semua orang?" tanya Draco penasaran.

"Dulu iya, saat aku belum belajar mengendalikannya dan belum stabil. Dan itu sangat mengerikan mengetahui apa yang semua orang pikirkan. Percayalah, aku selalu bermimpi buruk kalau bukan Gerald yang menghapus memodifikasi pikiranku saat itu. Sekarang kekuatan pikiranku sudah stabil. Aku bisa memilih kapan ingin memakainya atau tidak. Sampai sejauh ini aku bisa membaca pikiran sepuluh sampai dua puluh orang sekaligus. Kalau konsentrasiku ditingkatkan, aku bisa mengirimkan pesan ke otak orang yang kutuju bahkan bisa mengendalikannya semauku" jelas Daviss lagi-lagi dalam satu kali tarikan nafas.

"Bahkan kecerewetannya sama persis dengan Hermione" kata Ron semakin takjub dengan Daviss.

"Dan cara menjelaskannya secara detil. Sangat Granger" tambah Blaise.

"Yeah, tak diragukan lagi. Kalian memang saudara kembar" komentar Draco. "Kecuali keadaan _kacau_-mu tidak diperhitungkan. Kakakmu lebih bisa memakai akal sehatnya dalam keadaan sekacau apapun"

"Kecuali keadaan _kacau_ Hermione tadi saat hampir membunuh cewek bawaanmu juga tidak diperhitungkan. Intinya, kalian benar-benar kembar tanpa bisa disangkal" kata Harry mengangguk-angguk.

"Yeah, beruntung bagi Weasley, Hermione masih menahan diri dengan kebiasaanmu makan sambil bicara. Kalau kau jadi aku, kau tidak akan pernah mau makan sambil bicara. Dia tidak pernah menahan diri kalau aku berbuat salah, bahkan aku pernah digantung terbalik di rumah pohon karena bolos sekolah" kata Daviss merinding mengingat kemarahan Hermione itu.

"Sepertinya Granger menyeramkan juga, ya" kata Blaise merinding mendengarnya.

"Okay, aku siap" kata Hermione masuk kembali ke ruang tamu membuat semua menatapnya dengan pandangan yang berbeda-beda. Ginny mengekor di belakang Hermione.

"Baiklah" kata Daviss menegakan posisi duduknya.

"Pertama aku akan memantraimu supaya pingsan. Lalu aku akan memodifikasi ingatanmu. Sebelum kau sempat bangun mungkin aku dan teman-temanku sudah kembali ke Hogwarts duluan. Jadi, katakan pesan-pesanmu sekarang juga" kata Hermione tanpa interupsi.

"Semacam surat wasiat? Kata-kata terakhir?" tanya Daviss.

"Daviss!" seru Hermione sebal.

"Baik, baik, Madam" kata Daviss nyengir. Dia berdehem sebentar terlihat berpikir. "Aku tidak keberatan menjadi pembelamu di sidang-makan-malam-saat-malam-natal nanti. Tentang nilai F pertama dan terakhirmu juga tentang Hogwarts dan dunia sihirmu itu. Soal Kau-Tahu-Siapa-versi-dunia-sihir ataupun pelahap maut dan lain-lainnya"

Hermione menatap adik kembarnya itu terharu.

"Dan, terima kasih untuk teman-temanmu yang mengembalikan kewarasan yang sempat hilang didalamku. Kau tahu, aku ingin mengundang mereka saat natal kalau mereka tidak keberatan datang. Yeah, walaupun ada dua Slytherin yang harga dirinya terlalu tinggi untuk makan bersama dengan orang normal sepertiku" kata Daviss mengangkat bahunya dengan santai.

"Kau bukan orang normal kalau bisa baca pikiran begitu" komentar Draco.

"Yeah, yeah, maksudku muggle, ferret pirang" ralat Daviss membuat yang lain – minus Draco – menahan tawa ketika disebut 'ferret pirang'.

"Aku tidak heran kau tidak dicurigai ketika menyamar menjadi kakakmu, kau benar-benar seperti wanita" balas Draco sarkastik. Dia benar-benar sudah menganggap saudara Granger ini sama menyebalkannya.

"Wanita cantik. Jadi kau menganggap kakakku cantik, eh?" goda Daviss membuat wajah Hermione memerah seketika. "_Princess_" tambahnya membuat Hermione dan Draco menahan nafas begitu teringat insiden Draco-mabuk-berat-dan-mencium-Hermione-yang-membalas-ciumannya.

"Daviss! Kalau kau berkata yang tidak-tidak lagi aku akan langsung membuatmu pingsan saat ini juga" kata Hermione sebal.

"Okay, okay, santai, Ma'am" kata Daviss lalu terdiam. Dia terdiam dan mengirimkan pesan ke otak Harry dan Draco secara bersamaan. Pesan yang berbunyi, _"Jaga kakakku. Apapun yang terjadi"_.

"Daviss?" tanya Hermione bingung.

"Aku siap" jawab Daviss seketika menatap Hermione.

Harry dan Draco mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata mereka seakan tak percaya kalau Daviss baru saja berbicara dipikiran mereka.

Hermione dan Daviss menghirup nafas bersama-sama dan menghembuskan perlahan. Hermione mengarahkan tongkatnya pada Daviss, "_Stupefy!_" katanya merapalkan mantra dan membuat Daviss pingsan seketika. Tangan Hermione bergetar. Ginny mengelus punggung Hermione meyakinkan. Hermione menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya dan menghembuskan perlahan. "_Obliviate!_" rapalnya.

Semua menahan nafas. Hening cukup lama sampai Hermione perlahan menurunkan tongkatnya dengan gemetaran. Dia langsung memeluk Ginny dan sedikit terisak.

"Tidak apa, Mione, kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik" kata Ginny meyakinkan mengelus-elus rambut panjang Hermione. Hermione menjawab dengan anggukan pelan.

Blaise menepuk punggung Hermione pelan. "Kau hebat, Granger" katanya menghibur. "Tapi adikmu lebih hebat lagi" katanya nyengir membuat Hermione tak bisa menahan senyumnya.

"Yeah, Hermione, adikmu itu hebat! Walaupun sama cerewetnya denganmu" kata Ron tertawa.

Hermione tersenyum mendengar komentar teman-temannya.

"Bisa kita kembali sekarang?" tanya Draco tak sabaran.

"Tunggu sebentar" kata Hermione keluar dari ruang tamu. Dia menuju ke kamar Daviss di lantai dua dan mengambilkan selimut. Hermione kembali lagi ke ruang tamu menyelimuti Daviss, setelah itu dia berjalan ke sisi ruangan untuk menyalakan musik. Musik klasik yang menenangkan. "Ayo kita pergi" kata Hermione mencoba tersenyum.

Yang lain mengangguk. Hermione mengunci pintu rumahnya lalu kembali ber-Apparate ke Hogwarts.

***_*_*_*TBC*_*_*_***


	6. Chapter 6

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THIS FIC ORIGINALY MINE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I NEVER THOUGHT THAT I WAS WRONG**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 6**

** * * * * * D_R_A_M_I_O_N_E * * * * * **

**RUANG REKREASI KETUA MURID, 45 MENIT SETELAH KEMBALI DARI RUMAH HERMIONE.**

Hermione menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa favirotenya. Dia menghela nafas, lelah dan lega. 45 menit yang lalu mereka sampai di Hogwarts. Harry, Ron, Ginny, Blaise, dan Draco langsung disuruh kembali ke asrama mereka masing-masing sedangkan Hermione tetap di ruang Kepala Sekolah Hogwarts itu untuk menjelaskan tetang Daviss dan juga tentang orang tuanya yang tidak tahu-menahu soal Hermione bersekolah di sekolah sihir Hogwarts. Mereka memutuskan untuk menunda sejenak kasus orang tua Hermione, dan membiarkan Hermione fokus pada penyukseskan Pesta Dansa Natal.

Terdengar suara air mengalir dari kamar mandi Ketua Murid. Draco Malfoy sedang mandi, karena itu Hermione beristirahat sejenak sambil menunggu giliran. Hari ini sangat melelahkan. Dari penyelinapan yang gagal, lalu dibantu oleh ketiga petinggi Hogwarts _plus_ penjaga kunci Hogwarts, mendapat 2 pasukan tambahan dari Slytherin – yang tidak diharapkan –, syok melihat kembarannya yang kacau bersama seorang perempuan jalang, ledakan emosi yang selama ini tertahan, pertengkarang antar saudara kembar, rekonsiliasi, _stupefy_, _obliviate_, kembali ke Hogwarts, penjelasan, dan istirahat.

Tak lagi terdengar suara air mengalir di kamar mandi. Hermione membuka matanya perlahan dan berbalik menatap Sang Pangeran Slytherin yang memakai jubah mandi kebanggaannya dengan rambut yang masih basah baru keluar dari kamar mandi. Draco tampak tak menyadari kehadiran Hermione di ruang rekreasi dan hendak masuk ke kamarnya.

"Mal-Malfoy" panggil Hermione. _Terima kasih_, hanya kata itu yang ingin disampaika Hermione pada Sang Pangeran Slytherin.

Draco berbalik dan menatap orang yang memanggilnya. Baru menyadari kehadiran Sang Putri Gryffindor. Dia hanya menatap Hermione tanpa menjawab, tatapan yang intens.

"Aku–" Hermione menggantung perkataannya. Suaranya seperti tersekat di tenggorokannya membuatnya sulit untuk melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Cepat katakan, Granger. Kau membuang waktuku" kata Draco sebal.

"Rambutmu belum kering" kata Hermione cepat. Draco mengerutkan kening. _Selamat Hermione, kau tampak bodoh saat ini,_ runtuknya dalam hati. "Itu saja" kata Hermione cepat dan naik keatas hendak ke kamar mandi setelah memanggil jubah mandinya. Ketika hendak masuk ke kamar mandi, Draco menarik tangannya dan menghalangi jalannya. "Minggir, Malfoy" kata Hermione masih menghindari tatap tajam Sang Pangeran Slytherin yang menghujamnya.

Draco menaikan satu alisnya dan menyilangkan tangannya di dada. "Kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu padaku, Granger?" tanyanya.

_Ya, aku ingin bilang terima kasih atas semuanya,_ batin Hermione. Namun yang terucap adalah, "Aku sudah mengatakannya" jawab Hermione cepat berusaha lewat tanpa harus bersentuhan Sang Pangeran Slytherin.

"Aku yakin bukan itu yang ingin kau katakan" kata Draco datar. Dia mencondongkan tubuhnya dan memosisikan bibirnya dekat dengan sebelah telinga Hermione. "Tatap aku, Granger" bisiknya dengan suara rendah nan seksi.

Hermione merinding mendengarnya. Wajahnya memerah. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Perutnya terasa aneh, terasa mual tapi memiliki sensasi yang menyenangkan. Nafas Draco yang berhembus teratur menggelitik telinganya. Alih-alih menikmati sensasi yang memabukan itu, alarm dalam otaknya berbunyi keras membuat Hermione sadar dan mundur selangkah.

"Minggir, Malfoy" kata Hermione dengan suara bergetar.

"Kenapa suaramu bergetar, Granger? Kau takut padaku, eh?" kata Draco mencemooh dan maju selangkah. Draco, jangan maju selangkah lagi! Mundur sekarang juga! Dia darah-lumpur! – akal sehatnya meraung dalam otaknya.

"Tidak–"

"Kenapa kau tak berani menatapku, Granger? Takut kau tak bisa menahan dirimu untuk menyentuhku?" kata Draco dengan suara rendahnya dan maju selangkah. Merlin, Draco! Berhenti membuat suasana yang membuatmu kehilangan akal sehat kalian berdua! Jangan pernah mencium darah-lumpur itu lagi! Menjauh darinya sekarang juga!– raung akal sehatnya semakin keras memperingatinya.

Hermione sontak mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Draco dengan mata cokelat madunya yang membulat ketika mendengar Draco menyebutkan apa yang dipikirkannya. Biru kelabu bertemu cokelat madu. Hermione kembali terhipnotis dalam jerat pesona mata biru kelabu, tubuhnya kaku dan membuatnya tak bisa mundur selangkahpun. Draco maju mempersempit jarak mereka. Hermione memejamkan matanya begitu dia merasakan kedua tangan dingin Draco menyentuh pipinya dengan lembut, tubuhnya kembali terbuai dengan sensasi memabukan dari sentuhan Draco, membuatnya menahan nafas.

Draco berdiri didepan Hermione, menatap intens Sang Putri Gryffindor yang memejamkan matanya sambil menahan nafas. Perlahan Draco mendekatkan wajahnya menuju wajah Hermione, dan bibirnya menemukan tujuannya. Bibirnya menyapu lembut bibir Hermione. Draco menghisap bibir bawah Hermione dan lidahnya menggodanya untuk membuka mulutnya. Tanpa interupsi dari akal sehat Hermione, Hermione membukakan mulutnya untuk membalas ciuman Draco. Tangan Hermione perlahan menuju leher Sang Pangeran Slytherin dan mengalungkannya meminta memperdalam ciuman mereka. Lidah mereka menari-nari dalam ciuman panas mereka, Draco yang mendominasinya. Udaralah yang membuat ciuman mereka berakhir, kening mereka masih bertaut dan mereka saling menatap sambil bernafas berat. Dengan canggung Hermione melepaskan tangannya dari leher Draco, namun Draco belum menurunkan tangannya dari wajah Hermione.

"Apa yang kita lakukan?" bisik Hermione frustasi di sela nafasnya yang berat.

"Entahlah" jawab Draco tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari Sang Putri Gryffindor.

"Ini diluar akal sehat" kata Hermione lagi.

"Aku tahu" jawab Draco.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini? Kenapa _kita_ melakukan ini?" tanyanya frustasi.

"Karena aku mau" jawab Draco menurunkan tangannya. Hermione langsung menundukan kepalanya. Tidak, dia tidak boleh lagi menatap mata biru kelabu, dia benar-benar akan hilang kendali jika menatapnya. Draco menatap Hermione yang sedang menunduk dan seperti berpikir keras. Draco merendahkan wajahnya dan mengecup pipi Hermione dengan cepat lalu berbalik menuju kamarnya. "Selamat malam, Granger" katanya lalu masuk ke kamarnya.

Hermione masih menunduk dan mematung karena masih belum mencerna dengan baik serangan tiba-tiba yang mendarat di salah satu pipinya. Satu detik, dua detik, tiga detik… wajah Hermione memerah dan menatap pintu kamar Sang Pangeran Slytherin yang tertutup rapat. _APA YANG BARU SAJA TERJADI?!_ Batinnya panik begitu menyadari apa yang dua Ketua Murid lakukan. _Tenang, Hermione, tenang. Mandi dan tenangkan dirimu. Hapuskan ingatan itu dalam otakmu!_ Hermione mengangguk, dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke kamar mandi.

Hermione dan Draco memejamkan mata mereka, kenapa mereka tidak merasa menyesal sama sekali?

_Aku kembali mencium darah-lumpur itu._

_Aku membiarkan pertahananku runtuh dan membalas menciumnya. Membalas ciuman seorang pelahap maut._

Mereka mencoba menyesal, tapi tidak ada perasaan menyesal sedikitpun yang muncul. Tak ada akal sehat yang memaki mereka karena tindakan yang didominasi oleh hasrat itu. Tidak ada akal sehat yang menuduh dan memancing mereka untuk merasa menyesal. _Ini sebuah kesalahan._ Sebuah kesalahan yang disebabkan karena hasrat mengalahkan akal sehat. Saat penyangkalan akal sehat dipatahkan oleh sebuah _hasrat_.

_Ini sebuah kesalahan_. Kesalahan yang mereka inginkan sekaligus tidak mereka inginkan. Kesalahan yang harus disesali tapi tak ada rasa sesal yang timbul. Ada rasa menyesal, bukan, lebih tepatnya kecewa. Kecewa pada dengan keberadaan akal sehat. Kecewa dengan adanya perbedaan darah murni dan bukan darah murni. Kecewa dengan adanya Voldemort dan Harry Potter. Kecewa dengan adanya Pelahap Maut dan Orde Phoenix. Mereka kecewa dengan sebuah batasan yang tak bisa menyatukan mereka, batasan yang bernama _dunia nyata_.

** * * * * * D_R_A_M_I_O_N_E * * * * * **

**AULA BESAR, MAKAN MALAM.**

Seperti biasa, Hermione duduk bersama dengan Harry, Ron dan Ginny. Ginny duduk disamping kiri Hermione. Harry didepan Ginny dan Ron didepan Hermione, bedanya posisi Hermione dan Ginny membelakangi meja Slytherin. Seamus yang berada disamping kanan Hermione sedang sibuk bermain dengan iPhone 4 Hermione bersama dengan Dean dan beberapa anak Gryffindor lainnya.

Ron menelan makanannya. "Lihat itu, Malfoy dan sikap arogansinya. Dia memandang kesini! Aku yakin dia merencanakan sesuatu yang buruk tentang kita!" kata Ron merendahkan suaranya.

Hermione langsung merinding begitu Ron mengatakan Draco Malfoy menatap ke arah mereka. Kejadian semalam benar-benar masih belum bisa lepas dari otaknya. Hermione tak berkata apa-apa, dia hanya menunduk dan memainkan makanannya. Harry menatap Hermione, mengamati.

"Ck, Ron, kau selalu berpikir negative tentang Malfoy" kata Ginny sebal.

Ron kembali menelan makanannya lalu mulai beragumen dengan suara rendah, "Dia memang pantas dipandang negative, Gin! Dia Slytherin! Dia pelahap maut!"

Hermione terkejut dengan perkataan Ron. _Dia Slytherin. Dia pelahap maut._ Perkataan itu benar-benar menampar Hermione dengan keras.

"Menurutmu bagaimana, Hermione?" tanya Harry tiba-tiba.

"Hah?" tanya Hermione kaget dan mengangkat wajahnya memandang ketiga sahabatnya. "Uh, itu–"

"Ya?" tanya Harry, satu alisnya terangkat.

"Uh, kenapa kalian perlu pendapatku? Maksudku, kalian lebih tahu bagaimana Malfoy" kata Hermione berusaha mengelak. "Dan Ron, tumben sekali kau tidak makan sambil bicara. Ada apa?"

"Hanya mencoba bersikap normal" jawab Ron cepat.

"Soal, kami yang lebih tahu, bukannya terbalik Hermione? Maksudku, kau yang tinggal satu asrama dengannya. Kau jelas lebih tahu tentangnya, sampai tahu makanan apa yang membuatnya alergi" kata Harry memicingkan matanya dan menatap selidik pada ekspressi wajah Hermione yang berubah tegang.

Hermione membelalak menatap Harry. Dia merasa sangat tegang. "Harry, kau terlihat seperti memojokan Hermione" komentar Ginny.

"Aku hanya minta pendapatnya" kata Harry mengangkat bahunya. "Ngomong-ngomong, Hermione, kau pergi dengan siapa saat Pesta Dansa Natal?" tanya Harry mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Err–, Watson. Sean Watson" jawab Hermione ragu.

"Watson si seeker Hufflepuff?" tanya Ron tak percaya. "Bilmey, tidak makan saat berbicara sangat tidak enak!" protes Ron.

Hermione memutar matanya malas. "Ya, Ron, Watson si seeker Hufflepuff. Ada masalah?"

"Tidak, itu sangat bagus sekali!" jawab Ginny semangat membuat tiga kepala lainnya menoleh padanya dengan pandangan aneh. Sejak kejadian Sean mengklaim _kiss mark_ di leher Hermione, Ginny selalu semangat untuk mendekatkan Sean dengan Hermione.

"Kupikir sesama Ketua Murid harus berpasangan" kata Harry.

"Tidak, aku sudah tanyakan pada Professor McGonagall" jawab Hermione.

"Bilmey, Harry, Hermione harus berpasangan dengan Malfoy? Pesta Dansa Natal yang sudah kalian ciptakan malah akan dijadikan tempat duel mereka" komentar Ron dengan makanan yang penuh di mulutnya.

Hermione melotot pada Ron. Segitu parahkan orang-orang memandang hubungannya dan Malfoy?

"Aku bahkan sampai heran salah satu dari kalian masih hidup sampai sekarang" komentarnya lagi.

"Jadi, kalian pergi dengan siapa?" tanya Hermione.

"Lavender Brown" jawab Ron.

"Cho Chang" jawab Harry.

"Anthony Goldstein" jawab Ginny santai membuat tiga kepala itu menatapnya dengan pandangan terkejut – lagi –. "Kenapa?"

"Goldstein? Si prefek Ravenclaw?" tanya Hermione heran.

"Yep" jawab Ginny santai.

Tiga kepala lainnya hanya geleng-geleng kepala. Ginny memang penuh kejutan. Siapa sangka ternyata dia sudah digaet oleh Prefek Ravenclaw.

"Kau tidak pergi dengan McLaggen, Hermione?" tanya Harry lagi.

"Sean sudah mengajakku duluan. Jadi aku pergi dengannya. Lagipula, aku lebih nyaman dengan Sean. Maksudku, Cormac? Merlin, kau ingin kejadian di pesta Professor Slughorn terulang lagi?" jelas Hermione panjang lebar.

"Sepertinya kau jadi trauma dengannya" kata Harry terkekeh.

"Kupikir kau pergi dengan Zabini. Bilmey, Hermione! Kau tidak boleh pergi dengan Slytherin itu!" kata Ron menunjuk Hermione dengan garpu dengan daging sapi tertancap diujungnya. Lalu melahapnya dengan ganas.

"Ron! Berhenti bicara seperti akan dunia kiamat kalau aku pergi dengan Zabini! Dan tenang saja, Ron, Zabini sudah mendapatkan teman kencannya. Dan yang lebih penting, jangan tunjuk-tunjuk aku dengan garpu kotor itu!" kata Hermione sebal ditunjuk-tunjuk dengan garpu.

"Nada itu sepertinya kau sedikit frustasi" kata Ron menyelidik.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley! Aku dan Zabini tidak ada hubungan apa-apa!" kata Hermione gregetan dengan temannya yang satu ini.

"Okay, dengan Zabini tidak ada hubungan apa-apa, kalau dengan Malfoy?" tanya Harry kembali menatap Hermione dengan tatapan selidik.

Hermione melotot.

"Harry, apa otakmu terantuk? Hermione dengan Malfoy? Dunia sudah kiamat bahkan sebelum mereka sempat jadian" sekarang Ginny yang daritadi hanya jadi pendengar mulai angkat bicara. "Lagipula Hermione sekarang punya Watson" kata Ginny tanpa menutupi nada riang.

"Kenapa kau senang sekali Hermione bersama dengan Watson?" tanya Ron aneh.

"Kalian tidak suka? Kalian lebih suka Hermione dengan Zabini? Atau dengan Malfoy? Apa kalian sudah tidak waras?" kata Ginny heran.

"Watson. Aku pilih Watson" kata Ron cepat.

"Bisakah kalian berhenti mempermasalahkan soal pasanganku?" tanya Hermione sebal. "Biar kuperjelas, Pertama, aku dan Zabini tidak ada hubungan apa-apa. Kedua, aku dan Malfoy hanya sebatas patner Ketua Murid. Dan yang ketiga, aku dan Sean hanya sebatas teman Pesta Dansa Natal. Selebihnya kami berteman tapi aku tidak bermaksud mengubah status itu" kata Hermione.

"Kau mengingatkanku dengan Daviss" kata Ron berkomentar. "Apa semua Granger bisa bicara panjang dalam satu kali tarikan nafas?" tanyanya penasaran.

Hermione melotot.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu" katanya santai.

Hermione menghela nafas lelah. Dia membereskan tasnya dan bersiap pergi.

"Kau mau pergi?" tanya Seamus kecewa. Dean memasang ekspressi memelas.

"Ya, aku harus belajar" jawab Hermione bangkit berdiri dan meminta iPhone 4-nya dari mereka berdua.

"Belajar bahasa German karena nilai F pertama dan terakhirmu?" tanya Ginny membuat ketiga orang itu nyengir. Hermione melotot pada mereka.

"Kau mendapat F untuk bahasa German? Gila! Dunia pasti kiamat!" seru Dean heboh.

Hermione melotot pada Dean yang berhasil menarik perhatian sekitar mereka. Hermione berdiri dan mengambil iPhone 4-nya dan langsung pergi dari situ. Diiringi pandangan memelas dari Seamus dan Dean.

"Kau juga pergi?" tanya Ginny pada Harry yang terlihat beres-beres tasnya.

"Ya, ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengan Hermione tentang Pesta Dansa Natal" jawab Harry. "Sampai nanti" katanya lagi lalu pergi menyusul Hermione.

** * * * * * D_R_A_M_I_O_N_E * * * * * **

**RUANG REKREASI KETUA MURID.**

"Sudah kubilang, Harry. Aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan Zabini apalagi dengan Malfoy" kata Hermione menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa favoritenya.

"Kau bisa jujur denganku, Hermione" kata Harry. "Okay, kau hanya berteman dengan Zabini, tapi Malfoy? Aku yakin kalian menyembunyikan sesuatu" kata Harry menatap selidik.

Hermione sempat kembali tegang begitu Harry mengatakan, '_menyembunyikan sesuatu'_. Ya, jelas, mereka menyembunyikan sesuatu. _Sebuah kesalahan_. Bukan mungkin lebih dari sebuah, tapi banyak. Hubungan mereka tidak normal. Sikap mereka tidak normal. Mereka berciuman, dua kali. Dan tidak ada penolakan dari dua pihak. Ya, Hermione menyembunyikan fakta bahwa _dia sudah dua kali membalas ciuman Draco Malfoy_. Sang Pangeran _Slytherin_. Seorang _Pelahap Maut._ Dan mata biru kelabu Draco menghipnotisnya, dia kehilangan akal sehatnya begitu menatap mata itu.

Hermione menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya. "Harry James Potter! Aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan Malfoy! Tidak akan pernah!" kata Hermione sedikit meninggi. Matanya terasa panas, dadanya terasa sesak. Hermione memejamkan matanya agar tak ada air mata yang tumpah.

_Tidak akan pernah_, sebuah kata yang tidak bisa disangkal. Ya, dia _tidak akan pernah_ memiliki hubungan apa-apa dengan Draco Malfoy. Batasan yang bernama dunia nyata itu membuat kata-kata itu tak bisa disangkal.

"Mione" panggil Harry melembut dan duduk di lengan sofa Hermione. "Maaf" katanya merangkul bahu Hermione. Hermione menyandarkan tubuhnya di sisi tubuh Harry. "Aku hanya tak ingin kau tersakiti, Mione"

Hermione mengangguk. "Tidak akan pernah" bisik Hermione frustasi. Putus asa namun juga seperti janji pada dirinya sendiri. Dia membuka matanya dan tetesan air mata mengalir dipipinya.

"Hei, hei, jangan menangis, Mione" kata Harry lembut menghapus air mata sahabat yang sudah seperti saudaranya itu.

"Kupikir kalian bisa mencari tempat yang lebih privasi, Potter, Granger" sindir Draco yang sudah sejak kapan masuk ke ruang rekreasi.

Hermione langsung tegang. Harry menengok dan mendapati Draco berdiri 4 meter dari mereka dengan kedua tangan yang menyilang di dadanya dan memandang rendah kedua orang Gryffindor itu. Hermione menenggelamkan tubuhnya lebih dalam pada sandaran sofa itu membuatnya semakin tertutupi oleh tubuh Harry. Tidak, dia tidak bisa berhadapan dengan Draco, kalau dia menatapnya dia akan lepas kendali lagi. Dia sudah berjanji untuk tidak lagi lepas kendali. Harry kembali menatap Hermione.

"Kau ingin tidur di asrama Gryffindor malam ini?" tanya Harry.

Hermione menggeleng, mencoba memaksakan senyum.

"Baiklah" kata Harry bangkit dari lengan sofa itu dan beranjak pergi. "Jangan macam-macam dengannya, Malfoy" kata Harry memperingatkan lalu pergi.

Pintu ruang asrama tertutup. Hermione mengambil bukunya asal dan juga sembarang membuka halaman, pura-pura membaca.

"Saint Potter, eh?" kata Draco mencemooh. "Watson, Potter, dan kalau tidak salah aku juga sempat melihatmu dengan McLaggen belakangan ini. Khas darah-lumpur jalang. Aku tak heran kau selalu membalas ciumanku"

Darah Hermione langsung naik ke otaknya. Dia menutup bukunya dengan kasar dan bangkit berdiri menatap Draco penuh amarah. "Aku bersama dengan siapapun tidak ada hubungannya denganmu, Malfoy! Jangan pernah menyebutku dengan sebutan itu sekali lagi, Ferret brengsek!" kata Hermione tajam.

"Lalu sebutan apa yang pantas untukmu selain jalang, Granger? Kau bersama laki-laki lain tapi juga membalas ciumanku!" kata Draco.

"Malfoy, kau yang memulai semua ini! Dan berhenti bicara seakan kita punya hubungan dan aku berselingkuh!" kata Hermione dengan nada suara yang meninggi. "Apa yang telah terjadi, ciuman itu, hanya sebuah _kesalahan_! _Kesalahan_ yang seharusnya _tidak diungkit_ lagi!"

"_Kesalahan_? _Fuck,_ Granger! Kesalahan yang disengaja? Lalu apa? Tidak diungkit lagi?" kata Draco sarkastik. "Kalau memang benar kenapa kau tidak berani menatapku, Granger! Kenapa kau tidak pernah berani menatap mataku!" seru Draco.

"_Stupefy!_" seru Hermione mencabut tongkatnya dan melempar mantra pada Draco secara tiba-tiba. Draco sigap menghindarinya dan mencabut tongkatnya.

"_Expelliarmus!_" balas Draco. Membuat tongkat Hermione terpental. "Kenapa, Granger? Kau ingin kabur lagi? Membuatku pingsan dan mencoba menghapus ingatanku?" kata Draco dingin.

"Apa maumu sebenarnya, Malfoy!" bentak Hermione.

"Jangan membentakku begitu, Granger!" balas Draco menusuk mengarahkan tongkatnya pada Hermione membuat Hermione kaku dan takut.

"Malfoy, kita selesaikan ini sekarang juga. Kita perjelas, apa yang telah terjadi, ciuman itu, sikap anehmu, bantuanmu padaku, semuanya adalah kesalahan yang harus dilupakan. Semua ini jelas-jelas _salah_, Malfoy!"

"_Salah_ dimananya, Granger? Karena perbedaan darah? Karena aku seorang Slytherin? _Fuck, _Granger! Kau tak masalah dengan Blaise!" bentak Draco.

"Zabini dan aku tak ada hubungan apa-apa! Kami hanya berteman!" seru Hermione. "Dan, ya, Malfoy. Semua _salah_ karena kau seorang darah murni yang menghabiskan separuh hidupmu memanggilku dengan sebutan yang membuat hari-hariku buruk begitu mendengarnya! Karena kau seorang Slytherin yang paling membenciku diantara para Slytherin lainnya! Dan yang paling salah karena kau seorang _Pelahap Maut!_ Semuanya _jelas-jelas salah_ karena akal sehatku selalu meyuruhku menjauh darimu!" kata Hermione mengeluarkan semua isi hatinya yang selama ini tertahan olehnya. Lelehan air mata perlahan membasahi pipinya.

"Persetan dengan akal sehat, Granger!" balas Draco.

"Tidak, Malfoy. Karena dengan akal sehat itu menunjukan dengan jelas kemana akhirnya. Karena akal sehatku menunjukan bahwa aku yang akan tersakiti saat kau pergi. Hanya aku yang tersakiti, bermimpi buruk, merasa kosong. Sedangkan kau terus melanjutkan hidupmu tanpa ada beban!" kata Hermione lirih. "Hanya aku, Malfoy" katanya pedih, air matanya semakin tak bisa dihentikan.

Tidak, jangan Granger. Jangan pasang wajah seperti itu. Jangan berkata dengan nada seperti itu.

Hermione mengambil tasnya dan buku-bukunya serta tongkatnya. "Selamat malam, Malfoy" katanya lalu naik ke atas menuju kamarnya meninggalkan Draco yang masih terpaku dengan semua apa yang dikatakan Hermione.

** * * * * * D_R_A_M_I_O_N_E * * * * * **

**ASRAMA KETUA MURID, 3 JAM SEBELUM PESTA DANSA NATAL.**

Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Lavender, Romilda, dan Cho sedang heboh-hebohnya berdandan untuk Pesta Dansa Natal. Berhubung Draco memilih bersiap-siap di asrama Slytherin – yang juga bertujuan menghindari Hermione setelah cekcok malam itu –, keenam remaja putri itu menguasai asrama Ketua Murid sebagai kamar rias mereka.

"Perutku terasa mual" keluh Hermione yang duduk menenggelamkan diri di sofa favoritenya sementara yang lain sedang heboh.

"Kau tegang sekali, Hermione?" goda Luna sambil menata rambut hitam dan lurus Cho Chang.

"Bagaimana rasanya mendapat giliran dansa pertama ditonton oleh seluruh warga Hogwarts?" goda Romilda sambil merias Lavender.

"Rasanya mual seperti pengantin wanita yang akan berjalan di _virgin road_ saat pernikahan pertamanya" erang Hermione menutup wajahnya dengan bantal.

"Kau belum pernah menikah, Hermione, jangan melebih-lebihkan" kata Ginny membantu Romilda mengurusi rambut Lavender.

"Bukannya harusnya mentalmu sudah siap, Mione? Kita sama-sama pernah merasakannya waktu Yule Ball tahun ke empat" kata Cho Chang menghibur.

"Ini jelas-jelas _berbeda._ Saat Yule Ball ada 4 pasang dan tak lama yang lain boleh bergabung. Kali ini Professor McGonagall menyuruh berdansa satu lagu dan yang lain baru boleh ikut di lagu kedua. Dan sekarang hanya ada _2 pasang_" kata Hermione beragumen. "Argh, aku butuh ke perpustakaan untuk menenangkan diri" kata Hermione bangkit dari sofanya.

"Kau gila, Mione! Pesta dansa dimulai 3 jam lagi! Kau belum bersiap-siap sama sekali dan sekarang mau ke perpustakaan?" tanya Lavender melengking dengan wajah yang ditutupi masker wajah.

"Kau mau kabur, Hermione?" tanya Luna santai menebak niatan Hermione. Hermione menegang. Luna memang paling jago menebak-nebak dari perilaku seseorang. Perut Hermione semakin terasa mual.

Hermione melengos dan kembali menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sofa favoritenya. Rencananya kabur sudah terbaca jelas. Ginny hanya menggeleng-geleng melihat tingkah Hermione.

"Mione, dengan baik-baik. Hampir seluruh anak perempuan di Hogwarts siap mati untuk mendapat kehormatan dansa pertama kali, dan kau mau membuang kesempatan emas begitu saja?" kata Romilda gregetan.

"Bagaimana kalau kau saja yang menggantikanku, Romilda? Aku dengan senang hati memberikannya padamu" kata Hermione riang dengan mata berbinar-binar seakan itu benar-benar ide yang cemerlang.

"Dengan senang hati juga aku menerimanya, Hermione. Masalahnya hal itu tidak mungkin. Aku _bukan Ketua Murid_" kata Romilda penuh penekanan dibagian akhirnya. Hermione kembali melengos.

"Merlin, Hermione, kau benar-benar tidak bisa rileks? Kau membuat yang lain menjadi tegang" kata Ginny gregetan.

"Lebih baik kau berendam sekarang, Hermione. Kau bisa menenangkan dirimu disana" kata Luna menyarankan.

"Yeah, itu ide yang cukup baik" kata Hermione bangkit dari sofanya. "Aku memang butuh berendam untuk merilekskan ketegangan ini" gumamnya sambil menuju ke kamar mandi.

2 jam. Selama 2 jam Hermione tak keluar dari kamar mandi. Kelima temannya sibuk mengurus satu sama lain sampai melupakan keberadaan Sang Putri Gryffindor di kamar mandi. Mereka berlima sudah siap dan hanya tinggal menunggu waktu untuk turun kebawah.

"Ada yang lihat Hermione?" tanya Ginny yang baru sadar.

"Di kamar mandi?" jawab Cho ragu.

"Ya, di kamar mandi. Sepertinya sudah 2 jam dia disana" jawab Luna dengan tenangnya.

Ginny, Romilda, Lavender, dan Cho membelalak. Mereka dengan terseok-seok karena gaun mereka yang panjang naik terburu-buru ke atas menghampiri kamar mandi Ketua Murid itu.

"Hermione! Kau baik-baik saja disana?" tanya Romilda cemas menggedor-gedor pintu kamar mandi.

"Hermione!" panggil yang lainnya heboh seperti anak ayam kehilangan induknya.

Teriakan-teriakan tidak jelas di luar kamar mandi membawa Hermione ke alam sadarnya. Dia menatap ngeri dan langsung bangkit dari bath-up itu.

"Aku ketiduran!" pekik Hermione panik. "Jam berapa sekarang?" teriak Hermione panik sambil membilas tubuhnya.

"Kurang satu jam lagi sebelum pesta dansa dimulai" jawab Luna tenang.

"Kata Luna kurang satu jam lagi" teriak Ginny.

"Aku akan siapkan gaunnya" kata Cho langsung masuk ke kamar Hermione.

"Aku siapkan make up" kata Romilda turun ke ruang rekreasi membongkar kembali peralatan make upnya.

"Aku siapkan peralatan untuk rambutnya" kata Lavender menyusul Romilda ke bawah.

Ginny menggedor-gedor pintu kamar mandi itu dengan tidak sabaran. Tak lama Hermione keluar dan wangi bunga Lavender menyeruak keluar dari kamar mandi. Hermione nyengir dengan gugupnya mendapati wajah Ginny yang menatapnya seakan akan menelannya hidup-hidup.

"Turun sekarang juga" perintahnya menunjuk ruang rekreasi.

"Siap, Ma'am" jawab Hermione tegang dan langsung turun ke bawah.

Hermione duduk di sebuah kursi dan wajahnya langsung di rias oleh Romilda sementara Lavender mengeringkan rambutnya dan langsung bekerja menata rambut Hermione. Cho dengan hati-hati turun tangga agar tidak terjatuh dan membawa gaun Hermione. Ginny yang mengamati pekerjaan Romilda dan Lavender sesekali berkomentar, lalu dibenarkan oleh keduanya.

45 menit. Setelah 45 menit mereka bisa bernafas lega. Sang Putri Gryffindor telah tampak sempurna dengan Gaun berwarna emas dengan single line yang tersampir di kedua bahunya yang menggoda. Gaun emas itu jatuh dengan anggun menutupi tubuh bagian atasnya hingga lututnya, memperlihatkan betis ramping Hermione. Sebuah kalung silver dan berkilau bermata hijau zamrud menghiasi lehernya. Dengan gelang perak kemilau menghiasi kedua pergelangan tangannya. Rambutnya ditata masih sama seperti saat Yule Ball, memperlihatkan leher seputih susu dan bahunya itu dengan jelas. Heels 8 cm berwarna senada dengan gaunnya menghiasi kedua kakinya. Dia tampak sangat menawan malam ini.

"Kalian sudah menciptakan malaikat malam ini" kometar Luna tersenyum begitu menatap penampilang Ketua Murid Putri itu.

Sementara keempat gadis itu masih memandang takjub dengan maha karya mereka. Hermione benar-benar sangat menawan.

"Perutku semakin mual" kata Hermione menuju ke kamar mandi.

Seakan tersadar, mereka langsung menghalangi tangga menuju ke atas dengan tatapan melotot pada Hermione.

"Merlin, Hermione, kau sudah cantik! Dan percuma, kau takkan memuntahkan apapun di kamar mandi. Kau malah akan merusak semuanya" omel Romilda tidak sabaran.

"Aku merasa seperti seeker Quidditch dunia yang akan main di final Quidditch. Rasanya perutku mual sekali" kata Hermione panik.

"Hermione, kau tak mungkin menjadi seeker kalau kau saja tidak bisa terbang. Berhentilah mengatakan perumpaan yang aneh-aneh!" kata Ginny gregetan dengan sikap gugup Hermione.

"Kau benar, aku tidak mungkin menjadi pemain Quidditch" kata Hermione menghela nafas.

"Kita harus turun sekarang" kata Cho mengingatkan.

"Kalian duluan saja. Aku masih butuh waktu" kata Hermione cepat.

Lavender melotot. Hermione memasang wajah melasnya membuat pelototan Lavender melunak.

"Jangan berusaha kabur, Mione. Atau kami akan menyeretmu" kata Ginny memperingatkan.

"Kabur dengan apa, Gin? Sapu terbang? Kau pikir aku bisa?" jawab Hermione melirik Ginny sebal. Ginny melotot. "Aku hanya duduk disofaku untuk menenangkan diri sebentar, Gin. Aku takkan kabur" kata Hermione duduk di sofanya.

"Yeah, jangan lama-lama, dear. Pesta Dansa takkan dimulai kalau kau belum datang. Tentunya kau tak mau dikutuk oleh seluruh anak perempuan di Hogwarts kalau pesta ini dibatalkan karena kau kabur bukan?" kata Lavender tersenyum manis namun nadanya sangat berbahaya membuat Hermione merinding.

"_Guys_, kalian membuat Hermione makin tambah gugup. Lebih baik kita turun sekarang" kata Cho.

"Okay" jawab Luna simple dan keluar diikuti oleh keempat cewek lainnya.

Hermione menghela nafas lelah.

**10 MENIT SEBELUM PESTA DANSA DIMULAI.**

Didepan Aula Besar tampak beberapa –ralat, banyak– anak cowok menunggu pasangan dansa mereka. Kelima bidadari turun dari tangga di sambut oleh pasangan mereka masing-masing. Ginny dengan Anthony, Cho dengan Harry, Lavender dengan Ron, Romildan dengan Seamus, dan Luna dengan Neville. Sean menunggu dengan cemas dan gugup karena Hermione tak kunjung datang juga padahal teman-temannya yang lain sudah turun.

Tak berjarak jauh, Draco dengan teman-teman Slytherinnya sedang berkumpul disitu. Blaise merangkul anak Hufflepuff korban Draco yang menunduk malu. Vincent dengan Millicent. Theo dengan Daphne. Greg dengan Astoria. Dan Draco sendiri dengan Pansy, jelas saja memang siapa lagi? Pangeran Slytherin jelas mutlak berpasangan dengan Ratu Slytherin. Draco mengedarkan pandangannya pada Potter dan kawanannya. Matanya tidak menemukan sosok Hermione, membuatnya cemas. _Dammit_, Draco! Kenapa kau masih mencarinya juga!

"Kurasa aku harus menyusul Hermione" kata Sean bergegas pergi.

"Tenang saja, Watson. Hermione hanya gugup sedikit. Ayolah, jangan hancurkan kejutan yang kami siapkan untukmu" kata Ginny nyengir melihat tingkah Sean yang tidak berbeda jauh dengan sikap gugup Hermione.

_Kejutan? Kejutan apa?_ batin Draco penasaran mendengarkan kata-kata Weaselatte.

Tak lama berselang, munculan sesosok malaikat dengan pipi yang bersemu merah menuruni tangga dengan hati-hati.

"Merlin, dia benar-benar seperti malaikat" kata Theo takjub begitu menangkap sosok Hermione di ujung tangga.

"Gila! Itu benar-benar si darah-lumpur Granger?" tanya Vincent tak kalah takjub seperti Blaise.

"Jangan sebut dia seperti itu, Crabbe. Malaikat cocok untuknya" kata Blaise sebal.

Draco mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah ujung tangga yang dimaksudkan teman-temannya dan terpaku. Theo dan Blaise benar, _dia benar-benar seperti malaikat_. Kesibukan didepan Aula Besar itu seakan terhenti dengan pengalih perhatian itu. Semua mata terpana menatap kehadiran seorang Hermione Granger yang 10 kali lebih cantik daripada saat Yule Ball di tahun ke empat.

"Kau yang akan menjemputnya disana atau aku?" goda Harry pada Sean.

"Aku saja" kata Sean yang sadar dari tercengangnya dan naik menyusul Hermione di ujung tangga. Sean dengan setengah membungkuk pada Hermione dan tangan terulur padanya.

Sang Putri Gryffindor itu menyambut dengan gugupnya. Tepuk tangan riuh terdengar begitu Hermione menyambut tangan Sean. Tepuk tanganlah yang mengiringi keduanya menuruni tangga. Draco hanya memandang Hermione, hatinya terasa panas. Dia ingin memotong tangan Sean saat ini juga. Dia tidak rela, dia tidak rela Granger-nya diambil orang.

"Haus perhatian" komentar Pansy sebal menatap Hermione dengan jijik.

"Akui saja, Parkinson. Granger jauh lebih baik darimu" kata Blaise sebal dengan tanggapan Pansy lalu pergi bersama pasangannya masuk ke Aula Besar.

Pansy membelalak tak percaya. Blaise membela Granger jalang itu lagi! Dia membela si Gryffindor itu daripada membela teman seasramanya. Granger jalang itu pasti sudah mencuci otak Blaise.

Sedangkan Draco masih cukup takjub mendengar apa yang Blaise katakan. Ya, itulah bedanya Blaise dengannya. Blaise _tidak takut_ membela Hermione bahkan jika harus menjatuhkan Sang Ratu Slytherin sekalipun. Sedangkan Draco? Dia selalu memikirkan nama Malfoy yang disandangnya dan darah murni yang mengalir di seluruh tubuhnya. Dia tidak mau menurunkan harga dirinya hanya untuk meraih Hermione Granger.

***_*_*_*TBC*_*_*_***

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Terima kasih banget sebanyak-banyaknya pada semua pembaca yang sudah mereview. Itu benar-benar penyemangat banget untuk terus menulis :D

Sepertinya banyak tanggapan positive dengan hadirnya karakter karangan author "**Daviss Robert Granger"** tapi disini sudah tidak dibahas Daviss lagi. Nanti akan author munculkan kembali jika sudah saatnya. Jangan kecewa, ya, para penggemar Daviss :D :D :D

Bagi pembaca yang belum punya acc di FFN, aku bales reviewnya disini, yah :D

Untuk **Nafau Chance: **Author sangat-sangat berterima kasih karena sudah menjadi orang pertama yang mereview fict ini. Bikin author berbunga-bunga :D

**Megan seleras: ** Makasih reviewnya :D :D udah author update sekilat mungkin. Terus baca, ya :D

**ochan Malfoy:** Makasih reviewnya, yah :D author sudah coba update sebadai-badainya *apaansih* hahahahaha. Pokonya makasih banyak ya :D

**Guest** : Makasih reviewnya. Udah di update kilat, nih. Dan sebisa mungkin tidak mengecewakan

**Widy**: Makasih reviewnya :D hehehehe, author juga ngarep banget bisa punya kekuatan kayak Daviss. Kekuatan Daviss terinspirasi dari Prof. Chales Xavier yang ada di X-Men. Hahahaha :D


	7. Chapter 7

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THIS FIC ORIGINALY MINE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I NEVER THOUGHT THAT I WAS WRONG**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 7**

** * * * * * D_R_A_M_I_O_N_E * * * * * **

**AULA BESAR, PESTA DANSA NATAL.**

Tepuk tangan riuh dan pandangan berdecak kagum begitu pasangan Sean Watson – Hermione Granger memasuki Aula Besar. Diikuti dengan pasangan Draco Malfoy – Pansy Parkinson yang ada dibelakangnya. Musik dinyalakan dan kedua belah pasangan Ketua Murid itu berdansa dengan patner mereka masing-masing.

"Sean, aku gugup" bisik Hermione ketika Sean menaruh tangan kirinya di pinggang Hermione dan satunya lagi menggenggam tangan kiri Hermione. Hermione meremas dengan gugup tangan Sean dan bahunya.

"Hermione, kau terlihat lucu kalau begitu" bisik Sean di telinga Hermione.

"Jangan menggodaku!" kata Hermione yang tersenyum kecil dengan godaan Sean. Aneh, ketika Sean berbisik dia tidak merasakan sensasi yang luar biasa, tidak seperti ketika Draco membisikannya sesuatu. Sangat berbeda. _Fokus, Hermione! Jangan pikirkan dia lagi!_ Alarmnya memperingatkan. Ya, benar, saat ini hanya Sean yang ada dihadapannya. Hanya Sean.

"Apa kalau kau gugup biasanya kau juga bengong?" bisik Sean.

Hermione tersadar. "Tidak, aku hanya berpikir sedikit" jawab Hermione. Ada perasaan bersalah yang melandanya. Dia memikirkan pria lain sedangkan didepannya, ada patnernya yang merengkuh tubuhnya.

"Berpikir bahwa Snape memakai gaunmu?" canda Sean.

Hermione terkikik geli dan juga merinding membayangkan apa yang Sean katakan. Keduanya tertawa kecil.

Sean selalu mengangkat topik yang menarik, membuat Hermione berdansa dengan rileks dipimpin oleh Sean. Hermione sampai lupa dengan semua orang yang memandang mereka. Lupa dengan Draco. Lupa bahwa ternyata mereka sudah berdansa selama 3 lagu tanpa henti dan bukan hanya mereka yang di lantai dansa.

Hermione sedikit tersandung dan hampir terjatuh kalau bukan Sean yang dengan sigap menangkapnya. "Kau baik-baik saja, Mione?" tanya Sean cemas.

"Kakiku terasa pegal" jawab Hermione mengeluh.

"Kita sudah berdansa 3 lagu tanpa henti, Mione. Kau tidak sadar, ya?" kata Sean nyengir.

"Serius?" tanya Hermione dengan mata cokelat madunya yang membulat sempurna. "Pantas saja" gumamnya.

Sean hanya tersenyum lembut menatap patner dansanya. Dia mengangkat Hermione _bridal style_ yang membuat sekeliling mereka menyoraki menggoda. Wajah Hermione memerah, dan refleks mengalungkan tangannya di leher Sean.

"Sean, turunkan aku" bisik Hermione malu menyembunyikan wajah merahnya di dada bidang Sean.

"Santai saja, Madam. Akan kuturunkan setelah kau mendapatkan tempat duduk yang pas" bisik Sean tersenyum simpul.

Di sisi ruangan Draco bersandar dengan kedua tangannya terlipat di dadanya. Dia langsung berhenti berdansa begitu selesai lagu pertama dan meninggalkan Pansy sendirian di lantai dansa. Mata Draco hanya terpaku pada satu sosok, patner Ketua Muridnya. Dia melihat bertapa Hermione sangat menikmati dansanya dengan Sean. Seakan didunia ini hanya ada mereka. Hatinya benar-benar panas. Melihat senyum Hermione, untuk Sean, bukan untuknya. Dia mengikuti setiap gerakan Hermione, hatinya berdetak kencang begitu melihat Hermione tersandung dan hampir jatuh. Dia cemas, ingin sekali dia menghampirinya dan membawanya langsung ke Madam Pomfrey untuk diobati. Tapi, pada saat berikutnya, hatinya mencelos. Dia melihat Sean mengangkat Hermione _bridal style_, dan Hermione menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Sean.

_Sakit_. Satu kata itu yang dirasakan oleh Draco. Hatinya sangat sakit melihat keakraban Hermione dengan Sean. Ini bahkan lebih sakit dibandingkan luka yang didapat dari latihan keras bersama ayahnya. _Sakit._ Luka itu tak terlihat dan tak terobati. _Sakit._ Di tak bisa mendefinisikan seberapa besar rasa sakitnya begitu melihat Sean mengangkat Hermione _bridal style_ diiringi terpuk tangan dan godaan-godaan dari sekitar mereka.

"Drake, kau berdarah!" kata Greg ngeri.

Draco mengalihkan pandangannya pada Greg lalu dia menatap kemana arah pandangan ngeri Greg yang ternyata ke tangan kirinya. Dia tak menyadari kalau tangannya berdarah karena pecahan gelas bening ramping yang digenggamnya terlalu keras. Dia bahkan tak mengingat sejak kapan dia memegang gelas itu. Gelas itu pecah berkeping-keping dan tangannya berdarah karena pecahan-pecahan yang tertancap di telapak tangan dan jari-jari Draco.

"Kau harus ke Madam Pomfrey, Drake!" seru Daphne panik.

Draco tidak berkata apa-apa. Dia hanya mengangguk dan melangkah gontai keluar Aula Besar. Tanpa ada yang menyadari, sepasang mata cokelat madu menatapnya dengan cemas.

**HOSPITAL WINGS.**

Draco berbaring di salah satu tempat tidur di Hospital Wings. Tangan kirinya terjulur ke atas. Dia memperhatikan telapak tangan yang terbalut perban putih itu. Bagaimana bisa dia tidak merasakan apa-apa? Apa hatinya begitu sakit sampai dia tak bisa merasakan luka fisiknya?

Tangan kanan Draco menyentuh dadanya. Jantungnya masih berdetak kencang, kepalanya terasa penat dan terus berkedut, dia merasa sesak dan sakit kepala. Bayangan Sean – Hermione kembali merasuki pikirannya. Dia menjambak rambut pirang platinanya frustasi. Tangan kirinya terasa berkedut-kedut karena genggaman yang kuat.

Draco ingin berteriak. Dia ingin berteriak sekencang-kencangnya sampai pita suaranya putus. Dadanya benar-benar terasa sakit, dia merasa sangat kesakitan sampai rasanya lebih baik mendapat hukuman dari Pangeran Kegelapan daripada merasakan kesakitan seperti ini. Draco menjambak frustasi rambutnya semakin keras dan mengantuk-antukan kepalanya keras-keras. Berharap akal sehat yang biasa memakinya dan memberikan beberapa pencerahan. Tapi tidak, akal sehat yang selalu menginterupsi saat-saat terindahnya dengan Hermione hanya diam, jika muncul saat seperti ini. Disaat yang dibutuhkan, akal sehat itu tak muncul sama sekali. Dia seperti pergi meninggalkan Draco setelah berkata, _"Sudah kubilang"_

Ya, memang kata-kata _"Sudah kubilang"_ pantas diucapkan oleh akal sehat mereka. Akal sehat itu sudah memperingati Draco dan Hermione berkali-kali untuk saling menjauh. Tapi mereka berdua mengabaikan dan mengikuti hasrat mereka. Hasrat yang hanya sejenak dan mengakibatkan kesakitan yang berkepanjangan. Hanya karena _hasrat_, tak ada lagi Draco Malfoy dan Hermione Granger yang saling melempar kutukan, tak ada lagi adu argumen diantara keduanya, tak ada lagi tatap muka diantara keduanya. _Semuanya hilang_.

Draco tersenyum mengingat bagaimana masa-masa dimana mereka berargumen, dimana Hermione meneriakinya untuk bangun dan menyuruhnya mandi setiap pagi, dimana Hermione mengurusinya setiap pagi sambil berkomentar –yang terdengar seperti kicauan burung– ini itu tentang kurang rapihnya kamar Draco, dimana Hermione selalu memperingatkannya agar tidak makan sembarangan, dimana dia bisa bebas memperhatikan gadis itu yang sedang terfokus membaca buku-buku tebalnya. _Semuanya hilang_. Dan dia sangat _merindukan_ saat-saat itu. Saat status mereka masih sebagai _musuh besar_. Saat mereka terganggu dengan kehadiran satu dengan yang lain. Saat hanya ada perasaan ingin merusak ketenangan satu dengan yang lain. Namun kini _semuanya hilang_.

Blah, memang _status_ apa yang mereka sandang sekarang kalau bukan _musuh besar_? Mereka tidak berteman, apalagi pasangan. Mereka masih tetap jadi musuh besar. Memang saat ini tidak terganggu dengan kehadiran satu sama lain? Kalau tidak kenapa mereka saling menghindari? Bahkan mereka membuat jadwal untuk memakai ruang rekreasi Ketua Murid –walaupun bukan jadwal konkrit–. Hermione langsung masuk ke kamarnya begitu Draco masuk ke asrama Ketua Murid. Dia hanya mau berada di ruang rekreasi kalau Draco tidak ada di asrama atau sedang tidur di kamarnya. Lalu, apa yang _telah berubah_ diantara keduanya? _Perasaan _ ingin merusak ketenangan satu sama lain? Ya, itulah yang _telah berubah. Perasaan mereka_ antara satu dengan lainnya. Mereka tidak ingin menganggu satu sama lain. Mereka tidak ingin melihat salah satu dari mereka tersakiti. _Mereka ingin bersama-sama_, tanpa adanya batasan yang menghalangi mereka.

2 hari. Hanya dua hari setelah malam dimana Hermione dan Draco cekcok satu sama lain. 2 hari keduanya sepakat saling menghindari satu sama lain. _Hanya-dua-hari_, tapi Draco merasa seperti sudah bertahun-tahun tak mendengar suaranya – kecuali saat menjawab pertanyaan di kelas –. _Hanya-dua-hari_ mereka tidak bicara satu sama lain, tapi serasa bertahun-tahun. Jarak mereka terasa jauh, keberadaan mereka terasa semu satu sama lain. Ya, mereka tidak bisa dijangkau satu sama lain.

_Ck, kenapa semuanya begitu rumit_, pikir Draco frustasi.

Terdengar langkah kaki yang tertatih-tatih memasuki ruangan itu. Draco hanya diam tanpa suara. Dia tidak ingin tahu dan tidak ingin terlibat dengan orang yang baru datang itu. Draco hanya memejamkan matanya, berharap tidak ada yang mengganggunya.

"Malfoy" panggil sebuah suara lebih seperti desahan.

Tanpa disadari, Draco tersenyum. Ya, suara itu seperti ilusi dalam pikirannya tapi dia senang mendengarnya. Dia merindukan suara itu memanggil namanya.

"Malfoy" panggil suara itu.

Senyum Draco mengembang semakin lebar, menikmati ilusi suara yang bagai mimpi indah.

"Malfoy" panggilnya kini seperti nada memohon dan cemas.

Suara ilusi itu terdengar semakin nyata. Draco membuka matanya dan duduk. Hening, tak ada siapa-siapa disana.

"Granger?" tanya Draco ragu.

Terdengar pekikan pelan dari tirai sebelah kanannya. Ya, Hermione memekik terkejut ketika Draco menjawab panggilannya. Draco turun dari tempat tidurnya dan hendak menyibak tirai itu tapi di sisi lainnya Hermione menahannya.

"Jangan dibuka" kata Hermione cepat.

Draco mengerutkan keningnya. Tangannya perlahan turun menjauh dari tirai itu. Terdengar bunyi 'bruk' pelan membuat Draco kembali ingin menyibak tirai itu, tapi lagi-lagi Hermione menahannya.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya Draco tanpa menyembunyikan kecemasannya.

"Menjatuhkan diri. Aku lelah berdiri dengan heels ini" jawab Hermione sambil memijat-mijat kakinya.

"Kau terkilir?" tanya Draco.

"Bisa dikatakan seperti itu, tapi tidak separah kata itu sendiri" jelas Hermione panjang lebar.

"Berbelit-belit, Granger" balas Draco sarkastik. Ah, dia merasa kepuasan tersendiri begitu dia berkata dengan nada seperti itu kepada Granger.

"Terima kasih atas tanggapanmu yang tidak penting itu, Malfoy" balas Hermione sarkastik.

Draco menjatuhkan tubunnya di lantai. Mereka saling bersandar. Ya, punggung mereka bersandar satu sama lain, hanya saja tetap terhalangi dengan tirai tipis itu. Namun tirai tipis itu tak mengurangi sensasi hangat yang menjalar di tubuh keduanya begitu punggung mereka saling bertambat.

"Kalau ada hukum tentang pemborosan kata, aku yakin kau yang paling pertama terjerat hukum itu, Granger" kata Draco. "Kecuali kalau hukum itu diberlakukan untuk adikmu. Kalian berdua kan di jerat dalam waktu bersamaan"

Hermione mendengus. "Daviss lebih cerewet daripadaku" kata Hermione sebal. "Jauh lebih cerewet daripadaku"

"Lihatkan? Kau mengulangi 3 kata dalam satu kali bicara. Pemborosan besar-besaran" kata Draco penuh kemenangan. Senyum puas mengembang di wajah tampannya.

Hermione memutar bola matanya. "Bisakah kau berhenti mengomentari caraku berbicara?" balas Hermione sebal.

Draco tidak menjawab. Hanya tersenyum simpul membayangkan Hermione yang memutar bola matanya. Kebiasaan cewek itu tak berubah.

"Thank you" kata Hermione sarkastik. "_Anyway_, kau tadi bilang Daviss sama cerewetnya denganku, kau tahu dari mana? Kalian baru bertemu sekali, dan hanya sekali" cerocos Hermione.

"Pengulangan 2 kata dalam sekali bicara" komentar Draco membuat Hermione mendengus sebal. "Dan aku tidak bilang saudara kembarmu itu cerewet. Aku hanya bilang kalian sama-sama boros kata. Yah, walaupun ujung-ujungnya sama artinya. Cerewet" kata Draco santai.

"Kau berkata seperti sudah mengenal Daviss lama" kata Hermione menyelidik.

"Dia saudara kembarmu, Granger. Tidak butuh waktu lama hanya untuk menarik kesimpulan bahwa keluarga Granger cerewet, dan bakat bicara panjang dalam satu tarikan nafas. Tidak aneh" jawab Draco.

"Sama seperti bakat arogansi yang diturun keluarga Malfoy? Menyeringai dan memandang rendah. Sangat Malfoy" sindir Granger.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau berang-berang itu cerewet" komentar Draco sebal.

"Aku tidak tahu musang itu sangat menyebalkan. Serius, deh, mereka arogan dan juga licik. Heran kenapa ada mahluk yang menyebalkan seperti itu" kata Hermione. "Coba lihat berang-berang mereka lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. Terlebih lagi mereka _berotak_"

Draco mendengus. Granger si berang-berang ini mengajaknya untuk berperang ternyata. "Musang juga _berotak_, Granger. Kalau mereka tidak punya otak, mereka tidak bisa bertindak licik. Mungkin berang-berang yang _lembut dan penuh kasih sayang_ –(Hermione mendengus begitu Draco menirukan caranya berbicara)– itu yang justru _tidak berotak_"

Hermione menghembuskan nafas sekeras-kerasnya tanda dia tidak setuju. "Berang-berang _jelas berotak_, Malfoy. Bagaimana bisa tidak? Mereka bahkan bisa membangun bendungan air dan pintar dalam menyimpan makanan, tapi musang? Mereka hanya mencuri dan _menganggu_ dimana-mana"

"Mana yang lebih pintar? Penipu atau yang ditipu? Pencuri atau yang dicuri? Jawabannya mudah Granger, lebih pintar penipu dan pencuri. Musang menipu dan mencuri persediaan makanan. Berang-berang tertipu dan persediaan makannannya dicuri. Fakta alam itu sudah menjelaskan kalau musang _lebih berotak_ daripada berang-berang" kata Draco tak mau kalah.

"Ah, Uh–" Hermione tak bisa membalas.

"Ya, Granger?" tanya Draco senyum kepuasan itu semakin mengembang di wajahnya. Dia menang dalam adu mulut kali ini.

"Kau menyebalkan, Malfoy" kata Hermione pada akhirnya.

"Thank you, Granger" balas Draco penuh percaya diri.

Hermione mengerutkan kening. "Itu bukan pujian, Malfoy" kata Hermione memperjelas.

"Itu bakat, Granger. Sama halnya bakat pemborosan katamu yang tidak kreatif itu" kata Draco berargumen.

Hermione memutar bola matanya –seperti yang Draco bayangkan–.

Suasana hening. Mereka hanya diam dan saling bersandar, sibuk dengan pikiran mereka sendiri. Rasanya lega, bisa kembali seperti dulu. Dimana mereka saling berargumen seperti ini. Keadaan yang mereka pikirkan _tak mungkin lagi terjadi_ melihat apa yang _telah terjadi_ diantara mereka, melihat apa yang _telah mereka_ _lakukan_. Mereka tidak ingin mengakhiri ini, mereka ingin tetap seperti ini. Saling bersandar, berargumen, berdiam, mengabaikan apa yang telah terjadi diantar mereka.

Satu hal yang mereka tidak bisa lakukan, mereka tidak bisa bertatap muka. Mereka tidak boleh membiarkan mata biru kelabu itu bertemu dengan mata cokelat madu. Ya, mereka tidak boleh dan tidak bisa, atau mereka akan kehilangan akal sehat mereka dan kembali melakukan _kesalahan_ itu. _Kesalahan manis nan menyiksa_ keduanya.

Lama. Mereka hanya berdiam dan tenggelam dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing. Berapa lama yang telah lewatkan? 1 jam? 2 jam? Blah, mereka tidak butuh menghitung waktu, mereka _tidak mau_ menghitung waktu.

Hermione berdehem memecah keheningan "Tanganmu–" rasanya suaranya tersekat di tenggorokannya. "Tidak apa-apa?" tanya Hermione sebisa mungkin terdengar datar dan menyembunyikan nada cemasnya.

"Yeah, sudah lebih baik" jawab Draco. "Aku tak bisa merasakan sakitnya" tambah Draco lagi.

Kata-katanya yang terakhir itu membuat Hermione semakin cemas. Kali ini Hermione-lah hendak menyibak tirai tipis pembatas mereka, namun Draco menahannya.

"Kau yang meminta tirai ini tetap tertutup" kata Draco.

Hermione diam saja. Tangannya menggenggam tirai itu kuat. "Kenapa? Apa yang terjadi sampai kau tak bisa merasakannya?" tanya Hermione cemas.

Draco menutup matanya dan menghela nafas. "Entahlah" jawab Draco.

Genggaman Hermione semakin kuat pada tirai itu.

"Mungkin karena rasa sakit didadaku berlipat-lipat kali dari tanganku sampai aku tak bisa merasakannya" kata Draco.

Hermione terkejut mendengar jawaban Draco. Jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat, wajahnya panas, perutnya kembali memunculkan sensasi mual yang menyenangkan, kepalanya berkedut-kedut.

"Malfoy–"

"Jauhi Watson, Granger" kata Draco menyela.

Hermione terbelalak mendengar kata-kata Draco yang bernada memerintah itu. Draco membuka matanya seakan baru sadar apa yang dikatakannya.

"Apa?" tanya Hermione, dia berharap apa yang didengarnya salah namun juga ingin sekali mendengarnya terus-terusan.

"Tidak ada" jawab Draco cepat.

"Kau mengatakannya tadi, Malfoy" kata Hermione.

"Kubilang lupakan, Granger" kata Draco malas.

"Kau tadi tidak bilang 'lupakan', Malfoy. Kau bilang 'tidak ada'" kata Hermione meralat.

"Bisakah kau berhenti mempermasalahkan hal-hal kecil?" kata Draco tidak sabaran.

"Kau yang mulai duluan, Malfoy. Tadi kau mengomentari caraku bicara!" kata Hermione tak mau kalah.

Draco mendengus. _Bagus sekali, Granger, kau baru saja mengacaukan moment-moment tertenang dalam hidupku_, pikir Draco sebal.

Hermione masih berlanjut berkomentar ini-itu sambil sesekali mengambil nafas. Mengambil nafas, berbicara panjang. Ambil nafas, bicara panjang. Ambil nafas, bicara panjang. Namun Draco hanya terdiam mendengarkan sambil tersenyum. Tidak tenang, tapi tidak seburuk itu juga mendengar kicauan Hermione.

"Malfoy? Kau mendengarkanku?" tanya Hermione tersinggung karena diabaikan.

"Aku mendengarmu, hanya tak mengerti maksud dari kicauanmu" jawab Draco ogah-ogahan.

"Aku tidak berkicau, Malfoy! Aku bicara!" protes Hermione tidak terima. "Kau itu benar-benar–"

"Granger" potong Draco. "Ayo kembali ke asrama. Aku lelah" kata Draco bangkit dari lantai yang dingin itu.

Hermione terdiam sebentar dan mengangguk. Dengan sedikit tertatih, Hermione bangkit berdiri.

"Kau bisa jalan?" tanya Draco masih terbatasi dengan tirai yang menghalangi mereka.

"Yah, kurasa masih bisa" jawab Hermione pelan.

"Jalanlah duluan. Aku mengikuti di belakangmu" kata Draco.

Hermione kembali terdiam lalu mengangguk paham. Dengan tertatih-tatih kecil, Hermione kembali ke asrama Ketua Murid diikuti Draco yang berjarak 6 meter di belakangnya. Ya, mereka tidak boleh jalan berdampingan, karena yang mereka hadapi adalah _dunia nyata_. Karena mereka memang sudah seharusnya terpisah.

** * * * * * D_R_A_M_I_O_N_E * * * * * **

**RUANG REKREASI KETUA MURID, 45 MENIT SEBELUM KEBERANGKATAN KERETA MENINGGALKAN HOGWARTS.**

Hermione sedang memeriksa ulang barang bawaannya. Hanya sebuah koper sedang dan kandang Crookshanks. Untuk kesekian kalinya, Hermione membuka kopernya dan mengecheck ulang barang bawaan dalam kopernya.

"Demi Salazar, Granger, kau sudah membongkar kopermu empat kali dalam waktu satu jam terakhir ini" kata Draco sebal dengan keribetan Hermione.

"Aku hanya ingin tak ada barang penting yang tertinggal, Malfoy" jawab Hermione merapihkan isi kopernya.

"Karena kehebohanmu itu, mungkin barang penting itu malah tertinggal, Granger" kata Draco.

Hermione memutar bola matanya. Memang, Malfoy cukup benar dengan hal itu. Mungkin saja karena kehebohannya barang pentingnya malah tertinggal. Baiklah, untuk terakhir kalinya dia mengecheck. Buku Astronomi, Buku Arithmancy, Buku Ramuan, Buku Transfigurasi, Buku Sejarah Sihir. Okay, buku untuk menulis tugas essainya sudah lengkap. Lalu peralatan essainya; botol tinta, pena bulu, perkamen…

"PERKAMEN!" seru Hermione bangkit tiba-tiba membuat Draco meloncat kaget.

"Bisakah kau lebih tenang sedikit, Granger?!" protes Draco sebal.

"MANA PERKAMEN ITU!" seru Hermione histeris berlari ke kamarnya. "Kemana tulisan _pembelaan-yang-mempertaruhkan-kepalaku-di-Hogwarts_!" seru Hermione panik bercampur histeris dari dalam kamarnya.

Draco hanya menghela nafas. Granger sepertinya terlalu histeris untuk mendengarkan protesan Draco karena keberisikannya.

Pintu asrama Ketua Murid terbuka dan munculah Harry, Ron, Ginny dan Blaise. Berhubung Blaise tidak tahu kata kuncinya, jadi dia masuk bersama Potter dan kawan-kawannya.

"Yo, mate" sapa Blaise menghampiri Draco. Draco hanya membalas dengan anggukan.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Hermione?" tanya Harry begitu mendengar seruan-seruan histeris Hermione dari kamarnya.

"Dia sedang histeris karena lupa dimana dia meletakan perkamen berisi _pembelaan-yang-mempertaruhkan-kepalanya-di-Hogwarts_" jawab Draco menyesap hot cocoanya.

"Dia menuliskan pembelaannya? Bilmey, memang harus sampai segitunya!" kata Ron heran.

Mata Ginny teralihkan dengan gulungan yang cukup tebal dibawah sofa favorite Hermione. Dia mengambilnya dan membukanya. Hermione muncul di ujung tangga dengan tampang frustasi.

"Pupus sudah. Aku takkan pernah kembali ke Hogwarts setelah libur musim dingin. Aku pasti akan langsung dikirim ke German" kata Hermione frustasi.

"Kau serius, Granger?" tanya Blaise prihatin.

"Apa aku terlihat bercanda?" tanya Hermione sarkastik. "Ah, selamat tinggal dunia sihir. Dia pasti akan menghapus ingatanku begitu aku sampai di German" kata Hermione frustasi menutupi kedua wajahnya.

"Itu takkan terjadi, Hermione" kata Harry mencoba menghibur.

"Ya, itu _pasti_ terjadi, Harry" kata Hermione menekankan kata '_pasti_'.

"Kau yakin akan menggunakan pembelaan yang seperti ini?" tanya Ginny heran membaca tulisan Hermione di perkamen sepanjang 2 meter itu.

"PEMBELAANKU!" seru Hermione riang dan langsung turun ke bawah merebutnya dari Ginny. Dia langsung menggulung dengan rapih dan dimasukan ke tempat paling aman di kopernya.

"Memangnya apa yang kau tulis di pembelaan itu, Hermione?" tanya Ron penasaran.

Ginny hendak membuka mulut tapi Hermione langsung melotot padanya membuat Ginny menutup mulutnya kembali. Hermione menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa dan menghela nafas lelah.

"Kau yakin akan pulang?" tanya Ron.

"Uh– aku tak ingin membicarakannya" erang Hermione.

"Aku hanya bertanya" kata Ron mengangkat bahu.

"Kau tahu jawabannya, Ron. Aku-harus-pulang, atau Gerald akan menyeretku dan mengirimkanku ke German dan menghapus ingatanku tentang keberadaan dunia sihir" kata Hermione.

"Kejam juga dia, pasti seorang Slytherin" kata Ron dijawab oleh pelototan Draco dan Blaise.

"Err– Ron, dia Gryffindor" kata Hermione disambut seringaian oleh Draco dan Blaise. Seringaian ala Slytherin.

Ron mengerang. Harry hanya nyengir.

"Jadi, kapan kau disidang?" tanya Draco.

"Malam natal. 2 hari lagi" jawab Hermione menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal. "Argh, rasanya seperti tahanan Azkaban yang dijatuhi hukuman kecupan Dementor" erang Hermione frustasi. Membuat Blaise, Ron, dan Harry nyengir mendengarnya, siapa sangka Sang Putri Gryffindor ini punya selera humor juga.

"Hermione, berhenti mengucapkan perumpamaan yang aneh-aneh. Kau belum pernah menjadi tahanan Azkaban – dan jangan sampai – jadi kau tak bisa mengumpamakan hal itu" kata Ginny.

"Baiklah, ganti perumpamaan, seperti istri yang ketahuan selingkuh dan akan diceraikan suaminya" kata Hermione.

Mendengar itu Blaise, Ron, dan Harry tertawa terbahak-bahak. Draco saja tidak bisa menahan cengirannya. Ginny menatap cowok-cowok itu dengan tatapan 'diam-dia-sedang-frustasi'. Ketiga cowok itu mati-matian menahan tawanya.

"Demi Godric, Hermione, kau menikah saja belum bagaimana bisa diceraikan suami-yang-menangkap-basah-perselingkuhanmu" kata Ginny sebal. "Kau itu terlalu gugup, Mione"

"Perlu aku hadir dalam acara persidangan-berkedok-makan-malam-natal? Aku bisa memberikan kesaksian" kata Harry. Setengah serius, setengah bercanda.

"Lagipula ada adik kembarmu itu. Dia, kan, sama cerewetnya denganmu. Manusia mana yang tidak akan kewalahan menghadapi kalian berdua sekaligus" komentar Draco.

"Malfoy, Gerald sudah mengenalku dan Daviss sejak bayi. Dia sudah tahu bagaimana cara menaklukan kami berdua sekaligus. Sampai sekarang aku dan Daviss masih tak menemukan cara untuk membalasnya" kata Hermione. "Dan percayalah, kecerewetan Gerald sama seperti kecerewetanku ditambah kecerewetan Daviss ditambah kecerewetan Parkinson ditambah kecerewetan Ginny ditambah nafas panjang Snape dikalikan tiga" kata Hermione dalam satu tarikan nafas.

"Bilmey, cowok itu pasti dapat order-of-Merlin karena kecerewetannya" kata Ron.

Hermione kembali menghela nafas. "Rasanya menantikan itu lebih menyiksa daripada menghindari tarikan Cormac ke Mistletoe selama 3 hari ini"

"Ewh, dia masih belum menyerah juga?" kata Ginny heran. "Jadi, apakah Watson berhasil menarikmu ke Mistletoe?" tanya Ginny penasaran.

Draco tersendak mendengarnya.

Hermione melirik Ginny sebal. "Aku hanya ingin tahu" kata Ginny mengangkat bahu.

"Bisakah kita bicarakan hal itu saat di ruang pribadi? Setidaknya tidak didepan mereka!" kata Hermione menunjuk-nunjuk ke empat cowok itu.

"Okay, okay, okay" kata Ginny dengan sengaja menunjukan nada kecewanya agar Hermione tergerak menceritakannya sekarang.

Hermione memutar bola matanya lalu bangkit dan menuju ke kamarnya. Ginny nyengir dan mengekor Hermione. Hermione menutup pintu kamarnya dan menguncinya.

"_Muffliato"_ rapalnya.

Ginny duduk di tempat tidur Hermione dengan tatapan penasaran dan tidak sabaran mendengar cerita Hermione. Hermione menghela nafas dan duduk disampingnya.

"Kalau ditanya Sean berhasil menarikku atau tidak, jawabannya tidak. Karena dia tidak menarikku, kami terjebak dengan sendirinya" kata Hermione.

"Ah, alasan tidak penting. Jadi kalian berciuman di bawah Mistletoe, berapa kali?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Hanya sekali" jawab Hermione. "Tidak, Gin, aku tidak bermaksud mengubah hubunganku dengan Sean. Aku senang berteman dengannya, tapi untuk jadi kekasih aku tidak bisa" kata Hermione.

Ginny menghela nafas dan merebahkan dirinya di kasur Hermione.

"Jadi? Bagaimana denganmu dan Harry? Kalian benar-benar tidak ada rencana untuk balikan?" tanya Hermione.

"Tidak, aku sudah mulai yang baru dengan Anthony. Harry mulai kembali dengan Cho. Kami berteman –ralat, bersaudara–"

"Tapi, Gin, bahkan Daviss mengatakan kalian sepasang kekasih. Kau tahu dia bisa membaca pikiran" kata Hermione.

"Mungkin dia salah. Harry mengkhawatirkanku sebagai adik sama seperti dia mengkhawatirkanmu" kata Ginny.

Hermione mengangguk.

"Jadi, kita turun sekarang?" tanya Ginny.

"Okay" jawab Hermione melepaskan mantra '_Muffliato_'-nya dan turun bersama dengan Ginny.

Setelah Hermione dan Ginny turun, mereka bersama-sama menuju ke kereta. Ralat, Harry, Ron, Hermione, dan Ginny berjalan bersama, sedangkan Draco dan Blaise bergabung dengan komplotan Slytherin mereka.

Mata Draco mengamati kemanapun Hermione bergerak. Rasa penasaran menjalar di tubuhnya. Ya, terima kasih untuk Weaselette yang membuatnya seperti ini. Pertanyaan yang diajukan di ruang rekreasi Ketua Murid tadi benar-benar menganggunya. Apa lagi dia tidak tahu jawaban Hermione. Rasanya Draco ingin menarik Hermione ke tempat kosong dan sepi lalu menginterogasinya habis-habisan sampai keingintahuannya terpuaskan.

**KERETA HOGWARTS.**

Semua murid yang pulang selama liburan natal sudah masuk kedalam kereta Hogwarts. Hermione berjalan menuju kompartemen Ketua Murid. Bukannya dia tidak ingin satu kompartemen dengan Harry, Ron dan Ginny. Hanya saja kompartemen mereka penuh. Harry dengan Cho, Ron dengan Lavender, Ginny dengan Anthony. Pas untuk 6 orang. Jadi Hermione mengalah dengan berbagai alasan dan memilih untuk berada di kompartemen Ketua Murid.

Draco menangkap sosok rambut semak-semak berwarna cokelat lewat didepan kompartemen yang ditempatinya bersama teman-teman Slytherinnya. Draco langsung bangkit berdiri dan hendak keluar.

"Mau kemana, Drake?" tanya Pansy.

"Bukan urusanmu" jawab Draco dingin lalu pergi.

Blaise hanya tersenyum simpul dan ikut berdiri. Theo menatapnya penuh tanya melihat Blaise hendak keluar.

"Aku mau cari Jannise" kata Blaise menjawab lalu keluar.

Kembali pada Hermione, gadis itu sedang duduk tenang dan membaca bukunya di kompartemen Ketua Murid. Hermione mengangkat wajahnya begitu pintu kompartemennya terbuka dan Draco muncul disana. Hermione mengerutkan kening. Draco dengan santainya duduk di hadapan Hermione.

"Kau mengikutiku?" tanya Hermione.

"Menurutmu aku akan melakukan hal bodoh itu? Otakkmu pasti bermasalah, Granger" kata Draco mencemooh.

"Aku duluan di kompartemen ini lalu kau masuk kesini" kata Hermione.

"Sebenarnya aku duluan, Granger. Tadi aku pergi berpatroli sebentar dan kau datang" kata Draco berbohong dengan lancarnya.

"Patroli? Aneh, apa kepalamu terbentur sampai kau berinisiatif untuk berpatroli?" tanya Hermione heran.

"Mungkin kepalamu yang terbentur, Granger" kata Draco sarkastik. "Jadi, kau tidak dengan Pothead dan Weaselbee?" tanyanya.

"Bukan urusanmu, Malfoy" jawab Hermione singkat.

"Tentu urusanku, Granger. Sekarang aku jadi berbagi kompartemen denganmu" kata Draco. "Atau jangan-jangan itu memang tujuan utamamu? Berbagi kompartemen hanya berdua denganku, eh?" katanya menggoda.

Hermione melotot dengan pernyataan Draco. "Kompartemennya penuh. Mereka bersama dengan pasangan masing-masing" jawab Hermione pada akhirnya.

"Jadi, kau tidak dengan Watson?" tanya Draco lagi.

Hermione menyandarkan tubuhnya. "Sean (Draco mendengus mendengar Hermione memanggil kecilnya) tidak pulang" jawab Hermione.

"Yeah, pasti kau akan sangat merindukannya. Sepertinya kau agak kecewa tidak bisa berbagi kompartemen dengannya" komentar Draco.

"Tidakkah kau merasa banyak bicara hari ini, Malfoy?" komentar Hermione. "Apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau bicarakan? Kau cemburu dengan Sean?"

"Cemburu? Demi Basilisk, kau sudah tidak waras, Granger" kata Draco terganggu dengan kata itu. _Cemburu? Hell no!_

"Kau aneh jika menyangkut soal aku – Sean, Malfoy. Bahkan saat pesta dansa natal kau jelas-jelas bilang '_Jauhi Watson'_" kata Hermione.

"Perasaanku saja atau kau tambah cerewet, Granger?" ujar Draco sarkastik.

"Kau yang banyak bicara, Malfoy" kata Hermione membalas.

"Beaver"

"Ferret"

"Cerewet"

"Arogan"

"Argh, hentikan semua ini" kata Draco kesal.

"Ya, hentikan semua ini. Aku mengantuk" kata Hermione menutup buku tebalnya. Hermione bersandari di sisi jendela hendak memejamkan matanya.

"Granger" panggil Draco.

Hermione menatapnya malas yang menyiratkan 'ada-apa-lagi'.

"Kau dengan Watson–" Draco terdiam sebentar. Hermione tetap diam menunggu dengan sedikit tidak sabar. "berciumandibawahmistletoe?" gumamnya cepat.

"Apa? Bisa tolong diulangi?" tanya Hermione. Tidak, Hermione bukan tidak mendengarnya. Dia mendengarnya, dia hanya ingin membuat Draco mengatakannya dengan jelas.

"Lupakan" kata Draco cepat.

Hermione tersenyum simpul. "Ya, Malfoy. Sekali" jawab Hermione. Draco menatapnya, ekspessinya langsung berubah seperti kecewa. "Tidak, jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh. Saat itu buku-bukuku terjatuh dan dia membantuku memunguti bukuku. Diatas kami ada mistletoe dan kami berciuman. Hanya ciuman singkat. Mungkin sekitar 5 sampai sepuluh detik" jelas Hermione.

Draco menatap Hermione, tak bisa menyembunyikan ekspressi terkejutnya. Hermione tertawa kecil melihat ekspressi Draco.

"Well, bagus kalau kau bisa menahan diri" hanya itu tanggapan Draco karena dia terlalu senang sampai tidak tahu harus bicara apa.

"Yeah, yeah, terserah apa katamu. Aku mau tidur" kata Hermione memejamkan matanya.

Hening. Draco hanya menatap Hermione yang bernafas teratur dengan mata terpejam. Dia tersenyum lembut menatap bidadarinya yang tertidur.

"Selamat natal, Granger" bisiknya.

"Selamat natal, Malfoy" gumam Hermione.

Draco terkejut lalu tersenyum lembut. _Hermione Granger._ Seorang wanita yang menyita perhatiannya sejak di tahu ke tujuh. Draco hanya diam sambil mengamati Hermione yang tertidur pulas. Dia ingin memandanginya selama mungkin, karena mereka tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti, besok, minggu, depan, bulan depan… mereka tidak tahu, kapan mereka akan terpisah dan tak bisa lagi bertemu satu sama lain. Karena itu selama dia bisa menatap gadis Granger itu, dia tak ingin mengalihkan pandangannya.

***_*_*_*TBC*_*_*_***

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Terima kasih sebanyak-banyak bagi yang sudah mereview dan mengapresiasi fict serta author ini:

**Nafau Chance, Megan Seleras, Ochan Malfoy, CN Bluetory, mella-chan, Guest 1, attachan, widy, megu takuma, Dramione, CullenMalfoy, Claire, shizyldrew, dan Guest 2.**

Tanpa kalian apalah arti fict ini :')

Bagi penggemar **"Daviss Robert Granger"** author sudah siapkan keberadaannya di chapter berikutnya *bocoran* hahahahahahaha. Keep reading, keep review :D

Untuk review-ers yang komen tanpa acc FFN dibales disini, yah :D

Untuk **Dramione**: makasih reviewnya :D :D udah di update, nih. baca terus yaah :D

**CullenMalfoy:** Makasih reviewnya :D author sebisa mungkin akan update sekilat-kilatnya tanpa mengurangi kualitas konflik dan fanfict. Dukung terus, yah :D

**Claire**: makasih reviewnya :D ini author sudah update sekilat mungkin :D

**Shizyldrew:** makasih reviewnya :D ikutin terus ceritanya yah :D

**Ochan Malfoy**: makasih reviewnya, ochan :D author sebisa mungkin tetap konsisten update kilat sampai fict ini tamat :D :D :D ochan ga cerewet, kok, author seneng dengan review ochan. Keep review, yah :D with love, author.

**Megan seleras**: makasih reviewnya, Megan :D hehehe, author tetap mencoba konsisten update kilat. Dukung terus, yah :D :D :D


	8. Chapter 8

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THIS FIC ORIGINALY MINE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I NEVER THOUGHT THAT I WAS WRONG**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 8**

** * * * * * D_R_A_M_I_O_N_E * * * * * **

**KING'S CROSS STATION.**

Seorang pria berambut cokelat lurus pendek dan rapih dengan mata cokelat madu nan menawan itu berdiri dengan headset yang menempel di kupingnya dan sibuk dengan phonecellnya. Beberapa murid-murid Hogwarts yang melewatinya tak bisa berhenti memandang sambil beribisik-bisik;

"Aku seperti pernah melihatnya"

"Entah kenapa wajahnya tak asing"

"Dia cukup tampan"

Dan berbagai komentar lainnya. Di sisi lain beberapa keluarga Weasley ( Fred, George, dan Mrs. Weasley) yang datang menjemput Ron, Ginny, Harry, dan Hermione juga menatap mengamati.

"Bukankah dia mirip dengan Hermione?" tanya Fred.

"Yeah, tapi tak mungkin, Fred. Hermione tak punya saudara kembar" jawab George.

"Kalian sudah menemukan adik-adik kalian?" tanya Mrs. Weasley cemas.

"Tenang, Mum. Mereka akan muncul" kata Fred dan George.

Dan benar saja, Trio Emas Gryffindor dan Ginny muncul tak lama setelah mereka berkata begitu. Mereka menghampiri keluarga Weasley dan saling bertukar pelukan. Hermione langsung menyadari keberadaan Daviss yang berada di jarak 10 meter dari mereka dengan gaya _cool_-nya itu.

"_Occlumens_" rapal Hermione lalu berjalan meninggalkan keluarga Weasley.

"Kau mau kemana, Mione?" tanya Ginny.

"Daviss, dia datang untuk menjemputku sepertinya" kata Hermione menjawab sambil terus berjalan menghampiri saudar kembarnya.

"Pacar Hermione?" tanya Mrs. Weasley.

"Bukan, saudara kembarnya" jawab Harry.

Fred dan George saling bertukar pandang lalu tersenyum penuh arti. Keluarga Weasley dan Harry itu ikut di belakang Hermione untuk menyapa dengan Daviss.

"Wow, Mione, aku tak pernah menyangka kau punya saudara kembar" kata Fred dan George begitu bertatap muka dengan Daviss.

"Apakah dia…" Mrs Weasley membuka mulutnya.

"Yeah, Mrs. Weasley. Daviss 100% muggle" jawab Hermione tersenyum.

"Oh, dear, kau benar-benar mirip dengan Hermione" kata Mrs. Weasley hangat dan memeluk Daviss.

Daviss terlihat sedikit canggung. Namun tetap membalas pelukan itu.

"Jangan anggap remeh dia, Mum, dia bisa baca pikiran" kata Ron bangga.

"Tidak, siapa bilang seperti itu? Aku orang biasa" jawab Daviss mengelak. "Hei, aku tidak feminim seperti Hermione! Berhenti membuat presepsi yang aneh-aneh dalam pikiran kalian" protes Daviss pada Fred dan George.

"Lihatkan, dia bisa baca pikiran" kata Ginny. Membuat ketiga Weasley yang menjemput itu berdecak kagum.

"Demi Merlin dan segala leluconnya, dia hebat!" kata Fred dan George takjub. "Dan cerewet sepeti Hermione" tambah mereka.

Hermione dan Daviss melotot pada si kembar Weasley. Mrs. Weasley hanya tersenyum melihat anak-anak itu. Disisi lain, beberapa anak memperhatikan karena baru kali ini mereka takjub melihat saudara kembar Hermione Granger yang 100% muggle. Draco dan Blaise langsung mengenali Daviss namun hanya menatap dari jarak 2 meter.

"Aku tak sabar mengundang kalian dalam acara natal nanti. Aku berharap Daviss tidak keberatan untuk datang" kata Mrs. Weasley semangat.

"Err–, Mrs. Weasley, kurasa Hermione tidak bisa datang. Dia menghadiri _sidang_" kata Harry menekankan kata terakhir.

"Oh, _dear, _ padahal aku sangat berharap bisa makan malam natal dengan kalian" kata Mrs. Weasley kecewa.

"Maaf, sekali, Mrs. Weasley. Kami benar-benar tidak bisa" kaat Daviss menyesal. Dia langsung menyukai Mrs. Weasley begitu menengok pikiran wanita itu. Dia hangat dan lembut, dan tidak mengada-ngada.

Hermione menatap heran Daviss. Tidak biasanya Daviss bisa menerima kehadiran seseorang dengan tangan terbuka, bagaimana bisa Mrs. Weasley menaklukannya dengan mudah? Well, mungkin karena mereka kembar, Hermione juga sangat menyukai Mrs. Weasley.

"Memang _sidang_ apa yang akan Hermione hadapi?" tanya Fred.

"Bukan hanya aku yang menghadapi, tapi Daviss juga (Daviss melotot pada kakaknya). Tidak bukan sidang. Itu hanya makan malam keluarga. Iya, kan, Daviss" kata Hermione menyikut adiknya.

"Makan malam yang mempertaruhkan kepalamu? Yah, kurang lebih seperti itu" gumam Daviss yang mendapat pelototan tajam dari Hermione. "Dan tidak, aku tidak akan ikut. Hanya kau yang hadir"

Hermione memandang Daviss horror. "Tidak ikut? Kepala kakakmu akan dipertaruhkan saat makan malam itu, dan kau tidak hadir? Setidaknya untuk sekedar _solidaritas_ saja. Adik macam apa kau!" omel Hermione.

"Ck, kepalamu tidak dipertaruhkan, Hermione. Dia takkan membunuhmu" kata Daviss sebal. "Dan tidak, aku tidak akan hadir. Ini salahmu, dan aku tidak mau terlibat dan kena imbasnya. Aku hanya datang untuk mengatakan itu dan segera pergi. Selamat berjuang" kata Daviss beranjak pergi.

"_Muffliato"_ rapal Draco.

Blaise menatap heran. Ya, sekarang yang bisa mendengar pertengkaran saudara kembar Granger itu hanya Harry, Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, Mrs. Weasley, Blaise dan Draco sendiri.

"Daviss Robert Granger!" seru Hermione kesal. "Ini _salahku_? Tidak salah? Ini _jelas-jelas salahmu_. Ini kesalahanmu karena tidak bisa membedakan bahasa German dan bahasa Spanyol sampai-sampai kau menjawab semua pertanyaan itu dengan bahasa Spanyol! Demi Pittbull dan kebotakannya yang seksi, nilai F yang kau peroleh benar-benar bencana!" sembur Hermione.

Emosi Daviss langsung terbakar. Dia berbalik dan kembali menghampiri kakaknya. "Itu jelas-jelas salahmu karena kau sendiri yang seenaknya mengirimku ke German. Demi Hitler dan masa kejayaannya, kau tahu jelas aku benci dengan German! Aku sudah berbaik hati mau mengikuti ujian dan menjawab dengan benar pelajaran yang lain sampai kau dapat A!" balas Daviss.

"5 galleons, Hermione yang menang" bisik George.

"Setuju. Aku pegang Daviss" bisik Fred.

"Jangan bertaruh!" sembur saudara kembar Granger itu. Membuat saudara kembar Weasley itu membelalak horror.

"Aku tidak seenaknya mengirimmu ke German! Salahmu, 3 hari sebelum ujian kau mengirimku ke kemah persahabatan yang di adakan sekolahmu. Aku rela menyamar sebagai laki-laki hanya karena sifat anti sosialmu yang berlebihan! Demi Mariah Carey dan suara indahnya, kau tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana tersiksanya aku!" balas Hermione.

"Anak-anak–" kata Mrs. Weasley mencoba menenangkan.

"Tidak, Mrs. Weasley, kami bisa atasi ini" kata keduanya dengan senyum manis kepada Mrs. Weasley lalu kembali melotot satu sama lain.

"Kau pikir aku tidak? Aku bahkan memakai– hmphftt" omongan Daviss terpotong begitu Hermione dengan sigap membekap mulutnya.

"Kau pikir aku juga tidak? Aku harus menghadapi– hmphftt!" omongan Hermione terpotong karena Daviss balas membekapnya.

Mereka saling membekap satu sama lain sambil mencoba bicara dalam bekapan itu dan yang terdengar hanya "hmphftt!" yang membuat Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, dan Blaise mati-matian menahan tawa.

"Err– Guys?" Harry mencoba melerai.

Tapi tidak ada yang mau mengalah. Baik Hermione dan Daviss sama-sama keras kepala. Blaise hanya memandang sambil tersenyum melihat tingkah konyol saudara kembar Granger itu.

"Pertengkaran saudara antar Granger tak beda jauh dengan pertengkaranmu dengan Granger" bisik Blaise.

Draco mendengus. "Aku tidak secerewet mereka, Blaise" katanya sebal. Blaise hanya nyengir dan kembali menyimak perang saudara itu.

"Hey! Kids, kids, kids. Stop!" kata seorang pria tampan dan tinggi, bermata hijau zamrud berambut coklat lurus pendek itu menerobos diantara mereka dan memisahkan kedua saudara kembar Granger itu. "Apa yang terjadi disini?" tanya pria itu melotot.

Hermione dan Daviss menatap horror pria didepannya itu. Lalu keduanya megap-megap dan saling menunjuk tanpa bisa mengatakan sesuatu. Pria itu melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan menatap saudara kembar itu dengan satu alisnya terangkat satu menunggu penjelasan.

"Dia yang salah!" kata keduanya saling menunjuk lalu saling melotot dan mulai berargumen lagi.

"Kids, kids, stop!" perintahnya membuat kedua Granger kembar itu langsung diam dan kembali menatap horror pada pria itu.

"Gerald, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Hermione, suaranya bergetar karena ketakutan.

"Pergantian rencana, aku akan menyidang kalian malam ini juga" jawabnya tenang.

"APA?!" keduanya berseru horror.

"Kau bilang malam natal. Artinya masih dua hari lagi!" protes Hermione.

"Dan kenapa aku juga terlibat!" protes Daviss.

"Kids!" tegas Gerald sebal. "Kita bicarakan di rumah. Ke mobil sekarang juga" perintahnya.

Gerald berbalik dan bertatap muka dengan Mrs. Weasley.

"Mrs. Weasley!" seru Gerald terkejut. "Lama tak berjumpa" katanya senang dan memeluk Mrs. Weasley.

"Gerald!" sambut Mrs. Weasley hangat dan memeluk Gerald. "Oh, _dear,_ lama sekali aku tak melihatmu" kata Mrs. Weasley.

"_Mum_, kenal pria cerewet ini?" tanya Ron.

"Kau seharusnya tidak bicara begitu, Ronald!" tegur Mrs. Weasley. "Gerald adalah teman Charlie. Mereka satu angkatan di Hogwarts" kata Mrs. Weasley memandang Gerald lembut. Ya, sama seperti yang lainnya, Mrs. Weasley juga selalu menganggap Gerald sebagai anaknya. "Aku tak percaya kau juga mengenal Hermione" kata Mrs. Weasley.

"Yeah, kedua orang tua mereka mulai sibuk, jadi aku bantu mengurus mereka. Apalagi keduanya sangat _keras kepala_ dan sangat mudah membuat keduanya bertengkar" kata Gerald. Kedua saudara Granger itu mendengus dengan penjelasan Gerald.

Mrs. Weasley dan Gerald berbincang dengan hebohnya. Hermione dan Daviss menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk kabur. Anehnya, tidak ada yang menyadari kecuali Draco dan Blaise yang terpisah dari kawanan itu. Kedua orang itu mengikuti kembar Granger itu dan berjalan beriringan dengan mereka.

"Aku heran kenapa mereka tidak menyadari cara kabur kalian yang rusuh itu" komentar Draco membuat Hermione terlonjak kaget dengan kehadiran dua orang Slytherin itu.

"Aku masuk ke pikiran mereka dan mensugesti bahwa kami tetap berada disana menjadi pendengar pasif" jawab Daviss berjalan cepat sambil menyeret-nyeret koper Hermione.

"Wow, kau memang tak terduga" puji Blaise. "Aku turut berduka cita dengan perubahan jadwal sidang kalian" kata Blaise memasang wajah simpatik yang berlebihan lalu tertawa.

"Aku meragukan simpatimu" kata keduanya datar.

"Jadi, kita mau kabur kemana?" tanya Hermione pada Daviss.

"Tidak tahu, yang pasti menjauh dari Gerald dulu. Sugestiku hanya bisa bertahan kurang lebih 15 menit lagi" jawab Daviss.

"Kita ke German. Naik kereta. Sekarang juga" kata Hermione memutuskan.

Daviss berhenti berjalan dan menatap kakaknya horror. Ketiga orang itu berhenti dan menatap Daviss heran.

"Aku tidak mau ke German! Aku benci German!" protesnya.

"Kita. Ke German. Sekarang!" tegas Hermione.

"Aku. Tidak. Mau!" protes Daviss.

"German. Sekarang! Kau tahu kalau kita tertangkap, Gerald akan mengubur kita hidup-hidup selama 3 hari! Kalau kau menolak, lebih baik tidak kabur saja sekalian!" kata Hermione tidak sabaran.

"Lalu menyerah tanpa perlawanan? Dia memajukan _sidang_ itu seenaknya dan kau rela saja menerima keputusan itu? Silahkan saja, Miss Granger. Tapi aku tidak mau ikut pikiran bodohmu itu" balas Daviss keras kepala.

"Pertama, aku sama sekali tidak berniat menyerah tanpa perlawanan. Aku sudah menulis pembelaan di perkamen sepanjang 2 meter untuk membungkam mulut Gerald. Kedua, jangan sebut aku bodoh! Kau yang bodoh sampai-sampai mendapat nilai F! Dan ketiga, Kau juga seorang Granger, Robert. Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu!" balas Hermione tidak terima. Sangking kesalnya dia sampai memanggil Daviss dengan nama tengahnya. Menandakan kekesalan sudah memuncak sampai-sampai memanggil nama lengkapnya saja tidak cukup.

"Oh, jadi Miss Jean yang pintar ini sudah menyediakan pembelaannya?" kata Daviss mencemooh. "Kau pikir itu cukup untuk membungkam mulut Gerald? Demi Hercules, Jean, Gerald adalah pria tercerewet di dunia ini, pembelaan yang kau tulis sepanjang 2 meter itu tidak akan berpengaruh apa-apa!"

"Robert, Kau–"

"Kalian akan terus bertengkar disini dan mempermalukan diri kalian lalu membuat pria itu menemukan kalian atau sekarang juga kalian kabur entah kemana" kata Draco menyela pertengkaran saudara kembar Granger itu.

Kedua itu membelalak lebar menyadari beberapa orang yang berkumpul menonton pertengkaran heboh mereka. Langsung saja keempat remaja itu melanjutkan langkah mereka keluar stasiun.

"Baik, begini rencananya. Kabur entah kemana, jika tertangkap kita minta maaf" kata Daviss memasukan koper Hermione ke bagasi mobilnya.

Dahi Hermione berkerut. "Kau yakin Gerald akan memaafkan?" tanya Hermione ragu.

"Walaupun Gerald itu cerewet dan sering memberi hukuman, dia tetap menyayangi kita, sist" kata Daviss menutup bagasinya.

Hemione mengangguk dan hendak masuk ke mobil dan duduk di samping kursi pengemudi. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya pada bocah tampan berambut pirang platina dan bermata biru kelabu dan temannya.

"Selamat natal, Malfoy, Zabini" kata Hermione matanya memandang lembut pada Draco, sebuah senyum manis menghiasi wajahnya. Jantung Draco langsung berdetak cepat begitu melihat senyum itu. Pipinya sedikit merona. Perutnya langsung bergejolak dengan sensasi aneh nan nikmat.

"Selamat natal, Granger" balas Blaise nyengir.

"Semoga kau beruntung menghadapi pria tercerewet di muka bumi ini" balas Draco menyeringai.

"Ya, semoga kau dan adikmu selamat dari pria itu" kata Blaise tertawa.

"Kuanggap doa kalian itu tulus" kata Hermione tertawa mendengarnya.

"Bisa kita berangkat sekarang? Kita harus cepat" kata Daviss tidak sabaran yang sudah di belakang kemudi.

"Okay, okay" jawab Hermione masuk ke mobil itu.

Daviss memundurkan mobil mereka dan melajukannya keluar parkiran. Dia sempat melirik Draco dengan tersenyum penuh arti.

"_Oh, seperti itu rupanya. Hubunganmu dengan kakakku ternyata seperti itu, ya"_ Daviss mengirimkan pikirannya pada Draco.

_Ck, bisakah kau tidak membaca memory orang sembarangan? Itu ilegal, sialan_, balas Draco dalam pikirannya.

"_Ho, kalian sepertinya menikmati waktu kalian setelah kembali dari menjengukku. Bagaimana rasanya berciuman dengan kakakku?_" goda Daviss.

_Keluar dari pikiranku sekarang juga, Granger!_ Pikir Draco kesal.

"_Kau mencoba mengusirku atau mengusir bayang-bayang kakakku yang cantik? Ah, kau benar-benar lamban. Pantas saja kakakku sudah disabet duluan. Sean Watson, eh?"_

"Brengsek" gumam Draco memejamkan matanya untuk menahan emosinya.

"Ada apa, Draco? Kau seperti sedang kesal sekali" tanya Blaise.

"Dia mengobrak-abrik pikiranku" jawab Draco.

"_Mengobrak-abrik, eh? Aku atau kakakku yang membuat pikiranmu kacau? Ah, menarik sekali menyaksikan apa yang terjadi diantara kalian. Sayang aku tak bisa melihat versi kakakku karena dia menggunakan sebuah mantra yang entah apa namanya"_ kata Daviss bicara seenaknya dalam pikiran Draco.

"Brengsek" gumam Draco lagi. "_Occlumens!"_ rapalnya.

"Untuk apa kau menggunakan _occlumeny_?" tanya Blaise aneh.

"Agar dia tidak merusak pikiranku" jawab Draco sekenanya lalu pergi. Blaise hanya menatap bingung sobatnya lalu memutuskan untuk mengabaikan dan menyusulnya pergi.

Draco dan Blaise menuju ke pintu utama King's Cross. Draco langsung membeku begitu melihat seorang pria tinggi dengan rambut pirang platina lurus dan panjang bermata biru kelabu sepertinya dan disampingnya ada seorang wanita cantik dengan gaya anggun menunggu kedatangannya. Blaise menepuk bahu Draco mencoba menguatkan.

"Aku duluan, ya, mate. Ibuku sudah menunggu. Semoga beruntung" kata Blaise lalu pergi meninggalkan Draco.

Draco tak membalas. Wajahnya menunjukan ketakutan yang amat sangat. Dengan kaku, dia berusaha berjalan menuju pasangan suami-istri Malfoy itu. Draco menyapa ibunya dengan pelukan kaku dan mengangguk hormat pada ayahnya. Ayahnya memandang penuh amarah padanya, dia langsung memukul wajah Draco keras sampai membuatnya terjatuh di lantai. Narcissa memekik takut.

"Kita lanjutkan di Manor" kata Lucius dingin lalu berbalik pergi.

Narcissa langsung menghampiri anak semata wayangnya itu dan membantu Draco untuk berdiri lalu bersama-sama mengikuti Lucius.

**MOBIL SI KEMBAR GRANGER.**

Hermione hanya memandang dengan alis yang bertaut di tengah karena adiknya mengendarai dengan santai dan tak berhenti tersenyum-senyum.

"Kau tidak terlihat tertekan sama sekali" komentar Hermione.

"Aku baru saja dapat hiburan yang sangat menarik" jawab Daviss tak melunturkan senyumnya.

"Apa?" tanya Hermione pensaran.

"Rahasia" jawabnya dengan senyum misterius.

Hermione hanya mendengus dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di sandaran jok mobil berkulit hitam itu.

"Jadi putuskan kemana kita sekarang?" tanya Daviss.

"German" jawab Hermione sekedarnya.

Daviss mengernyit tidak terima. "Aku tidak mau, sist!" protesnya.

"Lalu mau kemana?" tanya Hermione yang lelah adu argumen dengan satu-satunya adiknya ini.

"Spanyol" jawab Daviss.

"Gerald sering ke Spanyol, Daviss. Aku yakin banyak mata-mata disana" kata Hermione menghela nafas.

"Kalau begitu, Perancis" kata Daviss tersenyum sombong dengan idenya yang cemerlang itu.

"Itu sama saja menyerahkan diri, Daviss. Gerald sudah meniduri 70% wanita di Perancis, dan kau tidak lupa kebiasaan Gerald yang suka terlalu membangga-banggakan kita pada patner _one-night-stand_nya. Terlalu banyak orang yang sudah mengenali kita, Daviss" kata Hermione.

"Italy, kalau begitu Italy saja. Dia tidak begitu sering pergi kesana" kata Daviss lagi.

"Baiklah" jawab Hermione lalu memejamkan matanya. Lelah.

Suasana hening sejenak.

"Mione?" tanya Daviss ragu.

"Hm?" jawab Hermione.

"Aku lupa bawa paspor dan kartu kredit" kata Daviss takut-takut.

Mata Hermione langsung sontak terbuka dan menatap horror adiknya. "Kau lupa? Daviss Robert Granger, kau benar-benar buronan terburuk didunia!" seru Hermione horror.

"Berhenti berkata begitu. Kau menyakiti perasaanku, sist!" protes Daviss.

Hermione membuka mulutnya hendak membalas namun kembali menutup mulutnya lagi. "Tidak, tidak, tidak, ini bukan waktunya berargumen" gumamnya. Daviss mendengus. "Kita kembali ke rumah sekarang"

"KAU. GILA!" seru Daviss horror dan menatap kakaknya seakan Hermione baru menyatakan kalau ternyata selain seorang penyihir, dia juga alien.

Hermione melirik adik kembarnya sebal. Benar-benar, deh, kalau Daviss sudah bersama dengan Hermione dia memang tidak ada wibawanya sama sekali. Coba Daviss kita yang satu ini di taruh di sebuah ruangan tanpa ada orang-orang yang dikenalnya, pasti dia terlihat _cool_ dan misterius dengan sikap pendiamnya.

"Aku ini penyihir, Daviss" kata Hermione. "Kita ber-_apparate _ ke rumah, mengambil paspor dan kartu kredit, lalu kembali lagi kesini dan _boo-yah_ kita bisa kabur" kata Hermione.

Daviss menatap Hermione dengan berbinar-binar. Ekspressinya sama persis seperti Hermione ketika mendapat pencerahan. Daviss menghentikan mobilnya di pinggiran.

"Pegang tanganku" suruhnya.

Daviss memegang tangan Hermione dan mereka langsung ber-_apparate_ ke kamar Hermione.

**KEDIAMAN GRANGER.**

"I love magic!" kata Daviss takjub begitu mereka sampai di rumah mereka.

Hermione hanya geleng-geleng dan tersenyum kecil melihat ekspressi takjub adiknya. Lalu dia mulai mencari paspor dan kebutuhannya.

"Aku yang bereskan, kau periksa keadaan. Kalau ada Gerald kita langsung kabur" kata Hermione.

"Roger, kapten!" jawab Daviss. "Gerald!" serunya histeris.

Hermione langsung sigap dan mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sosok Gerald tapi tidak ada siapa-siapa selain dirinya dan Daviss. "Daviss Robert Granger!" serunya.

"Okay, okay, Ma'am. Tadi aku hanya ingin simulasi" elak Daviss nyengir.

"Periksa. Sekarang. Juga!" perintah Hermione.

"Okay, okay" katanya masih dengan senyum kepuasan mengembang diwajahnya. Daviss berbalik dan membuka pintu kamar Hermione.

Daviss menegang menemukan sosok Gerald berdiri dengan tegapnya di depan pintu kamar Hermione.

"Sist" panggil Daviss takut.

"Jangan sekarang, Daviss. Nanti ada yang ketinggalan kalau kau ribut terus" omel Hermione berfokus mengurusi keperluan mereka.

"Sist" panggil Daviss takut-takut mundur perlahan. Gerald maju satu langkah.

"Daviss, bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku" omel Hermione.

"Sist!" serunya ketakutan.

"Ck, Daviss Robert Granger! Kau–" omelan Hermione tersekat begitu dia mendapati kehadiran Gerald di kamarnya. "–Pasti bercanda" lanjut Hermione takut-takut.

"Berniat menjelaskan?" tanya Gerald mengintimidasi.

"Kami perlu berdoa sejenak" jawab keduanya cepat. Demi Neptunus dan segala kerajaan di laut, dari sebanyak kata pembelaan dan pengelakan kenapa kata-kata bodoh _"kami perlu berdoa sejenak"_ yang keluar dari mulut saudara kembar itu. Keduanya saling menatap dengan wajah pucat dan ketakutan. Saling menjerit minta tolong di matanya.

Gerald melipat tangannya di dada dan menatap si kembar itu heran. "3 kata. Ruang. Makan. Sekarang!" perintahnya. "Sidang akan dimulai sekarang juga"

Kedua membelalak ngeri dan refleks saling menggegam tangan satu sama lain. Genggaman mereka semakin erat ketika mereka berjalan keluar dari kamar Hermione menuju ke dapur.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku" bisik Hermione memohon.

"Tidak, kita hadapi berdua" bisik Daviss.

Gerald yang memimpin jalan di depan mereka diam-diam tersenyum mendengar dan mengintip sikap kakak beradik kembar Granger itu. Mereka terlihat manis dengan saling mendukung tanpa arti seperti itu.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu, sist?" tanya Daviss berbisik.

"Seperti sepasang kekasih yang akan dihadapkan dengan kematian" bisiknya panik.

"Kita bukan kekasih, sist. Kita saudara. Perumpamaan anehmu itu benar-benar membuatku semakin merinding" komentar Daviss berbisik.

"Yeah, kau benar. Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang?" bisik Hermione.

"Seperti Romeo dan Juliet yang ketahuan memiliki hubungan lalu mereka akan dipisahkan secara paksa" jawab Daviss berbisik.

"Daviss, kita bukan kekasih. Kau sendiri yang mengatakannya tadi" bisik Hermione. "Perumpamaan anehmu itu juga semakin membuatku merinding"

Gerald tak bisa menutupi senyumnya mendengar bisik-bisik saudara kembar itu. Kebiasaan mengucapkan perumpamaan aneh ketika gugup memang ciri khas kembar Granger itu.

"Duduk" perintah Gerald pada si kembar.

Keduanya duduk dengan nurutnya tanpa perlu disuruh dua kali. Tangan mereka masih tetap bertaut satu sama lain. Lalu Gerald keluar dari dapur yang bersatu dengan ruang makan itu. Gerald sengaja mengulur-ulur waktu untuk melihat ekspressi si kembar Granger yang sebentar lagi akan mempertaruhkan kepala mereka itu.

"Sist, kita kabur saja" bisik Daviss.

"Kalau kita kabur, takkan ada kata maaf lagi jika tertangkap. Dia akan langsung mengubur kita hidup-hidup, Daviss" bisik Hermione.

Lalu hening. Gerald masih menguping dari luar pembicaraan si kembar Granger itu.

"Daviss" bisik Hermione gemetar.

"Hm?" tanya Daviss.

"Aku hamil" jawab Hermione berbisik.

Daviss menatap Hermione horror. Gerald mebelalak ngeri mendengar pernyataan Hermione. "Bagaimana bisa?" bisik Daviss tak percaya.

"Entahlah, perutku rasanya mual. Dan aku ingin muntah" bisik Hermione ketakutan. "Kurasa aku hamil" bisiknya menyimpulkan.

Daviss memutar bola matanya. "Well, _congrats, _sist. Kurasa aku juga hamil" bisik Daviss menyindir. "Karena aku merasa sangat mual dan ingin muntah karena semua ketegangan ini" komentarnya.

"Kau tidak mungkin hamil, Daviss. Kau laki-laki" bisik Hermione.

"Dan kau tidak mungkin hamil kalau kau masih perawan, sist. Dan seminggu yang lalu aku masih mengecheck kau masih perawan. Apa kau kehilangan keperawanan dalam seminggu?" bisik Daviss.

"Kau mengecheck keperawananku? Dengan membaca memoriku? Daviss Robert Granger kau keterlaluan!" protes Hermione.

"Santai, sist. Aku hanya ingin melihat kisah menarik yang kau alami" kata Daviss beralasan.

Hermione hanya mendengus sebal. Suasana kembali hening.

"Daviss" bisik Hermione.

"Ada apa lagi, sist?" tanya Daviss sambil mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh mencari-cari sosok Gerald.

"Saat kemah persahabatan yang di adakan sekolahmu–" Hermione menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Ya?" tanya Daviss menegang ketika topik ini diangkat.

"Aku memukul salah satu anak laki-laki di kelasmu" jawab Hermione menghela nafas.

"Aku sudah tahu. Aku bisa baca pikiran, ingat?" kata Daviss mengangkat bahu. "Lalu, Kenapa kau memukulnya?" tanya Daviss mencoba untuk datar.

"Karena aku tidak tahan ketika dia mengatakan kau banci anti-sosial dan kutu buku" jawab Hermione. "Separah itukah mereka?"

Daviss memejamkan matanya. "Kau tahu aku anak yang anti-sosial, sist. Aku takkan berpacaran dengan Emily ataupun berteman dengan kau-tahu-siapa-versi-duniaku kalau bukan kau yang menjadi jembatan awalnya, sist. Dan aku tak bisa berkomunikasi dengan orang lain secara baik. Kau tahu itu"

"Kau marah padaku, Daviss?" tanya Hermione lirih.

Daviss membuka matanya dan menatap saudara kembarnya memasang wajah sendu. Daviss menggeleng. "Kenapa aku harus marah?"

"Karena aku memilih untuk pergi dan bersekolah di tempat yang jauh. Di tempat dimana kau tak bisa menemuiku" jawab Hermione lirih.

"Awalnya iya" jawab Daviss. "Tapi sebelum kau pergi, kau meninggalkan dua orang yang bisa kuajak berkomunikasi. Dan, petualangan yang kau alami sepertinya menarik. Setiap kau pulang rasanya aku seperti membaca buku petualangan yang benar-benar menarik"

Hermione tersenyum kecil. "Daviss, boleh aku memelukmu?" tanya Hermione terharu.

"Oh, sist, kau membuat sisi melankolisku bangkit, kau tahu" komentar Daviss lalu memeluk kakaknya.

"Dan orang-orang yang mengejekmu membuat sisi maskulinku bangkit. Ah, aku berharap bisa memukulnya lagi" kata Hermione membalas pelukan adiknya.

"Hermione" panggil Daviss. "Terima kasih. Atas semuanya. Juga terima kasih, karena kau memukul pria paling brengsek di sekolahku dan membuat mereka segan padaku"

Hermione tertawa mendengarnya.

Disela-sela pelukan kasih antar saudara itu, Gerald masuk dengan wibawanya membuat si kembar Granger itu menegang ketakutan.

"Sudah siap dengan pembelaan kalian?" tanya Gerald.

Si kembar bertukar pandang. Lalu Hermione duluan yang melepaskan pandangan mereka dan menatap Gerald tanpa ragu.

"Aku tak menyediakan pembelaan sedikitpun" jawab Hermione membuat Daviss menatap horror kakaknya.

"Kau bilang kau sudah menulis pembelaanmu sepanjang 2 meter" bisik Daviss protes dan panik.

Hermione memutar bola matanya. "Serahkan padaku" bisik Hermione.

"Jadi?" tanya Gerald menatap Hermione seakan Hermione akan ditelan bulat-bulat oleh Gerald. "Kau tidak ada pembelaan dan bersedia dikirim ke German dan dihapus ingatannya tentang sihir?"

"Tidak boleh!" protes Daviss tidak terima dan bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

Hermione menatap Daviss terkejut. Gerald mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap Daviss mengintimidasi. "Kau ada pembelaan?"

"Tidak. Tidak ada pembelaan sama sekali. Tapi tidak, aku takkan pasrah dengan keputusanmu. Kau tidak boleh mengirim kakakku ke German dan menghapus ingatannya seenakmu. Aku menghormatimu dan bagiku kau sudah seperti kakak kandungku sama seperti Hermione, tapi kali ini aku akan melawanmu kalau seperti itu keputusanmu. Maksudku, Demi Aphrodite dan kecantikannya, sihir adalah hidupnya! Menghilangkan ingatan tentang sihir dari diri Hermione sama saja mengambil hidupnya! Dan tidak, aku takkan membiarkanmu melakukannya pada kakakku!" kata Daviss emosi.

Pandangan Hermione melembut karena pembelaan yang penuh emosi dari adik kembarnya itu. Dia sangat terharu. Hermione memeluk Daviss dan hal itu meredakan kilatan emosi yang terpancar dalam mata Daviss. Gerald sendiri takjub ketika Daviss berkata begitu dengan emosinya.

"Aku tahu aku salah karena menyembunyikan semua ketegangan yang kuhadapi selama di Hogwarts, tapi aku tidak bisa pura-pura tidak tahu, Gerald. Karena aku seorang Gryffindor, dan aku takkan lari dari tantangan" kata Hermione tegas menatap Gerlad.

Gerald menatap si kembar Granger yang ternyata sudah dewasa itu. Demi Merlin, berapa lama waktu yang sudah dilewatinya. "Baiklah" kata Gerald pada akhirnya. "Baiklah" ulangnya lagi. "Hermione, kau boleh kembali ke Hogwarts. Tapi tidak dan jangan pernah melibatkan dirimu secara sukarela dengan semua ketegangan yang bisa merenggut nyawamu. Aku hanya ingin kau selamat, Hermione. Aku mencemaskanmu" kata Gerald.

Wajah Hermione berseri-seri mendengar keputusan Gerald.

"Dan karena kalian berulah dengan saling bertukar tempat tanpa sepengetahuanku sampai menyebabkan ada nilai F dalam sejarah nilai kalian, kalian tidak boleh pergi kemana-mana selama seminggu ini. Kecuali, makan malam yang diundang oleh Mrs. Weasley" kata Gerald lagi dalam satu tarikan nafas.

"Benarkah? Kami boleh ikut?" tanya Hermione dan Daviss berbinar-binar.

"Yeah, karena aku tidak bisa menemani kalian natal kali ini, jadi kalian boleh pergi kesana" kata Gerald. "Dengan catatan, tak ada keributan yang kalian ciptakan" tambah Gerald memperingatkan.

"Roger, sir!" jawab keduanya semangat.

"Baiklah, kalian siapkan makan malam untuk kita dan aku akan mengambil mobil kalian" kata Gerald lalu pergi.

Kedua kembar itu saling bertukar pandangan dan mengangguk. Keduanya berlari menghampiri Gerald dan memeluknya erat. Membuat Gerald terkejut.

"Kami menyayangimu, Gerald" kata keduanya.

Pandangan Gerald melembut. "Yeah, aku juga menyayangi kalian. Berusahalah jangan membuat jantungku copot dengan ulah kalian" katanya.

"Selamat natal" kata mereka mengecup pipi Gerald lalu ngacir kembali ke dapur.

Gerald hanya memandang lembut dua adik kesayangannya itu. Dia tidak bisa marah dengan mereka. Tidak dalam waktu yang lama. "Selamat natal, Kids" katanya pelan.

Lalu Gerald ber-_apparate _ke tempat dimana mobil si kembar Granger itu ditinggalkan.

***_*_*_*TBC*_*_*_***

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Terima kasih sebanyak-banyak bagi yang sudah mereview dan mengapresiasi fict serta author ini:

**Nafau Chance, Megan Seleras, Ochan Malfoy, CN Bluetory, mella-chan, Guest 1, atacchan, widy, megu takuma, Dramione, CullenMalfoy, Claire, shizyldrew, dan Guest 2, Anda Azza, Guest 3, dan aprilcouple.**

Tanpa kalian apalah arti fict ini :')

Bagi penggemar **"Daviss Robert Granger"** author sudah kembali menghadirkannya di chapter yang kedelapan ini. Khusus chapter ini, author lebih menceritakan kisah saudara kembar Granger ini.

Dan author ingin minta maaf kalau chapter yang kedepalan ini tidak diupdate secepat chapter yang sudah-sudah karena author harus bantuin tugas adik author yang lagi diospek dan juga tugas author sebagai senior yang meng-ospekan junior di kampus author. Maaf banget dengan keterlambatan chapter ini, yah. Jangan bosan-bosan untuk membaca dan mereview dan memberi dukungan pada author yah :D :D

Untuk review-ers yang komen tanpa acc FFN dibales disini, yah :D

Untuk **Anda Azza: **makasih reviewnya :D jangan bosan-bosan baca fict dan review, yah :D

**Ochan Malfoy:** ehehehehehe, makasih review dan dukungannya Ochan :D :D . Apakah Mione jadi dikirim ke German? Jawabannya ada di chapter ini. Hahahahaha. Waduh, Sean-nya pasti sedih, tuh, dikucilkan sama Ochan. Hehehehehe. Author sudah usahakan untuk update badai, tapi tidak sebadai chapter-chapter sebelumnya karena alasan yang sudah author ucapkan diatas. Semoga Ochan tidak kecewa dengan author, yah. With love, author.

**Claire**: makasih reviewnya, Claire :D :D author akan usahakan update secepatnya. Hehehehehe :D

**Nafau Chance:** Mione suka ga sama Draco? Hm, coba kita cermati di chap. 6 saat Hermione menumpahkan semua isi hatinya di ruang rekreasi setelah makan malam pada Draco. Berikut kutipannya:

"_Tidak, Malfoy. Karena dengan akal sehat itu menunjukan dengan jelas kemana akhirnya. Karena akal sehatku menunjukan bahwa aku yang akan tersakiti saat kau pergi. Hanya aku yang tersakiti, bermimpi buruk, merasa kosong. Sedangkan kau terus melanjutkan hidupmu tanpa ada beban!" kata Hermione lirih. "Hanya aku, Malfoy" katanya pedih, air matanya semakin tak bisa dihentikan._

Nah, menurutmu bagaimana perasaan Hermione pada Draco? Hehehehehehe. Scene dramione-nya lagi absen dulu di chap. 8 ini. Semoga author tidak mengecewakan kamu, yah :"( Author akan segera hadirkan lagi di chap. Berikutnya :D

**Guest 3 : **makasih review, ya :D author sudah coba update secepat yang author bisa. Jangan bosan-bosan dukung dan mereview yah :D

**Dramione:** ehehehehehe, makasih reviewnya dan dukungannya :D :D :D Yeah, semoga mereka berakhir dengan happy ending :'D

**Aprilcouple: **makasih reviewnya :D :D :D gaapakan kalo author balesnya disini? Karena gabisa ngirim PM ke kamu. Here's the chapter :D semoga tidak mengecewakan standartmu :D

See you next chappie :D :D :D


	9. Chapter 9

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THIS FIC ORIGINALY MINE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I NEVER THOUGHT THAT I WAS WRONG**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 9**

** * * * * * D_R_A_M_I_O_N_E * * * * * **

**GRIMMAULD PLACE NO. 12, MALAM NATAL.**

Hermione dan Daviss masuk ke Grimmauld Place nomor 12 dan langsung disambut hangat oleh Mr. Weasley dan Mrs. Weasley. Beberapa anggota orde yang kebetulan sedang mampir takjub melihat saudara kembar Hermione Granger itu.

"Aku mendapatkan banyak buku petualangan yang menarik disini. I love magic so much" bisik Daviss pada Hermione begitu mereka bertemu dengan para penyihir itu.

"Kau tidak boleh membaca memori orang sembarangan, Daviss" tegur Hermione berbisik.

"Hermione!" sapa Harry yang turun dari tangga dan memeluk sahabatnya. "Hello, Daviss" sapanya tersenyum lebar.

"Hai, Harry" balasnya.

"Mind Reader sudah sampai?" teriak Ron bertanya dari lantai 8.

"_Yeah, aku baru sampai. Turunlah kesini"_ jawab Daviss langsung ke pikiran Ron.

"Hey! Dia bicara dalam pikiranku! Hebat!" seru Ron girang dan langsung segera turun ke bawah menjumpai Hermione dan Daviss yang baru sampai itu.

Hermione memutar bola matanya. Mereka sudah bersahabat 6 tahun lebih, kenapa waktu tiba Daviss duluan yang dicarinya?

"Kenapa Gerald tidak datang bersama kalian?" tanya Mrs. Weasley.

"Dia sibuk. Entahlah, tidak biasanya dia sibuk saat natal seperti ini" jawab Hermione. "Dia titip salam untuk anda, Mr. Weasley, Charlie, Billy, dan Percy"

"Kami tidak dititipi salam?" tanya si kembar Weasley ber-_apparate_ di belakang Hermione membuat Hermione terlonjak kaget.

Hermione melotot pada si kembar Weasley itu. Si kembar Weasley hanya nyengir. Daviss tidak terkejut sama sekali.

"Kau tidak kaget?" tanya kembar Weasley itu bersamaan.

"Aku sudah membaca pikiran kalian dari luar" jawabnya enteng. "Jadi, boleh kulihat ramuan hantu yang kalian buat kemarin malam?" tanyanya.

"I love this guy" kata keduanya nyengir menatap Daviss. "Ayo, kutunjukan sesuatu yang menarik" kata keduanya menyeret Daviss naik ke tangga.

"Jangan bertindak ceroboh!" kata Hermione memperingatkan.

"Yes, Ma'am" jawab ketiganya asal tanpa memperdulikan.

"Gerald menyampaikan kata maafnya karena tidak bisa hadir. Katanya dia benar-benar ada urusan" kata Hermione kembali bicara Mrs. Weasley.

"Oh, anak itu. Masih saja sibuk di hari libur seperti ini. Semoga dia tetap menjaga kesehatannya" kata Mrs. Weasley. Ada nada cemas dan sedih dalam suaranya.

"Gerald? Gerald siapa?" tanya Mr. Weasley heran.

"Gerald Daniel Grey. Kau lupa, honey? Teman Charlie" jawab Mrs. Weasley.

"Ah, Gerald yang itu" katanya teringat. "Lalu bagaimana kabar dua yang lainnya? Leona Watson dan Andrew Granger?" tanya Mr. Weasley lagi. "Granger! Oh, Merlin! Kenapa aku baru sadar! Kau adik Andrew Granger!" seru Mr. Weasley teringat.

"Andrew Granger! Ah, anak itu! Bagaimana aku bisa melupakannya. Padahal adiknya sudah bersama-sama dengan kita selama 6 tahun lebih!" kata Mrs. Weasley teringat.

"Andrew? Kalian yakin? Maksudku, aku tidak punya kakak sama sekali. Aku anak pertama" kata Hermione heran dengan pembicaraan Weasley senior itu.

"Benarkah? Ah, mungkin Granger yang lain. Yeah, seingatku Andrew Granger darah campuran" kata Mrs. Weasley mencoba mengingat-ingat. "Ah, lupakan, lebih baik kita makan malam saja" katanya tersenyum lembut. "Anak-anak! Makan malam sekarang!" serunya.

**MAKAN MALAM.**

Hermione, Daviss, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Fred, dan George duduk berdekatan sehingga mereka bisa mengobrol dengan santai. Hermione sedikit lega begitu melihat Daviss mengobrol dengan serunya bersama si kembar Weasley. Harry, Ron, Hermione, dan Ginny mengobrol dengan topik berbeda.

"Jadi, Gerald membebaskan hukuman kalian?" tanya Harry.

"Yeah, aku juga heran kenapa dia tidak tegas seperti biasanya. Bukannya aku tidak senang, tapi aku merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh" kata Hermione.

"Aneh?" tanya Ginny penasaran.

"Ya, ada sesuatu yang janggal saja. Apakah kalian pernah mendengar nama Andrew Granger? Rasanya nama itu tak asing bagiku" kata Hermione.

"Kau masih memikirkan itu? _Mum_ sudah bilang dia darah campuran, Hermione. Berhentilah berpikir dan istirahatkanlah otakmu" kata Ron sambil mengunyah makanannya.

Hermione memutar bola matanya.

"Benar, lebih baik kita bicarakan yang lain. Jadi, apakah Watson mengirimkan sesuatu padamu?" tanya Ginny penasaran.

"Gin!" protes Hermione.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu" jawab Ginny mengangkat bahunya namun nadanya dibuat sekecewa mungkin.

Hermione menghela nafas. "Ya, dia mengirimkanku kado natal dan ucapan selamat natal. Apa kau sudah puas?" tanya Hermione sebal.

"Belum" jawab Ginny cepat. "Jadi apa kado natalnya?" tanya Ginny penasaran.

"Buku sejarah beauxbatons" jawab Hermione tersenyum sumringah.

Harry dan Ron tertawa. Benar-benar, deh, sahabat mereka yang satu ini kutu buku sejati. Ginny hanya mendengus.

"Sama sekali tidak romantis" gumam Ginny.

"Dia mendapatkan kalung dan ciuman selamat natal dari Anthony Goldstein" kata Ron tertawa ketika melihat wajah adiknya itu memerah malu.

Hermione mau tidak mau tersenyum. Harry hanya tersenyum kecil. Namun, tak lama perhatian Harry menangkap sebuah gelang silver berkilau nan cantik dengan 3 bandul kecil yang bertuliskan huruf H, huruf J, dan huruf G.

"Siapa yang mengirimkan gelang itu, Hermione? Gelangnya tampak cocok sekali untukmu" kata Harry tertarik.

Hermione reflek mengangkat tangannya dan memperhatikan gelang cantik yang menghiasi pergelangan tangan kanannya. Hermione hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Ya ampun! Itu gelang yang lagi _in_ di Paris! _Limited edition!_ Kudengar Pansy Parkinson dan Millicent mengincar untuk membuat inisial P.P.M dan M.B.C" jelas Ginny tanpa melepaskan pandangan takjubnya pada gelang Hermione.

"PPM? MBC? Mereka mau buat apa, sih?" tanya Ron heran.

"Pansy Parkinson Malfoy dan Millicent Bulstrode Crabbe" jawab Ginny mengernyit jijik.

"Euh, mereka benar-benar terlalu terobsesi" komentar Hermione.

"Jadi, siapa yang mengirimkan gelang mahal dan langka seperti ini?" tanya Harry penasaran.

"Dan apa arti H.J.G?" tanya Ron heran.

"Hermione Jean Granger. Demi Merlin, Ron, kau tidak tahu nama tengahku?" tanya Hermione heran.

"Aku hanya kadang-kadang lupa, Hermione. Jangan kecewa seperti itu" kata Ron memberi alasan.

Hermione hanya mendengus dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada the-choosen-one itu. "Aku tidak tahu, Harry. Pagi hari di bawah pohon natal ada bungkusan kotak kecil berwarna hijau berpita silver dengan nama lengkapku dan inisial M.D.L sebagai pengirimnya. Didalamnya ada sebuah pajangan bunga teratai kristal berwarna merah maroon dengan gelang ini melingkar di sekitarnya. Demi Merlin, aku hampir menangis menerimanya. Kristal itu cantik sekali. Si pengirim bahkan tahu aku suka bunga teratai dan warna maroon!" kata Hermione berseri-seri menceritakan kado natal paling spesialnya tahun ini.

"M.D.L?" tanya Harry berpikir.

"Mungkin Gerald" jawab Ron asal.

"Tidak, Ron. Gerald memberikanku Dress keluaran baru dari Channel" jawab Hermione.

"Dan aku sudah memeriksa pikirannya sebelum dia sembunyi-sembunyi menaruh kado untuk kami setelah sidang" kata Daviss nimbrung.

"Yeah, dan Daviss sudah memastikan bukan Gerald" kata Hermione.

"Mungkin Viktor Krum" kata Ginny tersenyum lebar.

"Krum? Kau masih berhubungan dengannya?" tanya Ron.

"Kadang kami bersurat-suratan" jawab Hermione. "Tidak, Gin, Viktor memberikanku buku sejarah Dumstrang" kata Hermione tersenyum sumringah.

"Bagaimana dengan Zabini?" tanya Harry menyelidik.

"Zabini? Hell no! Sejak kapan Hermione dengan Zabini!" protes Ron.

"Zabini mengirimkanku pena bulu cantik dari Spanyol" jawab Hermione membuat ketiga sahabatnya langsung tersendak.

"Zabini mengirimkanmu kado natal? Apa dunia sudah mau kiamat?" tanya Ginny horror.

"Sudah kuduga! Kau dan Zabini! Blimey, Hermione! Dia Slytherin!" protes Ron menunjuk-nunjuk Hermione dengan garpunya.

"Aku dan Zabini sudah mulai berteman, Ron. Hanya berteman! Bisakah kalian berhenti _over-reacting_? Kado natal itu hanya ucapan terima kasih karena detensi yang kuberikan pada Jannise si anak Hufflepuff itu membuat keduanya bisa berpacaran sekarang" jelas Hermione.

"Lalu, Malfoy?" tanya Harry menyelidik.

Hermione menegang ketika Harry menyebutkan nama itu. _Malfoy_. Satu kata itu yang terpikir pertama kali ketika melihat bungkusan itu. Hijau dengan pita silver, warna kesukaan patner Ketua Muridnya itu, warna yang sangat Slyhterin. Dan pesan singkat yang tertulis namun tak Hermione katakan pada sahabat-sahabatnya. Pesan yang berisi,

"_Simpan baik-baik, Granger. Barang itu sangat langka"_

Pesan yang sangat Malfoy. Mungkinkah Malfoy? Tapi inisialnya M.D.L. seharusnya kalau Malfoy yang mengiriminya inisialnya D.M, dia tidak tahu nama tengah Sang Pangeran Slytherin. Benarkah, Malfoy? Kalau benar, bagaimana bisa dia tahu tentang bunga kesukaan, warna kesukaan, dan nama tengah Hermione. Mereka hidup saling membenci selama 6 tahun ini, hanya sedikit memori yang tersisa tentang Draco Malfoy dalam otak Hermione.

"Mione?" tanya Harry.

"Ya?" tanya Hermione tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Kau melamun" kata Harry.

"Aku berpikir" ralat Hermione. "Harry, bagaimana bisa kau bilang yang mengirimkan ini adalah Malfoy?"

"Hanya menebak" kata Harry mengangkat bahu.

"Seandainya itu benar-benar Malfoy, gelang itu pasti di mantrai untuk membunuhmu" kata Ron merendahkan suaranya.

Hermione kembali menegang mendengar perkataan Ron. _"…gelang itu pasti di mantrai untuk membunuhmu"_ benarkah, itu? Sampai segitu parahkah hubungannya dengan Malfoy sampai semua orang berpikir bahwa Malfoy tidak segan-segan membunuhnya?

Diam-diam, Harry memperhatikan perubahan ekspressi sahabatnya yang satu itu. Setelah mendengar perkataan Ron tadi, Hermione langsung terasa lemas dan tidak semangat sama sekali. Harry menyadari itu.

**TENGAH MALAM, KAMAR TIDUR ANAK-ANAK.**

Hermione mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Daviss yang sedang tertidur. Daviss mengerang sebal karena kakak kembarnya itu membangunkannya disaat dia sedang tertidur pulas.

"Ada apa, sist?" tanya Daviss sebal dan duduk disamping kakaknya.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur" jawab Hermione.

"Kalau kau tidak bisa tidur, jangan bangunkan aku!" protes Daviss sebal.

"Aku sedang berpikir" bisik Hermione.

"Kau selalu berpikir, sist" kata Daviss sebal.

"Apakah kita punya kakak, Daviss?" tanya Hermione. "Andrew Granger" bisik Hermione.

Daviss langsung terseret ke alam sadarnya ketika kakaknya menyebutkan nama itu. "Kau bercanda" hanya itu tanggapan Daviss dengan nada sedatar mungkin.

"Tapi tadi Mrs. Weasley dan Mr. Weasley–"

"Tidak, sist" potong Daviss cepat. "Dengar, Hermione. Kakakku hanya kau. Dan Gerald. Maksudku, kakakku dengan darah Granger hanya kau saja. Dan Andrew Granger yang Mr. dan Mrs. Weasley sebutkan adalah seorang _darah campuran_, sedangkan kau satu-satunya penyihir di keluarga Granger, sist" jelas Daviss dalam satu tarikan nafas.

"Kau benar" kata Hermione walau tidak puas dengan jawaban Daviss. "Lalu, menurutmu siapa yang mengirimkan ini?" tanya Hermione mengangkat tangan kanannya.

Daviss tersenyum simpul. "Sudah kubilang, sist. Untuk yang satu itu kau harus cari sendiri. Kalau kau minta aku memberitahuku, kau berhutang banyak padaku. Dan terlebih lagi, itu menandakan aku lebih pintar darimu" kata Daviss nyengir.

Hermione melotot pada adik kembarnya itu.

"Baiklah, selamat tidur, sist. Dan jangan bangunkan aku sampai besok pagi" kata Daviss lalu kembali tidur.

Hermione hanya geleng-geleng kepala dengan tingkah keras kepala adiknya. Hermione berjalan ke jendela dan menatap bintang di luar rumah itu.

_Malfoy…_ kenapa dari sebegitu banyak nama yang ada di otak Hermione, tapi nama itu yang muncul pertama kali ketika melihat kado natal spesialnya? _Draco Malfoy…_ pikiran Hermione kembali tersita pada sosok tampan bermata biru kelabu dengan rambut pirang platina itu. _Bagaimana kabarnya? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Apa yang dilakukannya sekarang?_ Kecemasan melanda Hermione. Yeah, Hermione mencemaskan Draco Malfoy. Dia tahu Malfoy junior itu sangat takut pada Kau-Tahu-Siapa, dia tahu Malfoy Junior itu takut dan sangat benci pada Kau-Tahu-Siapa. Dan Hermione juga tahu, Malfoy Manor adalah markas pelahap maut. Dia tak meragukan hal itu.

_Apakah dia baik-baik saja?_ Hanya itu yang menghantui pikiran Hermione. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidup Hermione, dia ingin sekali melihat wajah Sang Pangeran Slytherin. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidup Hermione, dia _merindukan_ Sang Pangeran Slytherin. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidup Hermione, dia ingin bertemu dengan Draco Malfoy dan melihat seringai dan mendengar nada cemooh khasnya. Dia ingin memastikan Draco Malfoy baik-baik saja.

** * * * * * D_R_A_M_I_O_N_E * * * * * **

**MALFOY MANOR.**

Draco sedang duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya membelakangi Narcissa Malfoy yang sedang mengobati luka-luka di punggung Draco. Sesekali Draco merintih karena tidak bisa menahan perihnya ketika obat yang ibunya oleskan menyentuh lukanya yang terbuka.

"Draco…" panggil Narcissa cemas.

"Aku baik-baik saja, _Mum_" sela Draco sambil merintih.

"Miss Granger–"

"Jangan bicarakan dia lagi, _Mum_" potong Draco gusar. "Aku muak mendengarnya, _Mum_. _Dad_ sudah menyebutkannya lebih dari 30 kali ketika menghukumku 2 hari ini"

"Kau tidak bisa membohongiku, nak" kata Narcissa lirih. "Karena aku ibumu. Aku bisa melihat tatapanmu padanya, Draco. Gelang silver dari Paris, Kristal dari Czech, kau menyuruh Twinky mengirimkannya ke bawah pohon natal Miss Granger, bukan?" kata Narcissa merendahkan suaranya.

Mata biru kelabu Draco membulat begitu mendengar ibunya berkata seperti itu. Dia langsung berbalik dan menatap ibunya dengan ekspressi ketakutan.

"Jangan katakan pada siapapun, _Mum_. _Please_, jangan. Dia tidak ada hubunganya sama sekali. Aku yang mengejarnya, _Mum_. Dia sama sekali tidak–"

Narcissa menyentuh pundak anaknya lembut dan memeluknya membuat Draco tak melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Tidak, nak. Aku takkan mengatakannya pada siapapun. Aku tak bisa membayangkan apa jadinya hidupmu tanpanya, Draco" kata Narcissa lirih. Perlahan air matanya menetes.

"Hey, hey, _Mum_, kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Draco melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap wajah ibu yang sangat dikasihinya. Satu-satunya yang memberikankan cinta dan kehangatan ditengah-tengah keluarga Malfoy.

"Karena aku bahagia dan juga sedih, Draco" bisik Narcissa lirih. "Kau mendapatkan kebahagiaanmu, Draco. Tapi aku sedih ketika melihat keadaan yang membuat keadaan ini menjadikan hubunganmu dan Miss Granger sebagai sesuatu yang terlarang"

_Terlarang…_ satu kata yang lebih menyakitkan dari kata-kata penolakan. _Terlarang_… kenapa harus ada kata-kata kejam seperti itu di dunia ini. _Terlarang_… Ya, semua batasan yang Hermione sebutkan padanya, batasan yang bernama _dunia nyata_ itu membuat hubungan mereka menjadi sebuah _hubungan terlarang._ Hubungan yang butuh harga lebih untuk mejalaninya. Dan Draco, masih belum siap membayarnya. Tidak, mungkin tidak sekarang. Tapi akan. Suatu saat nanti.

"Aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan Granger,_ Mum_. Kami bersama-sama… adalah sesuatu yang _impossible_, _Mum_. Dia sudah menolakku. Selalu" kata Draco lirih menatap lantai kayu nan elagan yang mengalasi kamarnya.

"Draco, dear" panggil Narcissa lembut mengangkat wajah anak yang sangat dicintainya. "Keadaan akan berubah, dear. Setelah semua ini selesai, semua akan berubah"

"Aku hanya takut satu hal, _Mum_" kata Draco lirih. "Aku takut akhir dari ini Pangeran Kegelapan menang dan _dia_ mati,_ Mum_. Aku takut dia pergi meninggalkanku selamanya" bisik Draco lirih. "Aku bahkan rela mengkhianati Kau-Tau-Siapa untuk menyelamatkan Hermione, _Mum_"

"Aku tahu, nak. Aku tahu" kata Narcissa mengelus-elus lembut rambut Draco. "Aku bisa melihat dari matamu. Dan aku tak keberatan, nak. Kejarlah apa yang ingin kau kejar. Tidak, jangan pernah pikirkan ibu. Jangan pikirkan ayahmu. Kami bisa menjaga diri kami sendiri"

"Tapi dia seorang _muggle-born_, Mum" kata Draco.

"Aku tahu, nak. Tapi bagiku semua itu tak penting, Draco. Aku hanya ingin kau bahagia, tak perduli bahkan kau menghianati darah murni sekalipun. Aku hanya ingin melihatmu bahagia" kata Narcissa tersenyum lembut. Narcissa mengelus kepala anaknya itu dan mengecup keningnya lembut. Draco membeku seketika. Sudah lama dia tak merasakan kehangatan itu, dia bahkan tidak ingat kapan ibunya mengecupnya lembut seperti itu. "Tidurlah, nak. Besok kau harus latihan lagi bersama ayahmu"

Draco mengangguk. Narcissa beranjak pergi dari kamar anaknya itu.

"_Mum"_ panggil Draco. Narcissa menengok. "Terima kasih, atas pembicaraan ibu-anak yang hangat ini. Kau tahu, aku sudah bahagia hanya karena memiliki ibu sepertimu" kata Draco tersenyum lembut pada ibunya.

Narcissa tersenyum lembut dan air matanya kembali mengalir. Air mata kebahagiaan.

"Dan aku jadi bisa melihat sisi melankolis, _Mum_" tambah Draco menyeringai. "Selamat malam, _Mum_. Selamat Natal" kata Draco lembut.

"Selamat Natal, nak" bisik Narcissa lembut menghapus air matanya lalu keluar dari kamar anaknya itu.

Tak dapat dipungkiri, dia sangat bahagia bisa bicara dari hati ke hati dengan anaknya itu. Sesuatu yang tak pernah dilakukannya selama dia menjadi ibu. Dadanya terasa hangat dan lega, hanya karena seorang gadis yang telah merubah anak tercintanya. Seorang Hermione Granger. Narcissa tak berhenti tersenyum begitu keluar dari kamar Draco.

Narcissa pergi ke kamarnya. Tidak ada Lucius disana. Mungkin dia masih di perpustakaan. Narcissa dengan cepat mengambil sekotak berwarna hijau pipih dan berpita perak. Dibukanya ada sebuah kotak beludru yang berisi sebuah kalung emas bermata _saphire _kecil. Narcissa kembali memasukan kalung itu pada kotaknya dan membungkusnya dalam kotak hijau berpita perak itu. Dia mengambil secarik perkamen dan menuliskan pesan singkat lalu di letakannya di atas kotak beludru itu. Lalu menutup kotak kado hijau itu dan memitainya dengan pita perak.

Narcissa memanggil burung hantu elang keluarga Malfoy itu secara diam-diam dan menyuruhnya terbang membawa kotak itu ke tempat Hermione berada. Senyumnya tak hilang dari wajah anggun Madam Malfoy itu.

** * * * * * D_R_A_M_I_O_N_E * * * * * **

**Im Werd No. 5, Wein, Austria.**

Gerald berdiri didepan pintu apartemen bernomor 1020 menatap kosong pintu apartemen itu. Dengan ragu, Gerald menekan Bell apartemen itu. Sebuah wajah cewek cantik berambut hitam muncul di layar luar.

"Siapa?" tanya cewek itu.

"Yang paling tampan dari Trio Emas Gryffindor saat masa-masa kejayaan kita di Hogwarts" kata Gerald dengan seringainya yang menggoda.

Cewek itu mendengus sambil membukakan pintu apartemennya untuk Gerald. "Terkadang aku masih tak percaya kau seorang Gryffindor. Slytherin lebih cocok untukmu" komentar cewek itu mempersilahkan Gerald masuk.

"Terima kasih untuk sambutan yang hangat, Leona" sindir Gerald. "_Anyway_, _Happy Christmast_" kata Gerald meletakan bingkisan di meja dapur Leona.

"_Happy Chrismas_, Gerald" balasnya menuangkan White Wine ke dua gelas bening ramping. "Jadi, ada berita apa?" tanya Leona memberikan segelas pada Gerald.

"Langsung _to-the-point_ seperti biasanya" gumam Gerald duduk di sofa single didepan TV.

Leona mendengus mendengar gumaman sahabatnya sejak tahun pertama di Hogwarts itu.

"Kau-Tahu-Siapa kembali mengancam. Dia sudah kembali 3 tahun lalu dan sekarang Pelahap Maut sudah bergerak terang-terangan. _Orang itu_ berkeliaran dengan bebas" kata Gerald memejamkan matanya.

Leona mengencangkan genggamannya pada gelas wine-nya. Dia tetap berusaha tenang. "Lalu?"

"Hermione bersahabat dengan _the-choosen-one_ dan Weasley. Dia juga sudah menghadapi bahaya selama 6 tahun ini. Entah anak itu beruntung dari mana, dia masih tetap lolos dari kematian. Bahkan setelah berhadapan dengan _orang itu_ dua kali" kata Gerald frustasi.

"Bagaimana bisa?" bisik Leona frustasi.

"Keberuntungan" jawab Gerald frustasi.

"Kau masih membiarkannya kembali ke Hogwarts? Kirim dia dan Daviss sekarang juga ke German, Gerald! Sekarang juga! Jangan biarkan mereka mengalami hal yang sama dengan_nya_!" seru Leona menghampiri Gerald dan mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhnya. "Selamatkan mereka, Gerald! Aku mohon!" pinta Leona menangis.

"Aku tak bisa, Leona. Aku tak bisa" kata Gerald lirih. "Mereka membuat keputusan mereka sendiri dan aku tak bisa mengubahnya. Aku takut, Leona. Aku takut kehilangan mereka seperti kita kehilangan_nya_" kata Gerald lirih.

"Paksa mereka, Gerald! Sudah kubilang jangan pernah biarkan Hermione masuk Hogwarts! Biarkan semua itu menjadi masa lalu yang tetap tertutup, idiot! Jangan biarkan mereka tahu!" seru Leona frustasi. "Selamatkan mereka, Gerald!"

"Aku juga tak ingin mereka tahu, Leona. Aku juga ingin membiarkan masa lalu itu tetap tertutup!" kata Gerald. "Aku sudah mengambil langkah yang salah, dan tak bisa diperbaiki. Aku hanya bisa melindunginya dari jauh, Leona. Aku akan kembali ke Orde"

Leona menatap Gerald tak percaya.

Suasana hening. Hanya hening. Keduanya sibuk dengan pikiran sendiri sambil sesekali menyesap wine di tangan mereka. Mencoba menenangkan pikiran mereka dari gejolak pembicaraan masa lalu kelam mereka.

Gerald bangkit dari sofa itu. "Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu itu. Dan kalau saja kau berminat untuk bergabung kembali"

"Kau gila" hanya itu tanggapan Leona.

"Aku tahu seberapa sakitnya kau, Leona. Aku juga merasakannya. Kita berdua sampai meninggalkan dunia sihir. Kita kehilangan kontak dengan dunia sihir selama 10 tahun ini dan hidup selayaknya _muggle_ biasa. _Kau_ sebagai penyihir _darah murni_ keturunan Watson, hidup selayaknya _muggle_" kata Gerald.

"Aku sudah tidak diakui sebagai _penyihir darah murni_ sejak aku gagal masuk Slytherin" komentar Leona sebal.

Gerald nyengir mendengarnya. "Sepertinya adikmu juga seperti itu. Seorang Watson di Hufflepuff, eh?" goda Gerald.

"Argh, Sean memang jauh lebih parah dariku" kata Leona menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa single yang bersebelahan dengan sofa yang tadi Gerald tempati.

"Dan kau menyuruhnya mendekati Hermione?" pancing Gerald.

"Aku menyuruhnya menjaganya. Karena tahun ini dia terpilih sebagai Ketua Murid Putri dan patnernya adalah seorang Malfoy" jelas Leona.

Wajah Gerald langsung berubah kaku dan tegang. "Kau pasti bercanda" kata Gerald horror.

"Kau tidak tahu? Demi Apple dan segala kesuksesannya, bagaimana bisa kau tidak tahu itu!" protes Leona geleng-geleng kepala. "Tenang saja. _The-choosen-one _dan Weasley bersaudara itu lebih mendukung Hermione dengan adikku. Dan kudengar Hermione dan Malfoy itu seperti air dan api. Selalu tak pernah akur. Aku heran kenapa Dumbledore nekad menyatukan mereka" jelas Leona.

"Benarkah?" tanya Gerald tertarik.

"Demi Cinta Romeo dan Juliet, Gerald! Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan selama 6 tahun ini? Kau seharusnya memperhatikan si kembar!" protes Leona. "Ck, kenapa kau hanya sibuk dengan sejuta kisah _one-night-stand _mu itu" komentar Leona sebal.

"Jangan cemburu begitu, Leona. Aku masih free malam ini" goda Gerald.

"Pergi ke neraka sana" kata Leona sebal. "Jadi, kapan kau pergi?" tanya Leona lagi santai.

"Kau mengusirku?" tanya Gerald mengerutkan kening.

"Secara halus, ya" jawabnya santai.

"Itu tidak secara halus, Leona!" protes Gerald.

"Ck, kecerewetanmu itu masih tidak berkurang juga" komentar Leona.

Gerald mendengus lalu berjalan menuju pintu keluar. "Malam, Leona. Aku berharap aku tak diusir _lagi_ saat kunjunganku berikutnya"

"Aku berharap kau tidak mengunjungiku lagi disaat yang tidak tepat" balas Leona. "Dan Gerald–"

Gerald berbalik dan menatap wanita cantik, tinggi, dan ramping itu.

"Aku akan pikirkan soal kembali ke orde. Aku akan kabari keputusanku setelah bulat" kata Leona.

Gerald mengangguk. "Dan, kau dapat salam dari Mr. dan Mrs. Weasley" tambahnya lalu pergi.

** * * * * * D_R_A_M_I_O_N_E * * * * * **

**GRIMMAULD PLACE NO. 12, KAMAR TIDUR ANAK-ANAK.**

Hermione masih terduduk di samping jendela yang terbuka sambil memandangi hamparan bintang. Pukul 2 pagi, dan dia masih tak bisa memejamkan matanya. Hermione menghela nafas lelah dan hendak beranjak kembali ke kasurnya, namun sebuah burung hantu elang terbang menghampirinya dan menaruh kotak kiriman dari majikannya ke pangkuan Hermione dan langsung kembali tanpa Hermione sempat mengenali pemiliknya.

Hermione menatap kotak di pangkuannya. Warna kotak dan warna pita itu sama seperti kotak kado spesialnya. Dengan perlahan dia membuka kotak itu dan menemukan secarik perkamen bertuliskan:

_H.J.G_

_Thank You and Marry Christmas._

_N.B._

Hermione hanya menatap bingung perkamen itu. Dia mengambil kotak beludru itu dan membukanya. Hermione terkejut menemukan sebuah kalung emas bermata _saphire_ cantik dan elegan. Tidak terlalu besar, tidak terlalu mencolok, namun tak mengurangi kesan mewah dari kalung itu.

"Cantik sekali" bisik Hermione takjub memandang kalung itu.

Hermione segera memakai kalungnya. Dia memasukan kotak beludru itu ke kotak hijau berpita perak itu. Lalu kotak itu dimasukannya ke dalam tasnya. Entah kenapa setelah mendapatkan kado natal spesialnya yang kedua itu, Hermione menjadi sedikit lebih tenang. Memang pikirannya terusik dengan pengirim misteriusnya, tapi dia tak ingin memikirkannya sekarang. Lebih baik dia tidur dan berpikir jernih besok menyelidiki siapa pengirimnya.

Dengan senyum sumringah, Hermione merangkak naik ke tempat tidurnya lalu memejamkan matanya. Tak lama, dia tertidur.

***_*_*_*TBC*_*_*_***

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Terima kasih sebanyak-banyak bagi yang sudah mereview dan mengapresiasi fict serta author ini:

**Nafau Chance, Megan Seleras, Ochan Malfoy, CN Bluetory, mella-chan, Guest 1, atacchan, widy, megu takuma, Dramione, CullenMalfoy, ****Claire, ****shizyldrew, Guest 2, Anda Azza, Guest 3, aprilcouple, ErVa Sabaku, Guest 4,** **dan ****Rose Whistersky**

Tanpa kalian apalah arti fict ini :')

Nah, bagi yang sudah menanti-nantikan **Dramione,** author kembali menceritakan di chap. 9 ini. Tapi masih di dua tempat yang berbeda, kan masih liburan. Hehehehehe.

Author harap ceritanya masih sama gregetnya dengan chapter yang sudah-sudah. Berharap lebih greget lagi, sih. Hehehehehe. Author sudah update kilat, nih :D

Untuk review-ers (dengan atau tanpa acc FFN) dibales disini, yah :D

Untuk **Atacchan:** makasih reviewnya :D :D tetap dukung author yah :D :D

**Ochan Malfoy**: makasih banget review dan dukungannya, ochan :D :D :D author makin semangat baca reviewan kamu yang panjang :D :D :D nah, ini sedikit ngelanjutin hubungan Dramione yang sempat hilang di chap. 8, tapi keduanya masih belum ketemu, jadi sabar, ya menunggu liburan mereka selesai :D :D :D

**ErVa Sabaku****:** Makasih reviewnya :D :D maaf, kalau chap. 8nya kurang memuaskan. Semoga bisa sedikit tergantikan dengan chap. Ini jangan bosen-bosen review dan dukung author yah :D :D

**CullenMalfoy**: Dramione? Sampai tamatpun ada pastinya. Cumin khusus chap. 8 ini author membahas tuntas hubungan saudara kembar Granger sebegai selingan. Hehehehehehe. Makasih reviewnya, yah. Jangan bosan-bosan dukung author :D :D :D

**Guest 4: **Makasih review-nya :D :D :D ehehehehehe, seneng, deh, ada yang jadi penggemar Daviss :D dari tokoh buatan Author cuman Daviss aja yang sangat menonjol. Tetap dukung Daviss, ya :D dukung Daviss, dukung author. Hahahahaha *promosi* :D :D :D

**Rose Whistersky****:** makasih banget review-nya :D :D dari semua yang mereview chap. 8, review kamu yang sangat-sangat membangkitkan semangat author. Ehehehehehe. Pokoknya makasih banget, deh untuk Rose. Jangan bosen-bosen dukung author, yah :D :D :D

**Shizyldrew:** makasih reviewnya :D :D santai boss :D :D, ini sudah dilanjutkan dramione-nya :D :D semoga tidak mengecewakan dan tetap dukung author dengan review, yah :D :D :D

**Dramione**: makasih review-nya :D :D :D ehehehehe sebenernya author sempet macet pas update chap. 8, semoga kamu tidak kecewa, yah :D :D hope you enjoy this chap :D

See you next chappie :D :D :D


	10. Chapter 10

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THIS FIC ORIGINALY MINE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I NEVER THOUGHT THAT I WAS WRONG**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 10**

** * * * * * D_R_A_M_I_O_N_E * * * * * **

**MALFOY MANOR, 3 HARI SEBELUM KEMBALI KE HOGWARTS.**

Disebuah ruang makan yang gelap, dengan suasana mencekam dan dingin mewarnai ruangan itu. Sebuah meja makan lonjong dan panjang dikelilingin oleh para Pelahap Maut dan betahta di paling ujung meja sebagai pemimpin, si botak tanpa hidung dengan ular besarnya. Voldemort dan Nagini.

"Jadi, kita sudah memasuki kementrian" kata Voldemort dengan suaranya yang mematikan itu. "Tapi kita juga masih belum memasuki Hogwarts"

"Itu karena Snape berkhianat, Yang Mulia" kata Bellatrix.

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu bicara, Bella" kata Voldemort. "Yeah, kau benar. Snape kebanggaanku berhasil mereka ambil. Tenang saja, karena kita sudah mendapatkan penggantinya" kata Voldemort mengalihkan pandangannya pada seorang anak pirang platina yang menunduk diapit oleh ayah dan ibunya. "Draco, kudengar kau terpilih sebagai Ketua Murid tahun ini, selamat"

Draco menegang. Dengan pandangan takut-takut dia menatap si Pangeran Kegelapan lalu mengangguk. "Terima kasih, _Lord_"

"Dan kudengar kau berpatner dengan darah-lumpur itu" kata Voldemort lagi.

Draco menegang. Narcissa perlahan-lahan menggegam tangan anaknya itu. Draco menatap Narcissa minta pertolongan, tapi Narcissa hanya bisa membalas dengan pandangan pasrah.

"Tentu mudah bukan hanya untuk membunuh darah-lumpur itu. Darah-lumpur kesayangan Dumbledore. Aku yakin itu bisa membalasnya karena sudah mengambil Snape dariku" kata Voldemort tertawa menggelegar.

Wajah Draco langsung mengeras. Dia ingin sekali membunuh orang ini. Dia ingin sekali. Tidak, dia tidak akan pernah bisa membunuh Hermione. Tidak, jangan pernah menyuruhnya. Dia lebih baik mati daripada harus membunuh gadis itu.

"Bagaimana, Draco?" tanya Voldemort.

"Tentu saja, Draco bisa Yang Mulia" kata Bellatrix menjawab membuat ketiga Malfoy itu menatapnya membelalak. "Tugas ini adalah kehormatannya, mengingat dia sudah gagal di tugas sebelumnya"

"Kau benar, Bella" kata Voldemort. "Tentu Draco sangat senang dengan tugas ini. Dia dan darah-lumpur itu saling membenci, pasti Draco senang sekali bisa membunuhnya"

"Kami mengerti, _Lord_" kata Lucius mengangguk hormat. "Saya akan melatihnya"

"Tidak, Lucius. Aku punya tugas yang lain untukmu. Temukan keluarga darah-lumpur itu dan habisi mereka" kata Voldemort. "Biarkan Bella yang melatih keponakannya itu"

"Dengan senang hati, _Lord_" kata Bellatrix tak bisa menutupi nada bahagianya mendapat tugas dari Pangeran Kegelapan.

Draco menegang seketika. _Pembantaian._ Tidak, tidak mungkin. Hermione tidak akan bisa hidup tanpa keluarganya. Brengsek, siapa yang bisa menyelamatkan mereka?!

"…_Aku lihat di berita sepertinya para pelahap maut terang-terangan menghabisi muggle-born, tapi tenang saja, aku sudah mengatur supaya ayah dan ibumu aman…"_

Draco teringat pesan Gerald yang disampaikan pada Hermione dengan menggunakan sebuah benda muggle bernama hen-pon atau apalah namanya itu. Ya, kedua orang tuanya sudah aman. Lalu… Daviss. Yeah, hanya tinggal Daviss yang perlu di amankan. Daviss, brengsek, bagaimana memberitahunya?

"Hanya itu saja. Bubar" kata Voldemort dan seketika itu juga dia menghilang.

Para Pelahap Maut yang lainnya langsung pergi entah kemana. Hanya tinggal tersisa ketiga Malfoy itu. Draco bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan keluar ruangan meninggalkan ayah dan ibunya di belakang.

"Draco, kau mau kemana?" tanya ayahnya.

"Memberi kabar pada Blaise" jawab Draco sekenanya.

"Soal keluarga Granger–"

"Aku tidak tahu sama sekali" potong Draco cepat.

Lucius terkejut. Tidak pernah Draco dengan lancangnya memotong pembicaraannya. "Aku belum selesai bicara" kata Lucius dingin.

"Kau berbicara atau memaksakan kehendakmu lagi?" kata Draco dingin. "Aku tidak bisa membunuhnya, _Dad_. Aku tidak akan pernah bisa! Aku lebih baik mendapat hukuman daripada aku harus membunuhnya!"

"Draco!" tegur Lucius.

"Biar kuberitahu. Ada seorang penyihir, dari keluarga Grey, yang sudah mengamankan kedua orangtuanya. Cari saja orang nomaden yang entah ada dimana sekarang. Kuharap kau tidak kehabisan waktu,_ Dad_" kata Draco dingin lalu pergi dari ruangan itu.

Narcissa hanya memandang takjub. Air matanya meleleh. Air mata kebahagiaan. Dia bahagia melihat anaknya itu bertumbuh dengan berani memperjuangkan apa yang patut di perjuangkan. Dia bahagia melihat anaknya itu memperjuangkan cintanya.

Narcissa bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan mengikuti Draco keluar.

"Mau kemana kau?" tanya Lucius dingin.

"Menenangkan anakku" jawab Narcissa tenang tanpa menoleh, tidak dia tidak boleh menoleh atau Lucius bisa melihat senyum kebanggaan menghiasi wajah anggun itu.

**KAMAR DRACO.**

Draco mengambil secarik perkamen dengan terburu-buru. Dia ingin menuliskan sesuatu, sesuatu yang berbentuk kode. Yang hanya bisa Daviss yang mengerti. Draco mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi.

"Nak" panggil Narcissa dari ambang pintu.

Draco menatap ibunya itu. Pandangan frustasi. Narcissa masuk dan menutup pintu kamar anaknya itu. Dia menghampiri anaknya dan dengan lembut meletakan kedua tangannya di kedua bahu anaknya.

"Aku takut,_ Mum"_ bisik Draco lirih. "Aku takut, kalau ayah berhasil menghabisi keluarganya. Aku takut melihatnya terluka, _Mum_. Aku tidak kuat untuk melihatnya menangis"

"Aku tahu, Nak" kata Narcissa menepuk-nepuk lembut bahu anaknya. "Kita bisa menemui adik kembarnya, Draco. Dia mungkin bisa membantu. Setidaknya, dia bisa menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri"

Draco menatap ibunya tak percaya. Sejak malam natal dimana pembicaraan ibu-anak untuk pertama kalinya, Narcissa dan Draco selalu menyisihkan waktu setiap malam untuk pembicaraan ibu-anak. Narcissa tak pernah menentang, dan Draco untuk pertama kalinya, bisa terbuka dengan semua apa yang dirasakannya. Draco menceritakan semuanya pada ibunya. Malam disaat dia mabuk, kalin _Kiss _Mark oleh si brengsek Watson, pertama kali bertemu Daviss, ciuman tanpa akal sehat, penolakan Hermione, pesta dansa natal, kereta Hogwarts, semuanya. Dia tak menutupi sedikitpun. Ibunya hanya mendengarkan seperti itu sebuah cerita romansa yang menarik. Ibunya memberikan beberapa nasehat untuk Draco sesekali. Dan pembicaraan itu membuat ibu-anak itu semakin dekat tiap harinya.

"Aku tidak bisa berpikir jernih, _Mum_. Bagaimana bisa menyuruh Mind Reader itu kembali ke rumahnya tanpa Granger" kata Draco frustasi.

"Tuliskan saja apa yang ibu katakan, nak" kata Nacissa tersenyum simpul.

Draco mengambil pena bulu dan menuliskan apa yang ibunya katakan. Draco tersenyum menatap pesan singkatnya itu. Yeah, kalau seorang Daviss pasti bisa memecahkannya dengan mudah. Draco memanggil Burung Hantu Elang keluarga Malfoy dan menyuruhnya membawa perkamen itu ke tempat Daviss. Perkamen yang bertuliskan:

_D.G_

_Y-H NOW._

** * * * * * D_R_A_M_I_O_N_E * * * * * **

**KEDIAMAN GRANGER**.

Draco mondar-mandir di ruang tamu. Sudah 3 jam. Sudah 3 jam dari dia mengirimkan surat itu pada Daviss di Grimmauld Place nomor 12, tapi sampai sekarang Mind Reader itu tidak juga menampakan batang hidungnya.

Terdengar sebuah kerusuhan dari arah dapur. Draco langsung berlari ke arah dapur dan mendapati ibunya sedang heboh-hebohnya mencoba mematikan api yang keluar dari sebuah kotak besi entah apalah namanya itu.

"Apa yang _Mum_ lakukan?" tanya Draco aneh. "_Aguamenti_" kata Draco merapalkan dan munculah air yang langsung disiramkan ke atas benda penghasil api yang misterius itu.

"Muggle ini sangat menarik" kata Narcissa tersenyum sumringah lalu pergi dari dapur dan seenaknya masuk ke ruangan yang lain.

"_Mum_, tujuan kita kesini adalah untuk menemui si Mind Reader" kata Draco mengingatkan.

"Tapi barang-barang Muggle ini sangat menarik, Draco" kata Narcissa yang entah berbuat apa sampai membuat sebuah musik klasik mengalun indah memenuhi rumah itu. "Ibu suka benda ini!" seru Narcissa girang.

Draco pergi ke tempat ibunya yang ternyata ada di ruang tamu. Ibunya sedang memperhatikan setiap benda-benda muggle di ruang tamu itu. Draco hanya menghela nafas, ternyata selain ibunya memiliki sisi melankolis, sepertinya ibunya tidak bisa menahan diri untuk bersikap anggun pada sesuatu yang membuatnya ingin tahu.

Tak lama pintu rumah kediaman Granger itu terbuka dan Daviss masuk ke ruang tamu dan menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa.

"Demi Leo dan seluruh bintang astronomi lainnya, Hermione itu benar-benar cerewet. Aku hampir tidak bisa kabur dari tempat itu. Untungnya aku cukup cerdik untuk mengakali mereka semua" kata Daviss menyerocos bahkan sebelum Draco dan Narcissa sempat bicara. "_Anyway,_ selamat datang di kediaman Granger, Mrs. Malfoy. Dan aku setuju keputusanmu mendukung anakmu yang lamban dalam mendekati kakakku sampai-sampai _kiss mark_-nya di klaim oleh cowok lain" kata Daviss tersenyum.

"Draco, ibu suka anak ini" kata Narcissa tersenyum gembira dan duduk di samping Daviss. "Lalu apa lagi yang terjadi di antara mereka? Apa yang Draco sembunyikan lagi dariku?" tanyanya penasaran. "Dan, panggil aku Narcissa atau Cissy saja" katanya tersenyum hangat.

"Aku lebih suka ibumu daripada kau" kata Daviss pada Draco.

Draco mendengus. Bagus, ibu dan adik kembar Granger itu saling menyukai. Kenapa seseorang tidak mengirimkannya ke planet lain. Draco hanya diam memperhatikan Daviss dan Narcissa yang mengobrol tentang Draco – Hermione dengan serunya sampai-sampai sepertinya melupakan kehadiran Draco. Demi Jenggot Merlin, dua orang ini benar-benar tukang gossip. Draco meragukan apakah Daviss benar-benar pria tulen.

"Aku pria tulen, ferret" kata Daviss sebal pada Draco di sela-sela pembicaraaannya dengan Narcissa.

"Baiklah, _pria tulen,_ bisakah kita hentikan dulu gossip diantara kalian dan langsung bicara ke pokok pembicaraannya?" sela Draco sebal.

"Jangan cemburu, Malfoy, dia tetap ibumu, kok" kata Daviss tersenyum sombong.

Draco mendengus.

"Hm, jadi begitu rupanya. Ayahmu di tugaskan untuk membantai kami, tapi ayah dan ibu sudah aman sedangkan aku masih tanpa perlindungan" kata Daviss mengangguk-angguk.

"Draco bilang dia takkan membunuh kakakmu. Kau jangan marah padanya, itu perintah dari–" Narcissa mencoba membela anaknya.

"Si botak tanpa hidung itu? Aku mengerti, Cissy. Dan aku tidak marah, maksudku, selain anakmu tidak akan membunuh kakakku, dia juga tidak bisa membunuh kakakku. Apakah kau merasa kisah romansa mereka seperti Romeo dan Juliet? Aku sangat kasihan dengan mereka yang dipermainkan oleh nasib" cerocos Daviss.

Draco melotot pada Daviss. Narcissa malah menimpali kisah tragedi romansa anak semata wayangnya bersama dengan kakak kembar lawan bicaranya itu.

"Hey, stop!" sela Draco sebal. "Berhenti membahasku dan Granger! Sekarang, apa kau ada rencana?" tanya Draco serius.

"Mudah saja, kalian kembali ke Manor seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa. Soal ayahmu, aku yang urus. Tapi bersumpahlah, kalian akan menyebrang pihak. Setelah kau sampai di Hogwarts langsung temui Snape dan Dumbledore untuk minta perlindungan" Draco hendak menyela. "Tidak jangan menyelaku dulu. Ini bagianku bicara. Cissy tetap di Manor, berusahalah tidak menarik perhatian. Untuk Lucius, dia akan kesini dan aku yang bicara padanya. Aku ini _Mind Reader_ ingat?"

"Oh, jangan, dear. Kau tak tahu seberapa keras hati Lucius. Dia tidak bisa diajak bicara" kata Narcissa cemas. "Kau terlalu berani mengambil resiko besar, dear. Nyawamu bisa melayang"

"Tenang saja, Cissy. Sepertinya anakmu lupa memberitahumu, selain aku bisa membaca pikiran, aku juga bisa membuat orang melakukan sesuai yang aku perintahkan kalau aku serius" kata Daviss tersenyum bangga. Draco mendengus. "Hei, jangan iri! Setidaknya kalian bisa dengan seenaknya pergi dari tempat satu ke tempat lain dalam waktu singkat, sedangkan aku hanya bisa baca pikiran saja!" protes Daviss iri.

"Demi Merlin, apa kau tidak bisa berhenti bicara? Kenapa kau sangat cerewet seperti kakakmu?" kata Draco sebal.

"Kembali ke topik" kata Daviss.

_Memang siapa yang melenceng duluan,_ pikir Draco mendengus.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan" kata Daviss sebal. "Intinya, aku tahu apa yang Lucius pikirkan dan rasakan, tenang saja, aku bisa gunakan itu sebagai tamengku. Pokoknya, percayalah padaku. Dan jangan katakan apa-apa pada Hermione. Mungkin dia masih bisa memaafkan dan menerima kenyataan kalau si-botak-tanpa-hidung itu memerintahkan untuk membunuhnya, tapi kalau dia tahu aku juga diincar, dia akan gila. Dan percayalah, kau pernah sekali melihat dia gila waktu aku err– _kacau_, dan itu dikalikan 3 kali lebih parah"

Draco mengangguk.

"Kau tahu, kalau dia tahu ini, Hermione takkan pernah berhenti menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Aku yakin, dia bahkan dengan gegabahnya akan mencari si-botak-tanpa-hidung. Dia seperti menghantarkan dirinya pada kematian. Demi Lady Gaga dan seluruh followersnya di twitter, kakakku itu cukup bodoh kalau sedang tidak waras"

Draco dan Narcissa mengerutkan kening. Lady Gaga dan pengikutnya di apalah namanya itu, mereka tidak mengenal itu.

"Apakah _Lady Gaga_ yang kau katakan lebih banyak pengikutnya daripada Pangeran Kegelapan?" tanya Narcissa heran.

"Jauh lebih banyak. Dan tesebar di seluruh dunia" kata Daviss berbinar-binar. Ah, dia memang suka sekali dengan Lady Gaga.

Narcissa hendak membahas lagi. "Okay, enough. Jangan bahas tentang _Lady Gaga_ atau siapalah itu. Bagaimana bisa kau seyakin itu melawan ayahku?"

"Ck, Malfoy. Aku ini _Mind Reader_. Aku bisa mengenal ayahmu jauh lebih banyak darimu dalam 2 jam dan tahu rahasia yang tak pernah diceritakannya padamu. Aku bahkan bisa membuat ayahmu untuk berpindah pihak. Kalau kau mau tentunya"

"Ya! Aku mau! Aku mau Lucius menyebrang pihak" kata Narcissa semangat.

"Malfoy?" tanya Daviss memastikan.

"Kalau kau bisa aku akan sangat takjub denganmu" kata Draco.

"Baiklah, semua sudah jelas. Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi, jadi bisakah kami kembali bergossip?" tanya Daviss.

Draco mendengus. "Tidak. Aku dan ibuku harus kembali ke Manor. _Berusahalah tidak menarik perhatian_, ingat" kata Draco menirukan cara bicara Daviss.

Daviss memutar bola matanya dan menghela nafas sebal. "_Anyway_, kakakku masih belum mengetahui kalau kalian yang mengirimi kado natal spesial untuknya. Malfoy Draco Lucius atau M.D.L dan Narcissa Black atau N.B, inisial kalian boleh juga. Sayang saja kakakku cukup bodoh karena tidak bisa menebaknya" kata Daviss tertawa.

"Kalau kau berani membongkarnya–" kata Draco memperingatkan. Daviss memandang dengan mengangkat satu alisnya. "Argh, lupakan. Ayo kembali ke Manor, bu" kata Draco sebal.

"Dan pesan singkat dengan pesan itu, aku hampir saja tak bisa memecahkannya. Kode itu sangat hebat, Cissy! _Daviss Granger, Your-Home NOW._ Benar-benar genius" puji Daviss.

"Itulah kelebihan Slytherin, Mr. Granger" kata Narcissa membanggakan.

Daviss nyengir. "Malfoy" panggil Daviss lagi. Draco menatap Daviss dengan pandangan _ada-apa-lagi_ andalannya. "Jaga kakakku apapun yang terjadi"

"Kau sudah tahu jawabannya" kata Draco datar.

Daviss mengangguk dan tersenyum. Yeah, dia memang sudah tahu jawabannya sebelum dia mengatakan hal itu pada Draco untuk pertama kalinya saat kunjungan Draco pertama kali ke rumah ini. Jawaban yang tegas dan berani, jawaban yang berbunyi, _"Bahkan kalau aku harus mengorbankan nyawaku"_

Narcissa tersenyum lembut pada Daviss untuk terakhir kalinya lalu keduanya ber-_apparate_ ke Manor.

** * * * * * D_R_A_M_I_O_N_E * * * * * **

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY, HARI PERTAMA MASUK SETELAH LIBURAN NATAL – MALAM HARI.**

Draco berjalan di lorong-lorong yang sepi. Hermione sudah tertidur jadi dia bisa menyelinap keluar dari Asrama Ketua Murid tanpa di serbu pertanyaan ini-itu. Draco menyusuri lorong-lorong itu sampai menemukan tempat guru ramuannya, Kepala Asrama Slytherinnya, Bapa Baptisnya, Severus Snape.

"_Amortentia_" kata Draco menyebutkan kata kunci ruangan Snape itu.

Pintu terbuka dan Draco masuk ke ruangan itu. Snape sedang duduk di depan perapian sambil membaca koran.

"Kalau kau punya sopan santun, kau akan mengetuk terlebih dahulu dan masuk setelah aku membukakan pintu untukmu, bukan dengan seenaknya masuk setelah mengucapkan kata kunci, Mr. Malfoy" kata Snape datar dalam satu tarikan nafas.

_Oh, dia tidak beda jauh dengan adik kembar Granger. Bedanya, ocehannya jauh lebih datar dan tidak membuat telinga sakit_, pikir Draco. "Aku ingin mengikuti jejakmu" kata Draco.

Snape melipat korannya dan meletakannya di meja samping. Dia bangkit dan menatap anak baptisnya itu.

"Aku tidak pintar –ralat, aku malas– menjelaskan, lebih baik kau gunakan _Legilimency_ padaku sekaligus bukti apa aku serius atau bukan" kata Draco mencabut tongkatnya dan meletakannya di meja dan mundur menjauh dari tongkatnya.

"Kau tahu, aku bisa melihat semuanya dengan _legilimency_, termasuk kenangan privasimu bersama dengan Miss Granger" kata Snape datar.

"Kau sudah melihatnya. Sebelum kami mengunjungi rumah Granger" kata Draco mendengus.

"Ya, karena saat itu kau tahu tentang rencana Trio Emas Gryffindor itu untuk menyelinap keluar tapi kau pura-pura tidak tahu. Kau bahkan menyuruh Mr. Zabini mengirimkan jalan rahasia keluar dari Hogwarts untuk membantu mereka secara diam-diam" kata Snape datar dalam satu tarikan nafas.

"Bisakah kita tidak bahas prilakuku yang _diam-diam mencoba membantu Granger_" balas Draco sebal.

"Jadi apakah Miss Granger yang membuatmu menerima perlindungan yang kami tawarkan di tahun ke-6mu?" tanya Snape.

"Apa perlu diperjelas?" tanya Draco sebal. Tidak, dia masih terlalu menjunjung tinggi harga dirinya untuk mengakui bahwa dia memiliki perasaan pada _Muggle-born_ Granger itu. Dia hanya mengakuinya pada ibunya, dan hanya pada ibunya. Bahkan dia tidak mengatakan dengan jelas pada ayahnya.

Snape mengacungkan tongkatnya pada Draco. "_Legilimens"_ rapal Snape.

Snape memasuki pikiran Draco. Semua kenangan berkelebatan dalam otak Draco. Ciuman dengan Hermione setelah kembali dari rumah Hermione, Penolakan Hermione, Pesta Dansa Natal, Obrolan di Hospital Wings, Adu Argumen 2 Granger di King's Cross Station, Hukuman dari Lucius, Kado Natal untuk Granger, Obrolan ibu-anak, Perintah Pangeran Kegelapan, Pertentangan dengan Lucius, Pertemuan dengan Daviss, Rencana Daviss, dan Sambutan hangat Hermione ketika tiba di Hogwarts tadi. Snape menghentikan _Legilimency_-nya dan menatap Draco yang bercucuran keringat.

"Pangeran Kegelapan menyuruhmu membunuh Miss Granger?" bisik Snape tak percaya.

"Sebagai balas karena mereka berhasil membuatmu menyebrang pihak, ya, kau benar" kata Draco terengah.

"Kau ingin menentangnya?" tanya Snape tak percaya.

"Aku tidak bisa membunuhnya, Severus. Sama halnya kau juga tak bisa melakukannya pada ibu Pothead itu" kata Draco.

Snape menegang ketika kenangan akan Lily kembali diungkit. Draco menyadari perubahan air muka Snape itu.

"Tidak, Severus, aku takkan mengulangi kesalahan itu lagi. Tidak akan pernah. Aku akan melindunginya apapun yang terjadi. Bahkan jika aku harus mengkhianati Pangeran Kegelapan, bahkan aku harus mengkhinati _darah-murni_ yang mengalir dalam tubuhku" kata Draco tegas.

"Dan rencana adik kembar Granger? Kau yakin dia bisa membuat Lucius berpindah pihak? Kita kenal baik karakter ayahmu itu, tidak ada yang bisa mengubah pendiriannya untuk tetap setia pada Pangeran Kegelapan" kata Snape.

"Entahlah, aku juga ragu awalnya. Tapi anak itu dengan sombongnya berkata _'serahkan padaku'_, lalu apa yang bisa kulakukan lagi?" kata Draco mengangkat bahu.

"Kita temui Dumbledore" kata Snape menyimpan tongkatnya di jubahnya.

"Sekarang?" tanya Draco tidak percaya.

"Sekarang" jawab Snape tegas.

**RUANG KEPALA SEKOLAH, ALBUS PERCIVAL WULFRIC BRIAN DUMBLEDORE.**

Draco duduk di hadapan Dumbledore. Snape berdiri di sisi kirinya dan McGonagall berdiri di sisi kanannya. Snape menjelaskan apa yang telah dilihatnya dengan _Legilimens_ –dengan mensensor kenangan privasi Draco–. Dumbledore tak perlu meragukan lagi apa yang Snape katakan. McGonagall memandang terkejut dan prihatin pada Draco.

"Aku mengerti" kata Dumbledore. "Mr. Malfoy, aku minta kau sebisa mungkin menghindari Miss Granger. Buat seakan-akan Mr. Crabbe dan Mr. Goyle percaya kau mencoba untuk membunuh Miss Granger"

Draco mencelos. Dia harus menghindari Hermione lagi, hubungan mereka sudah mulai membaik sejak Pesta Dansa Natal itu. Ya, hubungan mereka mulai membaik dalam konteks mereka. Hubungan mereka membaik saat mereka bisa kembali sebagai Hermione Granger dan Draco Malfoy selayaknya.

"Mr. Malfoy?" tanya McGonagall cemas.

"Saya mengerti" jawab Draco sedatar mungkin menutupi kekecewaannya. "Lalu soal adik kembar Granger?" tanya Draco.

"Aku akan menyuruh Remus untuk membuat barrier untuk pelahap maut kecuali untuk Mr. dan Mrs. Malfoy" kata Dumbledore.

"Apa? Hanya itu? Daviss Granger hanya seorang muggle biasa, Albus. Dia bisa terbunuh" kata McGonagall tidak percaya.

"Dia bukan sekedar muggle biasa, Minerva. Dan aku yakin Daviss Granger cukup cerdas untuk keluar dari situasi ini. Dia takkan membuat rencana ini kalau dia tidak yakin bisa membuat Lucius berpindah pihak. Aku yakin dia sudah memegang senjata rahasia untuk membuat Lucius menyerah" kata Dumbledore tenang. "Lagipula dia seorang Granger. Tak ada yang perlu dicemaskan"

Draco, Snape, dan McGonagall mengerutkan kening. Bagaimana bisa Dumbledore begitu tenang sementara yang mereka pertaruhkan adalah saudara kembar Sang Putri Gryffindor? Bagaimana bisa berkata seakan mengerti jalan pikiran Daviss yang sangat gila itu.

"Ini sudah cukup larut. Kau bisa kembali ke asramamu, Mr. Malfoy" kata Dumbledore tersenyum.

Draco mengangguk dengan enggannya. "Selamat malam, Professor" kata Draco lalu pergi keluar dari ruangan Dumbledore.

"Kau yakin dengan semua ini, Albus?" tanya Snape.

"Aku sudah memprediksi semua ini, Severus. Karena itu aku berani memberikan Draco posisi Ketua Murid berpasangan dengan Hermione. Tapi aku cukup terkejut Voldemort memberinya tugas seperti itu" kata Dumbledore. "Ah, lupakan, semua akan baik-baik saja"

"Bahkan untuk Daviss Granger? Kau mempertaruhkan kepalanya, Albus" kata McGonagall.

"Aku takkan mempertaruhkan hal sebesar itu kalau Daviss tidak yakin dengan rencanannya, Minerva. Aku tahu Daviss bukanlah orang yang bisa dijatuhkan begitu saja. Kalau seandainya dia penyihir, dia akan masuk Slytherin dengan akal licinnya itu" kata Dumbledore tenang.

Snape dan McGonagall menatap heran kepala sekolah sihir Hogwarts ini. Tidak ada yang bisa menebak jalan pikirannya. Siapa sangka dia memasangkan Draco dan Hermione sebagai Ketua Murid agar Draco bisa berpindah pihak dan mengkhianati Kau-Tahu-Siapa.

"Jadi, menurut kalian, apakah persatuan antar asrama itu bisa terjadi?" tanya Dumbledore tersenyum sumringah.

"Itu tidak mungkin, Albus. Karena Slytherin terlalu _licin_" kata McGonagall memandak picik pada Snape.

"Atau karena Gryffindor terlalu _bar-bar_" balas Snape dingin.

"Atau mungkin bisa kalau Mr. Malfoy dan Miss Granger berpacaran" kata Dumbledore tak lepas dari senyum sumringah.

Snape mendengus. McGonagall memutar bola matanya. Yeah, bukan rahasia umum bagi mereka bahwa fakta Draco dan Hermione sudah berciuman _dua_ kali. Dan bukan rahasia juga bagi mereka kalau mereka tahu bahwa kasus _kiss mark_ yang menghebohkan itu adalah ulah Draco. Dan mungkin Dumbledore benar tentang terjadinya persatuaan antar asrama bukan lagi mimpi belaka. Sang Pangeran Slytherin dan Sang Putri Gryffindor sudah sadar perasaan satu sama lain namun saling menyangkal. Hanya tinggal tunggu waktu sampai dua-duanya benar-benar bersatu.

***_*_*_*TBC*_*_*_***

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Terima kasih sebanyak-banyak bagi yang sudah mereview dan mengapresiasi fict serta author ini:

**Nafau Chance, Megan Seleras, Ochan Malfoy, CN Bluetory, mella-chan, Guest 1, atacchan, widy, megu takuma, Dramione or ****lovaphobia****, CullenMalfoy, ****Claire, ****shizyldrew, Guest 2, Anda Azza, Guest 3, aprilcouple, ErVa Sabaku, Guest 4,** **Rose Whistersky****, ****Zean's Malfoy, SpiritSky, dan sitara1083**

Tanpa kalian apalah arti fict ini :')

Dramione absen lagi di chap. 10 ini. Semoga kalian tidak kecewa, yah. Karena ini sedang membahas permasalahan yang terjadi bukan soal percintaan. Dramione akan hadir secepatnya, author janji :D :D :D jangan bosan-bosan mendukung author dengan review-an kalian, yah.

Author harap ceritanya masih sama gregetnya dengan chapter yang sudah-sudah. Berharap lebih greget lagi, sih. Hehehehehe. Author sudah update kilat, nih :D

Untuk review-ers (**dengan atau tanpa acc FFN**) dibales disini, yah :D

Untuk **shizyldrew**: ehehehehehe, makasih reviewnya. Keep reading supaya tahu rahasia masa lalu kelam Granger pendahulu, yah :D :D :D

**zean's malfoy****: **makasih reviewnya :D :D author sempat mengalami krisis kepercayaan diri begitu meng-update chapter khusus duo Granger itu. Tapi untunglah ada beberapa review yang positif. Tetap dukung author yah :D :D :D

**ochan Malfoy:** makasih reviewnya :D :D :D Andrew dan Leona? Tenang saja, ada waktunya sampai semua dibahas tuntas :D :D sabar menanti, yah, Ochan :D jangan bosan-bosan dukung author .With love, author :D :D :D

**Dramione **or **Lovaphobia**: makasih reviewnya :D :D :D ehehehehehe, author update kilat sebagai terbusan karena pernah telah update sehari di chap. 8 kemarin. Hehehehe. Jangan bosan-bosan dukung author yah :D :D :D

**SpiritSky**: ehehehehe makasih reviewnya :D :D :D jangan bosan-bosan dukung author yah :D :D :D author seorang feltson shipper? Tentunya :D kalau engga, author gabakal bikin fict ini :D :D :D

**Rose Whistersky****: **makasih reviewnya :D :D :D untuk Daviss – Hermione author mungkin akan munculkan lagi tergantung banyaknya review yang mendukung atau tidak. Tapi tenang saja, author takkan menghilangkan chara Daviss begitu saja, kok. Hehehehehe :D :D jangan bosan-bosan dukung author yah

**sitara1083: **makasih reviewnya. Jangan bosan-bosan dukung author yah :D :D

**CN Bluetory: **makasih reviewnya :D ini author sudah update kilat. Berharap tidak mengecewakan, yah :D :D

See you next chappie :D :D :D


	11. Chapter 11

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THIS FIC ORIGINALY MINE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I NEVER THOUGHT THAT I WAS WRONG**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 11**

** * * * * * D_R_A_M_I_O_N_E * * * * * **

**ASRAMA KETUA MURID, 15 MENIT SEBELUM MAKAN MALAM – HARI KE-4 SETELAH KEMBALI KE HOGWARTS.**

Hermione mengantuk-antukan kakinya sambil membaca buku tebal di pangkuannya. Hermione mencoba untuk fokus membaca, namun pikirannya tersita dengan banyak hal.

_Draco Malfoy_, entah apa lagi yang terjadi diantara mereka sampai Malfoy Junior itu kembali menghindarinya. Apa setelah liburan di Manor-nya itu, ke-Malfoy-an dalam dirinya meningkat sehingga tidak sudi lagi bertegur sapa dengan _muggle-born_ seperti Hermione? Okay, tidak perlu berharap tinggi untuk _bertegur sapa_, setidaknya untuk _berargumen_ bersama dengan Hermione saja dia seperti tidak ada waktu. Dia seperti menganggap Hermione tidak ada, sekalipun Hermione menunjukan keberadaannya, Draco mengabaikannya bahkan menolaknya.

Hermione memejamkan matanya. Seharusnya saat ini dia sudah turun ke Aula Besar untuk makan malam, tapi dia sangat tidak berminat. Hermione menghela nafas lelah. Pikirannya kembali melayang membawanya pada kejadian kemarin siang tadi setelah pelajaran Astronomi.

"_Malfoy! Malfoy! Tunggu aku!" seru Hermione._

_Namun Malfoy Junior itu tetap berjalan pergi tanpa menghiraukan seruan Hermione. Malfoy bergabung dengan teman-teman Slytherinnya membuat Hermione ciut untuk terus mengejarnya. Tapi tidak bisa, Malfoy sudah menghindarinya selama 3 hari, dan dia harus menuntaskan masalah itu dengan Malfoy sekarang juga._

"_Malfoy!" seru Hermione lagi mengejar Malfoy dan teman-teman Slytherinnya._

"_Oh, ternyata ada darah-lumpur mau bicara" kata Parkinson mencemooh ketika Hermione menghadang didepan Malfoy dan Groupnya itu._

"_Aku tidak ada urusannya denganmu, Parkinson. Malfoy, kita harus bicara" kata Hermione menatap mata biru kelabu Draco Malfoy itu._

"_Bicara apa, Granger? Kau mau menyatakan perasaanmu padaku, eh? Menjijikan" kata Malfoy mencemooh dengan pandangan merendahkan. "Lihat! Setelah Granger mendekati Sean Watson si darah-murni Hufflepuff sekarang dia cukup percaya diri untuk mendekatiku" kata Malfoy dengan suara menggelegar dan berhasil menarik perhatian seluruh orang di lorong itu. "Kau mau aku menjawabnya sekarang? Jawabannya tidak, Granger! Seorang darah-lumpur sepertimu? Jangan bercanda!" seru Malfoy di depan wajah Hermione membuat teman-teman Slytherinnya tertawa._

_Hermione hanya diam. Air matanya mendesaknya keluar. Semua cemoohan Malfoy, tawa para Slytherin itu, ini benar-benar sangat memalukan Hermione. Blaise Zabini kebetulan lewat dan menyaksikan adegan itu. Dia langsung menyela diantara Hermion dan Malfoy._

"_Apa lagi yang kau lakukan, Zabini?" tanya Parkinson._

"_Tutup mulutmu, Parkinson" kata Blaise tajam. "Draco, aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi padamu sampai kau seperti ini pada Granger"_

"_Apa yang terjadi padaku? Apa kepalamu terantuk, Zabini? Dia darah-lumpur, Zabini!" sembur Malfoy._

"_Kurasa kau juga sudah keterlaluan, Draco. Granger hanya ingin bicara bukan artinya dia akan menyatakan perasaannya padamu" kata Theo keluar dari group Slytherin itu._

"_Nott? Kau juga?" tanya Parkinson heran._

"_Tidak hanya Theo. Aku juga merasa Draco sudah keterlaluan" kata Daphne Greengrass keluar dari kerumunan._

"_Daphne? Kau gila!" sembur Parkinson._

_Parkinson menyemburkan sumpah serapah pada Blaise, Theo, dan Daphne diikuti dengan Crabbe dan Goyle. Hermione hanya menunduk. Kepalanya terasa sangat pusing dengan semua keributan ini. Dia bisa merasakan mata Malfoy itu menghujam menatapnya._

"_ENOUGH!" seru Hermione membuat keributan itu reda seketika. "Aku hanya ingin memperingatkanmu, Malfoy. Jangan melanggar jam malam lagi. Selaku Ketua Murid seharusnya kau lebih memperhatikan posisimu. Kalau kau melanggar lagi, aku akan memotong poinmu dan memberikan detensi. Itu saja" kata Hermione lalu berbalik._

_Blaise, Theo, dan Daphne mengikuti Hermione dalam diam. Hermione tampak begitu depressi dengan kejadian siang itu. Hermione sampai di Asrama Ketua Murid dan mempersilahkan ketiga pembelanya itu untuk masuk._

"_Kau tahu, Granger. Tak usah pikirkan omongan Draco" kata Daphne menghibur._

"_Aku tahu" jawab Hermione datar. "Terima kasih, tadi kalian sudah membelaku sampai di maki-maki oleh teman-teman Slytherin kalian" kata Hermione tersenyum._

"_Err- well, Granger, kami hanya ingin balas budi saja. Bagaimanapun kau juga pernah menolong kami dalam keadaan terjepit. Dan Draco tadi benar-benar sudah sangat keterlaluan" kata Theo mencoba menghibur. "Dia sangat aneh, kau tahu? Kenapa tiba-tiba sikapnya berubah menjadi parah begini?"_

"_Bukannya sudah biasa? Malfoy membenciku, Nott. Cemoohan seperti itu sudah biasa kudengar" kata Hermione getir. Yeah, dia merasa sakit mendengar perkataannya sendiri. Inilah mereka yang biasanya. Saling membenci satu sama lain. Seharusnya Hermione sudah kebal dengan segala cemoohan Malfoy tadi, tapi kenapa rasanya sakit ketika mendengarnya?_

"_Dia aneh, Granger. Maksudku, kalian sudah mulai dekat ketika sebelum liburan. Lalu kenapa sekarang dia bertingkah seperti musuh besar lagi?" tanya Blaise aneh._

"_Kami tidak pernah dekat, Zabini" kata Hermione mencoba menyangkal. Rasanya sakit mengingat kenangan bersama Malfoy sebelum liburan itu._

"_Hanya orang buta yang tidak tahu perasaan Draco saat memandangmu, Granger. Bahkan saat Pesta Dansa Natal dia sampai frustasi dan melukai tangannya tanpa sadar karena cemburu melihat kedekatanmu dengan Watson. Anyway, panggil aku Daphne saja" kata Daphne tersenyum._

"_Ah, ya. Pesta Dansa Natal itu, dari situ aku juga menyadari perasaan Draco padamu. Hanya saja, aku yakin dia menyangkal mati-matian. Harga dirinya memang terlalu tinggi" komentar Theo nyengir. "Dan panggil aku Theo saja"_

"_Kalian sudah tahu? Dan diam saja? Kupikir hanya aku yang sadar" kata Blaise terkejut. "Tapi sayangnya, aku sadar lebih dulu dari kalian"_

"_Hah?" tanya ketiga lainnya heran._

"_Granger, ingat saat aku makan malam denganmu disini? Lihat seberapa marahnya Draco menemukanku bersamamu. Dari situ aku sudah bisa memprediksi. Dan, panggil aku Blaise saja. Zabini terlalu formal" kata Blaise nyengir._

"_Tunggu dulu, Daphne, Theo, Blaise. Kenapa kalian begitu yakin? Aku dan Malfoy sama sekali tidak ada hubungan apa-apa. Dan itu juga sesuatu yang mustahil. Maksudku, pertama aku Gryffindor dan Malfoy sangat anti-Gryffindor. Kedua, kau tahu aku seorang _Muggle-Born_ dan dia seorang Malfoy dengan _kemurnian-darahnya_ itu. Ketiga, ada kata _impossible_ yang membatasi kami" jelas Hermione panjang lebar._

"_Mendengarmu bicara seperti itu aku jadi merindukan adik kembarmu" komentar Blaise._

_Hermione mendengus mendengar komentar Blaise._

"_Saudara kembar yang tampan itu? Aku melihatnya di King's Cross! Merlin, dia mirip sekali dengan Hermione!" kata Daphne berbinar-binar._

"_Daph, aku sebagai pacarmu cemburu. Tentu kau masih menganggapku bukan?" sindir Theo tidak enak hati. Daphne nyengir. "Percayalah, Granger, jangan biarkan mereka berkenalan. Sepanjang liburan itu Daphne selalu memuja-muja adikmu itu" kata Theo sebal._

_Daphne dan Hermione nyengir._

"_Baiklah kembali ke topik" kata Blaise. "Tahu hal yang membuatku yakin 100%? Sebelum kita mengunjungi rumahmu, aku menggunakan Legilimens pada Draco. Dan ingat peta rahasia yang kuberikan padamu setelah sarapan pagi? Itu sebenarnya Draco yang buat"_

"_Tuh, kan! Aku sudah duga!" kata Daphne tersenyum penuh kemenangan._

"_Dan dua hari yang lalu, Draco mabuk dan membeberkan semuanya padaku. Maksudku, kau pernah dengar pepatah kalau 'hanya anak kecil dan orang mabuk saja yang berkata sebenarnya'" kata Theo._

"_Kurasa ingatan kalian bermasalah" kata Hermione masih berusaha menyangkal. Ugh, dia tidak ingin membahas hubungan ini._

_Pintu Asrama Ketua Murid terbuka dan muncullah Harry, Ron, dan Ginny. Ron langsung siap-siap meledak menemukan 3 Slytherin itu yang duduk santai di Ruang Rekreasi. Hermione bangkit berdiri dan menghentikan amukan Ron._

"_Berterima kasihlah, Ron. Karena tadi mereka yang sudah menolongku dari err- Malfoy" kata Hermione enggan menyebutkan nama itu._

"_Jadi benar, Zabini, Nott, dan Greengrass jadi pahlawan buat Hermione siang ini" kata Harry menatap selidik._

"_Darimana kau tahu?" tanya Daphne heran._

"_Parkinson. Kau tahu betul seberapa cepat berita menyebar ke seluruh penjuru Hogwarts kalau sudah Parkinson yang tahu" jawab Ginny menghela nafas._

"_Dan, berita itu bilang kalau Hermione menyatakan cinta pada Malfoy" kata Ron menambahkan._

_Hermione melengos. Berita yang didengarnya dari Ron itu membuatnya semakin mual saja. Hermione kembali ke sofanya dan menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa single. Ginny menghampiri Hermione dan duduk di salah satu lengan sofa sambil memandang prihatin sahabatnya itu._

"_Jadi bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang?" tanya Ginny._

"_Seperti di vonis penyakit leukimia akut. Kepalaku terasa pusing dan perutku mual" jawab Hermione tanpa semangat hidup._

"_Leukimia akut?" tanya para penyihir darah-murni itu. Harry hanya nyengir dan geleng-geleng kepala melihat sahabatnya itu._

"_Penyakit kelebihan sel darah putih" jawab Hermione menjelaskan dengan singkat._

"_Kupikir semua darah adalah merah, Granger" kata Theo._

"_Tidak, Theo. Ada beberapa komponen darah yang bukan sel darah merah. Seperti sel darah putih dan trombosit. Lalu, argh, haruskah kita membahas hal tidak penting ini?" cerocos Hermione._

"_Aku merindukan Mind Reader kalau mendengarmu bicara seperti itu" kata Ron._

_Hermione melotot. Ron dan Blaise hanya nyengir._

"_Kau juga seharusnya tidak bicara perumpamaan aneh, Hermione. Kau tidak sakit apa-apa, kau hanya pusing dan mual" kata Ginny. "Apa perlu kita ke Madam Pomfrey?" tanya Ginny._

"_Tidak, aku baik-baik saja" jawab Hermione cepat. Setelah kasus salap dan ramuan penurun demam itu, Hermione jadi sedikit trauma dengan Hospital Wings._

"_Baiklah, kami ada kelas berikutnya. Dan Hermione, lupakan saja apa yang Draco katakan. Mungkin dia sedang tidak waras atau kerasukan sesuatu" kata Daphne._

_Hermione tersenyum berterima kasih. Lalu ketiga Slytherin itu beranjak pergi._

"_Hey" panggil Harry._

_Ketiga Slytherin itu menengok._

"_Terima kasih" kata Harry._

"_Tidak masalah. Dulu Granger juga sudah menolong kami. Anggap saja itu balas budi" kata Theo._

"_Kupikir Slytherin tidak tahu arti kata _balas-budi_" gumam Ron._

"_Kalau kau baik dengan kami, tentunya sikap kami juga akan sama padamu seperti pada Granger, Weasley" komentar Blaise._

_Ron mengangkat bahu. Hermione melotot pada Ron. Ketiga Slytherin itupun meninggalkan Asrama Ketua Murid._

Hermione membuka matanya. Sejak saat itu Hermione dan Draco saling mengabaikan satu sama lain. Ralat, Hermione mencoba mengabaikan keberadaan Draco. Hermione tidak habis pikir, Blaise, Daphne, dan Theo bersikeras berkata bahwa Draco memiliki perasaan padanya. Bagaimana bisa? Apa Hermione harus percaya setelah apa yang terjadi kemarin siang? Apa dia harus percaya setelah semua perkataan Draco yang menyakitkan itu?

Air mata mulai membasahi pipinya. Sepertinya ini benar-benar mustahil. Dia mengangkat tangan kanannya. Gelang silver berkilau nan cantik itu masih menghiasi pergelangan tangannya. Apakah ini mungkin pemberian Draco?

_Draco Malfoy_… dalam keadaan seperti ini ingin sekali Hermione menghapuskan segala ingatannya tentang cowok itu. Ingin sekali Hermione bisa menghapuskan segala perasaannya pada cowok itu.

Hermione terlalu larut dalam pikirannya sampai-sampai dia tertidur di sofa.

**15 MENIT SETELAH MAKAN MALAM.**

Draco masuk ke Asrama Ketua Murid dan menemukan Sang Putri Gryffindor sedang terlelap di tahta sofanya dengan sebuah buku tebal di pangkuannya. Di pipinya terlihat bekas air mata yang mengering. Draco mengambil buku itu dan meletakannya di meja lalu mengangkat Sang Putri Gryffindor itu – _bridal style –_ menuju kamar rapih dan bersih itu. Draco dengan perlahan membaringkan Hermione di tempat tidurnya dan menyelimutinya.

Demi Merlin, dia sangat merindukan suara dan kecerewetan patnernya satu ini. Brengsek, kenapa dia harus mempermalukan Hermione didepan semua orang. Brengsek, kenapa dia harus berbeda pihak dengan Hermione. Brengsek, kenapa sulit sekali untuk bersatu dengan cewek keras kepala ini.

Draco duduk di lantai dan bersandar pada sisi tempat tidur Hermione. Tangannya memainkan jari-jari lentik Hermione.

"Aku berharap ini segera selesai, Hermione" bisik Draco lirih. "Aku berharap Potter segera mengalahkannya. Aku berharap tidak ada lagi yang bisa memisahkan kita. Darah, Asrama, atau apapun itu"

Draco diam. Hanya diam sambil memainkan jari-jari lentik Hermione. Dia tidak tahu sudah berapa lama dia diam seperti itu. Sampai akhirnya Draco bangkit dan meletakan tangan Hermione perlahan di tubuh gadis itu.

"Setelah semuanya berakhir, aku akan segera mengatakannya. Aku berjanji, aku akan mengatakannya padamu sejelas-jelasnya" kata Draco bersumpah. "Dan kau juga tak boleh dekat-dekat pada si brengsek Watson ataupun cowok lain. Kau dengar itu, Granger? Kau tidak boleh dekat-dekat cowok lain!" kata Draco memperingatkan.

Namun Hermione tetap terbaring dengan nafas teratur. Draco mendengus. Dia merasa seperti orang bodoh. Sulit sekali rasanya dalam keadaan seperti ini. Ah, dia ingin sekali berargumen dengan Hermione. Argumen yang cerdas walaupun terdengar seperti kicauan.

_Aku berharap semua ini berakhir_… hanya itu yang Draco inginkan saat ini.

** * * * * * D_R_A_M_I_O_N_E * * * * * **

**Im Werd No. 5, Wein, Austria, 1 MINGGU SETELAH LIBURAN MUSIM DINGIN BERAKHIR.**

Gerald menekan tombol bell di apartemen itu. Tak lama wajah Leona muncul di layar.

"Siapa?" tanya Leona.

"Yang paling tampan dari Trio Emas Gryffindor saat masa-masa kejayaan kita di Hogwarts" kata Gerald dengan seringainya yang menggoda.

Leona mendengus. "Demi Britney dan segala scandalnya, bisakah kau mengurangi sedikit saja ke-narsisanmu?" komentar Leona membukakan pintunya dan mempersilahkan Gerald masuk.

"Uh, aku sampai terharu dengan sambutanmu yang hangat sekali itu, Leona" sindir Gerald.

"Uh, aku sampai terharu sekali dengan sindiranmu yang menyebalkan itu, Gerald" jawab Leona membalas. "Cepat katakan apa yang terjadi"

"Kau-Tahu-Siapa menyuruh Lucius Malfoy untuk membantai keluarga Granger. Dan Draco Malfoy disuruh untuk membunuh Hermione. Tapi, Draco sudah duluan menyebrang pihak. Dia sedang bermain opera sabun di Hogwarts untuk mengelabui teman-teman pelahap mautnya"

Leona membelalak ngeri. "Lalu Daviss? Bagaimana dengan Daviss?" tanya Leona panik.

"Itu dia. Entah apa yang Daviss pikirkan, dia bilang dia bisa membuat Lucius menyebrang pihak" kata Gerald.

"JANGAN TOLOL!" seru Leona histeris. "Daviss hanya seorang muggle! Dia bisa terbunuh kapan saja, idiot! Cepat selamatkan dia sekarang juga!" seru Leona histeris. Kepanikan mewarnai wajahnya.

"Daviss bersikeras tanpa perlindungan, Leona. Semua orang sudah berusaha membujuknya tapi dia tetap keras kepala. Kau tahu sendiri seberapa keras kepalanya Daviss" kata Gerald.

"Termasuk Hermione?" tanya Leona.

"Hermione tidak tahu apa-apa. Daviss yang minta agar tidak ada yang memberitahunya. Kau tahu jelas seperti apa reaksi Hermione kalau mendengar kabar ini" kata Gerald.

"Selamatkan mereka, Gerald. Paksa mereka, kumohon" kata Leona frustasi. "Aku tak ingin kejadian Andrew terulang lagi, Gerald. Kita sudah kehilangan dia. Dan Lucius Malfoy berada disana bersama _orang itu_, Gerald. _Orang_ yang membunuh sahabat yang sudah seperti saudaramu itu. _Orang_ yang membunuh tunanganku, Gerald! _Orang_ yang telah merenggut Andrew dan membuat kita menjalani hidup selayaknya muggle!"

Gerald menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Dia berteriak. Dia berteriak sejadi-jadinya ketika kenangan masa lalu itu menyerangnya. Ketika dia kehilangan sahabat yang sudah seperti saudaranya itu. Ketika Trio Emas Gryffindor pecah.

"Tidak bisakah kau menyelamatkan mereka?" bisik Leona lirih.

Gerald menggeleng.

"Membawa mereka kabur dan menjauh dari semua ini?" bisiknya lagi.

Gerald menggeleng.

"Apakah kita hanya bisa melindungi mereka melalui orde?" bisiknya lagi.

Gerald mengangguk.

Leona menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya. "Itu artinya aku juga harus kembali ke orde" kata Leona lagi.

Gerald menatap Leona tak percaya. "Tidak, jangan Leona–"

"Kau yang menawarkanku, Gerald. Dan aku menerima tawaran itu" kata Leona santai.

"Tidak! Jangan pernah berpikir akan kembali ke orde! Aku menarik tawaranku! Saat ini berbeda, Leona! Saat ini jauh lebih berbahaya dari sepuluh tahun yang lalu!" kata Gerald frustasi.

"Aku harus melindungi mereka, Gerald" kata Leona bersikeras.

"Jangan, idiot! Aku tidak bisa kalau harus kehilangan kau juga!" seru Gerald frustasi. Leona menatap heran sahabatnya itu. "Aku tidak bisa kalau aku harus kehilangan kau karena aku mencintaimu" bisik Gerald lirih.

Leona mebelalak terkejut. Ini tidak mungkin terjadi, ini tak seharusnya terjadi. Dia dan Gerald hanya bersahabat. Ya, hanya bersahabat. Sampai saat ini Leona tak pernah berpikir untuk mengubah hubungan itu. Dia memang tidak berhubungan dengan laki-laki manapun, tapi tidak. Dia tidak bisa percaya dengan semua ini. Dia tidak bisa, karena sampai saat ini dia masih dihantui oleh bayang-bayang Andrew.

Gerald bangkit berdiri dan pergi tanpa kata meninggalkan Leona.

** * * * * * D_R_A_M_I_O_N_E * * * * * **

**PERPUSTAKAAN HOGWARTS, 14 HARI SETELAH LIBURAN NATAL BERAKHIR.**

Sean membaca surat dari kakaknya yang ada di Austria, Leona. Sebuah surat yang membuatnya merasa pengelihatannya bermasalah. Dia membaca surat itu untuk kedelapan kalianya. Surat yang berisi:

_Sean,_

_Aku takkan basa-basi. Terus awasi dan jaga Hermione. Aku dapat kabar dari Gerald bahwa Kau-Tahu-Siapa menugaskan Draco Malfoy untuk membunuh Hermione. Dan dia juga menugaskan Lucius Malfoy untuk membantai keluarga Granger. Tenang saja, Ayah dan Ibu Granger sudah diamankan. Yang tersisa hanya saudara kembarnya. Entah apa yang Daviss rencanakan, dia bilang akan membuat Lucius Malfoy berpindah pihak._

_Gerald bilang Draco Malfoy sudah berpindah pihak, dan Dumbledore menyuruhnya berpura-pura ingin membunuh Hermione. Tapi jangan, jangan pernah longgarkan pengawasanmu pada Hermione. Aku tidak mempercayainya. Dan hati-hati, jangan sampai Hermione tahu tentang semua ini._

_Leona._

Sean melipat kertas itu dan menyelipkannya secara asal dibuku astronominya. Dia tidak habis pikir. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Ada hubungan apa kakaknya dengan Hermione dan keluarganya? Sejak awal masuk tahu ke-tujuh kakaknya terus menyuruhnya mengawasi dan menjaga Hermione. Bahkan dia putus dengan Susan Bones karena hal ini. Dia tidak menyukai Hermione, tidak bukan benci. Hanya saja dia menyukainya sebagai teman. Maksudnya, siapa yang tidak menyukainya? Bahkan Zabini, Nott, dan Greengrass rela-relaan menetang Slytherin untuk membelanya seminggu yang lalu. Entah apa yang merasuki mereka.

Sean menghela nafas. Dengan langkah berat dia membawa tasnya meninggalkan perpustakaan itu.

**KORIDOR MENUJU AULA BESAR.**

"Watson!" seru Ginny riang menyapa Sean.

"Weasley" balas Sean tersenyum.

"Mau makan siang?" tanya Ginny.

"Ya" jawab Sean. "Kau juga?"

"Yeah" jawab Ginny. "Hey, bagaimana kalau kau juga duduk di meja Gryffindor?" ajaknya.

"Yeah, boleh juga" jawab Sean lalu menuju Aula Besar.

Begitu memasuki Aula Besar, pandangan Sean langsung tertuju pada cowok pirang platina yang sedang makan dan mengambil posisi duduk membelakangi meja Gryffindor. Dia melayangkan pandangannya pada Hermione yang ternyata juga duduk membelakangi meja Slytherin. Sean menghela nafas, kenapa kakaknya harus menyeretnya dalam sesuatu yang rumit seperti ini.

** * * * * * D_R_A_M_I_O_N_E * * * * * **

**ASRAMA KETUA MURID, 15 MENIT SETELAH MAKAN MALAM.**

Tangan Hermione bergetar menggenggam surat untuk Sean dari kakaknya, Leona. Dia tidak kenal siapa itu. Dia sama sekali tidak mengenalnya. Dia ingat pernah mendengar nama itu saat malam natal di Grimmauld Place. Tapi bagaimana bisa orang yang tak mengenalnya menulis tentangnya di surat itu.

_FLASHBACK_

_Ketika makan siang dia Aula Besar. Hermione membuka-buka buku astronominya, tetapi dia salah ambil. Dia malah mengambil buku Sean dan menemukan surat itu. Dia membuka surat itu dan menemukan namanya tertera dalam isi surat itu._

"_Hermione?" tanya Harry heran._

"_Ya?" tanya Hermione refleks memasukan surat itu ke jubahnya._

"_Kau tidak mendengarkan" kata Harry._

"_Aku belajar astronomi, Harry" elak Hermione._

"_Ck, kapan, sih, kau tidak belajar, Hermione" kata Ron meledek._

_Sekitar mereka tertawa. Namun Hermione hanya tersenyum palsu. Pikirannya tersita dengan surat Sean._

Hermione semakin gemetar ketika meneliti kata demi kata dalam surat itu.

_Kau-Tahu-Siapa menugaskan Draco Malfoy untuk membunuh Hermione._

Air mata Hermione menetes begitu membaca kata-kata itu. Draco… Draco ditugaskan untuk membunuhnya.

_Dan dia juga menugaskan Lucius Malfoy untuk membantai keluarga Granger. Tenang saja, Ayah dan Ibu Granger sudah diamankan. Yang tersisa hanya saudara kembarnya. Entah apa yang Daviss rencanakan, dia bilang akan membuat Lucius Malfoy berpindah pihak._

Air mata Hermione semakin mengalir deras saat membaca kata-kata itu. Keluarganya… Kau-Tahu-Siapa ingin membantai keluarganya.

Pintu terbuka, Harry, Ron, dan Ginny masuk. Mereka langsung menghampiri Hermione yang terduduk lemas di sofa dengan tangan menggegam segenggam perkamen yang basah.

"Hermione" pekik Ron heboh melihat kacaunya keadaan Hermione.

Ginny langsung sigap berada di sisi Hermione dan mengambil surat itu dan membacanya. Ginny terkejut membacanya dan memberikannya pada Harry dan Ron.

"Brengsek! Sudah kuduga Malfoy itu akan bertindak!" seru Ron marah.

"Tenang, Ron" kata Harry.

"Tenang?! DIA INGIN MEMBUNUH HERMIONE, HARRY!" seru Ron emosi.

Harry menunjukan surat paragraf kedua itu.

"Siapapun yang menulis itu, aku setuju. Aku takkan pernah mempercayai Malfoy! Tidak mungkin dia menyebrang pihak!" sembur Ron.

"RON! Bisakah kau tenang sedikit! Lihat keadaan Hermione!" protes Ginny.

Pintu asrama terbuka. Keempat kepala itu menengok dan mendapati Kepala Pirang Platina menyembul masuk. Darah Ron langsung naik ke ubun-ubun, dia mencabut tongkatnya dan melemparkan mantra pada Draco.

"_Sectumsempra!"_

Kejadian itu begitu cepat berkelebatan dalam benak Hermione. Darah. Dia melihat darah keluar dari tubuh Draco. Hermione mematung. Dia ketakutan. Dia takut sekali melihat Draco tergeletak tak berdaya dengan darah yang mengalir keluar dari tubuhnya. Dia sempat mendengar Harry berseru, _"Panggil Snape!"._ dia melihat Ginny berlari keluar dari Asrama Ketua Murid. Dia melihat Harry menghampiri Draco mencoba memberikan pertolongan. Dia melihat Ron menjambak rambut merahnya frustasi. Dia melihat Snape dan McGonagall memasuki Asramanya dan memberi pertolongan pertama pada Draco.

Hermione hanya mematung. Hermione hanya mematung dengan air mata yang mengalir dipipinya. Hermione hanya mematung dan menatap Draco yang tak berdaya di hadapannya sambil menangis. Dia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Dia takut. Dia tidak bisa lagi mengenali keadaan sekitarnya. Dia hanya terpaku pada Draco.

** * * * * * D_R_A_M_I_O_N_E * * * * * **

**HOSPITAL WINGS, 2 HARI SETELAH KEJADIAN BERDARAH DI ASRAMA KETUA MURID.**

Hermione duduk diam di samping ranjang Draco. Draco masih terbaring dan tak sadarkan diri. 2 hari, sudah 2 hari Draco tak membuka matanya. Ron kena 3 detensi karena itu.

Dumbledore sudah menjelaskan semuanya padanya. Yeah, Hermione sempat _lost control_. Dia berteriak pada Sean, pada Harry, pada Ginny, dan pada Ron. Dia gila mendengar rencana Daviss yang ingin membuat Lucius Malfoy berpindah tempat tanpa perlindungan. McGonagall dan Snape yang mengantarkan Hermione kembali ke rumah untuk betemu Daviss. Yeah, dua kepala asrama itu menyaksikan adu argumen di antara dua saudara kembar itu. Hermione berseru dan mengatakan Daviss gila dan memaksanya untuk di amankan tapi Daviss bersikeras pada rencananya. Gerald hadir di pertengahan perang antar saudara itu. Hermione juga berseru pada Gerald, dia menanyakan tentang Leona dan kenapa dia tahu soal Hermione. Namun Gerald hanya bungkam. Hermione benar-benar _lost control_, McGongall sampai tak percaya melihat amukan Sang Putri Gryffindor itu. Namun, setelah Daviss dan Hermione bicara baik-baik, Hermione akhirnya menyetujui rencana Daviss.

Setelah semua penjelasan dan rencana gila Daviss. Pikiran Hermione teralih pada Draco. Hanya pada Draco. Hermione bahkan tak memikirkan Ron yang kena detensi. Pikirannya hanya terpaku pada Draco. Hermione ingin berteriak pada Draco. Dia ingin sekali berteriak padanya karena melakukan hal ini padanya.

Air mata Hermione perlahan mengalir. Kenapa harus dia? Kenapa harus Draco? Kenapa harus mereka? Kenapa Draco harus melakukan ini padanya? Kenapa harus Draco yang membunuhnya?

Hermione lelah. Dia sudah cukup lelah dengan semua keadaan ini. Dia lelah dengan semua kerumitan ini. Draco, Rencana Daviss, Gerald, Leona, Andrew… dia lelah. Sangat lelah. Untuk pertama kalinya, Hermione menyesali sudah masuk ke dalam dunia sihir.

Perlahan Draco membuka matanya dan mendapati Hermione duduk di sampingnya dengan air mata mengalir di wajah cantiknya.

"Granger" bisiknya lemah.

Hermione terkejut. Dia menatap Draco yang sudah membuka matanya dan berusaha untuk duduk. Hermione membantunya.

"Malf–"

"Kau sudah tahu, kan?" bisik Draco lirih.

Hermione mengangguk. Draco memejamkan matanya. Dia menunggu Hermione berteriak padanya, meneriaki sumpah-serapah padanya, memakinya, melemparkan kutukan padanya. Tapi yang terjadi hanya hening. Draco membuka matanya dan menatap Hermione yang terdiam.

"Ini semua rencana Daviss, kan?" tanya Hermione.

Draco mengangguk.

Hermione memejamkan matanya. Air matanya kembali mengalir.

"Jangan–" kata Draco lirih begitu melihat Hermione menangis. Jangan menangis. Dia tidak bisa melihatnya menangis.

"Lalu aku harus apa, Malfoy?" tanya Hermione lirih. "Semua ini, semua yang terjadi. Apa lagi yang harus kulakukan, Malfoy?" tanya Hermione frustasi. "Kenapa kita tidak bisa bersama secara normal? Selayaknya Hermione Granger dan Draco Malfoy. Tidak bisakah kita saling beradu argumen dan lepas dari semua ini?" tanya Hermione terisak.

"Aku juga menginginkan itu, Granger" bisik Draco lirih. Draco mengangkat tangannya dan menghapus air mata Hermione dengan lembut. "Ini akan segera berakhir, Hermione" bisik Draco meyakinkan.

Sensasi aneh nan menyenangkan menjalar dalam tubuh Hermione ketika tangan Draco menyentuh kulitnya. Lalu ketika Draco menyebutkan namanya, rasanya hangat dan juga menenangkannya. "Aku takut, Draco" kata Hermione.

Kali ini Draco yang merasakan sensasi aneh nan menyenangkan itu. Dia sangat senang begitu Hermione menyebutkan namanya dengan lembut. Tidak, dia tidak puas hanya dengan merasakan hembusan nafas Sang Putri Gryffindor. Dia tidak puas dengan keadaan ini. Dia menginginkan Hermione. Sekarang juga.

"Aku takut, Draco" ulang Hermione lirih. "Aku takut setelah semua ini berakhir dan tak bisa menemukanmu. Aku takut–"

Omongan Hermione terpotong ketika bibir Draco menyapu lembut bibir Hermione. Hermione terkejut, namun bungkam. Dia tidak menolak, dia hanya diam menerima ciuman Draco. Draco menghisap bibir bawah Hermione dan lidahnya mengetuk-ngetuk meminta izin untuk masuk. Hermione membuka mulutnya dengan pasrah. Tangannya perlahan naik dan melingkar pada leher Draco. Hermione tergoda dengan ciuman Draco, dia yang tadi hanya diam, kini ikut membalas ciuman Draco. Lidah mereka menari-nari dalam mulut Hermione. Mereka saling merasakan satu sama lain sampai akhirnya mereka kehabisan udara dalam paru-paru mereka membuat mereka melepaskan ciuman mereka.

Hermione menunduk malu. Tanganya masih mengalung pada leher Draco dan tangan Draco masih merengkuh wajahnya.

"Apa yang–"

"Entahlah" jawab Draco cepat. "Tidak perlu mempertanyakannya lagi, Granger" bisik Draco. "Akal sehat, atau apapun itu tidaklah penting. Aku melakukannya karena aku mau. Kau melakukannya karena kau juga menginginkannya"

Hermione mengangkat wajahnya menatap Draco dan menatapnya dengan mata bulat membesar. Draco mencium Hermione sekali lagi. Hanya ciuman singkat dan lembut, lalu melepaskan wajah Hermione.

"Kembalilah ke Asrama. Ini sudah larut" kata Draco.

Hermione mengangguk dan dengan canggung melepaskan tangannya dari leher Draco. Hermione berbalik dan beranjak pergi. Namun dia kembali lagi dan memeluk Draco. "Jangan tinggalkan aku" bisik Hermione lirih.

Draco terkejut. Dia bisa merasakan air mata Hermione jatuh dan meresap pada baju lalu menyentuh kulit bahunya. Draco hanya membalas pelukan Hermione dengan canggung.

Hening. Mereka hanya memeluk satu sama lain entah sudah berapa lama. Mereka hanya diam dan berpelukan seakan tak ada lagi hari esok. Bagi Hermione, memang tak ada lagi hari esok untuk mereka. Ya, karena dia sudah lelah dan putus asa dengan hubungan yang rumit ini. Tapi tidak bagi Draco, dia akan terus memperjuangkan hubungan ini sampai semua jalan tertutup. Hermione melepaskan pelukannya begitu juga dengan Draco. Hermione mengusap air matanya dan beranjak pergi.

"Hermione" panggil Draco.

Hermione menengok.

_Aku takkan meninggalkanmu_, batin Draco. Dia ingin sekali mengatakan itu. Tapi dia juga tak berani mengatakannya. "Selamat malam" hanya kata itu yang keluar dari mulut Draco.

"Selamat malam" balas Hermione lalu pergi.

***_*_*_*TBC*_*_*_***

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Terima kasih sebanyak-banyak bagi yang sudah mereview dan mengapresiasi fict serta author ini:

**Nafau Chance, Megan Seleras, Ochan Malfoy, CN Bluetory, mella-chan, Guest 1, atacchan, widy, megu takuma, Dramione or ****lovaphobia****, CullenMalfoy, ****Claire, ****shizyldrew, Guest 2, Anda Azza, Guest 3, aprilcouple, ErVa Sabaku, Guest 4,** **Rose Whistersky****, ****Zean's Malfoy, SpiritSky, sitara1083, guest 5, ****adeirmasuryaninst**,

Tanpa kalian apalah arti fict ini :')

Hiks hiks, author sangat-sangat tidak percaya diri dengan chapter yang satu ini. Tidak banyak kata yang harus author ucapkan untuk chapter yang satu ini. Author berharap tidak mengecewakan pembaca sekalian. *nangis-di-pojokan*

Dimohon jangan bosan-bosan dukung author yang satu ini, yah. :')

Untuk review-ers (**dengan atau tanpa acc FFN**) dibales disini, yah :D

Untuk **Guest**: makasih reviewnya, yah :D :D :D ehehehehe, Andrew Granger? Saksikan saja terus chapter berikutnya untuk membuka tuntas jati diri Andrew Granger :D :D :D jangan bosan-bosan dukung author yah :D

**Atacchan**: makasih reviewnya :D ceritaya naik turun? Waduh author sepertinya mulai gapopuler yah

**adeirmasuryaninst****: ** makasih reviewnya :D :D ehehehehehe, author akan selalu mencoba untuk mempertahankan update kilatnya, kok. Jangan bosan-bosan dukung author yah :D

**Dramione **or **Lovaphobia**: makasih reviewnya :D :D :D ehehehehe, tetap jangan bosan-bosan dukunga author yah :D :D :D love, author tercincah

**Nafau Chance****:** makasih reviewnya :D :D :D wah, boleh juga requestnya. Author jadi dapet titik cerah untuk epilognya. Hehehehehe. Jangan bosan-bosan dukung author yah :D

**ochan Malfoy:** makasih reviewnya, ochan :D tak ada lagi kata yang bisa author ucapkan selain terima kasih. Hehehehehehe. Semoga dengan chapter ini ochan tidak kecewa dengan author, yah. Dukung author terus, yah :D :D :D love, author tercincah

**zean's Malfoy: **makasih reviewnya :D :D :D hehehehehe taktik Daviss? Tadinya author pengen tampilkan di chap. Ini tapi setelah dipikir ulang author akan tampilkan di chap berikutnya. Heheheheeh tetap baca dan jangan bosan-bosan dukunga author yah :D :D :D

**CullenMalfoy**: makasih reviewnya :D :D :D ehehehehehe author akan berusaha membuat Dramione semakin greget. Semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan, yah :')

**Shizyldrew:** makasih reviewnya :D :D :D jangan bosan-bosan dukung author yah :D :D

**Aprilcouple:** makasih reviewnya :D :D :D jangan bosan-bosan dukung author yah :D :D :D walaupun chapter ini mungkin kurang memuaskan :'(

See you next chappie :D :D :D


	12. Chapter 12

** * * * * * D_R_A_M_I_O_N_E * * * * * **

**KEDIAMAN GRANGER, 3 MINGGU SETELAH LIBURAN MUSIM DINGIN BERAKHIR.**

Lucius memasuki kediaman Granger itu. Sepi. Tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan di rumah itu. Lucius berjalan dengan tongkat teracung di tangannya. Entah kenapa perasaannya sama sekali tidak bisa tenang. Lucius menatap sebuat Foto Keluarga. Sepasang Suami-Istri dengan dua anak kembar.

_Tidak ada dia…_ pikir Lucius.

"_Yeah, tidak ada dia"_ kata Daviss dalam pikiran Lucius.

Lucius menegang. Dia merasa seperti ada yang bicara dalam pikirannya. Dia mengedarkan pandangan ke sepanjang lorong itu.

"_Tidak, kau tidak berkhayal. Aku sedang bicara dalam pikiranmu, Mr. Lucius Malfoy"_ kata Daviss lagi.

"Keluar kau sekarang juga" perintah Lucius dingin dan menyembunyikan ketakutannya.

"_Kau takut padaku, eh, Mr. Malfoy?"_

"Aku tidak takut padamu. Tunjukan dirimu sekarang juga, Granger" kata Lucius mencoba tenang.

"_Mencoba menenangkan dirimu, eh? Ada apa Mr. Malfoy? Kepercayaan dirimu luntur? Aku hanya seorang _muggle_"_

_Yeah, dia hanya seorang muggle. Dia hanya seorang muggle,_ pikir Lucius meyakinkan dirinya.

"_Hanya seorang muggle. Kau mencoba meyakinkan dirimu?"_

_Brengsek, bagaimana bisa dia tahu pikiranku,_ pikir Lucius memaki.

"_Karena aku ada dalam pikiranmu, Lucius. Kau masih tak mengenali siapa aku? Aku adalah Andrew Granger"_

Lucius menegang dan membeku kaku begitu nama itu disebutkan. _Andrew Granger_. Nama itu sempat menghantui Lucius sepuluh tahun lalu.

"_Oh, jadi nama itu menghantuimu sepuluh tahun lalu? Tak ada perasaan menyesal sampai saat ini? Atau sampai saat inipun nama itu menghantuimu?"_

"Brengsek! Keluar kau sekarang juga!" seru Lucius frustasi.

"_Bagaimana kalau kita bicara dengan tenang di ruang tamu, Mr. Malfoy?"_

Lucius kembali pada ketenangannya dan memasuki ruang tamu. Dia menggenggam tongkatnya erat.

"Anda terlihat lebih tua, Mr. Malfoy" kata Daviss santai duduk di sofanya. "Silahkan duduk"

Lucius mengacungkan tongkatnya pada Daviss. Namun Daviss hanya duduk tenang dan menatap lurus pada mata Lucius. Tangan Lucius perlahan terangkat dan melemparkan tongkatnya itu ke ujung ruangan.

"Silahkan duduk, Mr. Malfoy" ulang Daviss. "Atau aku yang harus memerintahkan tubuhmu untuk duduk?"

Lucius memandang menyelidik pada Daviss. Hening. Lalu Lucius akhirnya duduk. Dia mengamati anak laki-laki didepannya itu. Tidak mungkin dia adalah Andrew Granger. Lucius masih ingat betul bocah itu berumur 18 tahun ketika Bellatrix membunuhnya sepuluh tahun lalu. Siapa bocah ini sebenarnya?

"Jadi anda menyadari aku bukan Andrew?" kata Daviss santai. "Yeah, aku memang bukan Andrew. Andrew adalah kakakku. Aku Daviss Granger, saudara kembar Hermione Granger. Kau jelas kenal kakakku yang satu itu bukan? Seorang _Muggle-Born_ yang cerdas bahkan melampaui anakmu yang seorang _darah-murni_ sekalipun. Tidakah kau merasa kakakku adalah orang yang hebat?" cerocos Daviss dengan bangganya.

_Cerewet,_ pikir Lucius.

"Dan maaf soal kecerewetanku. Kalau kau mengenal baik Cissy, kau juga pasti mengerti tingkat kecerewetanku sama dengannya"

"Darimana kau bertemu dengan istriku?" tanya Lucius dingin.

"Cemburu, eh?" goda Daviss.

Lucius mengepalkan tangannya. Dia ingin sekali menyumpal mulut bocah cerewet nan sombong ini.

"Tidak bisa, Mr. Malfoy. Tidak ada yang bisa menutup mulutku kalau bukan aku sendiri. Okay, mungkin Gerald dan Hermione bisa, tapi nyatanya mereka sedang tidak disini sekarang jadi tak ada yang bisa menutup mulutku" kata Daviss dalam satu tarikan nafas.

Lucius hanya diam menahan kesalnya.

"Kita kembali ke topik, Mr. Malfoy. Aku bisa melihat seberapa menyesalnya kau atas tragedi yang menimpa keluargaku sepuluh tahun lalu" kata Daviss serius.

"Aku tidak pernah menyesal. _Muggle-born_ memang pantas untuk dibantai" kata Lucius dingin.

"Tidak, jangan mencoba menyangkal, Mr. Malfoy. Aku bisa melihat semua yang kau alami dan kau rasakan seperti membaca sebuah buku petualangan. Tak ada yang bisa kau sembunyikan dari pikiranmu" kata Daviss tenang.

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanyanya.

"Entahlah. Kekuatan _supranatural_ kalau para muggle menyebutnya. Karena itu mantra modifikasi memori kalian tak berpengaruh apa-apa padaku. Aku hanya berpura-pura lupa dan tidak tahu. Yeah, aku mengingat Andrew dan kematiannya sedangkan Hermione tidak. Aku berterima kasih karena Gerald menggunakan mantra itu pada Hermione, kalau tidak dia akan trauma sampai sekarang"

"Aku akan sangat senang kalau melihatnya seperti itu" kata Lucius datar.

"Tidak, sudah kubilang jangan menyangkal, Mr. Malfoy. Sepuluh tahun lalu, setelah delapan tahun kejatuhan Kau-Tahu-Siapa, Bellatrix Lestrange kabur dari Azkaban dan membantai pada muggle-born. Aku ada disana bersama Hermione, Mr. Malfoy. Kami berdua menyaksikan ketika Bellatrix membunuh Andrew. Kami berdua menyaksikan saat kau datang dan hendak menghentikan Bellatrix, Mr. Malfoy. Sayangnya kau terlambat. Kau melemparkan mantra yang membuat Bellatrix pingsan setelah itu Gerald dan Leona datang. Kau membiarkan mereka menangkap Bellatrix ke Azkaban dan kau pergi dengan rasa bersalahmu"

Lucius memejamkan matanya. Setiap perkataan Daviss membuat kenangan kelam itu terputar kembali dalam otaknya. Kenangan yang berusaha disangkalnya. Kenangan ketika dia berusaha menolong seorang penyihir muggle-born. Tidak, dia tidak boleh menyesal.

"Demi Zeus dan segala Dewa-Dewi Yunani, bisakah anda berhenti menyangkal?" kata Daviss tidak sabaran. "Aku tahu anda mengunjungi Hermione yang dirawat di rumah sakit karena trauma dengan kematian Andrew. Kau diam-diam menjenguknya dan menyempurnakan mantra modifikasi ingatan yang Gerald rapalkan pada Hermione. Itulah sebabnya Hermione bisa cepat pulih karena kau menghapus seluruh ingatan tentang Andrew secara sempurna. Aku tahu kau tidak berani menatapnya lama karena merasa bersalah. Seperti di tahun ke-dua di Diagon Alley, kau tak mencemoohnya sama sekali seperti kau mencemooh Potter dan Weasley. Di tahun ke-lima, kau sama sekali tidak berani menyerangnya saat di kementrian. Di tahun ke-enam, kau sengaja tidak datang ke Hogwarts karena kau berusaha menghindarinya. Apa lagi yang perlu kau sangkal, Mr. Malfoy? Kau merasa menyesal karena tak bisa menyelamatkan Andrew. Kau merasa menyesal karena sejak tragedi Andrew, Hermione dilarang kembali ke Hogwarts oleh _Dan and Mum_. Dan kau menghukum anakmu karena kau tidak ingin keduanya tersakiti begitu tahu soal Andrew dan kegagalanmu menyelamatkannya. Apa aku salah, Mr. Malfoy?"

Lucius tetap memejamkan matanya. Tidak, dia tidak bisa lagi menyangkal. Semua yang dikatakan Daviss semuanya benar. Dia menyembunyikannya selama ini, dia berusaha menyangkal masa lalu itu.

"Kau ingin balas dendam padaku?" tanya Lucius bergetar.

"Aku ingin menawarkan perdamaian" kata Daviss.

Lucius membuka matanya terkejut menatap bocah ajaib yang membuka masa lalu kelamnya itu.

"Kau tidak bersalah atas kematian Andrew, Mr. Malfoy. Aku berterima kasih atas semua perbuatanmu. Berusaha menolong, menghapus ingatan Hermione, semuanya. Dan aku bisa merasakan rasa menyesal yang selalu kau sangkal itu. Karena itu, menyebranglah ke sisi kami. Orde akan melindungi keluargamu"

"Kau gila! Aku takkan mengkhianati Pangeran Kegelapan!" seru Lucius.

"Kau takkan mengkhianatinya dan kau mengkhianati keluargamu sendiri? Aku tahu, Lucius. Rasa hormatmu pada Kau-Tahu-Siapa sudah luntur ketika dia membiarkanmu di Azkaban. Kau mulai kecewa ketika dia memberikan anakmu tugas sulit untuk membunuh Dumbledore. Kau marah ketika melihat anak dan istrimu disiksa karena kegagalan tugas Draco. Kau tetap berpihak padanya karena ingin mencari aman. Karena ingin melindungi keluargamu"

Lucius menegang. Bocah cerewet ini kembali membuka perasaannya yang selalu ditutup-tutupinya.

"Kau akan menyesal kalau menolak ini, Mr. Malfoy. Coba kita bayangkan pada akhir perang" kata Daviss bangkit dari sofanya. Lucius hendak bangkit tapi Daviss tetap memerintahkannya untuk duduk. Daviss mengambil tongkat Lucius dan memutar-mutarkannya. "Coba kita bayangkan, kalau kakakku mati. Apa yang akan terjadi?"

Lucius membelalak ngeri.

"Yang terjadi adalah Draco frustasi dan hidup seperti Zombie yang ada di Walking Dead, Cissy menangisi hidup Draco yang seperti itu, dan kau baru sadar kesalahanmu karena menolak penawaranku ini, Mr. Malfoy. Kau mencoba bertahan di sisi Kau-Tahu-Siapa hanya untuk keluargamu, tapi nyatanya setelah itu yang terjadi berbeda 180 derajat dari yang kau bayangkan" kata Daviss menghentak-hentakan tongkat Lucius. "Kenapa tidak terjadi apa-apa?" protes Daviss tidak terima.

"Itulah yang membedakan penyihir dan muggle. Kau tak bisa menggunakan sihir sama sekali" kata Lucius sombong.

Daviss mendengus. "Baiklah" kata Daviss melemparkan tongkat Lucius pada pemiliknya. "Pergilah mengembara selama 3 hari dan pikirkan baik-baik tawaranku. Tidak, jangan membantah. Jangan kembali ke Malfoy Manor dalam 3 hari dan jernihkan pikiranmu" kata Daviss. "Sekarang pergi dari sini"

"Kau mengusirku?" tanya Lucius dingin.

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin tidur siang" jawab Daviss santai.

Lucius mendengus. Lalu keluar dari kediaman Granger itu dan mengikuti kata Daviss. Dia tidak kembali ke Manor. Dia pergi menjernihkan pikirannya.

** * * * * * D_R_A_M_I_O_N_E * * * * * **

**HOGWARTS, 28 HARI SETELAH LIBURAN MUSIM DINGIN BERAKHIR.**

Draco duduk di ruang Rekreasi Ketua Murid dengan sebuah perkamen di tangannya dan segelas cokelat panas ditangan satunya. Surat dari ibunya yang diterimanya 3 hari yang lalu. Dia sudah membacanya lebih dari dua puluh kali tapi masih tidak mempercayai apa yang Narcissa Malfoy tuliskan di surat itu. Draco kembali meneliti tulisan tangan rapih nan indah itu untuk kesekian kalinya.

_Dear Draco,_

_Ayahmu baru kembali setelah 3 hari menghilang. Dia mengatakan pada ibu semuanya. Semua tentang pembicaraannya dengan Daviss. Untuk pertama kalinya ibu melihat ayahmu begitu terbuka pada ibu. Ibu sampai menangis bahagia mendengar apa yang ayahmu katakan pada ibu. Ayahmu bilang setuju untuk menyebrang pihak. Dia sudah menghadap Dumbledore bersama-sama dengan Daviss. Dan kami berencana meninggalkan Manor besok. Kami akan diamankan untuk sementara dan Dumbeldore bilang akan segera mengabarkan Potter dan Weasley. Ibu masih tak percaya ada yang bisa menggoyahkan pendirian ayahmu, ibu sangat bahagia dengan suksesnya rencana Daviss. _

_Dan Draco, ibu ingin menyampaikan hal penting. 3 hari lagi Pangeran Kegelapan dan beberapa Pelahap Maut berencana untuk menyerbu Hogwarts. Kami masih tidak tahu pasti waktu kedatangannya. Tapi, ibu sangat memohon untuk agar menjaga dirimu dan juga Hermione, Draco. Tetaplah waspada, Draco._

_Love,_

_Mum._

Draco benar-benar terkejut dengan kabar yang dibawa oleh ibunya itu. Ayahnya, _Ayahnya_ yang diketahuinya sebagai pengikut setia Kau-Tahu-Siapa sekarang menyebrang pihak. Apa dunia sudah kiamat? Apa yang Daviss katakan padanya sampai dia bisa mengubah pendirian seorang Lucius Malfoy? Apa yang telah Daviss _lakukan_ sampai ayahnya itu bisa menyebrang pihak?

Tidak, bukan hanya Draco yang terkejut. Seluruh anggota Orde juga terkejut. Mereka tidak percaya. Namun, pada saat rapat Orde dimana Draco, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville, dan Luna menyelinap keluar Hogwarts untuk ikut pertemuan di Grimmauld Place, Daviss hadir untuk memperkuat kesaksian Lucius dan Narcissa. Dengan sombongnya Daviss mengatakan;

"_Aku ini bisa baca pikiran, kalian pikir aku bisa ditipu begitu saja? Atau kalian masih tidak bisa terima rencana yang dibuat seorang muggle sepertiku bisa berhasil dengan sukes? Demi Beethoven dan seluruh mahakaryanya, kenapa kalian begitu tidak mengakui kehebatanku?"_

Ralat, Daviss tidak mengatakan itu. Dia _menyerocos_ dengan sombongnya membuat beberapa anggota orde mendengus sebal tapi juga cukup takjub. Demi Phineas Nigellus Black, memang kecerewetannya itu sama dengan Hermione, tapi untuk sikap percaya dirinya yang berlebihan? Oh, Jenggot Merlin, dia sangat sombong. _Sangat Slytherin_. Bahkan Draco saja yang _Slytherin_ _sejati_ tidak sesombong itu.

Draco menghela nafas. Memang bukan bohong belaka kalau rencana Daviss berjalan baik. Hanya Hermione yang masih belum tahu kabar ini. Sekali lagi Daviss menyuruh mereka tutup mulut pada Hermione. Entah apa lagi yang anak itu rencanakan. Draco mendengar betapa mengamuknya Hermione begitu tahu rencana Daviss ini. Dia sempat dengar dari Snape dua saudara itu bertengkar hebat bahkan seorang Gerald Grey yang notabene-nya mereka hormati tak bisa membungkam pertengkaran itu.

Draco mengehala nafas –lagi–. Potter memang sudah lumayan menerimanya berbeda dengan Ron Weasley yang terus-terusan menunjukan sikap permusuhan. Ginny Weasley? Dia, Blaise, Theo, dan Daphne malah menginterogasi Draco sampai akhirnya Draco menyerah dan mengakui memang dialah yang memberikan _Kiss Mark_ pada Hermione, dan memang dialah yang mengirim gelang silver Paris dan Kristal teratai maroon dari Czech. Untung mereka cukup mengerti situasi untuk tidak menginterogasinya didepan Potter dan Ron Weasley, mereka akan mengamuk dan mengutuknya habis-habisan. Apalagi melihat Weaselbee yang _lost control_ dan melepar kutukan _sectumsempra_ sampai dia terbaring di rumah sakit selama 5 hari.

Draco kembali membaca surat itu. Kali ini di fokuskan pada paragraf yang kedua.

_Dan Draco, ibu ingin menyampaikan hal penting. 3 hari lagi Pangeran Kegelapan dan beberapa Pelahap Maut berencana untuk menyerbu Hogwarts. Kami masih tidak tahu pasti waktu kedatangannya. Tapi, ibu sangat memohon untuk agar menjaga dirimu dan juga Hermione, Draco. Tetaplah waspada, Draco._

Besok. Besok Pelahap Maut akan menyerbu. Mungkin seperti saat tahun ke-enam dulu. Tapi mereka tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi _besok_. Dia tidak tahu apakah besok dia masih bisa menggengam tangan Hermione atau tidak. Dia tidak tahu apakah besok dia masih hidup atau tidak.

"Malfoy, kau minum cokelat panasku!" protes Hermione.

Draco tersadar dari lamunannya. Dia menatap cokelat panas di tangan kanannya lalu mengeluarkan seringaian khasnya.

"Kau mau bekasku, Granger? Sebegitu inginnya ciuman denganku sampai-sampai berharap _ciuman tak langsung_ dari gelasku?" goda Draco menyelipkan surat itu di kantung celananya.

Hermione melotot. "Apa? Kau bercanda! Aku hanya ingin cokelatku! Aku yang membuatnya, _perveted Ferret_!" protes Hermione yang wajahnya sudah memerah malu ketika diungkit soal ciuman.

"Benarkah? Lalu kenapa wajahmu memerah begitu, Granger?" tanya Draco bangkit dari sofanya dan menatap Hermione menggoda. "Setahuku berang-berang berwarna cokelat bukan merah"

"Malfoy!" seru Hermione kesal. "Aku hanya ingin cokelatku! Aku tidak ingin berargumen denganmu!"

"Oh, yeah? Lalu ada apa dengan perkataan '_Tidak bisakah kita saling beradu argumen dan lepas dari semua ini?'_ saat di Hospital Wings?" tanya Draco mengikuti nada Hermione yang terisak saat mengatakan itu.

Wajah Hermione semakin memerah. Malu dan marah. Bagaimana bisa ferret sialan dan brengsek ini mengungkit-ungkit hal memalukan seperti itu. "Lupakan saja" kata Hermione berbalik.

"Mengaku kalah, eh, Granger?" goda Draco.

Hermione tidak menjawab dan pergi ke _pantry_ untuk membuat cokelat panas untuknya. Seperti inilah keadaan Hermione dan Draco sejak kejadian di Hospital Wings itu. Di depan orang lain mereka saling menghindari satu sama lain, tapi di Asrama Ketua Murid mereka saling adu argumen dan hidup selayaknya Draco Malfoy dan Hemrione Granger.

"Granger, kemarilah" panggil Draco.

Hermione dengan malas dan curiga memandang Draco. Draco hanya berdiri santai disitu menunggu dengan sedikit tidak sabar ketika Hermione ragu-ragu menghampirinya.

"Bisakah berang-berang bergerak sedikit lebih cepat?" tanya Draco tidak sabaran.

"Setidaknya berang-berang bisa lebih cepat dari musang!" protes Hermione mempercepat langkahnya.

"Yeah, terserah padamu, Granger" kata Draco menyeringai dan menarik Hermione mendekat pada tubuhnya. Hermione menegang merasakan lengan Draco melingkar di pinggangnya "_Accio Nimbus 2001!"_

Hermione menatap Draco panik. Namun Draco hanya memasang seringaian khas Slytherinnya. "Malfoy, apa yang–WAAA!" jerit Hermione begitu Draco mengangkatnya dan menaikinya di sapu terbangnya.

Draco langsung loncat dan duduk dibelakang Hermione dan menerbangkan sapunya dengan cepat keluar dari Asrama Ketua Murid lewat jendela. Kedua tangannya mengunci tubuh Hermione agar tidak jatuh sambil mengarahkan sapunya.

"Kau gila, Malfoy! Turun sekarang juga!" pekik Hermione horror.

"Relaks, Granger. Kita belum sampai pada kecepatan maximal" bisik Draco membuat Hermione semakin merinding mendengarnya.

Hermione mencengkram kedua tangan Draco sangking ngerinya. Ah, Draco menyukai sensasi ini. Sensasi ketika kulit mereka bersentuhan satu sama lain. Kulitnya yang dingin karena terpaan angin, kini menjadi hangat ketika Hermione menyentuhnya. Hermione berusaha memutar kepalanya menatap Draco.

"Bagaimana jika ada orang yang melihat kita, Malfoy?" tanya Hermione gemetar. Kedinginan, ketakutan, dan panik.

"Masa bodo dengan orang lain, Hermione" jawab Draco santai dan terus melajukan sapunya.

"Kau gila! Ingat perintah Dumbledore untuk menghindariku?" kata Hermione berusaha tetap tenang.

"Diam dan nikmati saja, Granger" kata Draco mulai kesal dengan rasa cemas Hermione yang berlebihan. Hermione mendengus dan memutar kembali kepalanya.

"Nikmati apa, Mal–" omongannya tersekat begitu melihat pemandangan yang indah terhampar didepan matanya. Danau Hogwarts. Menara Hogwarts.

Merlin! apa yang sudah dilewatkannya selama 6 tahun ini? Bagaimana bisa dia tidak tahu seberapa indahnya pemandangan ini. Mereka terbang diatas danau yang membuat Hermione merasa sangat bebas dan lega dari semua kepenatan yang menghimpitnya sejak di tahun ketujuh.

Draco menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bahu Hermione. Hermione menegang. Oh, Godric apa yang sebenarnya sebenarnya Pangeran Slytherin ini rencanakan? Membuat jantung Hermione keluar lewat mulutnya? Damn, sensasi itu begitu menakjubkan. Hermione membelalak ngeri ketika sapu itu perlahan menukik kebawah menuju danau. Hermione semakin menggegam erat tangan Draco.

"DRACO KITA AKAN JATUH!" pekik Hermione horror.

Draco mengangkat wajahnya dari bahu Hermione dan menyeringai. Dengan tenang dia mengendalikan sapunya agar kembali stabil.

"Merasa tegang, Hermione?" bisiknya menggoda.

"_Dammit_, Malfoy! Kupikir kau tertidur! Kupikir kita akan tenggelam! Kupikir kita akan mati sekarang!" maki Hermione.

"Bukannya tadi itu sangat menyenangkan? Kau bahkan meneriakan namaku, Granger. Dan menggenggamku dengan erat" kata Draco terkekeh.

"Turunkan aku sekarang juga!" seru Hermione.

"Okay, okay, _Princess_" kata Draco masih terkekeh lalu mengarahkan sapunya ke pinggir danau.

Sapu itu mendarat mulus di pinggiran danau dan dengan segera Hermione meloncat turun dari sapu itu. Draco masih duduk diatas sapu itu dengan seringaian khasnya.

"Jangan pernah lakukan itu lagi!" kata Hermione yang masih gemetar. Kakinya masih gemetar sampai Hermione nyaris terjatuh kalau bukan Draco yang menangkapnya dengan sigap.

"Kau tak apa-apa, Granger?" tanya Draco cemas turun dari sapunya masih menopang Hermione. Hermione tak menjawab masih berusaha berdiri tegap. Draco tahu Hermione masih gemetar, dengan sigap Draco mengangkat Hermione bridal sytle dan mendudukannya di bawah pohon besar tak jauh dari sana.

"Aku phobia ketinggian" kata Hermione masih gemetar.

Perasaan bersalah langsung menyelimuti Draco dalam sekejap. Yeah, dia tahu Putri Gryffindor itu takut ketinggian, tapi dia tidak mengira akan separah ini. Dia hanya bermaksud untuk membuat kenangan sebanyak mungkin sebelum hari esok. Yeah, sebelum pelahap maut menyerbu Hogwarts. Dia ingin mengukir tiap kenangan bersama Hermione sebelum esok tiba.

"Kita ke Madam Pomfrey" kata Draco hendak mengangkat Hermione.

Tapi Hermione menahan Draco dan menggeleng. "Tidak, aku masih ingin disini. Tadi itu memang menakutkan, tapi juga menyenangkan" kata Hermione tersenyum kecil. "Oh, Merlin, adrenalinku sangat meningkat tadi" kata Hermione

"Adrenalin?" tanya Draco heran.

"Itu hormon, Malfoy. Kau tidak tahu sama sekali? Oh, Godric, apa kalian para penyihir tidak mempelajari apa yang ada dalam tubuh kalian sendiri?" tanya Hermione geleng-geleng.

_Ck, muncul lagi kecerewetan di Granger ini_, batin Draco. "Kau juga penyihir, Granger. Dan Edranilan yang kau bilang itu tidak penting sama sekali"

"Adrenalin, Malfoy. A-dre-na-lin" kata Hermione mengeja. "Dan itu penting, Malfoy. Maksudku, tanpa itu kau hanya merasa datar-datar itu. Tanpa adrenalin, kau tidak bisa merasakan getaran ketika menghadapi tantangan, kau tak merasakan sensasi tersendiri begitu menatap orang yang kausukai, kau tidak bisa merasakan debaran jantungmu kian cepat ketika sedang gugup"

"Hm, menarik, Granger. '_tak merasakan sensasi tersendiri begitu menatap orang yang kausukai'_ maksudmu aku, kan?" tanya Draco dengan seringai khas Slytherinnya.

Muka Hermione langsung memerah. Demi Nyonya-Gemuk, bagaimana bisa dia mengatakan kata-kata memalukan seperti itu! "Tidak, Malfoy. Aku tidak pernah merasakan itu padamu!" kata Hermione menyangkal.

Draco sempat _down_ sejenak ketika mendengar penyangkalan Hermione itu. Tidak, dia seorang Malfoy, dia takkan bisa dijatuhkan begitu saja. "Kau yakin Granger? Jadi pada siapa kau merasakan _sensasi tersendiri_ itu, Granger?" tantang Draco.

Hermione terdiam. Kepada siapa? Ayo katakan sesuatu, Hermione! "Sean. Kepada Sean. Aku merasakan sensasi itu ketika dia menggendongku saat di pesta dansa natal. Bukankan dia begitu lembut?" kata Hermione sombong.

Demi Salazar, ternyata Hermione juga memiliki sisi sombong seperti si mind reader itu. "Oh, sangat tidak berpengalaman, Granger. Berarti, aku juga sudah sering merasakannya begitu berbagi ranjang dengan cewek lain"

"Kau mencemari telingaku dengan omongan kotormu itu, Malfoy!" protes Hermione tidak terima.

"Kau juga mengotori telingaku dengan balada cintamu dengan si brengsek Watson yang sudah mengklaim _kiss mark_-ku, Granger" balas Draco sebal.

Hermione membelalak menatap Draco. Draco juga tampak terkejut dengan apa saja yang dikatakannya, namun dengan segera dia mengontrol ekspressinya menjadi sedatar mungkin. "Kau sudah tahu? Sejak kapan? Dan Sean? Apa yang tadi kau katakan tentang klaim?" tanya Hermione bertubi-tubi.

"Lupakan, Granger" kata Draco cepat.

"Tidak, kita harus bahas ini" kata Hermione keras kepala.

"Yeah, bahas saja sendiri. Aku takkan menjawab apapun pertanyaanmu" kata Draco duduk disebelah Hermione.

Hermione mendengus. Lalu keduanya diam. Yeah, diam seperti ini juga tak masalah bagi mereka. Perlahan, dengan penuh keraguan dan juga keberanian dalam hatinya, Hermione menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Draco. Draco menegang seketika tapi tak melakukan apa-apa. Dia membiarkan Hermione mengistirahatkan kepalanya disitu. Tangan Draco perlahan mencari tangan Hermione dan menautkan jari-jari mereka.

Yeah, seperti ini saja sudah cukup. Diam berdua seperti ini dengan tangan saling bertaut satu sama lain. Tidak, mereka sudah merasa cukup dengan semua ini. Mereka tidak ingin berharap lebih dari ini, karena akan sangat menyakitkan ketika mereka harus kembali menghadapi apa yang ada didepan mata mereka. Memang keluarga Malfoy sudah berpindah pihak, Lucius dan Narcissa tampak tak keberatan dengan pilihan anaknya itu, tapi bagaimana dengan teman-teman Hermione? Harry dan Ron? Ginny tampak sudah bisa menerima. Harry? Tak terbaca apakah dia mendukung atau tidak. Ron? Dia jelas-jelas menolak habis-habisan.

Mereka hanya diam. Hanya diam entah sudah berapa lama. Mereka sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Hermione memikirkan tentang Andrew, Leona, dan Gerald. Apa hubungan mereka? Apa hubungannya dengan Hermione?

Sedangkan Draco memikirkan tentang hubungannya dengan Hermione. Ketakutannya akan hari esok. Tidak, dia tidak boleh menyerah begitu saja. Dia harus bertindak.

Draco bangkit berdiri membuat Hermione terkejut. "Ayo, menyusup ke Hogsmeade" kata Draco dengan seringaian khasnya.

Hermione mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. "Apa kau gila?" tanya Hermione masih terkejut dengan apa yang Draco katakan.

"Kehilangan kepercayaan dirimu hanya untuk sekedar menyusup keluar, Granger?" cemooh Draco.

Hermione langsung merasa tertantang. Tidak, dia seorang Gryffindor, dia takkan lari dari tantangan. Bahkan tantangan dalam melanggar peraturan sekalipun. Masa bodo dengan Ketua Murid, masa bodo dengan detensi, masa bodo dengan pemotongan poin. Dia akan membuktikan pada ferret pirang nan sombong didepannya itu. "Apa yang kau bilang Malfoy? Kehilangan kepercayaan diri? Dalam mimpimu, Malfoy!" balas Hermione mengangkat dagunya tinggi-tinggi. Menantang.

"Sangat menarik, Granger" kata Draco menyeringai dan naik ke sapunya.

"Dengan itu?" tanya Hermione mengerutkan kening.

"Hanya untuk sampai ke seberang. Ada apa? Langsung menciut?" tanya Draco menantang.

Hermione dengan ragu mendekati Draco dan sapunya dan naik. Draco tersenyum simpul melihat kegugupan Sang Putri Gryffindor itu.

"Janganjatuhkanaku" gumam Hermione cepat.

Draco tak bisa menyembunyikan senyumannya mendengar gumaman Hermione. Untung saja dia dibelakang Hermione sehingga Hermione tak bisa melihat senyumnya itu, kalau tidak Sang Putri Gryffindor akan berkicau terus-terusan meyakinkan Draco kalau dia tak mengatakan hal memalukan itu.

**HOGSMEADE.**

Hermione dan Draco berjalan masuk ke Hogsmeade Village itu. Senyum terus mengembang di wajah Hermione sejak mereka berhasil menyusup keluar dari Hogwarts.

"Aku tak percaya aku lakukan ini" kata Hermione takjub.

Draco mendengus lalu menyeringai. "Baru seperti ini saja kau sudah bangga begitu, Granger? Khas Ketua Murid"

Hermione berbalik dan menatap Draco. "Kau juga Ketua Murid, Malfoy. Apa kau sudah lupa ini?" kata Hermione sebal. Hermione kembali berbalik dan menatap jejeran bangunan para penyihir itu. "Ayo, kita pergi kesana!" seru Hermione menarik Draco masuk kesebuah toko pernak-pernik barang antik.

Draco merasakan sensasi terbakar nan menyenangkan itu menjalar cepat dalam tubuhnya. Namun sensasi itu juga hilang sekejap begitu Hermione melepaskan tangannya begitu sampai di dalam toko. Hermione langsung menghilang diantara rak-rak berdebu di toko itu sementara Draco masih berdiri di pintu masuk toko itu.

Draco melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri rak-rak berdebu itu. Hanya sebuah pernak-pernik kuno yang tak bisa membuatnya tertarik. Aneh sekali selera si Granger satu ini. Draco mengernyit jijik begitu menemukan sisi rak itu dipenuhi dengan sarang laba-laba. Kenapa toko ini begitu jorok? Draco melangkahkan kakinya kembali ke pintu masuk. Tidak, dia sangat tidak betah berada di tempat seperti ini.

"Granger" panggil Draco.

Tak ada jawaban dari Hermione.

"Granger. Tempat ini tidak seru, bisakah kita keluar sekarang?" kata Draco lagi.

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Granger. Jangan bermain-main" kata Draco sebal.

Masih tak ada jawaban. Demi Abraxas, apa yang Granger satu ini lakukan? Tidak bisakah dia menjawab panggilan Draco dengan satu kata 'Ya' saja? Draco menunggu dengan sangat tidak sabar menendang-nendang kaki rak berdebu itu sangking sebalnya. Tak lama, Hermione keluar dari rak-rak itu dengan senyum sumringah. Sebuah kantong kecil di tangannya.

"Kau lama sekali" kata Draco sebal.

Hermione mendengus. Lalu kembali tersenyum lagi. Draco mengerutkan kening melihat senyum Sang Putri Gryffindor. "Mungkin sudah terlambat. Tapi, selamat hari Natal, Malfoy" kata Hermione menyerahkan kantong kecil itu pada Draco.

Draco menatap curiga. Dengan tidak sabaran Hermione mengambil tangan kanan Draco dan meletakan bungkusan itu di tangannya. "Apa ini, Granger?"

"Bisakah kau diam dan buka saja?" tanya Hermione tidak sabaran.

Draco mengalihkan pandangannya pada bungkusan itu. Dia membukanya dan mendapati sebuah gelang silver berbentuk ular. Draco mengernyit. "Kau baru saja membelinya disini?" tanya Draco heran.

Hermione mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Aku tidak mau, Granger. Tempat ini kotor dan barang-barangnya kuno" kata Draco menolak.

Hermione mendengus sebal. "Bisakah kau terima saja dan mengucapkan terima kasih padaku setelah itu kau boleh membuangnya ketika aku pergi?" kata Hermione kesal.

"Okay, okay" kata Draco merasa tidak enak hati. "_Terima kasih_, Miss Granger" kata Draco menekankan kata 'Terima Kasih'.

"Terima Kasih kembali, Mr. Malfoy" kata Hermione tersenyum lalu keluar dari toko itu.

Draco hanya mengikuti kemana Hermione pergi membawanya. Biasanya dia selalu memutuskan kemanapun dia pergi, tapi tidak untuk hari ini. Karena hari ini spesial, karena hari ini mungkin saja menjadi hari terakhir mereka bersama-sama. Mereka mengunjungi Three Broomstick, Honeydukes, Zonko's Joke shop, Tomes and Scrolls –Hermione menghabiskan hampir dua jam di toko itu kalau bukan Draco yang menariknya keluar–, dan Dominic Maestro's.

"Aku tidak percaya adanya hari ini!" kata Hermione tersenyum sumringah.

Draco hanya tersenyum menatap Sang Putri Gryffindor itu. Dia menarik tangan Hermione untuk mengikutinya.

"Kita mau kemana lagi, Malfoy?" tanya Hermione terkejut ketika Draco menuntun jalannya.

"Shrieking Shack" jawab Draco menyeringai.

"Kau gila? Mau apa kita kesana?" tanya Hermione panik.

"Kau takut, eh?" goda Draco sambil terus menuntun Hermione menuju tempat yang kata orang-orang _berhantu_ itu.

"Takut? Tidak mungkin!" kata Hermione balik menantang.

"Well, sangat berani, Granger. Karena kita tidak hanya melihat dari luar tapi juga masuk ke dalam" kata Draco.

"Baiklah, untuk yang satu itu kau sudah gila" gumam Hermione menahan nafas.

"Ayolah, Granger. Kemana semangatmu yang tadi" kata Draco terus menarik Hermione mengikutinya masuk melewati pagar pembatas Shrieking Shack itu.

Hermione mempercepat langkahnya dan merapat pada Draco. Draco tersenyum geli dengan tingkah Sang Putri Gryffindor itu. Hermione menggenggam erat tangan Draco begitu mereka memasuki Shrieking Shack.

"Rumah ini tidak menyeramkan" kata Hermione melepaskan tangan Draco dan maju ketengah ruangan besar itu.

Hermione berputar-putar mengedarkan pandangannya ke setiap sudut rumah. Sedangkan Draco terlihat gelisah. Sampai sejauh ini, dia sudah menjalankan dengan baik. Rencananya yang baru didapatkannya di danau tadi.

"Ada apa, Malfoy?" tanya Hermione cemas melihat gelagat Draco yang aneh.

Draco menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Dia maju mendekati Hermione. Hermione terdiam dan kaku, dia kembali terhipnotis dalam pandangan mata biru kelabu indah itu.

"Granger–" kata Draco tertahan.

Hermione hanya diam menunggu apa yang selanjutnya dikatakan oleh Draco. Perasaan mual nan menyenangka kembali menyerangnya. Tubuhnya terasa panas seketika.

"Apapun yang akan terjadi, aku hanya ingin kau tahu bahwa–" omongan Draco tersekat di tenggorokannya.

Hermione masih menunggu dalam diam dengan perasaan campur aduk.

"Aku mencintaimu" bisik Draco.

Perasaan Hermione semakin campur aduk. Dia sangat bahagia. Sangking bahagianya dia sampai tak bisa lagi menangis. Namun juga dia merasa ada sesuatu yang lain yang Draco sembunyikan. Dia hanya menatap Draco dengan mata cokelat madunya yang membulat sempurna tanpa bisa mengatakan bertapa bahagianya dia saat ini.

"Dan maafkan aku" bisik Draco. Dengan cepat, Draco menarik tongkatnya dan mengacungkannya pada Hermione. "_Stupefy!_" rapalnya dan Hermione pingsan seketika. Draco langsung dengan sigap menopang tubuh Hermione. "Maafkan aku" bisiknya lirih dan membaringkan tubuh Hermione perlahan di lantai kayu tua itu. "_Obliviate!"_

**KEDIAMAN GRANGER.**

Draco ber-_apparate _dari Shrieking Shack ke kamar Sang Putri Gryffindor itu di kediaman Granger. Dia membaringkan Hermione dan menyelimutinya dengan lembut. Pintu kamar Hermione terbuka dengan rusuhnya dan munculah Daviss Robert Granger disana.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan!" semburnya.

"Kita bicara di ruang tamu saja" kata Draco tenang lalu keluar menuju ruang tamu. Dia menghempaskan dirinya di sofa dan menghela nafas.

"Kau gila, Malfoy! Kau menghapus semua ingatan kakakku tentang sihir! Kau benar-benar sangat tidak waras! Apa lagi yang ada dipikiranmu sampai kau berbuat begitu, Ferret pirang idiot!" sembur Daviss.

"Besok ada peperangan di Hogwarts. Apa kau sudah tahu?" kata Draco.

Daviss membeku.

"Yeah, Hermione tidak tahu sama sekali. Dan aku juga tidak berminat memberitahunya" kata Draco.

"Kau menghapus ingatannya agar dia tidak terlibat lagi" kata Daviss. Draco mengangguk. "Kau benar-benar tolol Draco! Apa lagi yang kau khawatirkan? Kau dan kakakku sudah ada dipihak yang sama! Keluargamu sudah ada dipihak yang sama! Apa lagi yang kau cemaskan!"

"Kematian" kata Draco lirih.

Satu kata itu berhasil membungkam mulut Daviss.

"Hanya kematian yang aku cemaskan" kata Draco.

"Itu tidak mung–"

"Yeah, itu mungkin, Daviss" kata Draco lirih. "Tidak ada yang bisa menjamin aku masih hidup besok. Tidak ada yang bisa menjamin Hermione bertahan besok. Tidak ada yang menjamin kami sama-sama bisa bertahan besok"

Daviss diam dan menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa.

"Hermione mengatakannya padaku. Dia bilang dia takut kalau semua ini berakhir dan dia tak menemukanku lagi. Dan aku tidak bisa tenang dialam sana kalau aku tahu karena kematianku, hidupnya akan hancur" kata Draco lirih. "Karena itu aku menghapuskan ingatannya dan tak melibatkannya lagi. Setidaknya, kalau nanti aku mati, aku tahu dia baik-baik saja. Setidaknya, kalau aku mati, Hermione takkan merasakan apa-apa karena dia tak lagi mengenalku" kata Draco memejamkan matanya. "Setidaknya ketika besok aku tak selamat, aku sudah mengatakan perasaanku padanya"

Daviss terdiam. Dia bisa melihat seberapa tulus perasaan Draco saat ini. Dia benar-benar merelakan kenangan indahnya terhapus dalam benak Hermione hanya untuk melindungi Hermione. Dia benar-benar melepaskan Hermione agar gadis itu bisa melanjutkan hidupnya tanpa beban. Demi Aphrodite, kenapa cinta mereka selalu dipersulit. Tidak bisakah Aphrodite sedikit berbaik hati pada mereka dan membiarkan mereka bersatu tanpa mempermainkan mereka berdua.

"Malfoy, kau–" Daviss terdiam sesaat. "Aku tak tahu lagi apa yang harus kukatakan padamu. Kau sudah berkorban cukup banyak untuk hubungan ini berjalan, tapi aku tetap–" Daviss menghirup nafas dalam-dalam. "Lupakan. Jadi, apa rencanamu berikutnya?"

"Bertahan hidup" jawab Draco.

"Lalu setelah semua ini berakhir?"

"Aku akan mencarinya. Aku akan memulai kembali. Dari perkenalan, berteman, menjalin hubungan, menikah, punya anak, lalu meninggal bersama-sama" kata Draco. "Yeah, kalau aku benar-benar bisa bertahan hidup"

"Kalau seandainya kau selamat dan semua ini belum berakhir, kau akan tersiksa dengan semua kenangan indah yang kau lalui dengan kakakku. Semua kenangan yang terekam dengan kuat di otakmu hari ini" kata Daviss.

"Yeah, bisa jadi seperti itu" kata Draco lirih. "Tapi setidaknya kenangan itu yang membuatku harus bertahan selama _dia_ belum jatuh. Setidaknya ada alasanku untuk hidup, karena aku harus menjemput Hermione kembali"

Gila! Tidak ada lagi taktik cerdas Daviss yang keluar untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini. Draco mencoba untuk melakukan yang terbaik untuk Hermione. Ya, Daviss tak bisa lagi lakukan apa-apa.

Draco bangkit dari sofa itu dan menatap Daviss. "Inilah caraku untuk melindungi Hermione untukmu. Mulai dari sekarang, kaulah yang menjaganya untukku" kata Draco. "Disaat dia merasa frustasi karena nilai F atau apapun itu, cukup katakan padanya kalau ada orang yang mencintainya dari jauh. Seseorang yang tak dikenalnya" kata Draco lirih.

Daviss hanya diam. Lalu membuka mulutnya, "Kau tahu, mungkin pikiran bisa dikelabui, tapi hati tidak bisa disangkal. Kau yang tahu jelas itu" kata Daviss.

"Dari seluruh kecerewetanmu, hanya kata-katamu yang barusan yang terdengar bijak" kata Draco menyeringai.

Daviss mendengus dan bangkit dari sofanya. "Jaga dirimu baik-baik, mate. Dan kembalilah untuk kakakku" kata Daviss menepuk bahu Draco.

"Yeah, itu pasti" kata Draco. "Dan terima kasih untuk mempercayakan kakakmu padaku dari awal"

"Aku takkan salah menilai orang" kata Daviss sombong.

Draco mendengus. Lalu dia kembali ber-_apparate_ ke Hogsmeade. Ya, dia siap menghadapi hari esok. Dia akan bertahan, dan sekalipun dia tak bisa bertahan, tak ada lagi penyesalannya.

Gadis itu sudah mengajarkan banyak hal dalam hidup Draco. Karena gadis itu, dia bisa berbicara selayaknya ibu-anak pada Narcissa. Hanya kepada gadis itu, Draco mengucapkan 3 kalimat tabu yang tidak mungkin dikatakan seorang Malfoy. Kalimat "Maafkan aku", "Terima kasih", dan yang paling sangat tabu adalah "Aku mencintaimu". Yeah, gadis itu berhasil membuat Draco mengatakan padanya.

Draco sudah mengukir kenangan-kenangan indah bersama gadis itu di waktu yang tersisa ini. Semua kenangan yang terekam jelas dalam memorinya tapi tidak dengan memori gadis itu.

"_Sangat menyakitkan begitu aku berpikir bahwa besok kau akan tersadar dari mabukmu dan melupakan semua yang terjadi malam ini. Semua hal ini, terus tersimpan dalam benakku, disini"_

Dia masih mengingat jelas ketika Hermione mengatakannya dengan lirih malam disaat pertama kali mereka berciuman. Dia merasakannya sekarang. Dia sangat mengerti bagaimana arti dari kata-kata itu sekarang. Karena dia mengalaminya saat ini.

"_Tidak, Malfoy. Karena dengan akal sehat itu menunjukan dengan jelas kemana akhirnya. Karena akal sehatku menunjukan bahwa aku yang akan tersakiti saat kau pergi. Hanya aku yang tersakiti, bermimpi buruk, merasa kosong. Sedangkan kau terus melanjutkan hidupmu tanpa ada beban!"_

Dia juga ingat ketika Hermione mengatakan kata-kata itu padanya. Yeah, dia merasakannya dengan jelas sekarang. Merlin, inikah yang namanya karma?

Sekarang gadisnya sudah aman, dan dia sudah menyatakan perasaannya. Tidak ada lagi penyesalan dalam hidup Draco. Jika memang ini akhir dari kisah mereka, biarlah berakhir seperti ini. Tanpa harus ada rasa sakit yang di alami gadisnya. Semua itu sudah cukup bagi Draco.

***_*_*_*THE_END*_*_*_***

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Terima kasih sebanyak-banyak bagi yang sudah mereview dan mengapresiasi fict serta author ini:

**Nafau Chance, Megan Seleras, Ochan Malfoy, CN Bluetory, mella-chan, Guest 1, atacchan, widy, megu takuma, Dramione or ****lovaphobia****, CullenMalfoy, ****Claire, ****shizyldrew, Guest 2, Anda Azza, Guest 3, aprilcouple, ErVa Sabaku, Guest 4,** **Rose Whistersky****, ****Zean's Malfoy, SpiritSky, sitara1083, guest 5, ****adeirmasuryaninst**, **cla99, reader, dindagale, MizuumiYuki, DeAng.**

Tanpa kalian apalah arti fict ini :')

_**JUST KIDDING**_. Wkwkwkwkwkwk, tidak, author takkan tega begitu mengakhiri kisah mereka seperti itu. Di keterangannya juga **belum ada** tulisan _"COMPLETE"_, kok. Hehehehehehe. *ditimpukin pembaca*

Setelah ini mungkin author akan absen beberapa hari karena harus kembali ke Surabaya. Maklum, liburan mahasiswa sudah habis tenggat waktunya *ngerengek sama rektor*

Semoga Chap ini tidak mengecewakan para pembaca dan Dimohon jangan bosan-bosan dukung author yang satu ini, yah. :')

Untuk review-ers (**dengan atau tanpa acc FFN**) dibales disini, yah :D

Untuk **Dramione **or **Lovaphobia:** makasih reviewnya, Lova :D :D semoga pesan lova tersampaikan pada pasangan Dramione yang dipermainkan dengan takdir cinta berkedok author ini *digaplok* hahahahaha. Tetap dukung author yang tega pada dramione ini, yah. Hehehehehe.

**Zean's Malfoy**: makasih reviewnya :D :D udah, nih, dibahas taktik Daviss memikat Lucius *ambigu* hahahahaha. Semoga memuaskan. Enjoy :D

**Cla99**: Makasih reviewnya :D :D :D ehehehehe, di chap. Ini Dramione sudah nyatu tapi author pisahkan lagi. *sumpah ini author jahat banget* ehehehehehe, jangan marah dengan author yah. Author hanya memberi sedikit *boong* rintangan untuk menumbuhkan bumbu-bumbu cinta mereka *alasan* ehehehehehe. Tetap dukung author yah :D

**Reader:** makasih reviewnya :D ini author sudah usahakan update kilat :D :D :D jangan bosan-bosan juga untuk dukung authornya yah :D

**Atacchan: ** makasih reviewnya :D :D author akan mencoba untuk menstabilkan feel dalam setiap cerita. Tetap dukung author yah :D

**Rose Whistersky****:** makasih reviewnya :D :D author sudah kembali hadirkan Daviss di chapter ini untuk mengobati rasa kangen kamu dengan Daviss. Hehehehehe. Semoga taktik Daviss yang author tulis tidak mengecewakan kamu yah :D tetap dukung author yah :D

**Megu Takuma:** makasih reviewnya :D :D author berharap rasa penasaran kamu terpuaskan di chapter ini. Dan berharap rasa cinta akan kehadiran Daviss sudah terobati dengan kehadirannya di chapter ini :D :D :D tetap dukung author yah :D

**Dindagale:** makasih reviewnya :D :D kurang panjang? Walah-walah chap ini sudah author usahakan lebih panjang, semoga kamu tidak kecewa, yah :D berapa chap lagi? Wah itu masih rahasia, Dinda. Pokoknya simak dan jangan bosan-bosan dukung author dengan review yah :D :D

**MizuumiYuki:** makasih reviewnya :D :D :D author akan coba untuk terus memperbaiki di chapter-chapter berikutnya dan juga tetap mempertahankan update kilat yang kamu bilang _amazing di dunia perfanfiksian_, hehehehehe :D :D jangan bosan-bosan dukung author yah :D two thumbs up juga buat review kamu :D :D :D

**DeAng: **makasih reviewnya :D :D :D semoga rasa penasaran kamu terpuaskan di chapter ini. Jangan bosan-bosan dukung author yah :D :D :D

**Mella-chan**: makasih reviewnya :D :D :D ehehehehehe, yeah, semoga dramione itu cepat bersatu. Hehehehehe. Dan jangan bosan-bosan dukung author yah :D :D :D

See you next chappie :D :D :D atau tidak yah? hahahahahaha


	13. Chapter 13

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THIS FIC ORIGINALY MINE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I NEVER THOUGHT THAT I WAS WRONG**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 13**

** * * * * * D_R_A_M_I_O_N_E * * * * * **

**BATTLE OF HOGWARTS.**

Seluruh anggota Hogwarts telah berada di posisi mereka masing-masing. Draco ditempatkan bersama Harry, Ron, Ginny, Blaise, Theo, dan Daphne. Yeah, para pejuang muda Hogwarts itu berada di satu pos yang sama.

Suasana kaku dan tegang, tak ada yang membahas Hermione. Tidak, mereka tidak perlu dan tidak boleh membahasnya. Karena Draco hanya akan diam seperti patung dan Ron sendiri akan meledak-ledak. Semua Orde sudah tahu kalau Draco menghilangkan ingatan Hermione tentang dunia sihir. _Semuanya_. Semua tentang Harry, Ron, Ginny, Keluarga Weasley, Hogwarts, Orde– _Semuanya telah terhapuskan._ Tak ada lagi yang tersisa tentang sihir dalam benak gadis itu. Namun hanya beberapa anggota Orde yang tahu kalau Draco melakukannya karena _dia mencintai Hermione_. Hanya orang buta yang tidak tahu itu, sayangnya Ron dan 80% anggota orde lainnya termasuk dalam kategori yang satu itu.

Mereka semua menanti dalam kecemasan namun tak membuat mereka gentar. Mereka menunggu para pelahap maut dan Voldemort itu menyerang mereka. Murid-murid sudah di evakuasi untuk hari ini. Hari ini mereka akan berperang.

Gerald dan Leona berada dalam satu pos yang sama dengan Lavender, Romilda, Cho, dan Sean. Mereka berdua sudah di-_briefing _khusus oleh Daviss sebelum hari itu tiba. Kata-kata Daviss masih teringat jelas dalam ingatan meraka.

"_Jangan terpancing begitu kalian berhadapan dengan Bellatrix Lestrange. Kalau kalian dikuasai dendam, kalian akan kalah"_

Mereka berdua takjub begitu kesaksian Daviss tentang Andrew saat Rapat Besar Orde dalam rangka _Keluarga Malfoy Berpindah Pihak_. Semua terkejut dengan berita Andrew Granger itu. Andrew memang populer di kalangan Orde pada masanya, pria cerdas nan menawan itu tiba-tiba hilang tanpa kabar dari dunia sihir bersama kawanan Trio Emas Gryffindor-nya yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Gerald dan Leona. Siapa sangka si otak Trio Emas Gryffindor itu sudah mati ditangan Bellatrix Lestrange, dan dampaknya membuat sahabat dan tunangannya itu hidup selayaknya muggle dan mengasingkan diri dari dunia sihir.

Daviss juga mengaku bahwa dia yang mensugesti Mr. dan Mrs. Weasley pada saat malam natal lalu sehingga mengatakan pada Hermione bahwa Andrew Granger seorang darah campuran. Dan yang paling membuat Gerald dan Leona terkejut adalah _Daviss tidak terpengaruh sama sekali dengan mantra 'obliviate'_. Yeah, mereka mengira hanya Gerald dan Leona yang menyimpan misteri tentang Andrew, tapi ternyata mereka salah. Daviss adalah saksi hidup yang selama ini berpura-pura tidak tahu. Dan inilah alasan Daviss kenapa tak ada yang boleh memberi kabar pada Hermione tentang ini. Karena dia tidak ingin Hermione tahu tentang Andrew.

Namun sekarang tak satupun dari Granger bersaudara yang berpartisipasi pada Perang ini. Perang yang _diduga_ akan menjadi penentu kejatuhan salah satu pihak antara Potter dan Voldemort.

Yeah, ternyata semua ini belum berakhir. Saat Hogwarts di serbu, hanya ada 30 pelahap maut yang menyerbu. _Tidak ada Voldemort_. Semua sedikit kecewa, karena ternyata perang ini tidak berakhir sampai disini saja. Draco _sangat kecewa, _karena ini tak berakhir saat ini juga. Dia masih harus berjuang dan menjemput Hermione-_nya._ Dia tak boleh menyerah. Walaupun ini hanya huru-hara yang diciptakan para Pelahap Maut dalam rangka ingin mengambil alih Hogwarts, namun suasana perang itu cukup menegangkan dan mereka tidak bisa lengah sedikitpun. Draco tidak boleh lengah, karena Hermione menantikannya untuk pulang sekalipun nanti gadis itu tak lagi mengenalnya.

**HOSPITAL WINGS, SETELAH PEPERANGAN.**

Cukup banyak yang terluka, namun tak ada yang mati. Mereka berhasil mengusir para pelahap maut itu menjauh dari Hogwarts. Draco mendapatkan luka yang cukup parah pada akhir peperangan, namun dia tak menyerah. Narcissa sampai menangis sambil memeluk Lucius melihat keadaan Draco yang terluka karena melindungi Pansy Parkinson. Pansy hanya terduduk dengan air mata terurai di samping tempat tidur dimana Draco terbaring.

Tidak, Draco tidak akan menyerah dengan luka yang seperti ini. Karena dia memiliki _seseorang_ yang menunggunya pulang. Karena dia memiliki _Hermione_. Karena dia harus memastikan Hermione aman sampai semuanya berakhir. Sampai _Potter mengalahkan Voldemort_. Dia takkan menyerah untuk_nya_.

Draco perlahan membuka matanya. Kepalanya terasa sakit. Kedua orang tuanya menunggui di sisi kanannya dan Pansy disisi kirinya. Dia melihat Narcissa dan Pansy tak henti-hentinya menangisi Draco, sedangkan Lucius hanya menatap kosong. Mereka masih tidak menyadari kalau Draco sudah sadar. Draco merasakan ada sesuatu yang kurang. Ada sesuatu yang kurang dari dirinya, pada saat itu dia membuat dirinya sadar sepenuhnya.

"Dimana gelangku?" tanya Draco serak berusaha bangkit berdiri.

Gerakan tiba-tiba Draco membuat ketiga orang itu sadar dan langsung menghampirinya.

"Draco, kau sudah sadar" kata Narcissa memeluk Draco sambil terisak.

Lucius bernafas lega dan Pansy langsung memeluk Draco begitu Narcissa melepaskan anaknya itu.

"Dimana gelangku?" tanya Draco lagi sekarang lebih tegas.

Ketiga orang itu bertukar pandang tidak mengerti.

"Draco, bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Pansy cemas.

"Di-ma-na ge-lang-ku-!" katanya tidak sabaran.

"Kau baru sembuh, nak. Jangan cemaskan hal-hal kecil seperti itu" kata Lucius gregetan dengan sifat keras kepala anaknya ini.

"Itu bukan hal kecil, _Dad_!" kata Draco ngotot.

"Tenang, mate" kata Blaise datang. "Ron Weasley yang menemukannya untukmu. Katanya terima kasih karena tadi sudah melindunginya" kata Blaise melemparkan gelang itu pada Draco.

Draco menangkapnya dan langsung memakai gelang itu. Gelang Silver berbentuk Ular. Gelang yang Hermione berikan padanya. Kado Natal pertama dari seorang Hermione Granger. Gelang yang mengingatkan alasan untuk tetap bertahan hidup.

"Sekarang kembalilah tidur, Draco. Ibu akan panggilkan Madam Pomfrey" kata Narcissa lembut.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur. Saudara kembar Granger itu terus merangu-raung dalam kepalaku menyuruhku untuk sadar" kata Draco mendengus sebal.

"Maksudmu Daviss? Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Lucius aneh.

"Kalian sudah tahu jelas dia bisa baca pikiran dan telepati atau semacamnya. Dia terus berkata seperti _'Bangun, ferret pirang idiot, kau tidak berperang untuk mati, bodoh. Bangun sekarang juga, idiot pirang!'._ Yah, seperti itulah" kata Draco kesal.

"Bukankah Daviss sangat menakjubkan!" kata Narcissa riang.

Draco mendengus. Lucius hanya geleng-geleng kepala. Memang perlu diakui, keakraban Narcissa dan Daviss adalah sesuatu yang diluar dugaan. Kalau Daviss ditambah Narcissa ditambah Mrs. Weasley ditambah Gerald berada dalam satu ruangan, pasti mereka akan bergossip sepanjang hari tanpa interupsi.

"Kalian beristirahatlah. Kurasa kalian sudah lelah menungguiku" kata Draco.

"Kau yakin, nak?" tanya Lucius.

"Yeah, _Dad_. Aku sudah baik-baik saja" kata Draco.

"Aku akan panggil madam Pomfrey" kata Blaise lalu pergi.

Lucius dan Narcissa menatap Draco cemas, namun akhirnya mereka meninggalkan anak itu. Mereka juga sudah terlalu lelah dan butuh istirahat. Dan sekarang hanya tinggal Pansy dan Draco.

"Kenapa kau menyelamatkanku?" tanya Pansy lirih.

"Karena kalau ada Hermione, dia akan melakukan hal yang sama" kata Draco menerawang.

Pansy mendengus. "Sepertinya kau benar-benar sudah terpikat pada Granger"

Draco hanya diam. Tidak mengiyakan, tidak juga menyangkal.

Pansy bangkit berdiri. "Tapi aku sangat berterima kasih padamu" katanya. "Dan juga pada Granger. Karena kalau bukan karena dia, kau takkan menyelamatkanku. Sampaikan salamku padanya. Dan katakan berkat dia aku jadi berpindah pihak"

"Aku menghapus semua ingatan Granger tentang dunia sihir" kata Draco lirih.

Pansy menatap Draco terkejut. Dia bisa melihat ekspressi kesakitan dalam mata itu. "Kenapa?" tanya Pansy simpatik.

"Agar dia tak lagi terlibat dengan semua ini" jawab Draco memejamkan matanya. Dia berharap bisa bertemu dengan Hermione. Sangat berharap bisa menatap gadis itu lagi.

"Demi melindunginya?" tanya Pansy.

Lagi-lagi Draco hanya diam. Tidak mengiyakan, tidak juga menyangkal. Pansy yang sudah tahu jawabannya hanya menepuk bahu Draco pelan lalu pergi.

** * * * * * D_R_A_M_I_O_N_E * * * * * **

**GRIMMAULD PLACE NO. 12 - 1 BULAN SETELAH PEPERANGAN, RAPAT BESAR ORDE.**

Phone cell Gerald bergetar. Beberapa orang disekitarnya menengok padanya. Gerald hanya nyengir. Leona yang duduk disampingnya hanya geleng-geleng kepala. Gerald menyelinap keluar untuk menerima telephone itu.

Rapat kembali di lanjutkan. Tak lama Gerald kembali masuk dengan ekspressi yang berbeda. Wajahnya mengeras dan memerah. Seperti menahan emosi.

"Ada kabar penting, Gerald?" tanya Dumbledore yang memimpin rapat itu tiba-tiba bertanya pada Gerald yang baru masuk.

Seluruh mata langsung tertuju pada Gerald yang berdiri di pintu masuk itu. Gerald mengangguk dengan kaku.

"5 Galleons, pasti sesuatu yang buruk menimpa si kembar Granger" bisik George.

"Yeah, mereka pasti berbuat sesuatu yang menarik" bisik Fred.

Draco semakin cemas mendengar bisik-bisik si kembar Weasley itu.

"Sepertinya bukan kabar baik" Ron berbisik pada Harry.

Harry mengangguk setuju.

"Si kembar ada di kantor polisi. Aku harus mengurusnya. Kurasa Leona bisa mengurus polisi saat aku mengurusi si kembar" kata Gerald.

Mendengar kabar itu suasana berubah tegang. Draco menatap tak percaya. Bagaimana bisa? Dia tidak tahu apa itu polisi atau apalah. Tapi Demi Basilisk! Dia tidak membuat Hermione kehilangan ingatannya hanya untuk terlibat dengan sebuah keributan bodoh itu! Apa, sih, yang sudah dua Granger itu lakukan! Dan apa yang sudah Mind Reader itu lakukan! Draco sudah jelas-jelas mengatakan padanya untuk menjaga Hermione untuknya bukan menyeretnya dalam masalah!

"Apa mereka ditangkap? Dipenjara?" tanya Harry cemas.

_Penjara_, para penyihir yang tak tahu sedikitpun tentang muggle langsung berpikir tentang Azkaban. Mereka merinding seketika.

"Tidak, mereka hanya ditahan di ruang interogasi sampai dijemput" kata Gerald menjelaskan dengan cepat.

Para penyihir darah murni itu langsung membayangkan si kembar Granger itu diinterogasi dengan Dementor dikanan kiri mereka. Mereka kembali merinding.

Dumbledore berdehem. "Kalau begitu, silahkan jemput mereka, Gerald, Leona" kata Dumbledore kalem.

Gerald dan Leona mengangguk dan keluar dari ruang rapat.

Beberapa orang berbisik dan bergumam; "Yeah, jemput mereka sebelum mereka mendapat kecupan Dementor"

Harry mau tak mau tersenyum kecil mendengar gumaman itu. Lalu Dumbledore kembali melanjutkan rapat. Namun Draco tak bisa fokus lagi pada rapat itu. Dia tetap berpikir tentang Hermione. Hanya Hermione.

Harry yang duduk disampingnya membiarkan Draco, dia sudah tahu kemana arah pikiran Draco. Sudah sebulan ini mereka bersama-sama. Harry, Draco, dan Ron. Mereka bersama-sama dalam satu team memburu Hocrux Voldemort. Satu bulan bukan waktu yang singkat untuk mengenal karakter seorang Draco Malfoy. Harry tahu betul kalau Draco berambisi agar semua ini cepat selesai, dia tahu kalau Draco ingin segera menjemput Hermione. Hermione-_nya_.

"Tenang saja, Gerald segera menjemput mereka. Dan, tidak ada Dementor di dunia Muggle" kata Harry nyengir.

Draco menatap Harry heran. Bagaimana bisa dia tahu persis apa yang Draco cemaskan saat ini. "Kau aneh" gumam Draco.

"Oh, ayolah, aku sudah tahu" kata Harry menepuk punggung Draco pelan. "Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa. Itu hanya prosedur hitam diatas putih saja. Gerald hanya perlu membayar jaminan mereka dan mereka sudah bebas" jelas Harry.

Draco mengangguk dengan enggannya, namun masih tetap tidak bisa mengalihkan pikirannya dari sosok Hermione Granger.

**KANTOR POLISI.**

Hermione dan Daviss mondar-mandir dengan gelisahnya. Dengan tangan menopang dagu dan sesekali berteriak frustasi dengan mengacak-acak rambut mereka sendiri. Beberapa petugas yang melirik di ruang interogasi itu hanya geleng-geleng kepala. Benar-benar, deh, saudara kembar itu tak bisa disangkal lagi kemiripannya.

"Kita pasti tewas" kata Hermione frustasi.

"Kau sudah mengatakan hal itu untuk ke delapan belas kalinya, sist" kata Daviss menghela nafas frustasi.

"Dan kau sudah mengingatkanku untuk ke tujuh belas kalinya, Daviss" kata Hermione tidak sabaran. "Aku meramalkan nasib kita beberapa menit –ralat, satu jam– kedepan, Daviss! Kau menelpon Gerald mengatakan kalau kita ada di kantor polisi dan minta dijemput, lalu Gerald langsung menutup telepon itu tanpa mendengar penjelasan kita. Demi Zeus, Gerald akan mengubur kita hidup-hidup, Daviss Robert Granger!" cerocos Hermione.

"Demi Orion, Sist! Kau membuatku semakin frustasi dengan perkataanmu! Kepalaku juga di pertaruhkan, Hermione Jean Granger!" balas Daviss tak kalah sengit.

"Oh, ya? Aku mempertaruhkan kepalaku juga karena kau, Robert! Kalau kau tidak kehilangan kewarasanmu tadi, pasti saat ini kita berada di rumah dengan tenang!" seru Hermione.

Beberapa petugas kembali geleng-geleng kepala. Sudah satu jam Granger kembar itu berada di ruang interogasi. Mereka beradu argumen, mondar-mandir, adu argumen, mondar-mandir, dan terus seperti itu. Beberapa petugas berusaha meredam keduanya tapi tak ada petugas yang bisa meredam adu keras kepala dua Granger itu.

Hening untuk sejenak.

Daviss menatap Hermione setelah mendapat ide cemerlang dalam otaknya. Hermione mengerutkan kening menatap adiknya itu. "Apa?" tanya Hermione heran.

"Baiklah, sist. Dengarkan baik-baik karena aku hanya menjelaskannya sekali dan dengan cepat. Dan, jangan menyela saat aku bicara" kata Daviss. Hermione mengangguk. "Kau adalah seorang penyihir, sist. Salah satu temanmu menghilangkan ingatanmu tentang dunia sihir karena tak ingin kau terlibat dengan suasana teror dunia sihir saat ini. Jadi, sekarang fokuskan pikiranmu pada sebuah tempat bernama Grimmauld Place No. 12. Kita akan ber-_apparate_ kesana" kata Daviss memegangkan kedua pelipis Hermione.

"Ini semua gila, Daviss. Tak ada yang masuk akal dari semua perkataanmu!" kata Hermione menggeleng.

"Percaya padaku, sist" bisik Daviss menyakinkan. "Fokuskan pikiranmu pada tempat ini" kata Daviss yang mengirimkan gambaran tentang Grimmauld Place no. 12 langsung dalam otak Hermione.

Hermione dan Daviss memejamkan mata mereka menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya dan menghembuskan perlahan. Lalu keduanya menghilang dari ruang interogasi.

Gerald dan Leona baru saja sampai di kantor polisi dan bicara pada petugas yang menangani si kembar Granger. Setelah mereka membayar jaminan si kembar, mereka langsung ke ruang interogasi. Gerald, Leona, dan petugas itu mematung begitu melihat ruang interogasi yang kosong itu.

"Kemana mereka?" tanya Leona.

"Kalau perkiraanku benar, mereka ber-_apparate_ ke Grimmauld Place no. 12" kata Gerald dengan nada sedingin mungkin. Leona sampai merinding mendengarnya. Gerald sudah sangat _bad mood_ sejak mendapat kabar kalau si kembar berada di kantor polisi.

"Kita pergi sekarang?" tanya Leona mencoba tetap datar.

"Ya, temukan si kembar lalu kubur mereka hidup-hidup" kata Gerald masih sama dinginnya seperti tadi dan berbalik keluar dari kantor polisi.

Leona berpamitan pada si petugas dan menyusul Gerald ke dalam mobilnya.

**GRIMMAULD PLACE NO. 12**

Hermione dan Daviss masih memejamkan mata mereka erat-erat setelah mereka merasakan sensasi mual karena mereka merasa diputar-putar dalam kecepatan tinggi.

"Hermione, Daviss?" seru Mrs. Weasley takjub mendapati si kembar Granger di Grimmauld Place no. 12 itu.

Mendengar seruan takjub Mrs. Weasley, semua orang yang masih tinggal disitu setelah rapat orde di bubarkan langsung menghampiri pintu masuk ruang makan di sebelah tangga itu. Mereka terkejut menatap Hermione.

Harry, Ron, Ginny, Draco, Neville, Luna, Blaise, Pansy, Theo, Daphne, Keluarga Weasley, McGonagall, Snape, Lucius, Narcissa, Lupin, Tonks, dan Sirius. Hermione langsung bersembunyi di belakang Daviss begitu orang-orang yang dianggapnya asing itu mengelilingi mereka.

"Hermione?" tanya Harry cemas.

Hermione tersentak dan makin menggenggam erat tangan adiknya itu. Daviss memberi isyarat untuk mundur sejenak. Harry mengangguk dan mundur satu langkah.

"Okay, sist. Kau masih ingat apa yang kukatakan di kantor polisi tadi, kan?" kata Daviss berbalik menatap Hermione. "Kau penyihir, sist. Dan aku bisa membaca pikiran. Dan mereka juga penyihir sama sepertimu. Orang-orang yang di hapus dalam ingatanmu" kata Daviss perlahan mencoba meyakinkan Hermione dalam tiap katanya. "Ini Mrs. Weasley, ingat? Prof. McGonagall, guru favoritemu di Hogwarts? Harry, Ron, Ginny, sahabatmu sejak tahun pertamamu di Hogwarts? Lalu–"

"Okay, sudah cukup, Daviss" kata Hermione menyela.

"Kau sudah ingat?" tanya Ron berharap.

"Tidak. Ini sama sekali tidak masuk akal" kata Hermione membuat mereka semua kecewa. "Aku penyihir?" yang lain mengangguk. "Kalian penyihir?" yang lain mengangguk. "Dan Daviss bisa baca pikiran?" tanya Hermione lagi. Yang lain mengangguk. "Demi Hermes, apakah seseorang akan segera mengatakan kalau Lady Gaga adalah alien!" sembur Hermione tidak tahan dengan kekonyolan ini.

"Lady Gaga memang alien, sist. Kau tentu sudah menonton MIB 3, kan" kata Daviss serius.

Hermione melotot pada adiknya ini. "Ini benar-benar tidak masuk akal, Daviss!" kata Hermione pada adiknya.

"Lalu bagaimana kau menjelaskan kita bisa sampai disini? Kita ber-_apparate_ dari kantor polisi, sist!" kata Daviss tidak sabaran.

"Kau membuatku pingsan dan membawaku kabur ke rumah ini, Daviss! Itu satu-satunya penjelasan logis kenapa kita disini!" balas Hermione sama tidak sabarnya dengan Daviss.

"Err- kids–" Mrs. Weasley mencoba melerai.

"Kami bisa atasi ini, Mrs. Weasley" kata keduanya tersenyum pada Mrs. Weasley lalu kembali melotot satu sama lain.

"Sudah cukup ulahmu hari ini, Robert! Kau mengacaukan hidupku satu hari ini! Tidak sadarkah kau mengotori catatan kriminal yang telah kujaga selama 18 tahun ini, Robert! Kau benar-benar tak bisa dipercaya!" sembur Hermione.

"Lucu sekali, Jean! Karena mereka tidak tahu kalau mengirimkan orang menggantikanmu ujian di German adalah sebuah tindakan kriminal!" sembur Daviss tidak mau kalah.

"Demi Antares, Robert! Kau yang memulai duluan! Kau membuat kotoran berupa nilai F di sejarah nilaiku yang sempurna! Dan apa yang kau lakukan hari ini? Kau memukul pacarku sampai kita berdua berakhir di kantor polisi, Robert Granger!" sembur Hermione.

Hati Draco mencelos mendengar Hermione menyebutkan kata 'pacar'. Seseorang telah memiliki Hermione-_nya._ Yang lain minus Daviss, Hermione, dan Ron memandang simpatik pada Draco. Draco mendengus kesal.

"Kenapa kau mendengus seperti itu, ferret pirang!" sembur Hermione galak.

Draco melotot tidak percaya. Demi Salazar, apakah dia benar-benar mengorban seluruhnya hanya untuk seorang wanita super duper menyebalkan seperti Hermione Granger ini?

"Seharusnya kau sadar untuk tidak berteriak-teriak di rumah orang lain, Granger" balas Draco dingin.

"Itu benar. Pulang sekarang dan kita selesaikan di rumah, Daviss" kata Hermione berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Lalu di kubur hidup-hidup oleh Gerald? Kau benar-benar gila, sist!" kata Daviss horror mengikuti Hermione.

"Kau dan segala perkataan dan juga tindakanmu hari ini yang sudah sangat gila, Robert!" sembur Hermione berbalik menatap Daviss sebelum mereka keluar dari rumah itu.

"Demi Anthena, Jean! Dia tidak mencintaimu! Dia itu seorang _bisexual_, Jean! Apa perlu kukatakan kalau dia berpacaran denganmu hanya untuk mendekatiku? Oh, Beyonce, dia mengirimiku pesan menggoda 87 kali lebih banyak daripada mengajakmu kencan!" sembur Daviss tak sabaran.

"Kau berselingkuh dengan pacarku? Demi Ariel, Robert! Kau menghianati kakakmu sendiri? Kenapa kau tega sekali padaku, Robert!" kata Hermione emosi dengan air mata yang ditahannya.

"Aku tidak menghianatimu, Jean! Dia yang selalu datang untuk menggodaku! Dan aku masih normal! Aku tidak akan berpacaran dengan pria!" sembur Daviss masih tak bisa meredam emosinya.

"Okay, that's enough, kids!" kata Gerald masuk.

Keduanya menutup rapat mulut mereka begitu sosok Gerald dengan tampang kaku dan dingin masuk ke dalam rumah dan menyela pertengkaran mereka. Mereka menegang dan menatap horror.

"Maaf atas keributan yang mereka buat" kata Gerald pada penonton pertengkaran itu yang berada di depan pintu ruang makan dan di atas tangga. Mereka mengangguk. Padahal mereka juga menikmati keributan itu. "Jadi, kalian bisa menjelaskan?" tanya Gerald dingin.

"Dia memukul pacaraku!"

"Pacarnya mencari masalah!"

Kata keduanya bersamaan. Gerald mengangkat satu alisnya tinggi dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada menatap kembar Granger yang saling melotot satu sama lain itu.

"Berhenti menyalahkannya!" seru Hermione emosi kalau pacarnya di jelek-jelekan.

"Kau yang seharusnya berhenti membelanya!" balas Daviss berseru.

"Aku memang seharusnya membela orang yang kucintai, Idiot!" sembur Hermione.

Hati Draco semakin mencelos mendengar perdebatan itu. _Dia mencintai pria lain_. Hati itu tak lagi menjadi _miliknya_. Tidak, hati itu _tidak pernah_ menjadi miliknya. Hermione tak pernah mengatakan kalau dia mencintai Draco. Dia hanya bilang kalau dia takut kehilangannya, namun gadis itu tak pernah mengatakan kalau dia mencintainya.

Narcissa memandang anak semata wayangnya itu prihatin. Dia peka betul perasaan Draco saat ini.

"Kau tidak mencintainya, sist. Kau menerimanya karena tidak tega untuk menolaknya!" balas Daviss membuat secercah harapan dalam diri Draco kembali timbul.

"Jangan sok tahu, Robert! Aku jelas-jelas mencintainya!" seru Hermione tidak sabaran. "Mungkin inilah yang membuat Emily meninggalkanmu. Kau sok tahu, cerewet, dan keras kepala!"

Daviss terdiam ketika kenangan buruk dengan Emily kembali terputar dalam otaknya. Hermione hendak melanjutkan seruannya.

"Enough" kata Draco dingin.

Hermione menatap heran pria pirang bermata biru kelabu itu. Hermione hendak berseru pada pria itu karena menginterupsinya, namun lagi-lagi ada yang menyelanya.

"Kalau kau ingin tahu, Jean. Ini adalah pertama kalinya aku merasa menyesal memiliki saudara kembar sepertimu" kata Daviss dingin dengan penuh amarah dan kesakitan yang tergambar di wajahnya. "Kau membuatku muak" katanya menusuk lalu pergi meninggalkan Grimmauld Place no. 12 itu.

Hermione membeku. Ini pertama kalinya dia melihat adiknya semarah itu. Gerald menatap Hermione yang masih terpaku memandang tempat Daviss berdiri tadi. Gerald berdehem membuat Hermione sadar.

"2 kata. Mobil. Sekarang!" perintah Gerald tegas.

Hermione langsung ngacir keluar dan masuk ke mobil Gerald. Gerald menghela nafas lelah. Demi Phoenix, selama satu bulan ini si kembar Granger tak pernah memberikannya waktu istirahat karena ulah-ulah mereka. Namun untuk yang satu ini adalah yang terparah.

"Draco, Harry, bisa kalian urus Daviss? Aku akan menyusul setelah menangani yang satunya" kata Gerald.

Harry mengangguk. Draco hanya diam. Daviss memang menyebalkan, tetapi dia selalu mendukung Draco dengan caranya sendiri. Daviss menerima Draco seperti halnya ibunya. Dia tak pernah memojokan Draco untuk menjauhi Hermione seperti halnya yang lainnya. Dia mengabaikan apapun hal buruk yang pernah Draco lakukan dan menerimanya begitu saja. _Well,_ walaupun dia sangat menyebalkan, perlu diakui, Draco cukup iri dengan Hermione karena memiliki saudara kembar seperti Daviss.

Gerald menyusul Hermione ke mobil. Harry mengambil mantelnya dan mantel Draco lalu memberikannya pada Malfoy junior itu. Draco menerimanya dan memakainya, masih tak berkata apa-apa.

"Draco" panggil ayahnya. Draco menengok. "Lebih baik kau bawa Daviss kemari setelah menemukannya"

"Yeah, kupikir juga begitu" kata Narcissa berusaha menyembunyikan nada riangnya. Dia suka sekali mengobrol dengan Daviss. Kalau tidak ada Daviss, dia lebih banyak mengobrol dengan Mrs. Weasley, sedangkan Gerald banyak mengambil tugas di luar bersama Leona.

"Yeah, ini sudah cukup malam. Mungkin dia belum makan" kata Mrs. Weasley riang. Mereka sama-sama merindukan Daviss. Sejak ingatan Hermione dihapus, Daviss sangat jarang datang kemari. Bahkan ini kedua kalinya dalam satu bulan ini, Daviss kembali ke Grimmauld Place.

"Mum hanya ingin bergossip ria dengan mind reader itu" kata Fred dan George.

"Sudahlah, kalian anak-anak kembalilah ke kamar kalian" kata Mr. Weasley.

Diiringi dengan gerutuan, para anak-anak itu kembali ke kamar mereka. Harry dan Draco pergi mencari Daviss. Sedangkan para orang dewasa itu masuk ke ruang makan.

** * * * * * D_R_A_M_I_O_N_E * * * * * **

**GRIMMAULD PLACE NO. 12 – 3 HARI SETELAH PERANG SAUDARA GRANGER.**

Draco dan Harry melepas mantelnya setelah kembali dari luar. Daviss yang mendengar kedatangan dua cowok itu langsung berlari turun dari kamar si kembar Weasley itu.

"Bagaimana dia?" tanya Daviss penasaran.

"Well, seharusnya kau menyapa atau menyambut kami dulu baru menanyakan hal itu" sindir Draco sebal.

"Bagaimana, Hermione?" tanya Narcissa muncul dari dapur begitu mendengar suara anak semata wayangnya itu.

Draco mendengus. Bagus, sekarang ibunya lebih mempertanyakan Hermione daripada kabar anaknya. Mungkin Lucius juga akan seperti itu kalau dia tidak sedang pergi misi saat ini.

"Hermione baik-baik saja" kata Harry menjawab rasa penasaran dua orang itu. "Kami pulang lebih awal karena, well, pacarnya datang" kata Harry sedikit enggan mengucapkannya karena Draco langsung _bad mood _ kalau hal itu diungkit.

"Dia masih dengan si _bisexual_ brengsek itu?" protes Daviss kesal. "Demi Simon dan semua komentar sinisnya di American Idol! Kenapa dia begitu bodoh! Bahkan kebodohannya lebih buruk daripada American Idol tanpa Simon!" kata Daviss gregetan. "Argh! Aku mulai meragukan apa dia benar-benar saudara kembarku! Ck, aku takkan sebodoh dia walaupun aku mendapat nilai F dalam bahasa German!" gerutu Daviss sebal berbalik dan menaiki tangga kembali menuju ke kamar si kembar.

Harry hanya geleng-geleng melihat tingkah Daviss. Draco mendengus sebal. Narcissa tak berkomentar apa-apa dan kembali ke dapur untuk membantu Mrs. Weasley menyiapkan makanan.

"Kenapa dia begitu berisik? Seharusnya dia sendiri yang pergi melihat kakaknya daripada menggerutu seperti itu" gerutu Draco sebal dan pergi menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

"Aku mendengarmu, Ferret!" seru Daviss sebal dari kamar si kembar Weasley.

"Kau membaca pikiranku, bukan mendengarku, idiot!" balas Draco sebal sambil menaiki tangga.

Harry hanya geleng-geleng dan tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Draco yang tidak berbeda jauh dengan Daviss. Bukankah mereka cocok untuk menjadi kakak-beradik? Harry beranjak ke dapur sambil terus berpikir.

_Hermione_… satu nama itu menyita pikirannya sejak gadis itu menampakan dirinya kembali di Grimmauld Place no. 12 setelah satu bulan tak dijumpainya. Sahabatnya, _saudaranya_. Dia tak bisa mengajak Ron menemui Hermione atas permintaan Lavender. Karena itu dia menemui Hermione bersama dengan Draco. Ingatan Hermione sudah mulai sedikit terpulihkan berkat semua pendekatan yang Harry dan Draco lakukan. Namun, ingatan yang pernah dilaluinya bersama Draco sudah pupus tak bersisa dalam otak gadis itu. Yeah, Hermione selalu menatap Draco dengan sengit dan bicara dengan nada ketus. Dia selalu meragukan kalau Draco benar-benar sudah berpindah pihak. Dia menganggap Draco sebagai musuh dalam selimut. Dan Harry peka betul seberapa terlukanya perasaan Draco dibalik wajah datar dan dingin itu.

Pikirannya teralih ke saudara kembar Hermione. Daviss. Baik Hermione maupun Daviss, benar-benar keras kepala. Tidak ada yang mau mengalah untuk minta maaf duluan, padahal Harry tahu betul keduanya saling mencemaskan satu sama lain. Begitu Harry dan Draco sampai di rumah Hermione, Hermione langsung menyerbu mereka dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan tentang Daviss. Begitu juga dengan Daviss. Demi menjadi jembatan di antara perang dingin Granger itu, Harry dan Draco berhenti sejenak mencari Hocrux. Ron tetap berpetualang mencari Hocrux didampingi dengan Theo dan Blaise yang menggantikan Harry dan Draco.

**KAMAR DRACO, DAVISS, HARRY, RON.**

Draco merebahkan dirinya di kasurnya dan memejamkan matanya. Pikirannya melayang pada satu nama. _Hermione Jean Granger_. Seandainya gadis itu tak muncul di hadapannya 3 hari yang lalu, pastilah saat ini Draco sedang fokus mencari dan menghancurkan Hocrux si-botak-tanpa-hidung itu.

Draco menghela nafas panjang. Menyesal dan juga lelah. Dia sangat menyesali tindakannya yang menghapus ingatan Hermione tentang dunia sihir. Menyesali karena dia menghapus ingatan tentang_nya_ dalam benak gadis itu. Sudah 3 hari, dan juga sudah _3 malam_ Draco menyelinap diam-diam ke kediaman Granger itu hanya untuk menatap gadis itu tertidur lelap. Sudah _3 malam_, Draco menggunakan _Legilimens_ pada gadis itu untuk mencari kenangan tentangnya dalam benak gadis itu. Dan sudah _3 malam_, Draco mendapatkan hasil yang sama. Hasil yang mengecewakannya, Nihil. Semua kenangan indah yang terukir dalam benak Draco tak ada setitikpun dalam benak gadis itu. Dalam benak gadis itu, hanyalah Draco Malfoy sebagai musuh bebuyutannya, orang yang paling dibencinya.

Hanya secercah harapan dalam diri Draco begitu melihat mimpi samar Hermione. Mimpi dimana Draco menyatakan perasaannya pada gadis itu di Shrieking Shack. Namun harapan itu juga pupus sekejap begitu tahu Hermione menganggap bahwa pria samar dalam mimpinya adalah pacarnya yang sekarang.

_Sakit_… Rasanya jantungnya ditusuk oleh seribu jarum. Rasa sakitnya itu lebih terasa parah daripada di _curcio_ oleh bibinya bila dia melakukan kesalahan. Rasanya sangatlah sakit melihat betapa bahagianya gadisnya itu bersama dengan seorang pria brengsek bermuka dua yang sama sekali tidak dikenalnya. Rasanya sakit begitu mengetahui sudah ada pria lain yang mengisi relung hati gadis itu.

Rasanya Draco ingin berteriak. Rasanya Draco ingin menghampiri gadis itu dan mengguncangkan tubuh gadis itu. Dia ingin berteriak pada Hermione dan mengatakan kalau dialah pria yang ada dalam mimpi gadis itu. Dia ingin berteriak pada Hermione dan memberitahukan seberapa sakitnya ketika gadis itu tak mengingat sedikitpun kenangan indah yang mereka ciptakan. Dia ingin berteriak pada Hermione dan mengatakan bahwa selama ini dia bertahan hanya untuk gadis itu. Dia ingin berteriak pada Hermione agar gadis itu sadar kalau setelah semua ini selesai, dia akan menjemput gadis itu dan memulainya dari awal. _Hanya dia_ yang akan menjemputnya.

"_Aku mencintaimu"_

Kata-kata itu hanya sekali di ucapkan sepanjang hidup Draco. _Hanya sekali_. Dan _Hanya ditunjukan pada gadis itu_. _Hanya pada gadis itu_. Hanya pada gadis yang saat ini tak mengingatnya dan berbahagia bersama pria lain.

Draco menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Sudah tidak ada harapan. Tidak ada lagi harapan untuk memulai kembali dengan gadis itu. Baik setelah perang ini selesai atau kapanpun. _Hermione Jean Granger sudah terlalu membencinya_.

"Aku menyerahkan kakakku padamu bukan untuk melihatmu frustasi dan putus asa hanya karena saat ini pria _bisexual _brengsek itu berhasil mengelabui kakakku" kata Daviss yang entah sejak kapan sudah duduk di sebelah ranjang Draco dan bersandar pada ranjang itu.

Draco membuka matanya dan menatap saudara kembar gadis yang dicintainya itu.

"Berhenti membaca pikiran orang seenaknya begitu" kata Draco sebal.

"Awalnya aku tidak berniat, tapi kegalauanmu itu membuat ion-ion negatif mencemari udara ini dan sampai padaku. Jadi kuputuskan untuk melihat sumber kegalauanmu. Dan benar saja, siapa lagi yang bisa membuat seorang Draco Lucius Malfoy uring-uringan seperti saat ini selain kakakku yang cantik dan menyebalkan nan bodoh itu" cerocos Daviss membuat Draco sebal karena sering kali tak mengerti perbendaharaan kata-kata muggle Daviss semacam ion-ion negatif, American Idol, Lady Gaga, dan yang lain-lainnya.

"Kau benar-benar cerewet, kau tahu itu?" kata Draco sebal.

"Hanya orang-orang yang bisa berinteraksi denganku yang berkata begitu. Kau tahu sendiri, dalam dunia muggle kemampuanku sangat aneh. Dan aku bukan orang yang bisa berinteraksi dengan baik seperti halnya muggle biasa. Tidak banyak yang bisa mengerti dan bisa menerima kemampuanku yang seperti ini" kata Daviss datar dan menerawang.

Draco hanya diam. Yeah, dia sama sekali tak bisa membayangkan Daviss di dunia muggle-nya. Dia tak bisa membayangkan seperti apa Daviss tanpa orang-orang di sekitarnya sekarang.

"Kau tahu, berhentilah berpikir bahwa tidak ada lagi kesempatan untuk mendapatkan kakakku. Lebih baik kau menyusun strategi untuk merebutnya kembali daripada membuat dirimu galau dan membuat udara ini tercemari dengan ion-ion negatifmu itu" kata Daviss bangkit dan beranjak pergi. "Dan maaf, kalau aku terpaksa membuat kakakku muncul tiba-tiba di hadapanmu, di hadapan kalian. Aku hanya takut kau terlambat menjemputnya jika menunggu perang ini selesai. Aku tak ingin kakakku terlibat semakin dalam dengan pria _bisexual_ brengsek itu"

Draco terdiam menatap kepergian Daviss. Anak itu benar, seorang Malfoy takkan menyerah dengan kegalauan. Dia harus berhenti bergalau ria dan memikirkan semua rencana licik untuk merebut kembali gadisnya. Dia akan membuat sebuah rencana brilliant nan licik untuk merebut kembali Hermione. Karena dia seorang Malfoy. Karena dia seorang Slytherin. Dan yang terpenting, karena dia selalu mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya. Terima kasih untuk Daviss yang membuatnya sadar tentang siapa dirinya.

"Sama-sama" seru Daviss berteriak dari tangga.

Draco mendengus. Yeah, tentu saja Daviss masih membaca pikirannya. Draco bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan menuju kamar mandi. Dia harus mandi agar dia bisa berpikir jernih. Mandi, mengisi perut, lalu rencanakan sesuatu untuk merebut kembali gadis itu. Cara selicik apapun, akan dilakukannya. _Apapun_ itu tak masalah karena dia seorang Slytherin, dan Slytherin sudah biasa berbuat licik. Jadi apa bedanya?

***_*_*_*TBC*_*_*_***

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Terima kasih sebanyak-banyak bagi yang sudah mereview dan mengapresiasi fict serta author ini:

**Nafau Chance, Megan Seleras, Ochan Malfoy, CN Bluetory, mella-chan, Guest 1, atacchan, widy, megu takuma, Dramione or ****lovaphobia****, CullenMalfoy, ****Claire, ****shizyldrew, Guest 2, Anda Azza, Guest 3, aprilcouple, ErVa Sabaku, Guest 4,** **Rose Whistersky****, Zean's Malfoy, SpiritSky, sitara1083, guest 5, ****adeirmasuryaninst**, **cla99, reader, dindagale, MizuumiYuki, DeAng, ****Dremloxys, LunaWood1911, ****Yanchan, Rhena001, ****Evelope, ****TaintedIris, Cilla, Reachel, Just Ana, Fuuchi, Poetry-Fuwa, Madge Undersee, Vira C.M, Lumpsci, CJ, LovyS.**

Tanpa kalian apalah arti fict ini :')

Author sangat-sangat dan sangaaaaaaaaat minta maaf atas keterlambatan fic ini. Padahal awalnya author hanya ingin absen beberapa hari, tapi ternyata author sangat disibukan dengan segala urusan di kampus selama 2 minggu ini. Maklum, sekarang author sudah jadi senior di kampus dan bisa marahin para Maba khukhukhukhu *gaya banget ini orang*. Dan akhirnya, author menemukan satu hari _day off_ yang membuat author bisa melanjutkan fic ini :D sebenarnya author berpikir untuk mengupdate 17, tapi author belum sempat juga untuk update. Maafkan author yaaaaaaaaaaaaa :'(

Ditambah lagi author baru juga keluar dari rumah sakit St. Mungo karena berkat tulisan **"THE END"**__di chap. 12 itu, author di timpukin –bahkan ada yang meng-_crucio_ author – sama pembaca yang protes. *lebay banget* | Okay, lupakan.

Dan author sangat minta maaf kalau tidak menggambarkan suasana Battle yang jelas dan lengkap, karena itu sesuatu kelemahan author. Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaf bgt bgt yah :'(

Semoga Chap ini tidak mengecewakan para pembaca dan Dimohon jangan bosan-bosan dukung author yang satu ini, yah. :')

Untuk review-ers (**dengan atau tanpa acc FFN**) dibales disini, yah :D

Untuk **Reader:** makasih reviewnya :D :D :D ini author sudah melanjutkan. Jangan bosan-bosan dukung author yah :D :D :D

**Dremloxys: **makasih reviewnya :D :D :D ini author sudah melanjutkan. Author makin tambah keren? Awawawawaw *terbang kelangit ketujuh* wkwkwkwwkw. Semoga di chap inipun author tetap keren. Jangan bosan-bosan dukung author yah :D :D :D

**Claire:** makasih reviewnya :D :D :D satuin mereka? Pastinya, author juga gak tega melihat mereka melalui badai pencintaan yang super drama seperti ini *nangis bombay*. Huhuhuhu semoga mereka cepat-cepat disatukan *senyum bijak* Jangan bosan-bosan dukung author yah :D :D :D

**Zean's Malfoy: **makasih reviewnya :D :D :D Maaf banget kalau battlenya tidak author tulis, karena author kurang bisa menggambarkan suasana battle dengan baik *meratapi nasib* huhuhuhuhu. Jangan bosan-bosan dukung author yah :D :D :D

**LunaWood1911:** makasih reviewnya :D :D :D *tangkap heelsnya. Cocokin di kaki. Kegedean. Oper ke yang lain* wkwkwkwkwkwk. Ini author sudah lanjutkan chap berikutnya :D :D semoga kamu tidak kecewa dan Jangan bosan-bosan dukung author yah :D :D :D

**Sitara1083: **makasih reviewnya :D :D :D ini author sudah lanjutkan :D semoga kamu tidak kecewa dan Jangan bosan-bosan dukung author yah :D :D :D

**Ochan Malfoy: **makasih reviewnya :D :D :D Author sangat berterima kasih pada ochan yang selalu setia mereview dan mendukung author dari chap pertama sampai saat ini. Semoga author tak mengecewakan ochan yah dan Jangan bosan-bosan dukung author yah :D :D :D

**SpiritSky:** makasih reviewnya :D :D :D *sigap sediakan kotak tissue*. Trik update cepat dan panjang? Well, secara teknis author juga gak ngerti, sih. Author cuman menulis semua ide-ide yang tiba-tiba nyasar di otak author hehehehehe. Kenapa Lucius nolongin Andrew? Author sedang pikirkan akan memasukan ceritanya dalam cerita ini atau membuat drabble tersendiri. Jadi tunggu saja yah :D Semoga fic ini tidak mengecewakan dan Jangan bosan-bosan dukung author yah :D :D :D

**Dramione** or **Lovaphobia:** makasih reviewnya :D :D :D Walah, yang ini juga nangis? *kasih kotak tissue, tapi berbagi dengan reader lain yang juga nangis, yah. Wkwkwkwkw* author juga berharap bisa melihat mereka bersatu. Semoga Mr. Takdir mempersatukan mereka *senyum bijak* semoga fic ini tidak mengecewakan dan jangan bosan-bosan dukung author yah :D :D :D

**DeAng: **makasih reviewnya :D :D :D ini author sudah melanjutkan :D semoga fic ini tidak mengecewakan dan jangan bosan-bosan dukung author yah :D :D :D

**Atacchan:** makasih reviewnya :D :D :D ehehehe, di chap ini tidak ada perang. Ada sebenarnya tapi author tidak menuliskan dengan lengkap. Hehehehe. semoga fic ini tidak mengecewakan dan jangan bosan-bosan dukung author yah :D :D :D

**Rose Whistersky:** makasih reviewnya :D :D :D Walah? Rose juga ikutan nangis? *kasih kotak tissue, tapi ingat berbagi dengan reader lain yang juga nangis, yah. Wkwkwkwkw* author juga berharap bisa update seminggu sekali, tapi nyatanya full banget 2 minggu ini dan beru bisa update sekarang. Maaaaaaaaaaf banget yah :'( Authornya jahat? Oh, No! Mr. Takdir yang menjadikan author sebagai kambing hitam sehingga orang-orang menganggap author jahat *ngomel ama Mr. Takdir*. semoga fic ini tidak mengecewakan dan jangan bosan-bosan dukung author yah :D :D :D

**Mella-chan**: makasih reviewnya :D :D :D huhuhuhu, author juga nyesek baca kisah mereka. Mr. Takdir memang sangat kejam pada mereka, author berharap mereka tetap tabah dan tak menyerah *senyum bijak*|*digetok sama Mr. Takdir*|*ngacir*|*Abaikan* :D :D :D semoga fic ini tidak mengecewakan dan jangan bosan-bosan dukung author yah :D :D :D

**CullenMalfoy**: makasih reviewnya :D :D :D huwaaaa author terharu dengan dorongan semangat yang kamu berikan :') :') Yeah, semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa pada mereka *boong banget* :D semoga fic ini tidak mengecewakan dan jangan bosan-bosan dukung author yah :D :D :D

**Yanchan: **makasih reviewnya :D :D :D Salam kenal juga :D Ini author sudah melanjutkan :D Semoga fic ini tidak mengecewakan dan jangan bosan-bosan dukung author yah :D :D :D

**Cla99: **makasih reviewnya :D :D :D Maaf banget kalau tidak ada penjelasan yang fokus tentang perang. Author kurang bisa membuat feelnya *nangis di pojokan*. Tentang Lucius, Andrew, dan rapat di orde, sepertinya author akan membuat drabblenya saja lain kali *gak janji juga, sih. Tapi author usahakan, yah* Kenapa Lucius tidak jadi mata-mata? Soalnya si Lucius udah sangat muak dengan si-botak-tanpa-hidung itu *di-avada sama Voldemort*. Hehehehe *bangkit dari kematian, lanjutin membalas ripiu*. Okay, semoga fic ini tidak mengecewakan dan jangan bosan-bosan dukung author yah :D :D :D

**Nafau Chance: **makasih reviewnya :D :D :D Yeah, di chap ini mereka sudah dipertemukan kembali :D tapi sayang bukan pertemuan yang kita harapkan :'( semoga fic ini tidak mengecewakan dan jangan bosan-bosan dukung author yah :D :D :D

**Aprilcouple: **makasih reviewnya :D :D :D Sad ending or not? Walah, itu masih rahasia. Hehehehehe. Semoga fic ini tidak mengecewakan dan jangan bosan-bosan dukung author yah :D :D :D

**Rhena001:** makasih reviewnya :D :D :D Walah? Galau sampe upacara pramuka? Semoga gak ketangkep para guru yang menyeramkan itu, yah. Wkwkwkwk :D Okay, semoga fic ini tidak mengecewakan dan jangan bosan-bosan dukung author yah :D :D :D

**Evelope: **makasih reviewnya :D :D :D Walah? Yang ini juga nangis? Tissue mana tissue? Waduh, masih di pake reader yang lain. Bentar, yah, ngantri dulu. *author lari kesana-kemari nyariin tissue* :D :D :D Sering-sering bikin fic dramione? Author usahakan, deh :D semoga fic ini tidak mengecewakan dan jangan bosan-bosan dukung author yah :D :D :D

**TaintedIris: **makasih reviewnya :D :D :D Luar Biasa? *Author melayang ke langit ke tujuh* hehehehehe. Biasanya author update sehari satu chapter, tapi kalo ide yang muncul sudah melebihi kapasitas otak author, author update 2 chapter sehari :D tapi khusus chap yang satu ini, author benar-benar minta maaf karena keterlambatannya, yah :'( Okay, semoga fic ini tidak mengecewakan dan jangan bosan-bosan dukung author yah :D :D :D

**Cilla: ** makasih reviewnya :D :D :D ini author sudah lanjutkan :D semoga fic ini tidak mengecewakan dan jangan bosan-bosan dukung author yah :D :D :D

**Reachel:** makasih reviewnya :D :D :D Makasih juga dukungannya :D Semoga fic ini tidak mengecewakan dan jangan bosan-bosan dukung author yah :D :D :D

**Just Ana: **makasih reviewnya :D :D :D Amazing? Awawawaw, author terharu mendengarnya –ralat, membacanya– :D semoga fic ini tidak mengecewakan dan jangan bosan-bosan dukung author yah :D :D :D

**Fuuchi:** makasih reviewnya :D :D :D Sabar, yah, Dramione. Mr. Takdir pasti melakukan semua ini agar cinta mereka tak mudah tergoyahkan *alah alasan* wkwkwkwkw. Semoga fic ini tidak mengecewakan dan jangan bosan-bosan dukung author yah :D :D :D

**Poetry-Fuwa: **makasih reviewnya :D :D :D dan makasih untuk dukungannya. Ini author sudah update walaupun updatenya update siput tidak seperti chapter yang lain :'( semoga fic ini tidak mengecewakan dan jangan bosan-bosan dukung author yah :D :D :D

**Madge Undersee:** makasih reviewnya :D :D :D dan makasih untuk dukungannya. Ini author sudah update walaupun updatenya update siput tidak seperti chapter yang lain :'( semoga fic ini tidak mengecewakan dan jangan bosan-bosan dukung author yah :D :D :D

**Vira C.M: **makasih reviewnya :D :D :D dan makasih untuk dukungannya. Ini author sudah update walaupun updatenya update siput tidak seperti chapter yang lain :'( semoga fic ini tidak mengecewakan dan jangan bosan-bosan dukung author yah :D :D :D

**Lumpsci: **makasih reviewnya :D :D :D dan Ini author sudah update walaupun updatenya update siput tidak seperti chapter yang lain :'( semoga fic ini tidak mengecewakan dan jangan bosan-bosan dukung author yah :D :D :D

**CJ: **makasih reviewnya :D :D :D dan makasih untuk dukungannya. Ini author sudah update walaupun updatenya update siput tidak seperti chapter yang lain :'( Huhuhuhu, author juga tidak tega melihat percintaan tragis mereka. Author berharap Mr. Takdir tidak lagi mempermainkan mereka :') Dan semoga fic ini tidak mengecewakan dan jangan bosan-bosan dukung author yah :D :D :D

**LovyS: **makasih reviewnya :D :D :D dan makasih untuk dukungannya. Ini author sudah update walaupun updatenya update siput tidak seperti chapter yang lain :'( Makasih sudah mau jatuh cinta dengan author *eh* maksudnya dengan cerita ini. Hehehehe. Emosi author juga kekuras habis dalam menciptakan fic ini. semoga fic ini tidak mengecewakan dan jangan bosan-bosan dukung author yah :D :D :D

**Tsurugi De LeLouch:** makasih reviewnya :D :D :D dan makasih untuk dukungannya. Ini author sudah update walaupun updatenya update siput tidak seperti chapter yang lain :'( Emosi author juga kekuras habis dalam menciptakan fic ini. semoga fic ini tidak mengecewakan dan jangan bosan-bosan dukung author yah :D :D :D


	14. Chapter 14

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THIS FIC ORIGINALY MINE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I NEVER THOUGHT THAT I WAS WRONG**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 14**

** * * * * * D_R_A_M_I_O_N_E * * * * * **

**GRIMMAULD PLACE NO. 12 – 1 MINGGU SETELAH PERANG SAUDARA GRANGER.**

Saat itu suasana sedang tenang dan para orde _plus_ Daviss sedang sarapan bersama.

"Err– Daviss" panggil Leona ragu.

Daviss menengok dan menghentikan obrolan serunya dengan si kembar Weasley. Daviss menatap Leona yang tampak ragu itu dengan pandangan polos dan bingung karena gerak-gerik mencurigakan Leona.

"Oh, Godric, aku tahu kau sudah tahu apa yang akan aku katakan" kata Leona yang tak bisa mengatasi kegugupan.

Daviss masih tetap menatap dengan pandangan polos dan bingung karena tak mengerti pembicaraan Leona. Perhatian ruang makan teralih pada dua sosok itu.

"Baik, aku hanya katakan sekali dan dengan cepat, jadi dengar baik-baik" kata Leona menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya. "Hari ini… oh, Godric, apakah ini benar-benar harus kukatakan?" kata Leona gregetan.

"Daviss, berhenti mengerjainya. Kau sudah tahu apa yang ingin kami bicarakan. Tidak ada yang menggunakan _occlummency_ diantara kami" kata Gerald juga gregetan dengan sikap Daviss.

Daviss masih tak mengubah tampang polos nan bingungnya.

"Daviss Robert Granger!" seru Gerald tidak sabaran.

Seruan Gerald berhasil melunturkan tampang polos nan bingung ala Daviss. Daviss menghela nafas.

"Jadi?" tanya Leona ragu.

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan ikut. Dan, Yeah, Mr. Malfoy, Cissy, kalian juga boleh ikut bersama mereka" kata Daviss pada akhirnya. Lucius dan Narcissa bertukar pandang dan menghela nafas lega.

"Kau serius?" tanya Gerald tidak yakin dan cemas dengan perubahan wajah Daviss yang sekarang murung dan tak bersemangat. "Tapi selama ini kau tak pernah absen–"

"Aku tidak ingin ikut. Itu saja" sela Daviss datar.

"Kalian mau kemana, sih?" tanya Ron gregetan karena tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan ketiga orang itu.

Tidak ada yang menjawab.

"Ck, kalian aneh" kata Ron melahap makanannya.

"Mereka ingin pergi ke makam Andrew Granger. Hari ini peringatan kematian kakakku" jawab Daviss datar.

Ron langsung tersedak. Harry, Draco, Ginny, Si Kembar Weasley, Blaise, Theo, Pansy, dan Daphne menatap Daviss tak percaya. Sedangkan para golongan tua yang mengenal sosok Andrew Granger itu hanya bungkam. Daviss bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan beranjak pergi.

"Daviss" panggil Leona cemas.

"_Well_, kalau kalian ingin membantuku, lebih baik kalian berhenti berpikir tentang sosok Andrew Granger. Atau mungkin lebih baik kalian menutup pikiran kalian dengan _occlumency_ atau apalah itu" kata Daviss datar.

"Daviss" kali ini Gerald yang memanggil dengan cemas.

Daviss yang hendak keluar dan lari dari pembicaraan ini, menatap malas. Tidak bisakah orang-orang ini memberi pengertian padanya sedikit saja? Dia ingin berkabung dengan caranya sendiri!

"Kapan kau akan pulang? Maksudku, kau dan Hermione, sudah satu minggu tak bertemu sejak kalian perang dingin" kata Gerald.

"Oh, Hannah Montanna! Kau tahu Gerald, aku dan kakakku itu saat ini seperti pasangan suami–istri siap cerai. Jadi yang saat ini kami lakukan adalah adu lomba keras kepala. Aku–tidak–akan–memulai–untuk–rujuk–kembali" kata Daviss sebal dan mengeja tiap kata pada kalimat terakhirnya.

Ron, Blaise, Theo, Harry, dan si kembar Weasley tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar perumpamaan aneh Daviss. Pansy dan Daphne tersenyum kecil. Ginny hanya geleng-geleng dan Draco mendengus.

"Demi Celine, Daviss! Kau dan Hermione bukan pasangan suami–istri siap cerai, kalian saudara kembar!" kata Gerald gregetan.

"Apapun itu! Aku takkan minta maaf duluan!" kata Daviss keras kepala.

"Kenapa kau begitu keras kepala?" tanya Gerald tidak sabaran.

"Dia lebih keras kepala dariku!" balas Daviss tidak terima.

"Oh, Mariah Carey! Kau dan Hermione sama-sama keras kepala! Jadi jangan menunjuknya!" kata Gerald tambah tidak sabar.

"Dan jangan menunjukku juga! Pokoknya aku takkan mengalah duluan! Seorang kakak yang harus mengalah pada adiknya! Aku selalu menganut paham itu, dan aku takkan mau menggantinya!" kata Daviss semakin keras kepala dan pergi keluar tanpa interupsi.

Gerald geleng-geleng kepala dan menyusul Daviss keluar. Dia masih belum selesai bicara dengan anak keras kepala satu itu. Namun ketika Gerald hendak naik ke atas menyusul Daviss, Leona menahannya.

"Well, kau tahu sendiri seberapa keras kepalanya dia. Berikan saja dia waktu untuk tenang sejenak" kata Leona mencoba menenangkan _mood_ Gerald yang rusak seketika itu setelah adu mulut dengan Daviss.

Gerald menatap Leona dan mengerutkan kening. "_Beri waktu_? Dia sudah seminggu bersikap keras kepala seperti itu!"

"Kau memang yang paling dekat dengan mereka melebihi siapapun, setelah Andrew–" kata Leona canggung menyebutkan nama mantan tunangannya itu. "Tapi kau tidak berhak menentukan kapan mereka harus berbaikan, kapan mereka harus marah, kau tidak berhak mengontrol hidup mereka di setiap detiknya, Gerald" kata Leona menatap langsung pada mata hijau zamrud Gerald.

"Aku tidak berhak?" tanya Gerald kali ini nadanya kembali meninggi. "Aku sudah mengenal mereka sejak umur mereka 1 tahun, Leona! Bahkan setelah Andrew meninggal akulah yang selalu menemani mereka! Aku berhak memutuskan yang terbaik untuk mereka dan jangan pernah katakan aku tidak berhak!"

"Tidak ada yang berhak memutuskan hidup mereka, Gerald! Tidak kau, tidak Andrew, tidak orang tua mereka. Hanya mereka sendiri yang berhak memutuskan kehidupan mereka" kata Leona masih tetap tenang.

Keributan di depan ruang makan itu, berhasil menarik perhatian para orang tua yang ada di ruang makan. Sedangkan para muda–mudi itu sibuk dengan obrolan mereka sendiri. Mr. dan Mrs. Weasley, Lucius, Narcissa, Sirius, Lupin, Tonks, McGonagall, dan Snape keluar dari ruang makan untuk memeriksa keadaan dua orang yang cekcok itu.

"Hei, hei, ada apa dengan kalian, nak?" tanya Mr. Weasley cemas.

Gerald mengalihkan pandangannya kepada para penonton mereka yang baru hadir. Mrs. Weasley, Tonks, dan Narcissa tampak cemas dengan pertengkaran kedua orang itu. Leona tetap diam, terlihat sekali dia berusaha menahan tangis yang hendak keluar. Lupin, Sirius, dan Lucius hanya memandang dalam diam.

"Aku butuh udara segar" kata Gerald berbalik dan mengambil mantelnya. "Kalau kalian berniat mengunjungi makam Andrew, pergilah dengan Leona" kata Gerald dingin lalu pergi.

Suasana hening begitu pintu rumah itu ditutup Gerald dan tak ada lagi sosok pria cerewet itu di rumah itu. Semua mata kembali teralih pada Leona yang tetap diam. Leona berbalik dan hendak naik ke atas.

"Aku akan bersiap-siap" jawab Leona lirih sambil naik meninggalkan orang-orang yang bungkam itu.

** * * * * * D_R_A_M_I_O_N_E * * * * * **

**KAMAR DRACO, DAVISS, HARRY, RON – PUKUL 10 PAGI.**

Daviss sedang menatap keluar jendela dengan ion-ion negatif yang mengelilinginya. Aneh rasanya, karena Daviss bukan tipe orang yang betah berada dekat-dekat dengan ion negatif, tapi untuk saat ini dia merasa nyaman dengan ion-ion negatif disekitarnya itu. Dengan kata lain, saat ini Daviss sedang bergalau-ria.

Banyak pikiran yang berkecamuk di otak cerdas nan abnormal milik pemuda tampan Granger itu. Hari ini dia berkabung untuk Andrew, namun pikirannya juga tersita dengan sosok cantik kakaknya yang lain, Hermione Granger. Daviss menghela nafas, sebenarnya dia sudah tidak lagi marah pada kakaknya itu karena mengungkit masa lalu kelamnya itu. Seandainya Hermione mau sedikit saja mengalah dan datang ke Grimmauld Place no. 12 ini hanya untuk menjemput Daviss, tanpa pikir panjang lagi dia pasti akan menuruti kemauan kakaknya itu. Masalahnya, kakak kembarnya itu tidak kalah keras kepalanya dengan Daviss sendiri.

Daviss kembali menghela nafas. Kenapa dia dan Hermione itu terlalu mirip? Dari wajah, sikap, keras kepala, cerewet, kecerdasan, dan lain-lain. Mungkin ketidak miripan mereka bisa dihitung dengan jari, tapi kemiripan mereka sepertinya mencapai 90%.

Daviss menghela nafas untuk ketiga kalinya. Kali ini pikirannya teralih pada sosok pasangan Gerald – Leona yang baru saja bertengkar hebat karena kekeras kepalaannya dan kakaknya itu. Sedikit – banyak, Daviss agak merasa bersalah juga karena penyebab pertengkaran Gerald – Leona adalah perang dingin saudara kembar Granger ini. Daviss merasa risih dan juga muak mendengar pertengkaran yang semacam suami – istri siap cerai itu, karena sudah beberapa tahun belakangan ini –tanpa sepengetahuan Hermione– orang tua mereka sering kali bertengkar begitu pulang ke rumah. Daviss sampai heran kenapa kedua orang tuanya masih belum bercerai juga. Well, bukan berarti Daviss mengaharapkan hal itu, hanya saja rasanya jengah melihat pertengkaran seperti itu.

Akibat pertengkaran Gerald – Leona, Daviss jadi berpikir ulang untuk meminta maaf pada kakaknya itu. Sedikit menurunkan harga diri untuk kakakmu sendiri sepertinya tidak masalahkan?, begitulah pikirnya. Tapi pikiran itu langsung sirna begitu mengingat pacar Hermione yang _bisexual_ nan genit itu. Demi Taylor Swift dan gitarnya! Kenapa kakaknya lebih membela si _bisexual_ nan genit dan cukup tampan itu? Apa? Cukup tampan? Otakmu mulai bermasalah, Daviss! Draco Malfoy masih jauh lebih tampan dari pria _bisexual_ itu! Tunggu, kenapa sekarang aku malah membanggakan ketampanan si Malfoy yang berhasil merebut hati kakakku –walaupun masih tidak disadari karena kebodohan kakakku– itu? Apa jangan-jangan aku menyukai si Malfoy itu? Jangan-jangan saat ini aku sudah berubah menjadi homo? Demi Britney dan semua skandalnya! Ini tidak mungkin terjadi! Ini tidak boleh terjadi! Tidak boleh! Jangan sampai aku benar-benar merebut pria _bisexual_ ataupun Draco Malfoy dari kakakku! Aku tidak boleh cemburu pada kakakku sendiri!

"Hei, Mind Reader" panggil suara baritone nan seksi di belakang Daviss membuat Daviss melonjak kaget mendengarnya.

Daviss berbalik dan mendapati Draco Malfoy mengerutkan kening karena melihatnya melompat histeris seperti itu. "A-apa ma-maumu, Dra-Draco?" kata Daviss mencoba ketus namun malah semakin gugup. _Oh, Zeus, kenapa kau tidak cabut saja nyawaku atau setidaknya biarkan si tampan mematikan ini pergi dari hadapanku! Atau mungkin hentikan jantungku yang berdetak 4 kali lebih cepat dari biasanya, atau mungkin biarkan aku jadi pria normal saja sudah cukup!_

"Kau tampak pucat" kata Draco aneh maju selangkah menghampiri Daviss. Sontak Daviss langsung bangkit dan menjauhi Draco. Draco semakin menatap keheranan tingkah si pembaca pikiran itu. "Kau aneh"

_Dan kau tampan!_ _Oh, aku ingin mati saja rasanya,_ batin Daviss yang merasa dirinya semakin aneh saja. "Sebenarnya apa maumu, Malfoy?" tanya Daviss yang sekarang bisa mengendalikan nada bicaranya.

"Tidak ada, hanya ingin melihat keadaanmu. Keadaan berkabungmu lebih tepatnya" kata Draco duduk di tempat Daviss tadi. "Kau sepertinya dikelilingi dengan, apa namanya? Ah, kalau aku tak salah ingat, kau menyebutnya dengan _coin-coin_ _negatif_" kata Draco merasa aneh mengucapkan perbendaharaan kata mugglenya itu.

Daviss memutar bola matanya, sangat mirip dengan Hermione. "_Ion-ion negatif_, maksudmu?" koreksi Daviss.

"Kau tahu apa yang kumaksud" kata Draco mendengus sebal karena Daviss – dengan tidak pentingnya – mengoreksi kata-katanya. Benar-benar mirip dengan Hermione. "Jadi bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Masih tergolong sehat, kalau konteks yang kau gunakan adalah masih bisa menghirup oksigen dan mengeluarkan karbondioksida atau dalam kata lain, bernafas. Atau mungkin sehat dalam konteks tidak mengalami gangguan sedikitpun dalam saraf-saraf motorik dan sensorikku. Tapi aku sedang dalam keadaan tidak sehat kalau yang konteks yang kau gunakan, adanya gangguan dengan saraf-saraf neurotikku yang membuat pikiranku kacau, hatiku gundah gulana, dan munculnya ion-ion negatif disekitarku" cerocos Daviss mengeluarkan perbendaharaan kata-kata biologi dasarnya.

Draco mengerutkan kening. Dia sangat-sangat tidak mengerti dengan pembicaraan kembaran cewek yang dicintainya itu. "Intinya kau sehat atau tidak?" tanya Draco.

"Oh, Draco! kau bisa menyimpulkan sendiri! Intinya, secara fisik aku memang sehat, tapi saat ini saraf-saraf otakku sedang bermasalah!" kata Daviss gregetan.

"Well, kalau begitu, aku anggap kau masih tetap sehat" kata Draco bangkit berdiri. "Aku akan mengunjungi kakakmu, kau mau titip salam?" tanya Draco.

"Kau masih belum menyerah juga?" tanya Daviss heran.

Draco mengernyit. "Kau yang menyuruhku untuk tidak menyerah, Daviss. Dan seorang Malfoy selalu mendapatkan apa yang diinginkan"

Sesaat hati Daviss mencelos entah karena apa. Draco semakin mengernyit melihat raut kekecewaan yang tiba-tiba muncul di wajah Daviss. Menyadari hal itu, Daviss segera berkata, "Well, cukup laporkan padaku bagaimana keadaannya nanti"

Draco masih memandang Daviss heran dan aneh karena perubahan sikapnya hari ini. Namun, Draco mengangkat bahu dan pergi meninggalkan Daviss yang hanya diam menatap kepergian Draco dari kamar itu.

Daviss – entah untuk keberapa kalinya – menghela nafas panjang. _Oh, Avril Lavigne, semua ini tidak boleh berkelanjutan_, batin Daviss frustasi.

** * * * * * D_R_A_M_I_O_N_E * * * * * **

**KEDIAMAN GRANGER.**

Hermione sedang asik-asiknya berada di ruang TV menelusuri buku-buku sihir tahun ketujuhnya dan diiringi oleh alunan lembut musik klasik. Ingatan tentang sihirnya masih belum pulih benar, namun tak cukup sulit untuk kembali membangun ingatan itu.

Sudah satu minggu. Sudah satu minggu, Hermione melahap habis buku-buku sihirnya dari tahun pertama sampai tahun ketujuh untuk membangun kembali semua ingatan sihirnya, tentunya dengan bantuan Harry dan Draco. Tetapi sejak tiga hari yang lalu, hanya Draco-lah yang membantunya berlatih mantra. Harry? Dia bilang dia harus kembali memburu Hocrux, dimana Hermione sudah tahu soal itu. Jadi, sudah tiga hari ini dia dan Draco saling melempar mantra dengan kedok _berlatih mantra_. Namun, Hermione yakin, itu benar-benar hanya kedok. Maksudnya, Hermione tahu jelas seberapa besar kebencian diantara dia dan Draco Malfoy, dia tahu jelas Draco Malfoy memang sengaja ingin menyiksanya atau sekedar mempermalukannya dengan mantra-mantra koleksi Sang Malfoy tersohor itu.

Hermione masih tidak percaya dengan fakta berbaliknya keluarga Malfoy itu, tapi entah kenapa, saat ini timbul sedikit keraguan dalam hati Hermione. Tapi tetap saja, seandainya memang benar keluarga Malfoy sudah berbalik arah, hanya satu fakta mutlak yang tak pernah berubah. Dia dan Draco Malfoy saling membenci, dan akan terus seperti itu. Selamanya. Itu sudah final.

"Merindukanku, Granger?" tanya Draco ber-_disapparate_ di samping Hermione membuat gadis bermata cokelat madu itu terlonjak kaget.

"MALFOY!" seru Hermione geram.

"Ya, ya, aku sudah tahu seberapa rindunya kau padaku, Granger. Tak perlu sehisteris itu" kata Draco menutup kupingnya dan seringaian khasnya masih terplester di wajah tampannya itu.

"Dengar, Ferret Pirang Idiot! Aku tidak pernah merindukanmu! Tidak akan pernah! Dan aku sudah bilang berkali-kali, Malfoy, berhenti muncul tiba-tiba begitu! Kau bisa membuatku terkena serangan jantung! Aku masih terlalu muda untuk mati, ferret!" cerocos Hermione

Hati Draco sempat mencelos karena mendengar cerocosan Hermione, apalagi di bagian '_Aku tidak pernah merindukanmu! Tidak akan pernah!_'. Oh, Salazar, adakah yang bisa membuat Granger cantik ini ingat tentang _apa yang_ _pernah terjadi_ diantara mereka? Atau setidaknya membuat Hermione ingat _tentang pernyataan cinta seorang Draco Lucius Malfoy_ pada si Granger satu ini.

Hermione berhenti menyerocos begitu menyadari perubahan ekspressi Draco. Dari diwarnai oleh seringaian menyebalkan nan tampan, kini berubah menjadi dingin dan datar. "Malfoy? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Hermione sedikit cemas. Hanya sedikit.

Seringaian menyebalkan itu kembali mengembang di wajah tampan Draco. "Mencemaskanku, eh?" cibir Draco. Hermione melotot. "Melihat seberapa cemasnya kau, hanya tinggal tunggu kata-kata '_Aku tidak pernah merindukanmu! Tidak akan pernah!_' akan terhapuskan dalam konteksmu, Granger" kata Draco menirukan cara Hermione berbicara namun tak menghapuskan seringaiannya.

Hermione semakin melotot. "Sangat tidak waras, Malfoy!" kata Hermione sebal. _Kata-kata itu terhapus? Tidak akan pernah, memikirkannya si ferret pirang nan menyebalkan ini saja tidak pernah,_ batin Hermione menggerutu. Sepertinya si Granger satu ini masih belum sadar kalau tadi dia baru saja memikirkan Draco sebelum si Malfoy junior nan tampan itu muncul. _Okay, terkadang aku memikirkannya. Hanya _terkadang_. Sangat jarang! Itu saja!_, batin Hermione meralat.

Draco menatap ratu yang bertahta di hatinya itu dengan seulas senyum hangat nan tulus, bukan seringaian menyebalkan. Sebulan yang lalu, dia tak pernah berpikir untuk bisa melihat gadis ini baik-baik saja didepan matanya ini. Sebulan yang lalu, dia sudah pasrah jika memang harus ada kata _'akhir'_ diantara mereka berdua. Sebulan yang lalu, dia tak pernah berani berpikir kalau masih ada kata _'masa depan'_ dalam hubungan mereka. Namun, kali ini dia bisa melihat gadis itu sedang berpikir keras dengan sangat menggemaskannya, dia masih bisa melihatnya terlelap, dia masih bisa melihatnya berusaha saat latihan mantra. Meski saat ini keadaannya berubah, sangat berubah. Keadaan yang tak pernah terlintas dalam benak Draco. Meski saat ini gadis itu melupakan kenangan yang terukir kuat dalam otak Draco, meski saat ini gadis itu sangat membencinya, meski saat ini Hermione sudah menjadi milik orang lain. Yeah, meski semua kini sangat berubah tidak seperti yang Draco harapkan, tapi dia takkan menyerah. Tidak, dia takkan lagi melepaskan_nya._ Dia takkan pernah lagi melepaskan Hermione_nya_. Dia harus merebut kembali Hermione. Dia _pasti_ merebut kembali _gadisnya._

Dari sudut matanya, Hermione dapat melihat senyum hangat Draco yang semakin membuat frekuensi detak jantungnya menjadi empat kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Dia menyadari, itu bukan seringaian menyebalkan. Itu sebuah senyuman hangat nan tulus. Tanpa disadari, wajah Hermione merona merah.

"Puas menikmati ketampananku, Granger?" goda Draco mengganti senyum malaikatnya menjadi seringaian yang menyebalkan.

Ugh, seringaian itu lagi. Memang sangat menyebalkan, tapi kenapa si Malfoy tersohor ini masih terlihat tampan meski menyeringai begitu, sih! Ugh, lagi! Kenapa aku harus mempermasalahkan ketampanannya!

Draco mengangkat sebelah alisnya sambil menatap Hermione. Hermione mendengus dan menutup buku Rune Kuno Tingkat Lanjutnya dengan sebal dan meletakannya di meja di depannya. Lalu setelah itu, Hermione beranjak pergi meninggalkan ruang TV.

Draco hanya mengikuti setiap pergerakan Hermione bahkan sampai dia menghilang dari ruangan itu. Setelah Hermione menghilang dari pandangannya, Draco menatap meja didepannya yang penuh dengan tumpukan buku. Oh, Phineas! Apa otak Hermione begitu laparnya sampai-sampai melahap buku-buku sihirnya selama 7 tahun dalam waktu satu minggu? Seharusnya dia dapat Order of Merlin karena hal ini.

"Ferret, kau sudah sarapan belum?" tanya Hermione setengah berseru dari arah dapur.

"Sudah, _love_, terima kasih atas tawaranmu" kata Draco menekankan pada kata _'love_' yang membuat Hermione mendengus mendengarnya namun juga merona merah.

Lucu sekali, bahkan pacarnya –yang Daviss bilang seorang _bisexual_– tidak pernah memanggilnya dengan panggilan-panggilan sayang seperti itu. Well, Hermione awalnya tidak perduli dan tidak mempermasalahkan, tapi begitu bertemu Draco yang hampir setiap harinya memanggilnya _'love_' jika sedang berdua membuat Hermione sadar arti lebih dari panggilan sayang itu.

Hermione menggeleng kuat, dia tidak boleh membanding-bandingkan Albert – kekasihnya selama satu bulan lebih – dengan Draco. Demi Josh Groban! Memangnya siapa Draco? Kenapa dia harus membandingkannya dengan Albert? Oh, Dewi Hera! Albert pacarnya, Draco musuhnya, kenapa Hermione harus membandingkan keduanya? _Otakku sudah sangat bermasalah_, batin Hermione.

Hermione kembali menggeleng mencoba menjernihkan pikirannya dan membuang jauh-jauh pikiran tidak warasnya tadi. Dia mencintai Albert. Hermione yakin dia mencintai Albert. Hermione sangat yakin bahwa Albert adalah pria yang selalu ada dimimpinya selama sebulan ini. Memang mimpi itu sangat samar, tapi dia ingat pria di mimpinya berambut pirang. Memang siapa lagi lelaki rambut pirang yang dikenalnya? Tidak ada. Dan Hermione langsung mencoret nama Draco Malfoy dalam list _orang-berambut-pirang-yang-ada-didalam-mimpiku_. Hermione bahkan lebih cepat mencoret nama Draco Malfoy daripada nama ayahnya, Lucius Malfoy. Well, selama seminggu ini, Hermione juga lumayan mulai membuka diri pada anggota orde yang membuatnya semakin cepat memulihkan ingatannya. Dan melihat sambutan hangat nan kaku dari Lucius Malfoy dan sambutan rindu yang mendalam dari Narcissa Malfoy, membuat Hermione jadi melunturkan konsep Hermione yang berkata bahwa Keluarga Malfoy tidak mungkin berpindah pihak.

Kembali pada list _orang-berambut-pirang-yang-ada-didalam-mimpiku_. Tentu saja Lucius sudah dicoret, dia sudah menikah dengan Narcissa. Dan demi Shakespeare dan segala karyanya yang jenius, Lucius tentu saja tak mungkin menyatakan cinta padanya! Tidak dalam mimpi sekalipun! Karena itu, nama Lucius dicoret.

Hermione kembali menghela nafas. Dia sudah berada di dapur ini selama 15 menit tanpa melakukan apa-apa karena pikirannya tersita dengan hal-hal tidak waras yang asalnya dari satu sosok berambut pirang platina bermata kelabu nan tampan, Draco Malfoy.

"Kau lama sekali" kata seorang cowok yang baru saja mengusik pikiran Hermione. Draco Malfoy, pasti akan sangat panjang umur. Hermione tersentak kaget dan berbalik menemukan Malfoy Junior itu.

"Merlin, Malfoy! Sudah kubilang jangan mengagetkanku!" seru Hermione geram.

"Salahmu sendiri karena kau menghabiskan 15 menitmu di dapur tanpa melakukan apa-apa" balas Draco.

Hermione mendengus. Lalu berbalik. Apa yang ingin dilakukannya tadi? Ah, iya, membuat dua gelas cokelat panas untuknya dan Malfoy. Draco duduk di meja makan selagi Hermione membuatkan cokelat panas untuknya.

"Mum dan Dad titip salam untukmu. Mereka bilang tidak perlu sungkan jika ingin belajar mantra dengan mereka. Mereka juga menanyakan keadaanmu" kata Draco tanpa melepaskan pandangannya pada gadis Granger yang membelakanginya itu.

"Well, sampaikan salamku dan juga terima kasihku pada mereka" jawab Hermione tak bisa menutupi nada riangnya. "Dan katakan aku baik-baik saja, jika konteks yang mereka gunakan adalah aku masih tetap bertahan hidup padahal anak tunggal mereka melempar mantra padaku setiap harinya" jawab Hermione sarkastik.

Draco mendengus. Oh, Abraxas! Apakah dia memang harus menderita karena kisah cintanya dengan gadis yang super menyebalkan ini?

"Jadi, bagaimana dengan _dia_?" tanya Hermione berbalik dengan dua gelas cokelat panas yang dibawanya.

"_Dia_?" tanya Draco mengulang cara Hermione berbicara sambil menerima cokelat panas dari Hermione.

Hermione memutar bola matanya dengan sebal. "Kau tahu _siapa_ yang kumaksudkan, Malfoy" kata Hermione tidak sabaran. Draco mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Tentu saja Draco tahu siapa yang Hermione maksudkan, dia hanya senang menggoda gadis itu. "Daviss! Aku bicara soal Daviss!" kata Hermione gregetan.

"Oh, Daviss" kata Draco seolah-olah baru mengerti arah pembicaraan Hermione. Hermione mendengus sebal. "Yeah, adikmu yang satu itu berkata, _'secara fisik aku memang sehat, tapi saat ini saraf-saraf otakku sedang bermasalah'_" jawab Draco menirukan kata-kata Daviss.

"Apa dia sakit?" tanya Hermione cemas.

"Secara fisik atau batin?" tanya Draco.

"Malfoy!" seru Hermione tidak sabaran.

"Sudah kubilang, dia sehat secara fisik, tapi pikirannya sedang bermasalah. Jadi golongkan saja dia ditengah-tengah antara sakit dan sehat" kata Draco malas.

Hermione terdiam begitu mendengar hal itu. Draco juga hanya diam menunggu apa yang akan gadis itu katakan.

Hening cukup lama sampai Draco teringat pertengkaran Gerald – Leona – Daviss tadi pagi yang cukup menghebohkan. Draco menatap Hermione yang tampak berpikir keras sambil menatap cokelat panasnya. Apa dia harus memberitahukan Hermione?

Bunyi telepon membuyarkan suasana hening diantara keduanya. Hermione tersadar dari pikirannya dan dengan malas menuju ke telepon rumahnya. Draco hanya menatap peregerakan Hermione dalam diam. Melihat gadis itu berbicara dengan senyum sumringah dengan benda muggle yang tak dikenalnya sambil terdengar suara samar seorang cowok dari benda itu. Hati Draco kembali mencelos, rasanya sampai saat ini pun dia tak bisa menerima ada seseorang yang memiliki gadisnya. Dia tidak rela. Dia sangat tidak rela sampai-sampai dia berpikir untuk merapalkan kutukan tidak termaafkan pada Albert atau siapapun nama cowok itu. Dia benci cowok itu. Tapi tidak, dia tidak adakan menggunakan cara bar-bar seperti itu. Rencana licik lebih terdengar tepat untuknya, lebih memuaskannya, lebih terasa seperti seorang Malfoy.

Hermione kembali duduk didepan Draco dengan senyum sumringahnya. Draco hanya menatap dengan wajah datar dan masam. Menyadari ekspressi wajah Draco, senyum Hermione langsung lenyap dari wajah cantik itu.

"Bisakah kau tidak menghancurkan sedikit kebahagiaanku dengan wajah masam nan menyebalkanmu itu, Malfoy" komentar Hermione sebal.

"Sayang sekali, _Princess_, aku sedang tidak enak hati saat ini" kata Draco sebal dan bangkit berdiri. "Ayo latihan" kata Draco datar dan pergi dari ruang makan.

Hermione mengerutkan kening. _Ada apa lagi dengan ferret pirang satu ini? Apa aku baru saja melakukan kesalahan padanya?,_ Batin Hermione bertanya-tanya. _Princess? Ugh, kenapa ferret pirang Malfoy ini tidak pernah sadar kalau panggilan-panggilan sayangnya benar-benar bisa membuat orang salah mengerti,_ gerutu Hermione dalam hati namun tak bisa menyembunyikan rona wajahnya.

_Princess…_ satu kata begitu terngiang dalam otak Hermione. Terasa begitu… benar dan dé jàvu. Ada sesuatu yang mengusik pikiran Hermione ketika mendengar kata itu. Kata itu berbeda dengan panggilan-panggilan sayang seorang Draco Malfoy. Berbeda, sangat berbeda rasanya ketika Draco memanggilnya dengan _love, darling,_ dan lainnya. _Princess_, terasa begitu berbeda. Terasa begitu spesial. Terasa begitu… ah, Hermione bahkan tak bisa menggambarkannya sama sekali. Hermione menggelengkan kepalanya, kenapa dia semakin memikirkan Draco setiap harinya?

"Granger, kau ingin berlatih atau tidak? Kalau tidak, aku akan kembali ke Grimmauld Place" kata Draco malas dari ruang latihan.

Hermione mendengus sebal. _Kenapa, sih, ferret pirang itu suka sekali menjatuhkan harapan orang? Kadang aku berpikir sebenarnya mana yang Malfoy yang sebenarnya? Dia seperti… ah, lupakan. Untuk apa sih selalu memikirkan dia!_ Pikir Hermione yang berbelit-belit.

"Granger!" seru Draco tidak sabaran.

"Ya, ya, Mr. Malfoy" kata Hermione malas sambil menyeret kakinya menuju ruang latihan.

***_*_*_*TBC*_*_*_***

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Terima kasih sebanyak-banyak bagi yang sudah mereview dan mengapresiasi fict serta author ini:

**Nafau Chance, Megan Seleras, Ochan Malfoy, CN Bluetory, mella-chan, Guest 1, atacchan, widy, megu takuma, Dramione or ****lovaphobia****, CullenMalfoy, ****Claire, ****shizyldrew, Guest 2, Anda Azza, Guest 3, aprilcouple, ErVa Sabaku, Guest 4,** **Rose Whistersky****, Zean's Malfoy, SpiritSky, sitara1083, guest 5, ****adeirmasuryaninst**, **cla99, reader, dindagale, MizuumiYuki, DeAng, ****Dremloxys, LunaWood1911, ****Yanchan, Rhena001, ****Evelope, ****TaintedIris, Cilla, Reachel, Just Ana, Fuuchi, Poetry-Fuwa, Madge Undersee, Vira C.M, Lumpsci, CJ, LovyS, Tsurugo De Lelouch, ****BloodFeather20641****, ****taintedIris****, Just Ana, Fu, GiaMione, Nounaxx, Rukaga Nay, Lumostotalus, SparkSomniA0321, WatchFang, Andini Visencia.**

Tanpa kalian apalah arti fict ini :')

Huwaaaaa, lagi-lagi author update siput :'( maklum, sudah masuk kuliah dan terlalu banyak organisasi dikampus. Alhasil, author jadi mahasiswa kura-kura (kuliah rapat-kuliah rapat) deh. Maafkan author yah. Maaaaaaaaaaaf, sekali :'(

Author juga berharap memiliki waktu libur panjang dan hanya focus menyelesaikan fict ini, namun sayang, waktu tak mengijinkan :'(

Author sempat merasa down dan ingin mendiscontinued fic ini, karena chapter sebelumnya sepertinya sudah mengecewakan pembaca. Maaaaaaaaaaaaaap banget banget, yah :'(

Semoga Chap ini tidak mengecewakan para pembaca dan Dimohon jangan bosan-bosan dukung author yang satu ini, yah. :')

Untuk review-ers (**dengan atau tanpa acc FFN**) dibales disini, yah :D

Untuk **BloodFeather20641****: **makasih reviewnya :D :D :D Author senang sekali begitu bisa menangkap feel pembaca :D Jangan bosan-bosan dukung author yah :D :D :D

**taintedIris****: **makasih reviewnya :D :D :D huwaaaaaa boring, yah? *nangis dipojokan* author akan sebisa mungkin memperbaikinya, deh :'( Jangan bosan-bosan dukung author yah :D :D :D

**Just Ana**: makasih reviewnya :D :D :D Walah? Seneng liat Draco galau? Wkwkwkwkwk jangan begitulah, kasian dia itu :D Kenapa saingan Draco bisexual? Errrr, kenapa, ya? Khukhukhukhu *muncul tanduk iblis* wkwkwkwkwk :D Pokoknya, keep RnR, yah :D dan Jangan bosan-bosan dukung author yah :D :D :D

**Dramione **or **Lovaphobia:** makasih reviewnya :D :D :D Author juga kangen lova :'3 Author gak setega itu, kok, ama Draco. salahkan mr. nasib yang suka mempermainkan mereka. Semoga mereka benar-benar happy ending, yah :') dan Jangan bosan-bosan dukung author yah :D :D :D

**Ochan Malfoy**: makasih reviewnya :D :D :D Author sangat-sangat bersyukur memiliki pembaca yang selalu bersemangat untuk mereview seperti Ochan :') ehehehehehe, maap kalau chapter sebelumnya mengecewakan dan update siput. Semoga chapter ini tidak semengecewakan chapter kemarin walaupun updatenya super siput :'( Duo Granger memang sudah ditakdirkan untuk ribut dimanapun, kapanpun, dan apapun yang mereka bicarakan. Hehehehehe :D dan Jangan bosan-bosan dukung author yah :D :D :D

**Atacchan:** makasih reviewnya :D :D :D Huwaaaaa, tuhkan, memang chapter kemaren itu parah banget :'( semoga chapter ini tak separah chapter kemarin :') Jangan bosan-bosan dukung author yah :D :D :D

**Reader:** makasih reviewnya :D :D :D huwaaaa, author juga kasian ama nasib dramione kita ini. Semoga mr. nasib berhenti mempermainkan mereka, yah *senyum bijak*. Makasih untuk semangatnya, semangat darimu sangat-sangat berpengaruh bagi author :') Jangan bosan-bosan dukung author yah :D :D :D

**sitara1083****: **makasih reviewnya :D :D :D aih, author juga gemes sama kamu *eh wkwkwkwkwkwwkwk. Maap, ya, kalo author update siput kuadrat. Uhuhuhuhu, author akan segera perbaiki :'( dan jangan bosan-bosan dukung author yah :D :D :D

**dremloxys:** makasih reviewnya :D :D :D happy ending? Err, semoga mr. nasib mendengarkan semua harapan pembaca :D um, tapi kalo dibilang nanti fans author tambah banyak… sepertinya akan dipertimbangkan. Wkwkwkwkw *digaplok* Jangan bosan-bosan dukung author yah :D :D :D

**Rose Whistersky:** makasih reviewnya :D :D :D waduh, author ditimpuk lagi *ambil tameng* wkwkwkwkwkwk. Memang author sengaja tidak mengexpose besar-besaran, karena si bisex itu hanya peran lewatan yg dihadirkan mr. nasib untuk menambah drama dalam balada cinta dramione kitah ini *author sedang berkicau* wkwkwkwkwk. Jangan bosan-bosan dukung author yah :D :D :D

**CullenMalfoy** or **Vira C.M:** makasih reviewnya :D :D :D reviewmu bagaikan jerami di tengah jarum *lebay* ehehehehe, author sangat terharu kalau baca reviewan yang membangkitkan semangat menulis author. Hiks hiks hiks :'D Jangan bosan-bosan dukung author yah :D :D :D

**Fuuchi**: makasih reviewnya :D :D :D wkwkwkwk, emang kasian si Draco dimainin sesuka hati ama mr. nasib. Lebih baik kita berdoa supaya semua baik-baik saja :D :D :D sayang sekali author belum mau membuka rencana licik Draco. mungkin next chap sepertinya #upskeceplosan wkwkwkwkwk. Makasih banget untuk tidak bosan mendukung author, sekali lagi jangan bosan-bosan dukung author yah :D :D :D

**Zean's Malfoy:** makasih reviewnya :D :D :D Asek, Daviss dikangenin bukan authornya, nih? hehehehehehe *ngarep* | *Daviss joget-joget* | (apasih ini? Abaikan, abaikan :D) battle lagi ato engga? Hm, biarkan itu menjadi rahasia yang terbuka dengan sendirinya :D hehehehehe author semangat 45 ngupdatenya cuman waktunya sama sekali tidak semangat 45, hiks hiks :'( Jangan bosan-bosan dukung author yah :D :D :D

**Cla99:** makasih reviewnya :D :D :D Huwaaaaa, makasih, Claaaa atas pengertiannya. Hiks hiks hiks. Author akan secepat mungkin menyesuaikan dan update kilat lagi. Doakan, yah :D Jangan bosan-bosan dukung author yah :D :D :D

**Fu:** makasih reviewnya :D :D :D Huwaaa. Ternyata diluar terlihat jelek, yah. Bisa kasih tau kesalahanya? Biar author bisa perbaiki :') makasih apresiasinya :'D Jangan bosan-bosan dukung author yah :D :D :D

**Yanchan: **makasih reviewnya :D :D :D author juga kasian ama Draco. Hm, author juga semakin penasaran deh, rencananya di Malfoy junior satu itu :D kita tunggu aja kelanjutannya, yah :D Jangan bosan-bosan dukung author yah :D :D :D

**LovyS: **makasih reviewnya :D :D :D Hm, Daviss lebih menonjol, yah? Next chap author akan segera perbaiki, deh :D buat Daviss nemuin cinta sejatinya? Kalo itu terserah mr. nasib maunya gimana, deh :D dan yep, Daviss chara buatan author sendiri. Hehehehehehe. Eniwei, Jangan bosan-bosan dukung author yah :D :D :D

**Tsurugi De Lelouch:** makasih reviewnya :D :D :D makasih dukungannya, Ka Wulanz :D :D ehehehehe, kakak satu ini mengerti saja deh posisiku :') sulit rasanya dengan semua kesibukan ini. Hiks hiks hiks *curcol* | *abaikan* mari kita saling mendukung dan Jangan bosan-bosan dukung author yah :D :D :D

**GiaMione: **makasih reviewnya :D :D :D salam kenal juga, GiaMione :D :D :D wkwkwkwkwk kamu suka 1D juga kah? Ehehehehehe author juga suka *loh kok jadi ngomongin 1D* | *abaikan*. Maap yah, author update siput kuadrat. Huhuhuhu, waktu masih tak mau kompromi dengan author :'( semoga mr. waktu sudah mau kompromi jadi author bisa update kilat *ngacir ngerengek sama mr. waktu*. Jangan bosan-bosan dukung author yah :D :D :D

**Shizyldrew:** makasih reviewnya :D :D :D Jangan bosan-bosan dukung author yah :D :D :D

**CJ: **makasih reviewnya :D :D :D wkwkwkwkw, cie berpindah hati dari Draco ke Daviss. Wkwkwkwk, contoh dong si Draco, si Hermione udah di tangan cowok lainpun dia masih tetap setia (setiap tikungan ada, maksudnya) #PLOOK! Ehehehehehe *ngelus-elus pipi*. Walah, kamu Maba? Fokus, dek! I-ni-sia-tif! *dengan nada kakak-kakak kelas yang bagian marah-marah* wkwkwkwkwk. Semangat, dek, kuliahnya :D dan (walaupun terlambat) Selamat datang di dunia perkuliahan :D :D :D. Also, Jangan bosan-bosan dukung author yah :D :D :D, ketchup asem (tomat, maksudnya) dari author with love :D :D :D

**Nounaxx**: makasih reviewnya :D :D :D Yeah! Semoga mr. nasib mendengar jeritan hati kita bersama-sama! Mr. Nasib, buat dramione kita ini happy end dongs, please please please*ngerengek ala drama* (Lebay dan gak jelas banget author satu ini) - *abaikan*. And then, Jangan bosan-bosan dukung author yah :D :D :D

**Poetry-fuwa:** makasih reviewnya :D :D :D wkwkwkwk, sesama senior mesti memberi dukungan :D mau bisa bentakin maba atau bagian membela maba pada akhirnya itu hanya sebuah skenario turun temurun *oops ngebuka aib* wkwkwkwkwk. Jangan bosan-bosan dukung author yah :D :D :D

**Rukaga Nay:** makasih reviewnya :D :D :D selamat datang di fict ini :D :D :D Yes, yang ini juga pindah hati. Khukhukhukhu, saingin muja-muja Draco jadi berkurang *tanduk iblis* wkwkwkwk #PLOOOK :D kita berdoa saja mr. nasib mendengar doa kita untuk membuat kisah ini happy end *senyum bijak*. Jangan bosan-bosan dukung author yah :D :D :D

**Lumostotalus:** makasih reviewnya :D :D :D huwaaa, hati author juga keiris melihat balada cinta penuh drama dari Dramione kita ini. Huhuhuhu, semoga mr. nasib sudah bosan mempermainkan mereka dan menyatukan mereka secepatnya, yah *senyum bijak andalan author* :D Jangan bosan-bosan dukung author yah :D :D :D

**SparkSomniA0321:** makasih reviewnya :D :D :D Jangan bosan-bosan dukung author yah :D :D :D

**Aprilcouple:** makasih reviewnya :D :D :D maap banget kamu juga harus nunggu lama untuk chapter ini. Semoga chap ini lebih baik dari sebelumnya :') Jangan bosan-bosan dukung author yah :D :D :D

**WatchFang:** makasih reviewnya :D :D :D author juga merasa aneh kalo yang berburu hocrux blaise – ron –theo makanya author tidak ceritakan lebih lanjut. Hehehehehe. Daaan jangan bosan-bosan dukung author yah :D :D :D

**Andini Vinsencia: **makasih reviewnya :D :D :D Jangan bosan-bosan dukung author yah :D :D :D

**See you next chappie :D :D :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THIS FIC ORIGINALY MINE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I NEVER THOUGHT THAT I WAS WRONG**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 15**

** ********************* D_R_A_M_I_O_N_E ********************* **

**GRIMMAULD PLACE NO. 12 – 10 HARI SETELAH PERANG SAUDARA GRANGER.**

"DAVISS ROBERT GRANGER!"

Terdengar suara menggelegar di seluruh Grimmauld Pace no. 12 mewarnai pagi yang tenang itu. Membuat seluruh rumah itu terbangun.

"Ada apa, Gerald? Kau terlihat seperti kesetanan," komentar Remus sambil menguap.

"DAVISS-ROBERT-GRANGER-! INI PERINGATAN TERAKHIR! KALAU KAU TIDAK LANGSUNG MEMBAWA BOKONGMU KEMARI, KAU AKAN MENYESAL TELAH BERTEMU DENGANKU!" seru Gerald yang semakin kesetanan karena Daviss masih tak menunjukan batang hidungnya. "DA-!"

"Berhentilah berteriak-teriak begitu. Kau mengganggu seisi rumah ini," kata Leona dingin.

Gerald mendengus lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya di kursi meja makan. Yang lain menatap heran pada Gerald dan map cokelat di tangannya. Ada apa lagi dengan manusia satu ini? Sudah 3 hari dia menghilang sejak peringatan kematian Andrew dan sekarang muncul dengan teriakan kesetanan seperti itu.

Mrs. Weasley menyuguhkan secangkir kopi untuk menenangkan Gerald, yang lain kembali melanjutkan aktivitas mereka masing-masing yang sempat terinterupsi. Lalu tak lama berselang, batang hidup para generasi muda nan pemalas mulai tampak di ruang makan itu. Harry, Ron, Theo, Blaise, Ginny, Pansy, Daphne dan yang terakhir, adalah Daviss dan Draco.

"DAVISS!" sembur Gerald.

Daviss tak memperdulikan dan duduk seenaknya. Seakan Gerald tidak ada. Dia sedang tidak berminat mendengar omelan apapun. _Mood_nya sedang hancur sejak 3 hari yang lalu.

"Daviss! 3 kata. 10. Hari. Sekolah!" kata Gerald menggertakan gigi menahan kesal.

Mendengar perkataan Gerald, Daviss langsung tersadar sesuatu. Sesuatu yang penting namun terlupakan. Daviss langsung duduk tegak dan memandang horror pada Gerald yang menatapnya tajam.

"Aku lupa," cicit Daviss ketakutan.

"KAU GILA!" sembur Gerald. "10 Hari, Daviss! Kau absen selama 10 hari! Oh, Hercules! Taukah kau? Kemungkinan sekolahmu akan menghubungi orang tuamu!" sembur Gerald.

Daviss langsung berdiri dan berlari keluar ruang makan terburu-buru. Sayangnya, Gerald lebih cepat menutup dan mengunci dengan sihir.

"Mau kemana kau?" tanya Gerald dingin.

"Menyabotase sekolah. Putuskan sambungan luar dan mengubah rekap absen," jawab Daviss tanpa ketenangan sama sekali.

"Daviss itu kriminal!" tegur Leona.

"Lebih baik jadi kriminal dari pada mendapat panggilan orang tua ke sekolah," kata Daviss bersikeras untuk keluar.

Gerald hanya geleng-geleng melihat tingkah Daviss. "Aku yang urus ini," kata Gerald menghela nafas. Kenapa kembar Granger ini tak pernah bisa membuatnya beristirahat sejenak.

Daviss menatap penolongnya itu dengan berbinar-binar.

"Hanya untuk sekali ini saja!" tegas Gerald. Daviss mengangguk-angguk. "Sarapan, bersiap-siap lalu pergi sekolah. Tak ada lagi kata bolos untuk hari ini,"

"Sekarang? Hitler! Kau gila!" protes Daviss.

Gerald menatap Daviss dengan pandangan 'pergi-ke-sekolah-sekarang'. Dan Daviss langsung ngacir keluar dari ruang makan. Gerald kembali menghempaskan tubuhnya di kursinya. Dia sudah sangat lelah dengan semua yang memenuhi pikirannya. Dia dan Leona masih perang dingin. Daviss dan Hermione juga tak ada yang mau mengalah. Kenangan akan sahabatnya, Andrew Granger. Lalu sekarang masalah Daviss dan sekolahnya, adakah yang bisa mengirimnya keluar angkasa saat ini juga? Dia sudah terlalu penat dengan semua ini.

"Draco, bagaimana perkembangan Hermione?" tanya Gerald lagi. Terdengar sedikit lelah dan frustasi.

"Cukup baik. Well, jauh lebih baik dari pada pertama kali dia kembali belajar sihir dan hampir menghanguskan ruang tamu rumahnya," kata Draco sambil menyesap tehnya.

"Apa dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Narcissa cemas.

"Yeah, sangat baik," kata Draco sekenanya. _Sampai-sampai dia bisa melempar kutukan sambil memaki-makiku_, tambahnya dalam hati.

"Dia seharusnya kemari sekali-sekali," kata Lucius menyesap kopinya.

"Hermione tidak mau datang kalau ada Daviss. Mereka masih perang dingin dan tak ada yang mau mengalah," kata Harry menyantap sarapannya.

"Daviss sedang sekolah sampai nanti sore, Hermione bisa datang dan berkunjung disini," kata Leona.

Semua menatap Draco, kecuali Ron. Suasana hening sejenak. Draco yang menyadari tatapan penuh arti di ruangan itu hanya bisa mendengus sebal.

"Aku akan menjemputnya nanti," kata Draco malas pada akhirnya.

"Bagus! Ayo, siapkan kue kesukaan Hermione!" kata Mrs. Weasley semangat.

"Mum, kau lebih menyayangi Hermione dan Daviss ketimbang aku!" protes Ron sebal.

"Jangan cemburu, Ronald!" seru Daviss dari kamarnya.

Suasana mendadak hening.

"Aku sudah tahu kalau kalian akan mengajak Hermione kemari, tidak perlu tegang begitu," kata Daviss menuruni tangga. "Sampaikan saja padanya, jangan sentuh barang-barangku!" kata Daviss dari pintu ruang makan lalu pergi meninggalkan rumah itu.

"Mereka sangat keras kepala," kata Gerald geleng-geleng frustasi.

"Aku dengar itu!" seru Daviss dari luar.

"Dan cerewet," tambah Pansy.

Tidak ada seruan Daviss lagi. "Sepertinya dia sudah pergi," kata Pansy mengangkat bahu dan melanjutkan menyantap sarapannya.

** ********************* D_R_A_M_I_O_N_E ********************* **

**KEDIAMAN GRANGER.**

Hermione sedang membaca buku-buku kedokteran koleksinya. Dia sudah melahap habis semua buku-buku sihirnya maupun buku-buku yang dipinjamkan oleh Lucius dan Narcissa. Hermione menghela nafas dan menutup bukunya. Entah apa yang membuatnya jadi malas membaca, sebuah kejadian yang sangat langka.

Hermione melirik jam dinding yang terus berdetak namun tersamar oleh alunan musik klasik yang mengalir memanjakan telinga gadis Granger itu. Waktu menunjukan pukul 9 pagi, kemana si ferret-pirang-Malfoy itu? Tumben sekali Malfoy masih belum menampakan batang hidungnya _plus_ seringaiannya yang menyebalkan. Apa dia tidak datang hari ini? Kalau memang benar seperti itu, hari ini adalah hari paling langka sedunia. Sangat langka. Pertama, Hermione sedang bosan membaca buku. Kedua, Draco-_ferret-pirang-_Malfoy belum menunjukan batang hidungnya di kediaman Granger itu. Padahal biasanya Draco sudah menampakan seringaian menyebalkan yang terplester di wajah tampannya itu ketika waktu menunjukan pukul 8 pagi. Ketiga, Hermione merasa gelisah karena Malfoy masih belum datang juga.

Bunyi Bell yang nyaring membuyarkan lamunan Hermione. Apakah akan terjadi kelangkaan yang keempat? Yeah, kalau dia menemukan Draco Malfoy di depan rumahnya dan menekan bel rumahnya itu, maka itulah kelangkaan yang keempat pada hari paling langka sedunia. Berhenti berpikir soal kelangkaan, Hermione bangkit dari sofanya dan menuju ke pintu masuk rumahnya. Bel itu berbunyi lagi, terdengar sangat tidak sabar kali ini. Hermione hanya menghela nafas dan membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Albert?" tanya Hermione aneh.

"Hello, _dear,_" sapa pria itu tersenyum mendapati Hermione di depannya.

"Kurasa kita tidak ada janji hari ini?"

"Oh, _babe_, tidak ada salahnya aku mengunjungimu bukan?" tanya Albert menyeringai. Tidakah dia mirip Draco-_ferret-pirang-_Malfoy?

"Baiklah, silahkan masuk." Hermione menyingkir dari pintu dan memberi jalan. Namun cowok itu tak beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Tidak, _dear_. Aku ingin mengajakmu kencan kali ini. Jadi, apakah kau keberatan?" tanya Albert sedikit menunduk hormat.

Hermione menaikan satu alisnya tanpa bisa menahan senyumnya. Albert menatap Hermione dengan _puppy-eyes_nya.

"Alrite, then." Albert tersenyum sumringah dan menegakan kembali tubuhnya. "Aku akan ganti baju dulu, kau mau masuk?"

"Tidak, _dear_. Aku menunggumu disini saja," kata Albert tersenyum.

"Okay." Dan Hermione langsung berlari ke kamarnya dan mengganti bajunya secepat yang ia bisa. Okay, meskipun sikap Albert pagi ini bisa termasuk kelangkaan keempat di dalam hari paling langka sedunia, tapi bukankah ini menyenangkan? Sekarang Hermione merasa seperti benar-benar menjadi kekasih Albert. Lihatkan? Selama ini Albert hanya tak menunjukan, dan dia tidak _bi_ seperti yang dikatakan Daviss.

"Kau siap, nona?" tanya Albert begitu mendapati Hermione sudah kembali di hadapannya. Hermione mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Dia mengunci pintu rumahnya dan mengikuti Albert.

Sedikit kekecewaan timbul dalam hati Hermione, Albert berjalan di depannya dan tak menggandengnya sama sekali. Tidakkah dia sendiri yang mengajak kencan? Dan sikapnya kini membuat Hermione campur aduk. Bahagia, sedih, kecewa, kesal. Apakah lebih baik dia mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Albert? Haruskah secepat itu? Tapi Hermione mencintainya! Benarkah Hermione mencintainya? Kenapa kini dia meragukan perasaannya sendiri? Tapi Albert membuat sebuah kemajuan! Lihat, dia tak membahas soal Daviss sama sekali.

Hermione terus berpikir dan berpikir tanpa memperhatikan kemana pria di depannya itu membawanya. Dan begitu sadar di pikirannya, Hermione dan pria itu sudah berada di sebuah hutan yang teramat asing bagi Hermione.

"Albert? Kenapa kita kemari?" tanya Hermione heran dan tersadar dari pikirannya.

Pria itu menyeringai dan berbalik menatap Hermione yang 2 meter jauhnya. Menyadari itu Hermione mundur ke belakang. "Kau bukan Albert!" seru Hermione. Takut.

Seringaian pria itu bertambah lebar. "Oh, ya? Apa yang kau ragukan, _dear_?" tanya pria itu memainkan intonasi suaranya namun menunjukan ekspressi kekejian.

"_That's it_!" sentak Hermione. "Albert tak pernah memanggilku seperti itu! Dia memanggilku dengan Miss Granger atau Granger saja. Dia bahkan tidak memanggilku Hermione. Dan dia juga selalu menanyakan soal Daviss terlebih dahulu. Dan dia tak pernah bersikap selayaknya _gentleman_ seperti itu! Dan dia…" Hermione merasa sesak melanjutkannya. Pria itu mengangkat satu alisnya menantikan kelanjutannya. "Tidak mencintaiku." Bisikan itu terdengar begitu menyedihkan bahkan bagi Hermione yang mengucapkannya.

"Tepat sekali." Pria itu menyeringai dan maju selangkah. Hermione menunduk mencoba menata hatinya yang kacau dan menahan air matanya. Hermione tak menyadari pria itu mendekatinya. "Dia tidak mencintaimu, kenapa kau tidak meninggalkannya saja?" bisik pria itu memainkan rambut ikal Hermione. Hermione tersentak mendengar bisikan persuasif itu. "Tinggalkan dia dan ikut bersamaku. Kita bisa menghancurkan para muggle kotor dan menjijikan itu."

Hermione mundur selangkah mendengar kalimat terakhir itu. "Kau! Apa kau Draco Malfoy?" tanya Hermione.

Pria itu tetap menyeringai lebar dan tampak mengerikan. "Sayang sekali, kali ini tebakanmu meleset, _dear_." Dan perlahan pria itu kembali ke rupanya yang sebenarnya. Rambut hitam pekat dan kulit yang pucat. "Antonin Dolohov, Death Eater."

Hermione terbelalak ngeri dan mundur selangkah. Tanpa sempat bereaksi Dolohov mengeluarkan tongkatnya dan merapalkan mantra pada Hermione. "_Stupefy!"_ dan yang dirasakan gadis Gryffindor itu hanyalah sebuah kegelapan.

** ********************* D_R_A_M_I_O_N_E ********************* **

**KEDIAMAN GRANGER.**

"Baiklah, Granger. Cukup bermain-mainnya. Aku lelah mencarimu keseluruh rumah ini, sekarang tunjukan dirimu sekarang!" kata Draco tidak sabaran.

Hening.

Oh, ini sungguh menguras emosinya. Kemana si berang-berang Granger satu ini? Hanya karena dia terlambat – kalau 2 jam itu bisa diperhitungkan sebagai terlambat – dan kini Hermione bersembunyi untuk mengerjainya. Itu sangat tidak lucu. Draco hendak ke dapur untuk membuat cokelat panas, dan menemukan memo di meja tolpen – kalau Draco tak salah mengenali nama benda muggle itu, yang seharusnya disebut telpon –.

_Malfoy,_

_Kalau kau menemukan surat ini, artinya aku sedang pergi keluar. Albert mengajakku kencan pagi ini. Jadi, aku tak bisa latihan matra bersamamu. Sangat disayangkan karena aku harus melewati satu hari tanpa melemparimu dengan kutukan, tapi kencan dengan Albert cukup untuk menggantikannya._

_Hermione._

_P.S: jangan kacaukan rumahku hanya karena kau kesal atau aku akan mengutukmu menjadi musang besok pagi._

Draco mendengus membaca pesan itu. Ck, walaupun ingatannya dihilangkan, kecerewetan gadis itu memang tak bisa dihilangkan. Terlebih lagi, kenapa gadis itu lebih memilih untuk berkencan dengan pria _bisex_ itu daripada melewati waktu untuk saling melempar kutukan dengan orang tampan sepertinya? Ah, hari ini benar-benar buruk.

Draco yang sedang dalam _mood_ yang buruk akhirnya memilih untuk melanjutkan niatnya membuat cokelat panas lalu kembali ke Grimmauld Place. Atau mungkin dia menunggu Hermione dengan jebakan-jebakan lainnya? Ah, yang penting bikin cokelat panas dulu.

Setelah membuat secangkir cokelat panas, Draco duduk di meja makan di dapur dan membiarkan pikirannya pergi kemana saja. _Hermione Granger_… satu nama yang tak pernah lepas dari pikiran Draco Malfoy. Hebat bukan? Seorang _muggle-born_, berambut semak-semak, dan tampak seperti berang-berang itu selalu berhasil menguasai otak Draco Malfoy. Okay, harus Draco akui, dia tidak lagi tampak seperti berang-berang. Dia sudah terlihat cantik sejak tahun ketiga, walaupun Draco terus menyangkal. Dia menghina Hermione demi mendapatkan kewarasannya. Dia mencemooh meski terasa nyeri didadanya melihat gadis itu tertekan dengan semua ucapan kotornya. Namun dia terus menyangkal. Yeah, puncak penyangkalan Draco membuat Hermione meninjunya saat itu. Kesal? Tidak, Draco merasa pantas mendapatkan hal itu, karena saat itu Draco meruntuki kebodohannya yang mulai memikirkan Hermione dan dia butuh sesuatu yang menyadarkannya, mengembalikan kewarasannya sebagai seorang Malfoy. Menjernihkan pikirannya dari sosok Hermione Granger. Dan setelah kejadian Hermione meninju Draco, pikirannya sedikit lebih tenang. Yeah, Draco merasa sudah lebih waras dengan tinjuan itu.

Namun gejolak itu kembali timbul ketika melihat _headline_ bikinan Rita Skeeter tentang Potter-Granger. Oh, Salazar, entah sudah berapa prophet yang dimusnahkannya, entah sudah berapa banyak temna-teman Slytherinnya yang kena dampratan sang Malfoy, dan entah sudah berapa kali dia hampir memusnahkan Potter karena berita itu. Ah, dia merasa gila tahun itu. Dan kegilaannya bertambah ketika melihat Hermione bersama Viktor Krum saat Yule Ball. Basilisk! Dia ingat bagaimana dia begitu inginnya mengutuk Viktor Krum karena berani menyentuh gadis itu. Mengajaknya berdansa sampai lupa waktu, dan kenapa si Granger itu sampai dandan sebegitu cantiknya demi cowok tolol yang kelebihan otot itu. Ah, dia juga masih ingat seberapa keras dia menahan diri untuk tidak merangkul Hermione saat menangis di tangga setelah bertengkar hebat dengan Potter dan Weasel. Tidakah menyedihkan melihat _masterpiece _ itu rusak hanya karena kebodohan Potter dan Weasel itu, rasanya dia benar-benar ingin mengutuk dua orang itu. Dan oh, lagi-lagi Krum tak berotak itu menyret Hermionenya kedalam bahaya. Tawanan duyung! Draco ingat ketika liburan dia meminta ayahnya memberikan duyung dan menyiksanya sampai mati. Ah, posesif sekali dia bahkan untuk seseorang yang tak dimilikinya.

Ya, tentu, tidak berakhir sampai disitu. Di tahun kelima terlebih parah lagi, entah sudah tak terhitung dia pura-pura tidak melihat gerombolan Potter itu kalau ada Granger dalam kelompok itu. Dia hanya tak ingin Granger-nya tertangkap dan diadili oleh wanita _shocking pink_ penggila kucing seperti Umbridge. Tentu saja dia masuk sebagai pasukan kedisiplinan buatan Umbridge itu agar bisa meloloskan Granger-nya itu. Memang untuk apa lagi? Nilai tambahan? Blah, Seorang Draco Malfoy tak pernah membutuhkan hal itu. Dia sudah terlampau sempurna untuk hal-hal kecil seperti itu. Dan lagi-lagi Potter si kepala pitak berhasil membakar amarahnya. Merlin, tidak sedetikpun Granger menjauh dari Potter yang meledak-ledak itu. Dia selalu sabar mengurusinya seperti bayi, lalu mempertaruhkan nyawanya di kementrian! Granger benar-benar terlalu bodoh –ah, dia pasti akan mengutuknya menjadi musang kalau tahu pikirannya ini–.

Draco menyeruput cokelat panasnya. Pikirannya kembali terbawa pada tahun keenamnya. Awal mimpi buruknya. Dia merasa begitu hancur dan rapuh pada tahun itu. Namun, kini Granger-lah yang menolongnya. Saat di pesta Slughorn, ketika di kamar mandi wanita, disaat dia frustasi. Hanya Granger yang disampingnya. Berkali-kali Draco mendorongnya untuk menjauh, tapi dia tak pernah meninggalkan Draco. Yeah, dan Granger berhasil membuat Draco berbicara. Membuat Draco mengatakan semua mimpi buruknya, hal yang tak pernah bisa dikatakannya pada siapapun. Well, meski dengan cara licik. Draco tersenyum mengingat kenangan itu. Kenangan saat di kamar mandi wanita, awal keruntuhan pertahanan Draco Malfoy pada Hermione Granger. Granger membuat Draco mabuk saat itu dan membeberkan semuanya, tetapi Granger tak pernah sedikitpun membuka rahasia itu pada siapapun. Meskipun Potter terus mencurigainya, Granger membelanya. Yeah, tidak terang-terangan, tapi Draco pernah mencuri dengar ketika Potter dan Granger bertengkar soal Draco. Granger membelanya habis-habisan sampai Potter bungkam. Kurasa Potter tak ingin melukai Granger dengan kata-katanya karena itu dia memilih bungkam ditengah-tengah perdebatan itu. Dan Draco masih ingat betul betapa irinya dia pada Potter ketika merangkul Granger yang menangisi pasangan Weasel – Brown itu. Demi Salazar, Granger benar-benar bodoh karena menyukai Weasel. Dan kenapa harus Weasel? Setidaknya kalau Potter, harga diri Draco takkan begitu jatuh kalau harus bersaing. Kenapa harus dengan Weasel yang memilih Brown daripada Granger? Meskipun itu sangat bagus bagi Draco, maksudnya kalau Weasel dan Granger bersama, takkan ada kesempatan untuk Draco, kan? Tapi demi Merlin, tahun keenamnya begitu penuh dengan drama.

Dan drama itu kembali berlanjut pada tahun ketujuhnya. Tahun dimana seorang Draco Malfoy meruntuhkan seluruh pertahannya selama ini kepada Hermione Granger. Tahun dimana Draco merendahkan dirinya hanya untuk mendapatkan hati Hermione Granger. Setelah bertahun-tahun penuh penyangkalan, setelah bertahun-tahun penuh dengan seluruh batasan yang memisahkan mereka, kini semua sirna. Meski belum seluruhnya sirna, tapi setidaknya kini Draco berada di pihak yang sama dengan Hermione. Tak ada yang menentang kebersamaan mereka kecuali tembok besar dalam memori Hermione Granger. Tembok yang membuatnya melupakan semua kenangan tentang Draco Malfoy. Dan lagi, Draco harus berusaha keras memperbaiki segalanya, menghancurkan tembok itu, merebut kembali gadisnya, lalu menjalani hidupnya bersama gadis itu. Itupun kalau keduanya masih bisa bertahan setelah perang ini.

Draco tersenyum miris dan menghela nafas lelah. Merlin, inikah yang namanya karma? Karena bertahun-tahun penyangkalannya kini dia harus berjuang mati-matian untuk dapat bersama dengan Hermione. Apakah ini tandanya dia harus menyerah? Setelah semua ini? Haruskah? Haruskah dia menyerah? Draco termenung.

Bel yang berbunyi nyaring itu membuyarkan pikiran Draco. Merlin, siapa yang berani-beraninya mengusik ketenangannya? Dengan malas Draco menuju ke pintu rumah. "_Alohomora!_" rapalnya dan kunci pintu itu terbuka. Draco mengerutkan kening mendapati pria rambut pirang bermata biru laut itu menatapnya terkejut. Ah, Draco pernah melihat pria ini, dalam memori Hermione. Albert, kalau tidak salah itu nama orang yang merebut gadisnya itu. Draco menatap datar cowok itu, Albert tersenyum ramah menatap Draco.

"Hei, _handsome_. Boleh ku tahu namamu?" tanya Albert mendayu-dayu membuat Draco merinding. Benar apa yang dikatakan Daviss, pria ini _bisex_, tidak diragukan lagi!

Draco mendengus sebal dan hendak menutup pintu itu. Albert berusaha menahannya, namun Draco teringat sesuatu dan kembali membuka pintu itu. "Bukankah seharusnya kau bersama Hermione?" tanya Draco.

"Hermione? Tidak. Nah, lupakan soal Hermione sekarang kita–"

"Dengar ini, idiot," sela Draco kesal. "Kalau kau tidak segera memutuskan hubunganmu dengan Hermione, aku akan menghancurkanmu sampai menjadi debu." Ancamnya dan membanting pintu itu di depan wajah pucat Albert.

Draco mengunci pintu Hermione dengan sihir lalu ber -_apparate_ ke Grimmauld Place.

** ********************* D_R_A_M_I_O_N_E ********************* **

**GRIMMAULD PLACE NO. 12.**

Begitu Draco tiba di Grimmauld Place No. 12 itu, keadaan sangat rusuh dan tak terkendali di ruang makan. Draco melihat Daviss berteriak sumpah serapah sambil di pegangi oleh Remus dan Sirius, Gerald, Leona, Harry, Ibunya, dan Mrs. Weasley mencoba menangkan amarah Daviss, namun kembaran Hermione Granger itu semakin meledak-ledak setiap detiknya.

Draco hendak mendekat perlahan, namun dengan sigap Blaise dan Theo langsung menariknya ke tangga menuju kamar di lantai 2.

"Daviss sudah tahu kalau Hermione diculik oleh si botak tanpa hidung itu," jelas Blaise sebelum Draco sempat bertanya.

"Dia mengintip pada pikiran Bellatrix Lestrange. Dia mengaku kalau dia cukup sering melakukan itu untuk memata-matai rencana Kau-Tahu-Siapa," sambung Theo. "Dan kini dia mengamuk."

Draco menatap tak percaya, semakin mengerti betapa mengerikannya kemampuan Daviss dibalik sifat konyolnya itu.

"DIA KAKAKKU SATU-SATUNYA, BRENGSEK! DAN MEREKA TIDAK SEGAN-SEGAN MERENGGUT NYAWANYA!" seru Daviss penuh murka di depan wajah Gerald.

"Walaupun kau emosi seperti itu, tidak akan mengubah apa-apa, Granger. Kita harus sedikit bersabar untuk–" omongan Remus tersela dengan geraman penuh pemberontakan dari Daviss.

"BERSABAR SAMPAI KAPAN, SIALAN! SAMPAI MEREKA MEMBUNUH HERMIONE SAMA SEPERTI MEMBUNUH ANDREW! LEPASKAN AKU SEKARANG!" raung Daviss penuh amarah.

Melihat betapa Daviss lepas kendali dan dikuasai amarah seperti itu Mrs. Weasley, Narcissa, dan McGonagall tak tahan lagi melihatnya. Mereka terlalu menyukai Daviss sampai tak mau melihatnya begitu tersiksa dengan amarah yang meledak-ledak.

Satu menit kemudian, secara tiba-tiba Remus dan Sirius melepaskan Daviss dan memegangi dada mereka. Terlihat kesakitan dan sulit untuk bernafas. Daviss langsung berlari pergi menuju pintu keluar.

"_Stupefy!"_ seru Gerald yang kena telak pada Daviss dan membuatnya pingsan.

Seketika itu juga, Remus dan Sirius bisa bernafas normal. Mereka bertanya-tanya apa yang baru saja terjadi. Gerald menghampiri dan membopong Daviss yang pingsan.

"Amarahnya mengambil alih kekuatannya. Dia kehilangan kendali dan mencoba menghentikan jantung Remus dan Sirius lalu menghabiskan semua udara dalam paru-paru mereka. Ini selalu terjadi ketika terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Hermione. Entahlah, dia tidak bereaksi seperti itu ketika kejadian Andrew. Dia hanya bereaksi jika bersangkutan dengan Hermione. Mungkin karena faktor kembar," jelas Gerald membaringkan Daviss di sofa maroon yang terletak di sudut ruangan. "Selagi dia sedang pingsan. Saatnya membuat rencana, rencana yang melibatkannya namun menjamin dia tetap hidup."

"Melibatkan Granger yang hanya seorang muggle tentu tidak bisa menjamin dia untuk tetap utuh, Grey. Kecuali kau mau mengorbankan seseorang untuk menjadi pengasuhnya yang bersedia menjadi tumbal ketika menjaganya," kata Snape datar dan dalam satu tarikan nafas. Tentu tak terlupakan nada dinginnya.

"Kenapa kita harus melibatkan Daviss? Dia bisa terbunuh," komentar Narcissa cemas.

"Itu karena sifat keras kepala, Daviss, Mrs. Malfoy. Yah, tak perlu di tanyakan." Kali ini Harry yang angkat suara.

"Kecuali ada yang mau menjaganya disini untuk tidak kabur dengan taruhan dia akan meremukan jantungmu," kata Draco masuk kedalam ruang makan itu bersama Blaise dan Theo.

"Bagaimana keadaan di rumah Hermione?" tanya Lucius.

"Rapih. Seorang Deatheater menyamar sebagai pria _bisex_ itu dan mengajaknya kencan," kata Draco sebal.

Mereka hening sejenak sebagai bentuk simpati pada Malfoy junior itu, dan jujur saja itu membuat Draco semakin sebal. Kenapa mereka selalu berpikir balada cintanya dengan Hermione yang penuh drama itu patut untuk mendapat simpati? Argh, rasanya harga diri Draco semakin merosot dibuatnya.

Harry berdehem. "Jadi, bagaimana rencana kita?" tanyanya.

** ********************* D_R_A_M_I_O_N_E ********************* **

**GRIMMAULD PLACE NO. 12. – RENCANA DIMULAI.**

Draco, Daviss, Snape, Remus, Sirius, sudah bersiap untuk menjalankan rencana penyelamatan Hermione. Daviss tetap bungkam sementara yang lain bersiap-siap. Gerald, Lucius, Leona, McGonagall, Mr. Weasley bertugas untuk menjaga Grimmauld Place no. 12, jika ada Deatheaters yang menyerang. Dan Harry tak boleh ikut terlibat karena mereka tahu Voldemort mengincar Harry.

"Daviss, aku hanya memohon satu hal ini saja padamu," kata Gerald menepuk kedua bahu Daviss dan menatapnya memohon. "Tolong jangan libatkan amarahmu dalam misi ini, atau semuanya akan tewas. Semua rencana akan gagal, dan Hermione takkan selamat."

"Tenang saja, aku sudah kembali kepada ketenanganku." Kata Daviss datar dan matanya menerawang.

Mereka semua semakin cemas dengan sikap bungkam Daviss. Dia seperti seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin. Yeah, dia seperti seorang _assassin_. Benar-benar mengerikan.

"Kau siap?," tanya Remus merapatkan mantelnya.

Daviss hanya menatapnya tanpa menjawab, membuat Remus sendiri tidak berani berkutik selain mengangguk. Seakan satu gerakan tanpa seijin Daviss dapat merenggut nyawanya.

Yeah, memang Daviss mengatakan 'sudah kembali kepada ketenanganku', tapi mereka tahu benar, kalau amarah belum surut sama sekali dari diri pemuda Granger itu. Entahlah, mereka seperti merasakan Voldemort diantara mereka.

***_*_*_*TBC*_*_*_***

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Terima kasih sebanyak-banyak bagi yang sudah mereview dan mengapresiasi fict serta author ini:

**Nafau Chance, Megan Seleras, Ochan Malfoy, CN Bluetory, mella-chan, Guest 1, atacchan, widy, megu takuma, Dramione or ****lovaphobia****, CullenMalfoy, ****Claire, ****shizyldrew, Guest 2, Anda Azza, Guest 3, aprilcouple, ErVa Sabaku, Guest 4,** **Rose Whistersky****, Zean's Malfoy, SpiritSky, sitara1083, guest 5, ****adeirmasuryaninst**, **cla99, reader, dindagale, MizuumiYuki, DeAng, ****Dremloxys, LunaWood1911, ****Yanchan, Rhena001, ****Evelope, ****TaintedIris, Cilla, Reachel, Just Ana, Fuuchi, Poetry-Fuwa, Madge Undersee, Vira C.M, Lumpsci, CJ, LovyS, Tsurugo De Lelouch, ****BloodFeather20641****, ****taintedIris****, Just Ana, Fu, GiaMione, Nounaxx, Rukaga Nay, Lumostotalus, SparkSomniA0321, WatchFang, Andini Visencia, , driccha, BlueDaisy, Sweet Yuzu, Romi98, Arissachin, Pikapiru, DD, Secret, Draco's, Harry Potter Fans, RainbowTrouble14, Arisa Rei-Malfoy, xColorlessQueenx, A fan, penelopi, DraconisChantal, Lalaral, Firyaalmalfoy21, Bigfan, Kebab, dfordraco, HaeHae, angel weasley, IvNT2, Guest 6, Onandra, LuluIslaimah, Guest 7, Ines Anggi Putri, Minri, X-Mionez, .7**

Tanpa kalian apalah arti fict ini :')

Maafkan author yg telah menghilang dari peradaban selama beberapa bulan terakhir ini :'(

Dan chapter yg ditulis di sela-sela waktu luang dan tidak sepanjang chapter yg lain… maaf yah *bow 90 degrees*

Maaf sudah mengecewakan, dan menganggap mengabaikan fict ini :'( maaf, menduakan fict ini dengan kuliah dan kegiatan author di kampus yg membuat author bersyukur masih bisa bernafas (rapat-rapat ini membunuhku :'( - Judul lagu karangan author sendiri)

Dan maaf jika tidak bisa membalas review :'( author sangat menghargai review dan penantian kalian terlebih kesabaran kalian :') Semoga kalian tetap mendukung author yang berada didekat penghujung cerita ini :')


	16. Chapter 16

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THIS FIC ORIGINALY MINE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I NEVER THOUGHT THAT I WAS WRONG**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 15**

** ********************* D_R_A_M_I_O_N_E ********************* **

**PERJALANAN MENUJU MALFOY MANOR.**

Mereka ber-apparate sampai 1 kilo dari Malfoy Manor, kesebuah gang kecil yang tak pernah menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang. Yah, mereka harus menjaga jarak aman. Dan memastikan rencana mereka tertata rapih. Remus-lah yang menjadi pimpinan dalam misi kali ini. Dia kembali mengulas memastikan seluruh anggotanya paham dan jelas, dan semuanya memperhatikan dengan seksama bahkan seorang Snape sekalipun. Ya, semuanya kecuali adik kembar Hermione Granger itu. Daviss hanya bungkam dan menerawang, seakan keadaan mereka semua semu. Wajahnya diam tanpa ekspressi, matanya hampa, dan kulitnya pucat. Namun aura seorang pembunuh tak tersembunyikan dari dirinya.

Dan tidak ada yang berani mengganggunya. Tidak, jangan ada yang berani. Bahkan jangan sampai seorang dari mereka menyebutkan nama Hermione Granger saat ini. Gerald berkali-kali mengingatkan mereka untuk berhati-hati dalam bicara dan untuk tetap menggunakan _occlumency_ selama mereka bersama Daviss. Karena satu saja kesalahan dan semua akan hancur tanpa sisa. Ya, tanpa sisa, baik mereka maupun orang-orang sekitar mereka.

Belum selesai Remus menuturkan ulang seluruh rencana, Daviss beranjak pergi dari situ dan membobol sebuah van muggle. Anehnya, tak seorang mugglepun yang protes dengan aksi pencurian itu.

"Masuklah, ada sedikit perubahan rencana." Kata Daviss datar dan berada dibelakang kemudi.

Nada datar yang meluncur dari kembaran Hermione Granger itu semakin membuat suasana semakin tegang. Tanpa diperintah kedua kalinya, mereka memasuki van itu dan Daviss mengendarainya.

"Kita akan memakai van ini sampai batas peradaban muggle terdekat dari Malfoy Manor dan setelah itu rencana kembali pada awalnya," jelas Daviss sambil menatap jalan didepannya. "Dan maaf, jika sikapku ini membuat kalian semua tegang bahkan sebelum sampai disana. Aku sudah berusaha bersikap normal," jelas Daviss menghela nafas.

"Aku tak berharap banyak darimu, Granger. Kecerewetanmu memang tak pernah hilang," gumam Snape membuat Remus dan Sirius menatapnya horror. Saverus Snape benar-benar sudah bosan hidup.

Namun sejauh ini Draco tetap diam. Dia tidak berkomentar apapun, tentang rencana misi ini, seluruh ocehan Remus, ataupun perubahan sikap Daviss, semua tak terpikirkan olehnya. Hanya satu. Hanya Hermione Granger yang memenuhi pikirannya. Segala kecemasan, kemarahan, seluruh emosinya memuncak menjadi satu. Dia ingin melihat wajah gadis_nya_, secepatnya.

"Oh, terima kasih pujianmu, Mr. Snape. Sayangnya bakatmu tak jauh berbeda dariku. Cerewet." Balas Daviss sebal.

Baiklah, sekarang Remus dan Sirius menatap Snape dengan pandangan lega. Snape hanya mendengus dan Draco tetap sibuk dengan pikirannya.

"_Jangan membuatku memikirkan apa yg kau pikirkan. Emosiku akan semakin meledak jika aku terus melihatnya dalam pikiranmu."_

_Apa yang kau lakukan?,_ pikir Draco aneh. Ia menatap ke kursi belakang dan mendapati ketiga pria dewasa itu tetap normal-normal saja.

"_Aku hanya bertelepati denganmu, Malfoy."_ Jelas Daviss malas langsung dalam pikiran Draco.

_Aku tahu, Granger. Dan saat ini aku memakai occlumency,_ balas Draco.

Daviss memutar bola matanya, mengingatkannya dengan kebiasaan gadis ikal itu. Oh, harusnya tingkah Daviss membuatnya mengingatkannya dengan Hermione?

"_Pintar sekali, Malfoy. Kalian tidak tahu kekuatanku bisa meningkat ketika amarahku tak stabil. Dan kekuatan occlumency-mu bisa kutembus karena pikiranmu bercabang. Berbeda dengan 3 orang itu yang sangat stabil. Meskipun aku bisa membacanya ketika mereka merasa takut dengan sikap bungkamku."_ Cerocos Daviss dalam pikiran Draco membuat Draco mendengus mendengarnya. Entah Draco harus bersyukur atau tidak kalau setidaknya Daviss sudah kembali 'hampir' normal. _"Pertanyaannya, apa aku sebegitu menakutkan tadi?"_ tanya dalam pikiran Draco.

_Pikirkan saja sendiri, dan keluar dari pikiranku,_ pikir Draco dam berkonsentrasi dalam _occlumency_-nya sehingga Daviss tak bisa menerobosnya. Tidak, tentu Daviss bisa menerobosnya, tapi dia tetap ingin memberikan Draco privasi.

Tanpa Daviss ketahui, Draco seperti disiram air dingin dengan cerocosan Daviss tadi. Yah, dia tidak bisa berpusat dengan kegalauannya. Dia harus menyelamatkan Hermione. Bagaimanapun caranya, apapun harganya, yang terpenting adalah misi ini. ia harus bisa fokus.

** ********************* D_R_A_M_I_O_N_E ********************* **

**500 METER DARI MALFOY MANOR. – PENYERANGAN SEGERA DIMULAI.**

Kelima orang tim penyelamat itu hendak bergegas menuju Malfoy Manor sebelum akhirnya Daviss berhenti melangkah. Semua menatapnya sedikit was-was.

"Jika nanti aku kehilangan kendali-" Daviss meneguk ludahnya. Ragu. "Pingsankan aku sebelum aku menghancurkan kalian. Lakukan apapun untuk selamatkan Hermione," kata Daviss.

"Itu memang tujuan misi ini, Granger. Dan kita akan kembali tanpa kurang suatu apapun." Kata Remus meyakinkan.

"Kau meyakinkanku atau meyakinkan dirimu? Lucu sekali, Mr. Lupin. Sangat menghibur." Sindir Daviss kembali melangkah.

Sirius menahan tawanya. Draco mendengus dan Snape tetap fokus mengawasi Malfoy Manor.

"Apa aku sudah mengatakan kalau aku lebih menyukai Hermione daripada kau?," kata Remus sebal. "Kalau belum, perkataan tadi menegaskanmu."

"Yeah, terserahmu, kapten." Kata Daviss santai dan berjalan santai.

Mereka terlalu santai. Yah, ketegangan yang sedari tadi meliputi mereka menghilang tanpa bekas. Seakan misi ini hanya sekedar mencari telur paskah, bukan menyelamatkan nyawa seseorang. Dan entah sejak kapan mereka menjadi percaya diri kalau mereka bisa menang telak.

**100 METER DARI MALFOY MANOR.**

"Daviss." Remus memberi aba-aba.

"Done." Bisik Daviss sambil menyeringai. Mereka beruntung karena tidak melihat seringai mematikan Daviss. Seringaian itu seakan hanya dimiliki oleh seorang pembunuh seperti Jack The Ripper – itupun kalau mereka tahu siapa itu Jack The Ripper –.

Mereka berjalan normal memasuki Malfoy Manor namun tak ada yang berubah. Yeah, tidak ada kehebohan dan kecurigaan. Heran? Itu karena kemampuan otak Daviss yang menguasai seluruh orang yang ada disana. _Semua._ Termasuk Hermione.

Mereka memang harus memanipulasi otak Hermione demi kelancaran rencana mereka. Perasaan mencekam itu kembali menyelimuti mereka ketika didepan pintu Malfoy Manor mereka mendengar lengkingan pilu Hermione. Mendengar itu, Remus, Sirius, dan Draco hendak menerobos masuk namun terhentikan oleh Snape dan Daviss. Daviss hanya menyeringai mengerikan dengan tubuh yang bergetar.

"Sangat menarik, Bellatrix Lestrange." Kata Daviss dengan nadanya yang berbahaya. "Aku akan membunuhmu dua kali. Dua kali, Lestrange."

Dan Daviss membuka pintu Manor. Pemandangan yang terpampang adalah Bellatrix yang menyiksa Hermione yang terbaring tak berdaya di lantai dengan wajah pucat dan tidak karu-karuan. Tulisan "Mudblood" telah terukir di lengannya dan membuat darah segar mengalir. Sinar kecerdasan tak lagi terpancar dari mata cokelat madunya yang memikat, seakan seluruh kebahagiannya telah terhisap habis.

Greyback dan beberapa pelahap maut menertawakan adegan penyiksaan itu seakan sebuah perayaan. Ditengah siksaannya, Bellatrix menginterogasi Hermione yang hanya dijawab dengan bungkaman.

Ketika Bellatrix hendak menggoreskan pisau kebanggannya di wajah cantik Hermione, Draco langsung menarik Hermione dalam dekapannya dan menjauh dari Bellatrix. Dan ketika Draco menarik Hermione dalam pelukannya, Daviss langsung dengan sigap memanipulasi otak Para Pelahap Maut disana sehingga sosok Hermione seakan-akan menghilang begitu saja.

"Bagaimana mungkin dia ber-_apparate_ dengan keadaan seperti itu! Malfoy Manor dipasangi Mantra anti-_apparate_ untuk orang-orang seperti dia!" raung Yaxley.

Remus mengcover Draco yang hendak membawa Hermione keluar dari Manor, namun Daviss tak beranjak sama sekali dari tempatnya. Masih menatap kepanikan dan kehorroran para Pelahap Maut itu akibat permainan manipulasi otak miliknya.

"Saatnya pergi, Granger." Kata Sirius. Namun ia tahu, perkataannya takkan mengubah apapun.

Daviss tetap berdiri dan menyeringai. Membuat Sirius mundur beberapa langkah, apalagi ketika Daviss mengalihkan tatapan berbahanya kepada mereka.

"Tidakkah kalian ingin bersenang-senang?" tanya Daviss tanpa menghilangkan seringaiannya. Daviss kembali menatap para Pelahap Maut yang kalang kabut itu dan menjentikan tangannya.

"LONGBOTTOM!" pekik Bellatrix histeris menunjuk Dolohov dan Yaxley.

Sirius dan Snape menatap heran dengan ekspressi horror Bellatrix dan Greyback ketika menatap Dolohov dan Yaxley. Mereka merapalkan kutukan mematikan pada kedua orang itu sambil berkali-kali berseru 'Mati kalian, Longbottom!' dan mereka terus menyerang sampai Dolohov dan Yaxley tewas.

Seringai puas semakin melebar di Daviss. Sedangkan Remus dan Snape masih tak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Kenapa tiba-tiba mereka histeris dan berteriak seakan-akan Dolohov dan Yaxley adalah pasangan Longbottom yang kini berada di St. Mungo.

_Seakan-akan_. Ah, mereka mengerti sekarang. Pikiran mereka dimanipulasi oleh Daviss sehingga mereka melihat Dolohov dan Yaxley adalah pasangan Longbottom dan membawa teror diantara kepanikan mereka karena kehilangan Hermione. Daviss menyeringai dan berbalik pergi. Remus dan Snape mengikuti ketika berikutnya Bellatrix memekik terkejut.

"Aku sudah melonggarkan manipulasiku sedikit sehingga kini mereka sadar kalau mereka sudah membunuh rekan mereka sendiri," kata Daviss dengan nada kagum namun tetap berbahaya. _"Sangat menarik, Bellatrix Lestrange. Aku akan membunuhmu dua kali. Dua kali, Lestrange."_ Kata Daviss berbahaya langsung dalam pikiran Bellatrix membuat wanita itu terkejut setengah mati dan begitu ketakutan.

Bellatrix berteriak histeris dan mencengkram kepalanya sementara Daviss terus tertawa dalam kepalanya. Mengintimidasinya. Menghancurkan segala ketenangannya. Menghacurkan segala kewarasan wanita itu.

Baik Sirius maupun Snape tidak mengerti apa yang dilakukan seorang Daviss Granger itu. Yang mereka jelas tahu, Daviss sangat menakutkan ketika ketenangan hilang dari hidupnya. Benar-benar menakutkan.

Mereka menuju van mereka – ralat, van curian mereka – dalam diam. Hermione terkulai dan tak sadarkan diri dalam rangkulan Draco dan Remus mencoba mengobati beberapa luka yang bisa ditanganinya. Daviss duduk dibelakang kemudi dan Snape berada disampingnya. Sirius duduk dibelakang bersama 3 orang lainnya. Daviss hendak menyalakan strater mobil ketika seseorang berbicara dalam kepalanya.

Ya, _seseorang berbicara dalam kepala Daviss Granger_. Orang yang – meskipun muggle – memiliki kemampuan _occlumency dan legilimency_ yang tak pernah ditembus bahkan seorang Snape sekalipun. Namun _seseorang berbicara dalam kepalanya_.

"_Sangat menarik, Daviss Granger. Aku tak sabar bekerja sama denganmu. Kau pasti takkan menyesal bersamaku. Karena kita-"_ orang itu menggantung perkataannya. Membuat Daviss pucat pasi seketika. _"sama."_ lanjut suara itu bagaikan angin dan menghilang begitu saja.

Daviss masih tak berani bergerak sedikitpun. Ia tahu siapa itu. Bahkan meskipun mereka tak pernah saling mengenal, ia _tahu._ Ia jelas-jelas tahu siapa itu. Orang itu adalah Voldemort. Ya, Voldemort. Voldemort bicara dalam pikirannya dan mengajaknya bergabung. Dan mengatakan mereka "sama". SA-MA. Voldemort dan Daviss adalah SAMA.

"Granger, jika kau terus mematung begitu aku takut rencana kita bisa gagal. Mengingat rencana ini belum sepenuhnya selesai." Tegur Snape datar.

Daviss mencoba kembali pada ketenangan dan bersikap normal setelah mendengar teguran Snape. "Cerewet." Komentar Daviss sebal dan melajukan mobil itu dengan luwes. Ya, dia harus bersikap normal.

Setelah mereka mengembalikan mobil itu pada tempatnya. Mereka ber-_aparate_ dari dalam mobil menuju Grimmauld Place no. 12. Misi penyelamatan Hermione: Selesai.

** ********************* D_R_A_M_I_O_N_E ********************* **

**GRIMMAULD PLACE NO. 12 – HERMIONE DIRAWAT.**

Hermione berbaring tak berdaya di sebuah kasur dan beberapa orang mengelilinginya. Tidak jangan masukan Draco ke list 'orang-orang yang mengelilingi Hermione'. Ini di Grimmauld Place, disini ada Ron dan dia harus hati-hati kalau tidak mau Ron menghalangi jalannya.

Jadi disinilah Draco, bersandar di dinding samping pintu masuk kamar itu dan menatap gadis itu bernafas teratur dan tak berdaya. Keadaannya jauh lebih baik daripada pertama kali ia menemukannya dihadapan Bellatrix Lestrange. Fuck! Dia sangat ingin membunuhnya! Berani sekali ia membuat Hermionenya seperti itu! Brengsek! Semakin melihat Hermione tak berdaya, darah Draco semakin mendidih. Rasanya ia ingin kembali ke Malfoy Manor dan membunuh Bellatrix Lestrange.

"_Percayalah, aku lebih merasakan itu daripadamu."_ Kata Daviss dalam pikiran Draco.

Draco tersadar dan menatap Daviss. Daviss berada disebelah kanan Hermione, berada paling dekat Hermione dan hanya menangkupkan wajahnya pada ranjang Hermione. Mrs. Weasley dan Ibu Draco sendiri merangkul Daviss, merasa anak itu akan hancur kalau tidak ada yang menopangnya. Blah, tidak mungkin seorang Daviss Granger terlihat rapuh. Inilah bedanya ia dengan Hermione. Ketika dalam keadaan terdesak, _freak out_, marah, atau tertekan, Hermione akan terlihat rapuh. Sangat rapuh. Tapi berbeda dengan Daviss. Ia tidak terlihat rapuh, kebalikannya, ia terlihat mengerikan. Ia terlihat menakutkan, seakan ia memiliki dua kepribadian ganda.

_Kau seharusnya tak berpura-pura rapuh begitu untuk menarik simpati Mrs. Weasley dan ibuku,_ dengus Draco.

"_Aku tidak berpura-pura. Mereka saja yang berasumsi kalau aku terlihat rapuh. Ah, aku tahu kamu iri. Tidak ada yang memberimu kekuatan disaat kau tidak kuat melihat keadaan kakakku yang seperti ini."_

Draco yakin saat ini pasti ada seringai menyebalkan di wajah Daviss yang tertutupi itu. Draco segera menutup pikirannya dan keluar dari kamar itu dalam diam. Hanya Harry dan Lucius yang menyadari kepergian Draco dan mereka tidak berkomentar sama sekali. Daviss tetap diam dalam posisinya sehingga – lagi-lagi – tak ada yang sadar adanya telepati diantara mereka. Draco melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya dan berbaring di kasurnya. Ia menutup kedua matanya dan menghela nafas lelah.

Pikirannya kembali pada sesosok gadis yang merenggut seluruh perhatiannya selama beberapa tahun ini. Hampir 7 tahun, dan Draco cukup heran kenapa ia masih memperjuangkan balada cintanya yang penuh drama dengan gadis itu, seorang Hermione Granger. Gadis itu berada di depan matanya, tadi. Gadis itu berada di dekatnya. Gadis itu berada di satu bangunan yang sama dengannya. Jarak antara gadis itu dengannya tak terlalu jauh. Tapi kenapa… kenapa bagi Draco, gadis itu terasa begitu jauh? Kenapa keberadaannya begitu dekat namun tak pernah bisa disentuh? Seakan mereka ada di dua dunia yang berbeda, seakan keberadaan Draco begitu semu di dunia gadis itu. Seakan setelah semua inipun, gadis itu takkan kembali ke sisinya. Seakan dunia ini tak pernah menyetujui mereka bersama, menganggap semu hubungan keduanya. Apa ia benar-benar akan kehilangan gadis itu selama-lamanya?

"_Jangan berani berpikiran seperti itu, ferret pirang idiot! Aku telah menyerahkan kakakku padamu bukan pada orang lain, dan Hermione pasti kembali kepadamu. Jadi berhenti bergalau seperti itu dan lakukanlah sesuatu agar semua ini cepat selesai!." _ cerocos Daviss sebal.

Percayalah, Draco benar-benar harus meningkatkan _occlumency_ atau ia harus mendengarkan kecerewetan si bocah Granger itu setiap detiknya. Draco menutup pikirannya dan bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Berjalan ke washtub dikamarnya dan membasuh wajahnya.

Benar, ia tak punya waktu untuk berpikir seperti ini. Gadis itu adalah gadis_nya._ Gadis itu adalah Granger_nya_. Hanya dialah yang pantas bersanding di samping gadis itu. Bukan orang lain. Sekalipun saat ini ia sudah cukup lelah dan muak dengan balada cintanya yang sangat drama opera sabun, ia tak boleh menyerah. Demi gadis itu. Ia tak boleh menyerah. Meski ia harus merubah karakternya dan menggoda gadis itu dan memanggilnya dengan panggilan sayang dimana status mereka masih 'musuh besar' dan menjatuhkan harga dirinya, ia akan lakukan apapun.

Ia benar-benar akan lakukan _apapun_ untuk mendapatkan gadis itu. Hei, seorang Malfoy memang selalu mendapatkan apapun yang ia mau bukan?

Itu sebuah pertanyaan retorik, jawabannya ya. Seorang Malfoy pasti mendapatkan apapun yang ia mau. Pertanyaan selanjutnya adalah, apakah semua itu sesuai dengan kenyataan? Draco terdiam. Ia terdiam dan menatap wajahnya di kaca wastafel itu. _Apakah semua itu sesuai dengan kenyataan?_ Sebuah pertanyaan yang membuat logikanya kembali berjalan dan menurunkan semangat perjuangan cintanya.

_Apakah semua itu sesuai dengan kenyataan?_ Lihatlah dirinya sekarang, berdiri di sebuah kaca yang kotor. Berbagi kamar dan barang-barang lainnya. Ia yang anti berbagi miliknya sekarang telah terbiasa berbagi bahkan dengan para Weasley. Ia yang anti Weasley, sekarang harus menumpang pada keluarga itu. _Well_, memang secara teknis ini rumah Sirius, tapi tetap saja, Weasleys lebih dulu datang ke rumah ini, kan? Dan, oh, Draco sangat benci mengakui ini, ia dan keluarganya mendapat perlindungan dari Weasley dan Orde. Orang-orang yang mereka hina sepanjang umur mereka, orang-orang yang mereka hina di setiap hembusan nafas mereka sebelum akhirnya mereka bergabung dengan Orde.

Ironis. Satu kata yang tepat menggambarkan hidup Draco sekarang. Ia tak lagi memiliki apa-apa. Ia dan keluarganya tak memiliki apapun untuk bisa dibanggakan, bahkan rumahpun di kuasai si botak tanpa hidup itu. Dan seberapa keraspun Draco mencoba meraih gadis itu, ia tak pernah mendapatkannya. 6 tahun lebih dan ia tak pernah mendapatkannya. Hidupnya sudah tak memiliki harapan la–

BRAK! Pintu kamar itu di buka dengan kasar dan langsung menginterupsi pikiran Draco yang sedang terombang-ambing itu. Draco melongokan kepalanya dari pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka itu untuk melihat pengganggu ketenanganya. Daviss Granger, siapa lagi? Seharusnya tanpa melihatpun Draco sudah tahu.

"Kalau sudah yakin aku datang ngapain pake memastikan segala!," semburnya.

Dan kebiasaannya yang seenaknya membaca pikiran orang. Draco kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya tak menghiraukan interupsi dari kembaran gadis pujaannya itu. Ia kembali mematung di depan cermin.

"Ku beri tahu terakhir kalinya, Malfoy," kata Daviss dari pintu kamar mandi.

Draco dapat melihat wajah anak itu, terlihat datar namun dalam matanya menggambarkan begitu banyak ekspressi. Seperti marah, kesal, sakit hati, dan sebuah kesedihan yang mendalam. Blah, sejak kapan Draco jadi se-melankolis ini?

"Aku hanya menyerahkan Hermione padamu. Dan hanya padamu. Karena itu berhentilah untuk berputus asa dan berjuanglah untuknya." Kata Daviss. Lembut namun tampak seperti ketika ia mengatakan itu, ia telah kehilangan hak kepemilikan akan sesuatu yang berharga.

"Sekalipun kau terus mengatakan hanya menyerahkannya padaku, keputusan akhir ada pada–" Draco memejamkan matanya. "Hermione." lanjut Draco mencoba tenang. Menyebutkan nama gadis itu berdampak begitu besar bagi tubuhnya.

"Inilah yang kalian – orang awam tanpa kembaran – tak mengerti. Aku dan Hermione memiliki koneksi tersendiri yang sulit dijelaskan oleh logika. Dan aku sangat yakin ia pasti akan kembali kepadamu." Jelas Daviss sambil memutar bola matanya. Tampak begitu sebal karena sulit untuk membuat si kepala pirang ini mengerti.

"Kenyataan bicara lain–,"

"Bodo amat dengan kenyataan. Ia pasti kembali kepadamu!," sembur Daviss habis sabar. Draco cukup terkejut ketika emosi anak itu memuncak begitu cepatnya. Daviss memejamkan matanya, mencoba meraup udara sebanyak-banyaknya untuk memperoleh ketenangannya. Untuk menghentikan jantungnya yang terus berdebar dan menghilangkan nyeri di dadanya sejak pembicaraan ini di mulai. Sungguh, ini sangat menyiksanya. "Ia pasti akan kembali padamu." Gumam Daviss entah meyakinkan siapa ketika ia menghembuskan nafasnya. "Ia pasti kembali padamu." Ulangnya lagi.

Draco menatap Daviss dari kaca. Anak itu masih memejamkan matanya, tetapi wajahnya yang datar itu kini menunjukan gurat kesakitan. Kesakitan yang seolah-olah telah terlalu lama di tahannya. Terus terpendam tanpa seorangpun yang tahu. Tidak bahkan gadis pujannya sekalipun.

"Ia akan kembali padamu," kata Daviss membuka matanya dan menatap langsung pada mata Draco melalui kaca. "Dan ketika saat itu tiba, aku akan menghilang dari hadapan kalian berdua," kata Daviss tersenyum pedih lalu meninggalkan Draco sendirian yang masih belum bisa mencerna kata-kata kembaran gadisnya itu.

***_*_*_*TBC*_*_*_***

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Terima kasih sebanyak-banyak bagi yang sudah mereview dan mengapresiasi fict serta author ini:

**Nafau Chance, Megan Seleras, Ochan Malfoy, CN Bluetory, mella-chan, Guest 1, atacchan, widy, megu takuma, Dramione or ****lovaphobia****, CullenMalfoy, ****Claire, ****shizyldrew, Guest 2, Anda Azza, Guest 3, aprilcouple, ErVa Sabaku, Guest 4,** **Rose Whistersky****, Zean's Malfoy, SpiritSky, sitara1083, guest 5, ****adeirmasuryaninst**, **cla99, reader, dindagale, MizuumiYuki, DeAng, ****Dremloxys, LunaWood1911, ****Yanchan, Rhena001, ****Evelope, ****TaintedIris, Cilla, Reachel, Just Ana, Fuuchi, Poetry-Fuwa, Madge Undersee, Vira C.M, Lumpsci, CJ, LovyS, Tsurugo De Lelouch, ****BloodFeather20641****, ****taintedIris****, Just Ana, Fu, GiaMione, Nounaxx, Rukaga Nay, Lumostotalus, SparkSomniA0321, WatchFang, Andini Visencia, , driccha, BlueDaisy, Sweet Yuzu, Romi98, Arissachin, Pikapiru, DD, Secret, Draco's, Harry Potter Fans, RainbowTrouble14, Arisa Rei-Malfoy, xColorlessQueenx, A fan, penelopi, DraconisChantal, Lalaral, Firyaalmalfoy21, Bigfan, Kebab, dfordraco, HaeHae, angel weasley, IvNT2, Guest 6, Onandra, LuluIslaimah, Guest 7, Ines Anggi Putri, Minri, X-Mionez, .7, diya1013, caca, MalfoyDillane9, summer dash, Vermthy, tarehalatte, Widya Jojo, MichelleOey, fressia, UQ, Ev, valerieva, rindalaska, tari, Adisti Malfoy, Guest 8, nuansaaazv, noname, devitaaa, Laura Pyordova, ermiyaa, rereristiana**

Tanpa kalian apalah arti fict ini :')

Author sungguh minta maaf atas keterlambatan fic ini. sangaaaaat minta maaf~ author akan hiatus sampai liburan semester (mungkin juli). Author sangat minta maaf.

Dan author harap dengan sangat, kalian yang membaca ini tolong (jika berkenan) membaca profile author. Karena ada begitu banyak yg ingin author sampaikan :"

Terlebih, author tidak ingin kalian kecewa telah memberikan review :"

Dan maaf jika tidak bisa membalas review :'( author sangat menghargai review dan penantian kalian terlebih kesabaran kalian :') Semoga kalian tetap mendukung author yang berada didekat penghujung cerita ini :')


	17. Chapter 17

Author's Pre-Note: author mendapat banyak reviews yang mengatakan bahwa chapter sebelumnya sangat mengecewakan. Author terima dengan lapang dada, kok ^^ (meski sejujurnya, awalnya, sempet down)

Hanya saja, Author ingin mengingatkan (yang seharusnya di buat di chapter sebelumnya) kalau cerita ini sudah memasuki babak yang serius :) mungkin kalian akan bosan, tapi author ingin kalian tidak hanya membaca tapi bisa berpikir apa kaitan chapter ini untuk chapter berikutnya (karena ini multichapter bukan one-shot, hehehehe). Meskipun dibilang melenceng, kalian akan tahu apa maksud author sebenarnya setelah fic ini mencapai akhir cerita. Atau mungkin beberapa reader sudah dapat menebak akhir ceritanya kayak apa? Yang pasti tidak lari dari genrenya. *senyum misterius*

Anyway, selamat membaca ^^ kritik dan saran tentu akan author terima :D

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER**

**.**

** . **

**.**

**THIS FIC ORIGINALY MINE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I NEVER THOUGHT THAT I WAS WRONG**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 17**

** ********************* D_R_A_M_I_O_N_E ********************* **

**GRIMMAULD PLACE NO. 12 – 2 HARI SETELAH PENYERANGAN DI MALFOY MANOR.**

_Gelap._

Itulah yang Hermione rasakan. Ia tak bisa mengenali apapun. Semua hanya terasa gelap. Tak ada pergerakan yang dapat dirasakannya. Tidak ada suara yang didengarnya. Bahkan ia tak dapat merasakan tubuhnya bergerak dan tak bisa mendengar suaranya sendiri. Hanya gelap. Ini lebih parah daripada menutup mata, ketika menutup mata kita masih bisa merasakan keadaan sekitar kita. Kita bisa mendengar suara maupun merasakan pergerakan disekitarnya. Namun Hermione tak bisa merasakan apapun di sekitarnya. Hal yang membuatnya berasumsi bahwa ia sendirian. Apa ia sudah mati? Apa yang telah terjadi padanya?

Ia ingat ia sedang duduk di ruang tamu dengan iringan musik klasik sambil menunggu si _ferret-pirang-_Malfoy yang entah kenapa terlambat datang untuk berlatih mantra dengannya. Lalu ia menghabiskan waktu untuk memikirkan musuh bebuyutannya itu. Ah, kenapa ia begitu repot memikirkan orang itu? Orang yang tak memiliki koneksi denganmu selama ini.

_Koneksi._

Entah kenapa Hermione ragu ketika kata itu muncul dalam pikirannya. Benarkah ia tidak memiliki koneksi dengan Malfoy? Oh, tentu saja, semua orang juga tahu mereka berdua musuh bebuyutan. Tapi benarkah mereka hanya sekedar musuh bebuyutan? Apakah terjadi sesuatu antara dia dan Malfoy di dalam ingatan yang terhilang itu? Apa arti seorang Draco Malfoy bagi Hermione?

_Fokus, Hermione._

Gadis itu kembali memusatkan pikirannya. Tak ada yang berubah, tetap gelap. Dan sunyi. Oke, ia harus lanjut mencerna semua yang terjadi. Setelah menghabiskan waktu di ruang tamu dan –ehm– memikirkan sedikit tentang Draco Malfoy, apa yang terjadi? Ah, Albert. Ya, Albert datang mengajaknya kencan. Tentu saja itu bukan Albert. Albert yang Hermione kenal tak pernah mengajaknya kencan atau melakukan hal yang layaknya sepasang kekasih lakukan. Dan ia berharap Albert adalah Draco yang menyamar. Tetapi kenyataannya itu adalah seorang pelahap maut. Siapa namanya? Dolohov? Blah, ia tak benar-benar mengingatnya. Well, setidaknya orang itu membuat Hermione sadar bahwa Albert tak mencintainya. Oh, Merlin! Ketika ia keluar dari kegelapan ini, ia akan segera mengakhiri hubungannya dengan pria itu!

Lalu apa yang terjadi? Ah, ya, ia ingat. Di Malfoy Manor. Darah Hermione berdesir ketika bayangan penyiksaan itu berklebatan di dalam ingatannya. Ketika dikurung di penjara bawah tanah, bagaimana Bellatrix memakinya, bagaimana tatapan lapar seorang Dolohov ketika melihat pundaknya yang terekspos karena bajunya robek. Menjijikan. Hermione masih bisa merasakan bagaimana sakitnya ketika Bellatrix menorehkan pisaunya di kulit mulusnya. Ia masih bisa ingat bagaimana sakit hatinya ketika Bellatrix memakinya. Mengatakan bahwa darah lumpur sepertinya akan berakhir seperti kakaknya. Andrew Granger.

Andrew Granger, sesuatu yang lain mengusik pikirannya. Apakah benar orang itu kakak Hermione? Apa yang terjadi dengannya? Dan, oh, bagaimana bisa Hermione berpikir kemungkinan besar orang itulah yang menyebabkan orang tuanya melarangnya mengenal dunia sihir? Apa Daviss tahu sesuatu tentang orang ini? Apa orde tahu sesuatu tentang hal ini? Godric, semua kebingungan ini membuatnya habis sabar. Kapan ia keluar dari kegelapan ini? Kapan ia dapat mengintrogasi orang-orang untuk membuat puzzle rancu otaknya bisa terselesaikan dengan sempurna?

Ia sudah tak kuat menahan semua penyiksaan yang tertera jelas dalam ingatannya itu. Semua terasa begitu blur ketika ia mendengar seseorang bergerak ke arahnya dan memeluknya. Pelukan yang ingin mengatakan bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja. Pelukan yang seakan berarti 'bertahanlah sebentar lagi dan kau semua akan baik-baik saja'. Pelukan yang menyiratkan sebuah kerinduan yang selama ini tertahan dan hanya ditunjukan baginya, bagi seorang Hermione Granger. Seakan orang yang memelukanya mengatakan bahwa Hermione Granger adalah segalanya bagi orang itu. Menyampaikan perasaan yang… penuh cinta, dan ketakutan akan kehilangan dirinya.

Hermione merasa aman. Ia tak melihat dengan jelas namun hatinya berkata tanpa keraguan bahwa orang itu adalah Draco Malfoy. Orang yang mendekapnya sehingga ia merasa aman dan damai. Merasakan sebuah kelegaan ketika tangan itu melingkari tubuhnya. Sebuah perasaan deja vu. Lalu ia kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Ia sudah berhenti bergetar," kata seseorang di sampingnya terdengar begitu samar namun familiar di pendengaran gadis itu. Hei, ia bisa mendengar suara! Damn, kenapa kegelapan ini tak memudar juga? Yah, setidaknya ada kemajuan sehingga ia bisa mendengar suara samar seseorang.

"Yeah, ia sudah lebih tenang." Jawab seorang lainnya yang entah bagaimana Hermione bisa merasakan orang itu sedang menggenggam tangannya dan tanga-tangannya dengan lembut menyapu rambut-rambut kecil yang menutupi kening Hermione. Hei, ia bisa merasakan sesuatu! Dan hei –lagi–, kenapa perasaan itu kembali menghampirinya? Perasaan yang tersampaikan lewat sentuhan lembut orang disampingnya itu. Perasaan yang menggambarkan sesuatu yang abstrak, rumit, dan tak deskirpsikan. Perasaan deja vu. Dan hei lagi, bukankah itu suara Draco Malfoy? Dan hei –untuk entah keberapa kalinya– kenapa ia bisa mengenali suara Malfoy sedangkan tidak mengenali suara lainnya?

Dan, oh, Merlin! Hermione rela tidak sadarkan diri supaya perasaan nyaman dan damai akan sentuhan lembut itu tak hilang dari tubuhnya.

"Aku akan memberimu waktu. Setidaknya semua orang sedang terfokus pada rapat orde sehingga kau punya waktu untuk–" pria itu berdehem. "bersama Hermione," lanjutnya. Hermione terasa familiar dengan suara itu, tapi ia sulit untuk menjelaskan suara siapa itu. Ia mendengar bahwa pria itu melangkah menjauhinya.

"Potter," panggil Malfoy. "Terima kasih." Lanjutnya.

Potter? Oh, Godric, bagaimana bisa ia lupa? Tidak, bagaimana bisa ia lebih mengenali suara Draco Malfoy daripada suara Harry Potter sahabatnya, orang yang selalu didengar suaranya hampir setiap hari! Hermione, ada apa denganmu? Kenapa semua dirimu selalu terarah pada Malfoy?

Suara pintu ditutup menginterupsi pikiran Hermione. Apa sekarang ia hanya berdua saja dengan Draco? Kenapa ia merasa antusias dengan keadaan ini? Seperti ia telah menantikan saat-saat seperti ini. Seakan ia begitu merindukan situasi seperti ini. Hanya ia dan Draco Malfoy. Memang kapan terakhir kali ia bersama dengan Malfoy? Bukankah satu hari sebelum ia disiksa di Malfoy Manor?

Hermione memejamkan matanya meski itu tak membawa pengaruh. Bayangan penyiksaan di Malfoy Manor kembali dalam benaknya. Begitu menyiksanya. Ia merasakan tubuhnya bergetar namun kembali normal ketika bayangan itu menghilang dalam benaknya. Kenapa sulit sekali untuk membuka mata biologisnya? Atau sekedar menggerakan jari-jarinya? Apa ia koma saat ini? Sungguh! Kerancuan ini begitu menyiksanya!

"Granger," Hermione dengan jelas Malfoy memanggilnya. Tidak, sepertinya Malfoy tidak memanggilnya. Entah bagaimana Hermione yakin Malfoy menghela nafas dan namanya terucap begitu saja ketika ia menghembuskan nafasnya. Hei, Malfoy, kenapa kau begitu terdengar frustasi? Kenapa kau mengucapkan namaku dengan nada seperti itu?

Hermione dapat merasakan sesuatu yang lembut dan sedikit basah juga agak dingin menyentuh kulit di tangannya. Ia mengasumsikan itu bibir Malfoy. Dan ketika terjadi kontak itu, rasanya seluruh tubuh Hermione bergejolak. Seakan tindakan intim itu begitu berpengaruh besar dalam dirinya. Begitu membuat perutnya bergejolak seakan mau meledak, pikirannya buntu, hatinya begitu berdebar-debar. Sensasi yang begitu menyenangkan. Terasa seperti sudah lama sekali tak merasakan hal seperti ini.

Kapan? Kapan ia pernah merasakan hal seperti ini? Ia tak pernah melakukan kontak intim seperti ini dengan orang lain. Tidak pernah, bahkan dengan Ron sekalipun. Lalu dengan siapa? Sensasi ini begitu familiar namun telah lama tak dirasakannya. Seakan ini adalah inti dari memori yang hilang darinya. Seakan ia dapat merasakan sebuah perasaan mendalam yang tak tersampaikan. Seakan semua ini terasa begitu… benar.

Argh, sungguh, Hermione tak bisa mengungkapkannya. Satu yang pasti, ia menginginkannya. Ia tak ingin kontak intim itu berakhir. Ia ingin orang yang menyentuhnya dengan intim ini tak menghilang dari pandangannya, selalu berada di sisinya.

Meskipun itu seorang Draco Malfoy?

Pertanyaan itu begitu membuatnya kacau. Hatinya berkata, ya. Tanpa ragu. Namun logikanya terus memutarkan begitu banyak kenangan yang menyebalkan. Ketika ia menghina dan memandang rendahnya selama di Hogwarts.

Ketika tahun pertama, pertama kali ia bertemu Draco Malfoy dengan segala kesombongannya. Walaupun awalnya Hermione sempat berpikir untuk mengajaknya berteman, namun begitu melihat bagaimana ia menganggungkan nama Malfoy-nya, bagaimana ia menghina Ron, dan serentetan sikap buruk lainnya membuat Hermione membatalkan niatnya. Hermione merasa ia tak dianggap oleh pria itu, seakan bagi pria itu keberadaannya semu. Dan entah kenapa Hermione merasa setitik kesakitan di dalam dadanya. Ia ingin membenci Draco Malfoy.

Tahun kedua. Tahun yang menurutnya begitu buruk. Ketika sebutan itu keluar dari orang yang menganggap semu keberadaannya. _Mudblood_. Entah kenapa ia ingin menangis sejadi-jadinya ketika nama itu terucap dari bibir seorang Draco Malfoy. Perasaannya takkan sesakit ini jika anak-anak Slytherin lain. Ia membenci Draco Malfoy. Ia membencinya dari setiap sel yang dimilikinya. Ia membencinya dari setiap hembusan nafasnya. Sungguhkah ia membenci Draco Malfoy? Atau ia benci dirinya yang sulit bernafas ketika memandang mata biru kelabu itu? Atau ia benci dirinya yang merasa terpuruk dan tertekan dengan semua hinaan yang keluar dari mulut Draco Malfoy?

Hermione berusa melawan seluruh perasaannya. Seluruh kelemahannya. Seluruh emosinya bagi Draco Malfoy terkumpul dalam satu tinju yang dilayangkannya ke wajah tampan pangeran Slytherin itu pada tahun ketiga. Setelah itu, Hermione merasa lega. Merasa ia telah bebas dari perasaan lemah terhadap pesona Draco Malfoy yang menjeratnya. Benarkah ia telah bebas? Tapi kenapa ia semakin sulit untuk bergerak ketika ada dalam pengawasan mata biru kelabu itu? Yeah, Hermione tahu. Hermione jelas tahu bahwa ia telah ada dalam pandangan seorang Draco Malfoy. Membawa sebuah kesenangan tersendiri bagi Hermione bahwa ia tak lagi semu di dalam pandangannya. Namun yang terlebih menyakitkan, pandangan yang diberikan pria itu adalah pandangan jijik, pandangan merendahkan, pandangan yang… mengintimidasinya. Seakan mengatakan lebih baik Hermione tak pernah terlahir di dunia ini.

Hermione menyerah. Ia sudah menyerah atas segala yang menyangkut tentang Draco Malfoy. Semua tentang pandangan-pandangannya. Semua tentang hinaan pria itu. Ia lelah. Ia berhenti. Di tahun keempatnya, ia hanya fokus pada Viktor Krum dan Harry. Hanya itu. Ia berusaha menghapuskan segala tentang Draco Malfoy dalam benaknya. Ia mencoba menutup kuping ketika Lavender si tukang Gossip mengatakan bahwa Malfoy memusnahkan Daily Prophet yang memuat berita tetangnya dan Harry. Ia mencoba menutup matanya ketika ia memergoki bahwa Malfoy sama sekali tak melepaskan pandangannya dari dirinya selama Yule Ball. Ia mencoba untuk tidak peduli. Ia menyangkal keberadaan Draco Malfoy dalam hidupnya. Ia berusaha menyangkalnya.

Tapi Hermione tak bisa ;agi menutup matanya dan pura-pura tidak peduli ketika ia tahu bahwa Draco Malfoy selalu mencoba mengeluarkannya dari masalah Umbridge. Hermione tahu, ia jelas tahu. Meski ia tak ingin melambungkan harapannya terlalu tinggi, tetapi hatinya dengan tegas mengatakan bahwa ia adalah alasan Draco Malfoy menjadi antek-antek Umbridge. Meskipun orang lain mengatakan karena Malfoy hanya mencari muka dan nilai tambahan, tapi Hermione tahu itu tak benar. Seorang Draco Malfoy dan keangkuhannya tak membutuhkan semua itu. Nama Malfoy-nya sudah cukup mengundang perhatian dan diagung-agungkan para Slytherin. Otaknya sudah cukup pintar untuk mendapat peringkat kedua terbaik seluruh Hogwarts, untuk apa nilai tambahan?

Hermione tak bisa menghilangkan Draco Malfoy dalam benaknya. Ia tak bisa bersikap tidak peduli jika hatinya saja selalu mengatakan bahwa ada sesuatu dalam pandangan Draco Malfoy padanya selama ini. Bukan hanya pandangan jijik, merendahkan, ataupun intimidasi. Ada sesuatu yang lain… seperti hasrat. Hasrat yang begitu terpendam dan tampak begitu banyak penyangkalan. Dan Hermione sendiripun tak pernah bisa melepaskan matanya dari sosok Draco Malfoy di tahun keenamnya. Ia tahu itu adalah tahun yang berat bagi pria itu. Meski ia terkenal sebagai God of Sex di tahun itu, tapi Hermione tahu seberapa hancur dan rapuhnya Draco Malfoy pada tahun itu. Hal itulah yang membuat Hermione maju selangkah, mencoba merontokan dinding yang membatasi dirinya dan Draco Malfoy. Dinding tebal yang selama ini memisahkan mereka. Di kamar mandi wanita, hal yang tak pernah bisa ia lupakan. Bagaimana ia melihat Draco Malfoy menangis, ketika ia membuat Draco Malfoy mabuk dan membeberkan seluruh bebannya, ketika keduanya menghabiskan waktu berdua. Hanya ia dan Draco Malfoy. Ketika ia memeluk Draco Malfoy yang rapuh, ketika ia menghabiskan berjam-jam hanya bersama pria itu. Membiarkan pria yang mabuk itu berbaring berbantalkan pahanya dan berceloteh tentang semua yang ada dalam benak pria itu. Ketika ia menyapukan tangannya di rambut pirang platina pria itu. Dan ketika ia meninggalkan pria itu sendirian sebelum pria itu sadar apa yang terjadi. Oh, haruskah Hermione mengungkit bagaimana ia dan Harry bertengkar karena ia membela Malfoy? Ia membela Draco Malfoy yang dengan sangat jelas diketahuinnya sebagai pelahap maut. Ia telah mengkhianati Harry. Ia mengkianati sahabatnya sejak tahun pertamanya demi Draco Malfoy, musuh bebuyutannya. Benarkah sebutan musuh bebuyutan masih pantas di sandang untuk menggambarkan hubungan mereka? Apa sebutan yang pantas untuk menggambarkan hubungan yang abstrak ini? Kenapa semua ini begitu… rumit?

Dan tahun ke tujuh…

Tunggu, bagaimana bisa Hermione mengingat semua detil itu? Bagaimana bisa ingatan itu kembali tanpa disadarinya? Apa yang terjadi pada tahun ketujuhnya dengan Malfoy? Kenapa ingatan itu begitu samar dan sulit di tembus?

Hermione merasakan kulit di tangannya yang tak pernah lepas dari genggaman Draco itu menyentuh kulit halus yang terasa agak dingin. Kulit wajah. Draco Malfoy membawa tangan Hermione menyentuh pipi pria itu. Hatinya meyakinkan pernyataan itu. Hermione dapat merasakan seperti tersetrum listrik ketika bersentuhan, setruman yang cukup menyenangkan.

"Aku berharap ini cepat berakhir," bisiknya sambil menghembuskan nafasnya yang langsung terasa di pergelangan tangan Hermione. Sensasi menyenangkan itu kembali dirasakan Hermione. "Aku berharap pada akhirnya kita bisa bersama, Hermione," bisiknya lagi mengecup pergelangan tangan Hermione.

Sungguh, Hermione tak bisa mendeskripsikan perasaannya. Terasa sakit namun senang. Semuanya terasa campur aduk. Ditambah dengan sensasi kecupan Draco Malfoy pada pergelangan tangannya dan ketika Draco Malfoy memanggil namanya dengan begitu intim. Sungguh, perasaan ini begitu tak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata.

Kapan semua ini berakhir? Apakah ia dan Draco bisa bersama di akhirnya? Bagaimana kalau salah satu dari mereka tak bertahan sampai akhir? Bagaimana jika Hermione kehilangan–.

Seakan disiram air dingin, Hermione tersadar akan seluruh ingatan tak tertembusnya. Tahun ketujuhnya bersama Draco. Seluruh kenangan yang mati-matian Draco tutup-tutupi dalam ingatannya. Seluruhnya berkelebatan dalam benak Hermione seperti sebuah film yang dipercepat. Semua itu langsung masuk dalam benak Hermione. Ingatannya telah kembali sempurna.

"_Granger–" kata Draco tertahan._

_Hermione hanya diam menunggu apa yang selanjutnya dikatakan oleh Draco. Perasaan mual nan menyenangkan kembali menyerangnya. Tubuhnya terasa panas seketika._

"_Apapun yang akan terjadi, aku hanya ingin kau tahu bahwa–" omongan Draco tersekat di tenggorokannya. _

_Hermione masih menunggu dalam diam dengan perasaan campur aduk. _

"_Aku mencintaimu" bisik Draco._

Potongan rancu dan samar dalam mimpinya kini terlihat begitu jelas. Draco Malfoy. Pria itu Draco Malfoy. Draco Malfoy lah yang menyatakan cintanya di setiap mimpi-mimpi samar Hermione. Draco Malfoy lah orangnya. Draco Malfoy mencintainya. Ia mencintainya dan ia mengatakannya pada Hermione.

Hermione dapat merasakan air mata mengalir di pipinya. Hei, ia menangis? Di saat ia tak bisa menggerakan tubuhnya?

"Granger?," panggil Draco yang bangkit dari duduknya dan mengusap air mata Hermione. "Granger, kau bisa mendengarku?" tanyanya.

Ya, aku bisa. Ingin sekali Hermione menjawabnya. Namun ia tak bisa membuka matanya. Ia tak bisa bergerak. Ia tak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya. Ia berusaha untuk bergerak dan keluar dari kegelapan memuakan ini. Ia ingin melihat Draco. Ia ingin mengucapkan terima kasihnya, ia ingin mengungkapkan perasaannya.

"Erg~" Hermione bisa mendenger erangan keluar dari mulutnya. Bagus Hermione, ayo bangun. Ayo paksa tubuhmu lagi.

"Hermione?," panggil Draco begitu antusias berharap gadis itu bisa sadar secepatnya.

"Erg~ima… ga~sih," erang Hermione. Dan kegelapan itu kembali menguasainya. Ia kembali tak sadarkan diri.

Draco terkejut. Terima Kasih. Ia takkan salah menangkap. Hermione mengucapkan terima kasih padanya. Ia mengguncangkan tubuh gadis itu, namun gadis itu tak bergerak sama sekali. Ia memanggil nama gadis itu namun gadis itu tak menjawab ataupun mengerang sama sekali. Tak ada respon sama sekali. Apa gadis itu sudah mati?

Ketakutan yang amat sangat muncul dalam wajah tampan Draco Malfoy ketika melihat tak ada respon dari Hermione Granger. Ia segera mengecek apakah gadis itu masih bernafas? Apa jantungnya masih berdetak?

Ya. Satu fakta itu membuat Draco bisa bernafas lega. Sungguh, ia berpikir bahwa ia akan kehilangan gadis itu. Ia berpikir gadis itu takkan pernah sadarkan diri. Ia berpikir… gadis itu takkan kembali lagi padanya. Ia berpikir akan ketakutan terbesarnya. Ketakutan yang menguasainya dan jauh lebih parah daripada menerima hukuman dari si botak tanpa hidung itu. Ketakutan akan kehilangan Hermione Granger.

Draco Malfoy menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kursi yang ditempatinya disamping tempat tidur Hermione. Ia masih menggenggam tangan mungil gadisnya ini. _Princess_, kapankah engkau sadar? Blah, kenapa Draco merasa seperti tokoh-tokoh pangeran melankolis penuh drama di dalam dongeng. Bukan berarti ia tak menginginkan Hermione untuk segera sadar, tapi ia sulit untuk mengungkapkannya.

"Granger, kenapa semuanya terasa begitu rumit?," bisik Draco frustasi. "Hei, _Princess,_ apa kau mencintaiku?"

Draco mengangkupkan wajahnya ke sisi tempat tidur. Sungguh ini memalukan! Bagaimana bisa kata-kata itu terucap dari bibirnya? Kata-kata yang begitu picisan dan tergolong menjijikan dalam kamus Draco Malfoy. Ia benar-benar akan mengurung dirinya di kamar seumur hidup jika ada seseorang yang mendengar perkataan itu keluar dari mulutnya. Dan Draco berani bersumpah, ia takkan lagi mengatakan hal picisan seperti itu. Tidak akan!

Tapi justru pertanyaan itu menyadarkannya. Hal inilah yang membuatnya terkadang ingin menyerah. Hal inilah yang terkadang meragukan bahwa ia dan Hermione akan bersama pada akhirnya. Hal inilah yang membuat Draco berpikir bahwa Hermione akan meninggalkannya.

Apakah Hermione Granger mencintainya? Apakah Hermione Jean Granger mencintai Draco Lucius Malfoy?

**3 JAM BERIKUTNYA.**

_Silau._

Itulah yang Hermione rasakan. Setelah kegelapan nan rancu yang menyelubunginya, ia kembali tak sadarkan diri. Sekarang ia membuka matanya dan merasa silau ketika cahaya lampu itu berdesakan masuk ke mata cokelat madu indahnya. Kepalanya dan tubuhnya masih terasa sakit meski sudah jauh lebih baik. Ugh, ia masih kesulitan untuk menggerakan tubuhnya. Yah, setidaknya ia bisa bergerak sedikit dan membuka matanya. Tidak seperti dalam kegelapan rancu itu.

"Kau sudah sadar?" tanya seseorang yang tak bisa menutupi nada antusias dalam suaranya begitu melihat Hermione membuka matanya.

Draco Malfoy. Hermione langsung mengenali suaranya. Hermione masih kesulitan untuk menjawab karena pandangannya yang masih samar dan belum terbiasa dengan cahaya lampu ini. Mengerang. Hanya erangan yang dikeluarkannya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Draco Malfoy.

Draco tersenyum. Tersenyum lega. Akhirnya. Akhirnya, gadis itu sadar juga. "Kau merasa baikan?" tanyanya lagi.

"Silau…" jawabnya yang terdengar seperti erangan. Okay, satu kesimpulan lagi. Ia masih sulit untuk berbicara. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada tubuhnya? Hermione mengangkat lengan kanannya untuk menutupi matanya.

Tanpa kata, Draco melayakan lampu di meja samping kepala tempat tidur Hermione dan mematikan lampu kamar itu. "Lebih baik?" tanyanya.

"Hm, terima kasih." Bisik Hermione lemah. Ia merasa nyaman dalam kegelapan itu. Yeah, memang kegelapan rancu itu sangat menyebalkan dan menguras kesabarannya. Tapi kegelapan yang sekarang berbeda. Jauh berbeda. Ada seberkas cahaya remang, ia bisa menggerakan tubuhnya, ia mengenali keadaan sekitar, dan ada Draco Malfoy disampingnya.

"Kau perlu sesuatu?" tanya Draco berdiri di samping ranjang Hermione. Memasukan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya dan memandang gadis itu. Berusaha menahan dirinya untuk tidak menyentuh gadis itu. Tidak memberikan kontak intim seperti ketika gadis itu tak sadarkan diri. Ia tak ingin membuat gadis itu bingung karena keadaan gadis itu sangat tidak biasa. Gadis itu pucat. Terlalu pucat bagi seorang Hermione Granger. Bibirnya pinknya hampir mendekati putih dan terlihat saru dengan kulitnya. Dan itu sangat membuat Draco cemas.

Hermione mengangkat sedikit lengan yang menutupi matanya. Ia menatap Draco hanya untuk memastikan bahwa Draco Malfoy benar-benar di sampingnya. Draco dapat melihat mata itu tidak memancarkan sinar kecerdasan, hanya kelelahan yang terdapat di mata itu. Hei, Granger, kau benar-benar baik-baik saja, kan?

"Malfoy…" suara Hermione menginterupsi pikiran Draco.

"Ya?"

"Bisa tolong ambilkan aku minum? Aku haus sekali," kata Hermione serak. Ia benar-benar butuh minum.

Draco mengangguk. Ia berbalik dan menuju ke pintu kamar. Ia membuka knop pintu itu dan kembali menatap Hermione. Hermione sudah kembali menutupi matanya dengan lengan kanannya, sepertinya ia nyaman sekali dengan posisi itu. Draco berdehem, membuat Hermione sedikit terkejut dan mengangkat lengan kanannya itu lalu memberi tatapan sebal pada Draco. Oh, sungguh sangat menghibur, Granger. "Aku lupa bilang. Aku akan memanggil Mrs. Weasley dan Professor Snape untuk mengecek keadaanmu. Jadi, Granger–" Draco mengeluarkan seringai khasnya yang mematikan ketika melihat kerutan kecil di dahi gadis itu. "Jangan kembali ke alam mimpimu dan menyebut-nyebut namaku seperti tadi."

Setelah mengatakan itu Draco menutup pintu itu dengan kepuasaan terstampel di wajah tampannya. Bukankah ini sangat menarik? Ia sempat melihat Hermione melotot tak percaya dan wajahnya merah padam yang kontras dengan wajah pucatnya itu. Walaupun awalnya Draco cemas, tetapi naluri menjahili Hermione Granger langsung muncul begitu melihat gadis itu membuka matanya. Well, setidaknya ia masih menemukan sedikit hiburan ditengah-tengah persoalan yang membuatnya frustasi seperti ini.

Namun, apa yang dirasakan Draco berbanding terbalik dengan Hermione. Lihat gadis itu, masih dengan ekspresi syoknya. Yang benar saja! Itu pasti bohong, kan! Itu jelas-jelas bohong! Tidak mungkin di dalam tidurnya ia menyebut-nyebut nama ferret-pirang-Malfoy itu! Okay, memang selama kegelapan rancu itu ia banyak memikirkan Malfoy, tapi ia tidak menyebutkan nama Malfoy sama sekali. Bagaimana dengan saat ia tak sadarkan diri? Benarkah ia menyebut-nyebut nama Malfoy? Dan parahnya jika itu memang benar, Malfoy mendengarnya! Tidak, Malfoy ada disampingnya ketika ia menyebut-nyebut namanya di dalam tidurnya. Itu adalah hal yang paling memalukan! Ia lebih suka jika Snape yang mendengarnya dan memberikan komentar dingin nan sinis dari guru ramuannya itu tentang roman picisan remaja seperti ini. Sungguh, itu jauh lebih baik daripada Malfoy yang mendengarnya. Argh, alam bawah sadar yang menyebalkan! Hermione langsung menarik selimutnya sampai menutupi kepalanya. Ia ingin masuk ke dalam sebuah kardus dan tidak keluar lagi sampai Malfoy melupakan hal ini.

***_*_*_*TBC*_*_*_***

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Terima kasih sebanyak-banyak bagi yang sudah mereview dan mengapresiasi fict serta author ini:

**Nafau Chance, Megan Seleras, Ochan Malfoy, CN Bluetory, mella-chan, Guest 1, atacchan, widy, megu takuma, Dramione or ****lovaphobia****, CullenMalfoy, ****Claire, ****shizyldrew, Guest 2, Anda Azza, Guest 3, aprilcouple, ErVa Sabaku, Guest 4,** **Rose Whistersky****, Zean's Malfoy, SpiritSky, sitara1083, guest 5, ****adeirmasuryaninst**, **cla99, reader, dindagale, MizuumiYuki, DeAng, ****Dremloxys, LunaWood1911, ****Yanchan, Rhena001, ****Evelope, ****TaintedIris, Cilla, Reachel, Just Ana, Fuuchi, Poetry-Fuwa, Madge Undersee, Vira C.M, Lumpsci, CJ, LovyS, Tsurugo De Lelouch, ****BloodFeather20641****, ****taintedIris****, Just Ana, Fu, GiaMione, Nounaxx, Rukaga Nay, Lumostotalus, SparkSomniA0321, WatchFang, Andini Visencia, , driccha, BlueDaisy, Sweet Yuzu, Romi98, Arissachin, Pikapiru, DD, Secret, Draco's, Harry Potter Fans, RainbowTrouble14, Arisa Rei-Malfoy, xColorlessQueenx, A fan, penelopi, DraconisChantal, Lalaral, Firyaalmalfoy21, Bigfan, Kebab, dfordraco, HaeHae, angel weasley, IvNT2, Guest 6, Onandra, LuluIslaimah, Guest 7, Ines Anggi Putri, Minri, X-Mionez, .7, diya1013, caca, MalfoyDillane9, summer dash, Vermthy, tarehalatte, Widya Jojo, MichelleOey, fressia, UQ, Ev, valerieva, rindalaska, tari, Adisti Malfoy, Guest 8, nuansaaazv, noname, devitaaa, Laura Pyordova, ermiyaa, rereristiana, deAmarilis, Wike Chuap, Rukaga Ann, Allegra, V.I.P, HallowRose**

Tanpa kalian apalah arti fict ini :')

Author is back! Sebenarnya ingin segera mempublish fic ini setelah penulisannya. Tapi yah, masa kemaren baru publish chapter 16 terus besoknya chapter 17, kan terlalu terkesan terburu-buru. Hehehehe. Padahal Author bilang akan hiatus sampai Juli, tapi ternyata Author punya libur 4 hari (yang seharusnya dipake buat belajar buat UAS hari senen). Ah, aku bukan author yang baik *nangis di pojokan* jangan di tiru ya. Hiks hiks hoks. Author janji, 3 hari lainnya akan author pake buat belajar kok. Jadi, setelah ini beneran Hi-a-tus. Entah bisa melanjutkan Juli atau desember _ maaf ya, jadwal author berantakan dan sulit di prediksi *bow 90 degrees*

Ah, ya, author berharap chapter ini lebih baik dari chapter sebelumnya. Karna itu, mohon komentarnya ya^^

Balasan beberapa review [hanya u/ chapter 16. Yang review chapter sebelumnya, maaf ya ga dibales :"(]

**Laura Pyordova: **Makasih reviewnya, Lau^^ (gapapakan dipanggil Lau? :D) makasih banget pengertiannya untuk mahasiswa seperti author :" dan maaf, ya, kalo chapter sebelumnya mengecewakan :"( chapter itu diselesaikan 5 jam sebelum ujian Biokimia (author yang mencari hiburan diantar sumpeknya belajar. Jangan dicontoh ya) jadi, yah, author tidak mengecek atau mengedit lagi sebelum di publish :" Semangat buat Lau jugaaa^^

**deAmarilis: **Makasih, reviewnya ^^ (btw panggil apa nih? hehehehe) wah, memang disbanding chapter lain, chapter kemaren lebih sedikit sih. Untuk alasannya bisa liat di balesan reviewnya Laura. Hehehehehe. Here next chap^^ tetap dukung author ya :) oh, ya, selamat datang di fanfic ini :)

**Shizyldrew: **Makasih Reviewnya, Shizyl^^ (gapapa ya dipanggil Shizyl? Hehehe) author senang sekali karena Shizyl masih setia mereview, menunggu, dan mendukung author sampai chapter ke 17 ini. (gabanyak loh yang seperti kamu. Hehehehe) setiap review kamu, author selalu tunggu ^^ (romantic ga?) hahaha. Anyway, here next chap^^

**Wike Chuap: **Makasih, reviewnya, Wike^^ tetap dukung author yaaa :D

**Kebab: **Makasih, reviewnya Kebab^^ (aduh, jadi laper. Hahahaha) dan makasih pengertiannya :'D author juga sangat senang melihat Kebab masih berkenan mengikuti, mereview dan menungguinya sampai selesai :D makasih banget loh ya :D semoga Kebab tidak pernah bosan menunggu author sampai penghujung cerita :)

**Rukaga Ann:** makasih reviewnya, Ann^^ terima kasih juga masih setia menantikan chapter-chapter ini dengan penuh pengertian :D semoga Ann tetap mengikuti sampai cerita ini selesai :)

**Allegra : **Makasih reviewnya, Allegra^^ Selamat datang di fandom ini^^ makasih atas pujian dan dukungnya :) berharap kamu tetap mendukung sampai akhir cerita ini ya^^

**V.I.P: **Makasih reviewnya, Vi ^^ semoga kamu tetap mendukung author sampai kesudahan cerita ini :)

**HallowRose: **Makasih reviewnya, Rose^^ maaf, kalau ada kesalahan pendeskripsian :) Author terlalu fokus ke Dramione sepertinya. Hehehe. Makasih masukannya :)

**Gothicamylee: **makasih reviewnya, Amylee^^ (gapapakan dipanggil gitu hehehe) hm, kenapa Daviss harus menghilang? Temukan jawabannya diakhir cerita. *senyum misterius*

**Aprilcouple: **makasih April :) makasih kamu masih bersedia mereview bahkan disaat chap yang jelek sekalipun :) author jadi bisa mengoreksi :) tapi percayalah, setiap kata di chap ini takkan sia-sia kok. Semuanya pasti akan berkaitan di chappie chappie berikutnya. Bahkan mungkin kamu sudah bisa menentukan bagaimana akhir atau konflik akhir dari cerita ini jika memperhatikan chap ini :) maaf kalau memang agak melenceng dari Romance. Hehehehe. Author harap kamu tetap mendukung author sampai kesudahan cerita ini ya :)

**Tsurugi De Lelouch:** Makasih, Ka Wulanz^^ kalau sampai saat ini Ka Wulanz masih setia mereview, menunggu, dan tetap mengikuti fic ini adalah suatu motivasi yang aku punya untuk melanjutkan :) tetap dukung aku sampai kesudahan cerita ini ya, ka ^^ semangat juga untuk kuliahnya^^

**X-Mionez: **Makasih reviewnya^^ Terlebih, makasih masih mau mereview sampai saat ini :) Hm, Duo Granger ya… tunggu saja kisah selanjutnya *senyum misterius*

**Adisti Malfoy:** Makasih reviewnya, Adis^^ ini udah update :) hehehehe

**Yanchan:** Makasih reviewnya, Yan^^ ini sudah update :) hehehehe

**Mella-chan:** Makasih reviewnya, Mella meski kamu tidak terlalu menyukai chapter ini :) untuk penjelasan reviewnya bisa dilihat di balesan reviewnya aprilcouple ya :) tetap setia mendukung author ya :)

Dan maaf jika tidak bisa membalas semua review :'( author sangat menghargai review dan penantian kalian terlebih kesabaran kalian :') Semoga kalian tetap mendukung author yang berada didekat penghujung cerita ini :')

God bless us and our family^^


End file.
